Being With You
by Sovereign64
Summary: (Sequel series to Happiness and Forevermore) As Taki and Mitsuha are ready to face the future together, join them in their adventures of friendship, family, fate and love. COMPLETE
1. When Skies Are Gray

**Sovereign: So a quick explanation. This is a story idea I have in my mind for a while. And even though I like the ending I wrote for Forevermore, I feel like I can write even more stories with the main couple after that. So I thought to myself "Why not?" and just write another story. It's funny because I usually end my oneshots as if it's never meant to have a continuation. But for whatever reason, I always find myself keep coming back to _Kimi No Na Wa_. after I finished writing a oneshot. XD**

 **So here's what I like to call a collection/compilation of short stories set after my two _Kimi No Na Wa._ oneshots. And I'm going to keep writing them until I can write a story that will serve a satisfying conclusion to my very own _'Kimi No Na Wa.'_ series. I hope you'll enjoy reading them!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This is my third _Kimi No Na Wa._ story and it takes places after _Happiness_ and _Forevermore_. I strongly suggest reading both stories first before jumping into this one. You might get confused otherwise.**

* * *

 _ **Being With You**_

 _ **When Skies are Gray**_

Mitsuha groans in frustration as she taps her fingers on the dining table. She looks at her watch and sees that the time is now 8:30 pm.

' _Where are you, Taki-kun?'_

After taking a quick look at her watch, she looks up and sees a waiter walking up to her.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but there are two patrons waiting for a table and the entire restaurant is now full-house. If you still will not make any orders, I'm afraid I would have to ask you to leave and give your table up to the two patrons."

Mitsuha lets out a sigh and regrettably nods her head. "Very well." She said.

"Thank you for your co-operation, ma'am." The waiter bowed as Mitsuha picks up her handbag and stood up from her seat. She makes her way out of the restaurant, passing by the couple who are about to take her seat in the process.

When she steps out of the place, she opens her handbag and takes out her phone. She places her phone next to her ear and a frustrated scowl appears on her face.

" _Hello?" Yotsuha said on the other end of the line._

"Yotsuha, please cook dinner for me. I'm coming home." She said flatly.

" _Onee-chan? What's wrong?" Yotsuha asked, sounding concerned by her big sister's emotionless tone._

"Taki did not show up."

* * *

"UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Mitsuha growled as she repeatedly punches her pillow in anger. Yotsuha stood at the doorway to her sister's room, looking concerned.

"Mitsuha, I'm sure Taki had a good reason why he didn't appear." Yotsuha said, trying to calm her sister down. She watches as Mitsuha now buries her head into her pillow and muffles a scream.

When she's finally done letting out her frustration, Mitsuha looks up at her younger sister with a peeved glare.

"He better have! I wasted ninety minutes of my life sitting on a chair! He also didn't even pick up any of my calls all day!" The older sister cried. "Taki promise me that he will always be at my side at the Imperial Gardens during our first date, and now he breaks it on our second!"

"Well, if he isn't picking up your calls, then maybe try going to his place and talk to him face-to-face." Yotsuha suggested. "You know why he lives, right?"

"I know." Mitsuha said flatly.

"Mitsuha…" Yotsuha folds her arms. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions. Find out what happened to him by paying him a visit first. Maybe something bad happened to him."

Mitsuha lowers her head and calms down. "Perhaps so."

* * *

The next day, Mitsuha heads her way to Taki's apartment at the other side of Tokyo. She finds herself standing in front of the door to his home. She presses the doorbell and she sighs.

Mitsuha is feeling both frustrated and confused right now. She did try calling Taki a few more times during her journey to his apartment. But again, he never picked them up. It feels like her first trip to Tokyo all over again and she never forgot how heartbroken she was after her first official meeting with him 8 years ago.

But maybe Yotsuha is right. She shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe something terrible has happened to Taki and that's why he didn't pick up her calls. But what could be the problem? What is this problem that's so big it made Taki not answer her calls at all?

Then, Mitsuha gasps and her eyes snap wide open. What if he has lost his memories of her all over again? What if he isn't picking up her calls because he couldn't remember who Mitsuha Miyamizu is and every time she tries to call him, Taki ignores her because she couldn't remember her name?!

No, wait. If Taki has lost his memories of her, then she should lose her memories of him as well. Mitsuha sighs in relief for a moment. If she still remembers Taki, then he couldn't forgotten her-

She gasps and widens her eyes again. Wait. What if it's just like their meeting at Itomori 8 years ago?! What if it takes a while _before_ she loses her memories of Taki? Just like how after she finds herself back in town right before she could write her name on Taki's hand and slowly loses her memories of him as she makes her way to her father's office?!

Mitsuha shuts her eyes and clenches both sides of her head before shaking herself frantically.

"No! It can't be! It can't be happening! I don't want this to happen again! I don't want to forget you, Taki-kun! Taki-kun, please don't forget me! I DON'T WANT US TO FORGET EACH OTHER!"

"Um, hello?"

Mitsuha looks up and sees the door to Taki's apartment is opened. She widens her eyes and lowers her arms as she sees a brown-haired man in his 50s standing at the doorway.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, looking very concerned.

Mitsuha's cheeks are reddened by extreme embarrassment. She couldn't believe she has completely embarrassed herself in front of who could possibly be Taki's father.

"A-a-are y-you Taki's f-f-father?" Mitsuha stuttered.

The man nods his head. "Yes I am." He said. "And who might you be?"

Mitsuha shakes her head for moment before staring back at him. She holds up her hand and manages to give a wan smile.

"I'm Mitsuha Miyamizu." She introduces herself.

"Mitsuha? Oh I see." Taki's father smiled. "You're Taki's girlfriend. My son told me all about you."

Mitsuha frowns and said sternly, "Speaking of Taki, where is he? He did not show up for our date last night and I tried calling him but he wouldn't answer!"

"Oh." Taki's father said grimly as he frowns. "I guess my son never informed you then."

Mitsuha widens her eyes and her jaw slightly gapes open. "What's going on?" She asked.

"My son fell ill since yesterday morning."

His answer causes Mitsuha to gasp in shock and horror. "How did it happened? And what is he suffering from?" She cried.

"Don't worry! It's nothing serious!" Taki's father reassured her as Mitsuha is giving him an expression that look as if she's going into a state of hysteria. "Don't worry. He's suffering from a fever. And since you are wondering how he got it, well, it was raining heavily two days ago. He rushed all the way to an office building in Roppongi under the heavy rain and then came back home soaking wet."

"Why would he do that and what was he doing going all the way to the office in Roppongi?" Mitsuha asked incredulously.

"I guess he didn't told you that either." His father said. "Taki finally found a job."

Mitsuha gasps again and this time, a wide smile appears on her face. "He did?!" She asked, clasping her hands together in joy.

"Yup." His father nodded. "A job in an architectural company, just like he always wanted."

"That's fantastic!" Mitsuha cried as she joyously claps her hands. But her smile soon disappears softly after. "But wait, why didn't he tell me all of that?"

Taki's father stuffs his hands into his pockets before he steps aside and gestures Mitsuha to enter the house. "I guess you'll just have to ask him yourself."

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"C-come in…" A pathetic whimper replied.

Mitsuha opens the door and steps into Taki's room. She widens her eyes as she sees Taki lying on his bed in a pathetic state. His eyes are squinted and staring upwards at the ceiling and his entire face is reddened. There is a wet cloth gently placed above his forehead and sweat freely flows down on both sides of his face.

"Taki-kun?" Mitsuha asked. Taki's eyes slightly widen. He turns his head to the side and he couldn't believe that his girlfriend is actually here.

"Mitsuha?" Taki gasps out. He attempts to lift himself up from his bed but Mitsuha holds up her hands.

"Taki, don't…" Mitsuha said as she walks over to his side and places her hands on his shoulders. She gently pushes Taki back down on his bed.

"Mitsuha…I'm surprised you're here…" Taki said between breaths.

"Ssshhhh, just relax Taki." Mitsuha whispered soothingly as she helps Taki wipe off the sweat from his face. "Just lie down and rest." She then spots a nearby chair. She pulls the chair to the side of his bed and she sat down.

Taki stares back at the ceiling before speaking again, "Mitsuha…I'm so sorry…I set up a date with you two days ago…and I never showed up yesterday. I wanted to tell you that I wish to cancel it…but I was too weak to move around…to do anything."

"It's okay Taki. You don't have to apologize. Not anymore." Mitsuha said softly.

Taki sighed sadly. "It was supposed to be a surprise date…I wanted to tell you…that I've finally got a job when I meet you at the restaurant…"

Mitsuha smiles down at him. "I know you've finally got a job. Your father told me all about it."

Taki's eyes slightly widen again. He shifts his eyes to Mitsuha. "So you know that I finally found a job in architecture." He said with a wan smile.

"Yup! Congratulations Taki-kun!" She said.

"Thanks." Taki replied. "I'm finally one step closer…in helping you open up your dream braided cord shop."

"Yes. You're right." Mitsuha nods her head as her heart fueled up with joy over the wonderful news. "But seriously, why did you go out in the rain? Are you crazy?"

Taki chuckled. "I couldn't help it…I received the call from the company in a time when…I almost lost all hope in finding a job. But I'm so glad…that I finally did…So happy that I rush out of my house…not even thinking of taking an umbrella with me…" The two both laughed and Mitsuha gave a gentle pat on Taki's right shoulder.

When the laughter died down, Taki spoke weakly again, "Mitsuha, you should stay away from me though…I don't want you to catch a fever too."

Mitsuha shakes her head and grabs Taki's hand. "No. I won't leave you. You say to me at the Imperial Gardens that day that you'll always be at my side." A smile forms on her face. "So do I. I never want to leave your side. Ever."

Taki smiles back at her. Mitsuha uses her other hand to stroke his hair. She closes her eyes and clears her throat before she started crooning.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away…_

As he listens to her singing, he shifts his vision back to the ceiling and closes his eyelids. He breathes heavily as Mitsuha now leans forward and gently places his hand on his chest.

 _The other night dear, when I lay sleeping_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms_

 _When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

 _So I hung my head and I cried…_

Even as Taki falls back to sleep, Mitsuha continued singing and she doesn't care how long she is going to sit next to him. She desires to be at his side, no matter what.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away…_

* * *

Later at the kitchen, Mitsuha stood next to Taki's father as she watches him cook a piece of salmon on a frying pan. She is surprised that his father is such a good cook.

"Can you pass me the garlic sauce?" His father asked Mitsuha.

"Oh, sure." Mitsuha said. She quickly grabs the bottle of garlic sauce on the counter and passes it to him.

"Thank you." He replied as he takes it from Mitsuha. He opens the bottle and pours some sauce onto the salmon.

"Sir, are you the only person who takes care of Taki?" Mitsuha inquired.

"Yes." His father nods his head as he puts down the bottle on the counter before he continues his focus on his cooking. "He used to have a mother but she died when he was little."

"I know. He told me before." She said.

"When she passed, it was a sad day for the both of us. Taki didn't just lose a mother that day, I also lost a wife."

Mitsuha sighs and turns her head away. "I know how that feels. I also lost a mother when I was 11 years old."

"Even though I lost the woman I loved, I couldn't stand around moping. I still have a son to raise after all and as a parent, it's my job to make sure Taki grows up into a mature and responsible person." Taki's father said solemnly.

"At least Taki still has you." Mitsuha turns her head back to him. "My father abandoned me and the rest of my family after my mother's death because he felt responsible for it."

His father lets out a sigh. "We fathers have to carry a huge sense of responsibility for our families. Whenever something bad and tragic happens, it's up to us to make sure our families get back on track. Such a shame your father didn't have the will to perform that task after his wife's death."

Mitsuha nods her head in agreement. She continues watching Taki's father cook dinner for his son until he's done. He carefully places the cooked fish on a plate and then places it on a tray along with a spoon, a bowl of tofu soup and a cup of water.

Taki's father carries up the tray and turns to Mitsuha. "You do it." He said.

"What?" Mitsuha said, looking bewildered.

"You're the most important person to him presently in this household. Am I correct?" His father asked with a wan smile.

Mitsuha smiles back at him and nods her head. She takes the tray of food from Taki's father and she carefully makes her way out of the kitchen and heads to Taki's room.

When she arrives at the door, she carefully carries the tray with one hand and turns the knob with the other. She slowly opens it and carries the tray with both hands again.

"Taki-kun, your dinner's here." She said soothingly as she uses the back of her body to push the door open.

Taki moans as he groggily opens his eyes and turns to the doorway to see Mitsuha coming over to him with his dinner.

"Thanks." He said weakly as Mitsuha carefully places the tray on his body. Taki grabs and holds onto the tray placed on his abdomen while Mitsuha turns on the lamp on his work desk to barely light the room up. She then grabs his chair and sits next to him. Mitsuha takes the tray from him and places it on her lap.

She takes the spoon and scoops some soup. Taki gets up into a sitting position. He removes the cloth from his forehead and puts it aside. "Open your mouth, Taki." Mitsuha said. Taki obliged as gapes his mouth open. "Now here comes the train. Choo-Choo…." Mitsuha then places the spoon into Taki's mouth and he drinks the soup.

Taki swallows the soup. "Arigatou, Mitsuha." Taki said with a weak smile. "But seriously, did you really sang _'You are my sunshine'_ to me?"

Mitsuha pouts at him. "And what exactly is the problem with that?"

"It's a children's song and you sang it to me, an adult." Taki laughed.

"That song isn't just for kids! Adults can enjoy listening to it too!" Mitsuha countered. "Besides, I find that song very special because my parents used to sing it to me too when I was little and fell ill." Her eyes softened. "Those were good times for me."

"Well…I think you have a very beautiful singing voice." Taki said smiling. Mitsuha stares back at him and gasps. Her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed crimson.

"Really?!" She cried.

"Yeah, I really do-ARGGGHHH!" Taki yelped as Mitsuha pinches his right cheek extremely hard and shakes it frantically. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! YOU'RE HURTING ME! CUT IT OUT!"

"It's your fault! You made me feel so embarrassed right now!" She cried.

"What are you talking about?! I wasn't embarrassing you! That was a compliment!" He protested. After shaking a few more times, Mitsuha releases her grip on Taki's cheek.

Taki rubs his cheek and winced in pain. "Mitsuha, I may love you but…you are so weird sometimes."

"So are you!" Mitsuha cried accusingly. "I'll never forget the times you rub my-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Taki snapped with his eyes wide open. The two glare at each other in silence for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

Taki clears his throat after they both settle down. "There is never a dull moment between the both of us, even when I'm sick, huh?" He asked with a smirk.

"Never." Mitsuha said softly with a warm smile.

Unbeknownst to the two, Taki's father was standing nearby and intently watching the entire scene through the open doorway to his son's room. He smiles as he watches Mitsuha now rubbing Taki's head affectionately. He shakes his head and muttered to himself.

"No wonder why she is your girlfriend, Taki. She is equally weird as you are."


	2. Censored!

_**Censored!**_

"So Sayaka and I ended up making a big explosion in the chemistry lab, and both of us walk out of the room with our faces entirely blue."

Both Taki and Tessie burst out laughing after the latter finished telling one of his life stories back in Itomori High School.

"How long did it take to wear off?"

"Two days."

"Harsh."

"Yup, two days of utter embarrassment. I guess you could say for the next two days, we felt…kinda blue."

The two men laughed again before Taki looks down at his watch. "Well, look at the time. I gotta get home soon. My dad doesn't want me to come back late."

"Me too. Sayaka will get suspicious of me if I come home late. She may look sweet but when she gets mad, she's a monster." Tessie said to his friend with a smirk. The two turn back to the front, pick up their cups and finish drinking their tea.

After they're done, they put down their empty cups onto the table. "I'll pay for the both of us." Tessie said, taking out his wallet.

"Thanks Tessie." Taki smiled. Tessie gestures the server to come over to their table. The server goes over to him with the bill. Tessie gives him the payment and he and Taki both got up from their seats and make their way out of the café.

When they step out of the café, they walk down the pavement and turn to the left. They kept walking until they arrive at the small carpark located at the back of the café. As Tessie makes his way to his motorcycle, Taki turns his head to the road and sees that it's packed with several cars and buses lining up in all lanes and moving closely to each other from behind.

"Are you sure you can get home safe? The traffic is pretty heavy tonight." Taki said, turning back to his friend and watch him hop onto his motorcycle.

"I'll be fine, Taki. And it's to be expected. It's December after all and both Christmas and New Year are coming soon in a few weeks." Tessie replied as he puts on his helmet.

"Alright. See you later Tessie." Taki said, waving his hand goodbye to his friend.

"Bye Taki." Tessie waves back at him. "And again, congratulations in finding a job." Taki turns away and walks down the pavement, making his way to the nearest subway station.

But right after he took only a few steps, he heard a small explosion.

 _ **Boom!**_

Taki gasps and stops at his tracks. He spins around and sees a huge cloud of smoke coming out from the front of Tessie's motorcycle. Tessie's jaw plummets and his eyes bugged in mortified shock.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?!"

"Tessie, what happened?!" Taki cried as he runs back over to him.

"I don't know! I turn on the ignition and then it explodes right in front of me!" Tessie yelled, placing his hands at both sides of his head. "What am I going to do now?!"

"Tessie, I'm so sorry-" Taki tried to say but Tessie ignores him and gets off his motorcycle.

"Lousy hunk of junk!" He snapped as he kicks the side of his motorcycle, only to actually hurt his foot in the process and he winces at the pain.

"Tessie please, calm down."

"I can't calm down because my motorcycle broke down on me!"

"I know but-"

"How am I going to get home in time now?! Because of this, Sayaka is going to kill me and it will not be done with mercy!"

"Tessie-"

"This is just…"

"Please-"

"JUST…F-"

 _ **BEEEEEPPPPP!**_

As Tessie threw back his head and bellowed, a passing truck made a loud and long honk due to a car trying to cut into its lane without warning.

Taki gasps with his eyes almost popping out of his skull after hearing Tessie's roar.

When Tessie lifts his head back up, he lets out a frustrated sigh and turns to Taki. "I swear this piece of garbage will be the end of me!"

"Tessie, please calm down. You could always send your motorcycle to repairs. I'll find the nearest repair shop for you." Taki said as he takes out his phone and opens his map app.

"Good!" Tessie growled. "Because f-"

 _ **BEEP!**_ A passing car made a sharp honk at another car for braking too early.

"…this f-"

 _ **BEEP!**_ The car made another honk.

"-ing piece of s-"

 _ **BEEEEPPPP!**_ The car made one more honk.

Taki quickly found the location of the nearest repair shop and shows the screen of his phone to his friend. "There, see? It's only about 3 kilometres from our position." He said.

"3 KILOMETRES?! I had to push 500 f-"

 _ **BEEEPPP!**_ Another car which passes by them made a honk at a motorcyclist who abruptly cut into its lane.

"-ing pounds of scrap metal for 3 f-"

 _ **BEEEEPPPP!**_ A truck made a honk at a slow-moving car, signaling it to accelerate faster.

"-ing kilometres?!"

"Whoa, your motorcycle weighs 500 pounds?" Taki said, widening his eyes.

"Yes! It's that heavy!" Tessie cried in agony.

"Geez, you could have gotten yourself a lighter motorcycle." Taki arches an eyebrow.

"I would have! Even Sayaka told me to do so, but I didn't listen to her. I bought a 500 pound motorcycle because I want a more expensive bike that looks cool and hip and doesn't make me look like a cheap person in public but now it has broken down on me and I have to push it FOR 3 F-"

 _ **BEEP!**_ A passing car made a honk at another car that is accidentally driving into its lane.

"-ING KILOMETRES!" Tessie then lets out a wail of despair as he falls to his knees. He places his hands on his knees and hangs his head. "Oh Sayaka…I should I have listen to you! I should have bought a lighter motorcycle so that I wouldn't have any difficulty moving my vehicle around! I promise I'll always listen to you from now on! I cannot believe I'm in-"

Taki lets out a sigh, watching his devastated friend in pity. He made a call on his phone and places it next to his ear. "Hello father, I just want to say that I might be coming home a little late…yeah, I'll give you an explanation why when I do come home…I'm really sorry. Bye." He hangs up his phone and yells at his friend, "Tessie!"

Tessie instantly stops his wailing and looks up at his friend with his eyes wide.

"Let's push your motorcycle to the shop together."

* * *

Taki and Tessie both groan as they push the motorcycle together down the pavement. They both grab each side of the bike and trudge their way to the repair shop.

"Taki, thank you so much for helping me. You really are a good person and I mean it." Tessie said.

"Hey, it's really no problem." Taki said while making a few heavy breaths. "What are friends for after all?"

A soft smile appears on Tessie's face. "You know, it actually makes me disappointed that we never live in the same town and go to the same school together. We could have been like brothers throughout our youth. Sure I got Sayaka and Mitsuha and they are very good friends, but it would have been nice to have another guy in the group and we could have make an awesome foursome!"

Taki laughed. "Yeah, it could have been great." He said, liking the idea.

"Ah well, at least you're lucky to be born in Tokyo. My hometown is pretty crappy anyways. " Tessie frowned. "Trains come every 2 hours, short sunlight hours, no bookstores, no cafes, no-"

 _ **RING! RING!**_

Tessie's conversation with Taki gets interrupted when a cyclist pass by the two on his bicycle.

"Watch where you're pushing, dumbasses!" The cyclist yelled at them as he cycles away.

The words hit Tessie's nerves. He releases his grip on the right side of his motorcycle to turn around and snap angrily at the cyclist, "OH YEAH?! WELL I HOPE YOU FALL DOWN AND LAND ON A PILE OF S-"

"TESSIE!" Taki cried.

Tessie turns around and gasps as he sees his motorcycle about to fall to the side and Taki doesn't have the strength to carry it up and prevent its fall. Tessie quickly grabs onto the right side and handlebar of the bike and he and Taki brought it back up.

"Sorry Taki." Tessie said apologetically.

"It's okay." Taki replied.

"Ugh. Seriously, f-"

 _ **REOW! REOW! REOW!**_ An ambulance passes by them with its sirens wailing.

"My piece of s-"

 _ **VROOOMMM!**_ A Lamborghini sports car passes them with its engine roaring loudly.

"-motorcycle. I remember buying this at a motorcycle shop at Adachi, thinking that it's really great. And now, after three years, it breaks down in a spectacularly bad way. And I can't even get a warranty. F-"

 _ **REEEOOOOWWWW!**_ A police car drives down the road with its siren wailing loudly.

"My life."

Taki lowers his head and sighs. He is getting tired of Tessie's swears and he wish he could stop doing it. He has heard enough profanities for the night.

They kept pushing until they arrive at a crossroad. They stop for a moment to catch their breaths and wipe off the sweat from their foreheads.

"Alright, according to the map, we just to get over this crossroad and we'll only be a few blocks away from the repair shop." Taki said.

"Good." Tessie nods his head. "Let's get this over with."

When the red light is shown, forcing all the vehicles on the road to stop, the two men continue pushing Tessie's motorcycle and trudge on the pedestrian crossing.

When they arrived at the middle of the crossing, one impatient driver sitting in his car made two honks at them. Tessie narrows his eyes in annoyance.

The impatient driver honks again and this time, he lowers the window and sticks his head out.

"HEY! HURRY UP! THE LIGHT WILL TURN GREEN SOON!"

"Ignore him." Taki said flatly, his eyes still fixed to the front.

"Right." Tessie replied, also focusing on the front and trying his best not to snap.

The impatient driver however, made a sharp honk on his car horn again and yelled, "HURRY UP SLOWPOKES! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

Taki and Tessie both remain silent as they continue pushing. The driver then made three more honks on his car horn.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING, YOU-"

At this point, Tessie's mind went blank. He turns to the driver and opens his mouth-

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU IMPATIENT MORON! I'M HAVING A ROUGH NIGHT HELPING MY FRIEND HERE AND LISTENING TO HIS PROFANITIES AT THE SAME TIME AND I CERTAINLY DON'T NEED YOU TO BUTT IN AND BOIL UP MY ANGER TONIGHT! SO GIVE ME A BREAK, GET BACK INTO YOUR CAR AND SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Taki take in a few deep breaths after he finished shouting at the top of his lungs. Tessie stares at his friend with his eyes widened and his mouth opened.

The driver also stares back at Taki dumbfound. He then ashamedly gets back into his car, sits down on his seat and closes the window.

After he finally seemed to have gotten all of his rage out of his system, Taki takes one last deep breath before turning back to the front and fumes quietly.

"Let's go." Taki said flatly to Tessie.

"Um, right." Tessie said, still looking dumbfounded. He and Taki continue pushing his motorcycle through the pedestrian crossing until they finally reach the other side.

* * *

They eventually arrived at the repair shop, much to their relief. Taki and Tessie stood by and watch a mechanic checking on the motorcycle and analyzing the problem.

After he's done checking the motorcycle, he turns to the two men. "Your engine suffered from quite a severe combustion. But don't worry, it can be repaired." He said.

"And how much would the repair be?" Tessie asked.

"About 54,000 yen."

"54,000 YEN?! ARE YOU F-"

Tessie gets cut off when Taki holds up his hand in front of his face. Tessie turns to his friend and his anger vanished in an instant when he sees the dull and glazed frown on his face.

"It's okay Tessie. I'll pay for you."


	3. The New Year

**Sovereign: I would like to thank SpiritTamer and Lightmoon54 for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks guys!**

 **UPDATE (7th May 2017): I would like to give a special shout-out to Beatrice of So Beat! for drawing the cover image of my story. Thank you very much! I love it!**

 **You guys can check out her official website at:** _beatricherunner dot wix dot com / beat-b-tjondro_

* * *

 _ **The** **New Year**_

" _Hello everyone! It's now 3:54 PM, which means we are only less 24 hours away from the New Year! I hope all of you have finished making your preparations for tomorrow's Japanese New Year celebrations. And regardless whether you had a great 2021 or not, let's all wish 2022 will be a much brighter year for all of us!"_

As Hitoha sat at the couch watching the television, Mitsuha stood at the kitchen watching a mochi machine pounding the rice into a round-shaped rice cake. When the machine finished making the process, Mitsuha stops the machine, takes the rice out and carefully stacks it on top of another rice cake she made earlier.

Meanwhile, Yotsuha is sitting at the dining table and she's just finishing up decorating the food which she placed inside a bento box. After she neatly places the flower beside some skewered prawns, she puts aside her chopsticks and places a plastic lid over the box. She then stacks the box on top of three other bento boxes she made earlier.

"Obaa-chan, I'm done making the Osechi-ryori." Yotsuha said, turning to Hitoha.

"That's good, Yotsuha." Hitoha replied, turning her head to her youngest granddaughter with a wan smile. "What about you, Mitsuha? Are you done making the kagami mochi?"

"Yup, I've finished making my eighth one." Mitsuha replied as she places her kagami mochi next to seven other ones she made earlier. Her stomach then did a twist as she asked her younger sister, "Yotsuha, what's the time now?"

Yotsuha looks up and sees the clock hung on the wall in front of her. "3:55 PM!"

"We only got an hour and five minutes to meet up with them!" Mitsuha cried anxiously.

"Right!" Yotsuha said as she gets up from her chair.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Get changing. And don't worry about the tangerines, Mitsuha. I'll add them on the kagami mochis by myself." Hitoha said, smiling at Mitsuha.

"Arigatou Obaa-chan!" Mitsuha said to her grandmother in relief. She and Yotsuha then run off to their respective rooms to change into a new set of clothes.

While inside her room, Mitsuha opens her cupboard and spends a few minutes analyzing through all of her clothing inside. Eventually, she takes out a pink long-sleeved sweatshirt with white stripes and a pair of blue jeans. She closes the cupboard and places the clothes she has picked out onto her bed. After removing the clothes that she was wearing earlier, she now puts on her pink sweatshirt and blue jeans.

After she is done changing into a new set of clothes, she walks up to her large mirror she placed at the right side of her room. It's funny that all of the things that survived the destruction of Itomori, it's the mirror that she and Taki always see their reflections on whenever they wake up from bed and dress themselves up for school every morning.

She ties her red ribbon on the back of her long black hair before looking up at her own reflection on the mirror. She gently pushes aside a strand of hair from her vision and she smiles at herself.

Today is the first ever New Year's Eve she is celebrating with Taki. It is a bittersweet feeling for her as for the last eight years, she spend every New Year's Eve feeling heartbroken, knowing that another year is about to pass without finding the man she has lost her connection with. Although Tessie and Sayaka were there to comfort her, she can never get over the fact of entering another year without the man she loves.

But now, after a long time, she is finally going to celebrate the first New Year's Eve with Taki and she couldn't be happier.

Mitsuha turns around and walks up to the door. She steps out of her room and sees her younger sister standing outside, waiting for her with her hands placed firmly on both sides of her hip. She sees that she is now dressed in a white t-shirt with a dark red jacket over it and blue jeans.

"Are you ready, onee-chan?" Yotsuha asked.

"Yup. Let's get going." Mitsuha nods her head. The two sisters make their way to the main door and they walk pass their grandmother.

"Happy New Year, Obaa-chan!" The two said in unison as they wave goodbye to Hitoha.

"Happy New Year to the both of you too. Have fun and say hello to Taki, Tessie and Sayaka for me!" Hitoha said, waving back at them with a huge smile on her face.

After Mitsuha and Yotsuha step out of the house, they put on their shoes and the elder sister closes the door. After making sure the door is locked, both sisters then walk down the corridor.

"Mitsuha, do you think father will come tomorrow?" Yotsuha asked her sister.

"I'm sure he will." Mitsuha said, turning to Yotsuha. "Of course, Obaa-chan won't be happy to see him. As always."

Yotsuha sighs in frustration. "It's good that father visits us every New Year, but…it's so frustrating that he isn't around for us all the time. Sure he picks up our calls and talks to us every now and then, but what kind of father isn't there for his children whenever they need him." She said with a frown.

Mitsuha lowers her head and her eyes softened, knowing that Yotsuha is saying the honest truth. "I know how you feel, sis. And Obaa-chan certainly feels the same way too." She said.

"I don't even know if I should consider him as my father. He never hesitated to abandon us after mother died and I barely knew him because I was only three back then." Yotsuha said, narrowing her eyes and stuffing her hands into her pockets.

The two continue walking in silence until they find themselves standing in front of the elevator. After pressing the button, Mitsuha suddenly grabs her sister's right pigtail and playfully pulls it down.

"ACK-HEY!" Yotsuha cried in annoyance. She turns to her elder sister, who giggles at her.

"Come on sis. Now it's not the time to think of anything negative. Today is New Year's Eve and we're going to have a good time by celebrating with our friends!" Mitsuha said encouragingly.

A grin breaks out and plastered itself across Yotsuha's face. "Yes! You're absolutely right!" She said.

* * *

Sayaka looks at her watch in worry. The time is now only 2 minutes away from their proposed meeting time and yet Mitsuha, Yotsuha and Taki haven't shown up. She and Tessie are now currently in Akabanebashi Station where they and their friends are planning to countdown to the New Year at the Zojoji Temple, which is located near the Tokyo Tower.

Sayaka is dressed in a dark red coat, black pants and brown boots while Tessie is wearing a blue t-shirt with a dark grey jacket over it, black pants and black shoes.

"Can you relax, Sayaka? They'll show up." Tessie reassured his wife.

Sayaka sighs and lowers her arm as she turns to Tessie. "I know. It's just that ever since I've gotten my job as an office manager, I expect everything and everybody around me to be punctual now, both in and outside work."

"Come on dear." Tessie said, placing his hands on her shoulders and comforting her. "Don't think about how stressful your work is all the time. Relive yourself and take good care of your mentality."

"Seriously, I'm getting advice of taking care of something from a guy who got his motorcycle broken?" Sayaka asked her husband.

"Hey! At least I got it fixed." Tessie protested.

"With someone else's money…" Sayaka deadpanned as she rolls her eyes. "You better pay Taki back some day. He risked his time and money to help you that night and you should repay him."

"Hey guys!"

Sayaka and Tessie turn their heads to the direction of the voice and huge smiles appear on their faces. They see Taki running over to them. He is dressed in a gray shirt with a long-sleeved black jacket over it, black pants and white shoes.

"Taki! You made it!" Tessie said as he waves his hand to his friend. Taki stops in front of the both of them and shook hands with Sayaka.

"Thanks for setting up this gathering, you two." Taki said to them before he turns to Tessie and shook hands with him.

"No problem at all! It's always great to watch a celebration with a group of friends." Tessie smirked.

"By the way, don't mind if I bring in an additional person to join us for our gathering?" Taki inquired.

"And who would that be?" Sayaka asked puzzled.

"So sorry Taki. It took me a while to top up my train card. The machines here are really slow." A voice said apologetically, causing Tessie and Sayaka to look behind Taki and see who is approaching them.

Taki turns and sees Okudera walking over to him. She is dressed in a sleeveless black sweater with a long-sleeved brown trench coat over it, blue jeans and brown boots. She stops in front of Taki and smiles at him.

"Mrs. Okudera, I would like to introduce you to my friends, Sayaka Natori and Katsuhiko Teshigawara. But you can call him Tessie." Taki said, gesturing Okudera to the couple.

"Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Okudera greeted and bowed. "I'm Miki Okudera. I'm a friend and former co-worker of Taki."

"Former co-worker? Whoa." Tessie grins and widens his eyes at Okudera. "Taki, I didn't know you used to work alongside with such a beautiful woman."

Taki narrows his eyes at Tessie in annoyance while Sayaka glares at her husband and hits him in the abdomen with her elbow.

"Ow!" Tessie cried in pain.

Okudera simply laughed as she places her hands behind her back. "You're making me blush, sir." She said to Tessie.

"Okudera actually sent me a message yesterday, asking me if Mitsuha and I would like to celebrate New Year's Eve with her. But I suggested to her why not join us instead? And she agrees." Taki explained.

"Well, we always have room for one more person. The more the merrier, right?" Sayaka said smiling.

"Hey everyone!" Mitsuha called.

Tessie and Sayaka turn around and see Mitsuha and Yotsuha walking over to them. The two sisters wave their hands as they approach the group.

"Hey Mitsuha! It's been a while." Sayaka said smiling as she and Mitsuha wrap themselves into an embrace.

"It sure is." Mitsuha replied. She then pulls away from the hug and turns to Tessie. "How have you and Sayaka been?"

"Oh just peachy." Tessie shrugs his shoulder. "Well except that one night, I came home late because my bike broke down."

"Yeah…" Taki frowned and lowers his head as he unpleasantly recollects the memories of that night.

"By the way, my grandmother says 'hi' to the both of you." Mitsuha said to Tessie and Sayaka.

"Ah yes, Hitoha. I haven't seen her in a long time. Has she been alright?" Tessie asked.

"Yup, she's fine." Yotsuha said, nodding her head. "She may be old but she's still as fit as a fiddle."

"Hello Yotsuha. And my, you've grown so big since the last time I saw you." Sayaka smiled at Yotsuha as she places her hand on her shoulder.

"And you've changed your hair." Yotsuha commented. A playful smirk then appears on her face. "Which is good because I never like those braids. They were ugly as sin."

"Hey!" Sayaka snapped as her cheeks blushed while Tessie is shaking and covering his mouth, trying his best not to laugh. "Are you saying that you think I was always ugly during my youth while I had those braids? And pot calls the kettle black! You still tie your hair to pigtails."

" _Cute_ and _beautiful_ looking pigtails." Yotsuha grins slyly as she pushes her right pigtail, causing it to briefly swing side to side. "And the people in the city really like my style, unlike yours."

"You may be in high school now, but you're still the same old pesky little sister to Mitsuha." Sayaka narrows her eyes as she folds her arms.

While Yotsuha and Sayaka are having their conversation, Mitsuha stood in front of Taki.

"Hello Taki-kun." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello Mitsuha." Taki smiles back at her as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. "How's everything?"

"Everything's been fine. Oh, and Obaa-chan says 'hi' to you." Mitsuha said.

Taki chuckled. "Your grandmother really likes me, doesn't she?"

"Well, mainly because she's always encouraging me to get married before I turn 30." Mitsuha said as her smirk widens. After Yotsuha is done talking with Sayaka, she walks over to her sister and Taki.

"Hello Taki!" Yotsuha greeted her sister's boyfriend as she waves her hand at him.

"Hey Yotsuha, it's been a while." Taki smiled as he gently places his hand on her shoulder.

"Have you been nice to my sister?" Yotsuha narrows her eyes at him.

"Of course I have. Why do you still not fully trust me?"

"Ahem."

Yotsuha, Mitsuha and Taki turn their heads to Okudera as she places her hands on both sides of her hips. "You are aware that I've been standing here this whole time, right?"

"Oh, sorry that we kind of forgotten about you." Taki said as he and Mitsuha rubs the back of their heads. Yotsuha arches an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked Okudera.

"Hi!" Okudera smiled as she extends her hand to Yotsuha. "I'm Miki Okudera, a friend of Taki."

Yotsuha shakes her hand and smiles back at Okudera. "Nice to meet you, Okudera. I'm Yotsuha Miyamizu, younger sister of Mitsuha." She said.

"Awww, Mitsuha." Okudera turns to Mitsuha. "You never told me you had a younger sister, and she looks adorable."

"You really think so? Arigatou!" Mitsuha smiled at her friend while Yotsuha chuckled as she places a finger on her cheek. "By the way, are you here alone? Where's your husband?"

"Oh my husband is staying at home. He has some paperwork to do and after that, he'll celebrate the New Year by watching the city's fireworks display from our apartment." Okudera explained.

"Working on New Year's Eve? That doesn't sound right." Taki said with his arms folded.

"Well what can I do?" Okudera turns to Taki and shrugged. "He's under the workaholic's curse."

"Alright!" Sayaka yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Now that everybody's here at last, let's head to the nearest shopping mall and spend some time together before the celebration!"

* * *

For the next two hours, the six walk through a nearby shopping mall where they enter a few shops to buy whatever item catches their eye.

After they're done with their shopping, they all enter a restaurant to have their dinner. They gather around a table and ordered their food. When their dinner arrived, they all close their eyes and clasp their hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said in unison before they look back at their food and grab their chopsticks. They take whatever food they have ordered and place them on their bowls of rice. After Yotsuha places her prawn and beef on her rice, she looks up and examines everyone who is sitting around her.

She sees Sayaka and Tessie staring at each other and place food into each other's mouths. Then she turns her head and sees Taki, Mitsuha and Okudera having a conversation with each other. Okudera tells a joke to them which made Taki and her sister laugh.

' _My sister and friends are with me, but I still feel…lonely.'_

"Yotsuha?" Yotsuha snaps out of her thoughts and turns to Mitsuha who looks at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

Yotsuha sighs. "I'm fine. It's just…everybody around here has a partner except me. You got Taki as your boyfriend, Sayaka and Tessie are married, and Mrs. Okudera has a husband."

Mitsuha smiles warmly and wraps an arm around her sister. "Cheer up sis. I'm sure you'll find that special someone in the future." She reassured.

"Really?" Yotsuha asked as she slightly tilts her head to the side.

"Yup." Mitsuha nods her head. "And even if it takes a long time, just keep searching and don't lose hope. Just like how Taki and I eventually found each other because we never gave up."

Yotsuha stares wordlessly at her sister as she contemplates what she has told her. Mitsuha gives her a pat on the back before she grabs her chopsticks, picks up a piece of cabbage and places it on her sister's bowl of rice.

"Here you go. You should eat more vegetables." She said to her.

Yotsuha turns back to her bowl and silently eats her dinner.

* * *

4 hours and 30 minutes later, the six arrived at Zojoji Temple. They enter the temple and see that the open area is packed with hundreds of people. Many lanterns are hanged around to lit up the area. Taki, Mitsuha, Yotsuha, Tessie, Sayaka and Okudera stick close to each other as they carefully squeeze through the huge crowd and navigate through the area. They eventually reach the middle of the area where they got a perfect view of the Tokyo Tower. They all look up and smile as they admire the sight of the landmark. It's completely dark right now but at midnight, something spectacular will happen.

Okudera went off to a booth to pick up six balloons and a marker. After getting them, she rushes back to her friends and pass each of them a balloon. They then take turns to use the marker to write down their New Year wishes onto their balloons. When they're all done, Okudera puts away the marker and they all hang onto their balloons tightly.

Sayaka sighs and turns to Taki and Mitsuha. "I can't believe another year has gone by so fast, hasn't it? I'm definitely going to miss 2021." She said to them.

"Me too." Tessie said as he wraps an arm around his wife. "2021 was the year we finally got married."

"And I hope 2022 will be the year when you are fully committed to have a child together." Sayaka said, turning to Tessie.

"Hmmm…" Tessie looks up into the sky as he ponders. "Maybe by the end of summer." He said as he turns back to her with a smirk.

"Ugh." Sayaka rolls her eyes. "You're so lazy." Taki and Mitsuha laugh for a while before Sayaka turns her head back to them. "What about you guys? Was 2021 a great year for the both of you?"

"It sure was. 2021 was the year we finally found each other." Taki said to her. Mitsuha widens her smile as she tightens her grip around Taki's hand. Taki turns his head to Mitsuha and smiles back at her.

"I'm glad we finally did. And I look forward to spending the whole of next year…with you." Mitsuha uttered. Taki sighs blissfully before and he and Mitsuha close their eyes and place their heads against each other.

"Guys! Only one minute left!" Yotsuha cried to everyone. Everyone turn back to the front and look up at the tower.

"This is it, guys! In less than a minute, we'll be entering the New Year. And I look forward to it with my lovely wife and my two best friends." Tessie grins.

"Ahem." Yotsuha said to him in annoyance.

"Oh, right. And my best friend's sister." Tessie said, turning to Yotsuha.

"Um hello?" Okudera said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, yes." Tessie said, now turning his head to Okudera. "And my best friend's…best friend." Everyone simply laugh before they turn their visions back to the tower and anxiously wait for the New Year to arrive.

Everybody present in the open area started shouting and Taki, Mitsuha, Yotsuha, Tessie, Sayaka and Okudera join in.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** "

Everyone cheered as they all release their balloons and watch the Tokyo Tower lights up and illuminates the night sky while the numbers _"2022"_ appeared on the observation deck.

"Happy New Year, onee-chan!" Yotsuha cried to Mitsuha, smiling with her eyes wide.

"Happy New Year to you too, Yotsuha!" Mitsuha said as she and Yotsuha embrace each other. Mitsuha rests her chin on Yotsuha's head and while the younger sister pats her older sibling on the back.

"Happy New Year, honey." Tessie uttered to Sayaka as they turn to each other.

"Happy New Year, Tessie." Sayaka said as her eyes softened. The two lean their heads towards each other and kiss.

"Happy New Year, Taki." Okudera said to Taki.

"Happy New Year to you too, Okudera. May 2022 be a much better year for all of us." Taki smiled at his friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hitoha stood at the corridor of her apartment building. A wan smile swept across her face as she watches the fireworks bursting in the night skyline of Tokyo.

* * *

At Taki's apartment, his father stood at the balcony and watches the fireworks display happening in the distance. He lets out a sigh before uttering, "Happy New Year Taki…Ayase…"

* * *

Taki and Mitsuha turn their heads and smile as they blissfully stare into each other's eyes. She then proceeds to plant a kiss on Taki's cheek.

"Happy New Year, Taki-kun." She said softly.

Taki then plants a kiss on Mitsuha's forehead.

"Happy New Year, Mitsuha." He said barely above a whisper.

They turn back to the brightly lit Tokyo Tower and Mitsuha rests her head on Taki's shoulder.

It couldn't get any better than this.


	4. New Guys in Tokyo Part 1

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Spirit Tamer for reviewing the last chapter and PocketDuelMonsters, Emookidd and Sc0ttSpencer for favoriting and following the story. Thanks!**

* * *

 _ **New Guys in Tokyo Part 1**_

A dark-brown haired woman pushes open the windows of her apartment. A huge grin swept across her face as she looks out on the city of Tokyo. She closes her eyes and inhales before happily shouting out through her window.

"Selamat pagi Jepun!"

* * *

The woman repeatedly knocks on the wooden door and yelled, "Banyat! Banyat Senamuang! Wakey wakey! You don't want to be late on your first day of school!"

The door opens, revealing a 17-year old boy with pale-brown skin, light blue eyes and spiky blue hair currently dressed in a blue tank top and grey shorts.

"I heard you, Nadia." Banyat said with dull and sunken eyeballs as he scratches the back of his head.

"Have you been playing video games until late night again?" Nadia inquired, folding her arms and glaring at him.

Banyat lets out a yawn before explaining, "Hey, it was the final portion of the level. Of course I had to see it until the end before I go to bed."

"Do you ever see anything else besides video games as your first priority?" Nadia asked, arching an eyebrow. "But whatever. Enough talk. Just go take a bath and get changed before I'm done cooking your breakfast." Nadia turned and walked off while Banyat closes the door.

A few seconds later, he opens the door again and steps out of the room while carrying his black tie and folded white long-sleeved school uniform and dark blue pants. He heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After he finished bathing, Banyat dresses into his school attire. He turns to the mirror and sighs as he stares blankly at his own reflection.

He felt irritated that this is the third time he had to go through introducing himself to school all over again. He was an introverted person and it took him a long time to get used to his last school in Malaysia, only to now be made to attend another school in another country!

He and Nadia have been staying in Japan for two weeks now, but this will be the first time Banyat actually had to make contact with the locals here. He had to get used to this new school and adjust to a new country. Given his icy and introverted personality, it will be no easy task for him.

He proceeds to put on his tie and adjusts his collar. He brushes his teeth and combs his hair before finally stepping out of the bathroom. Banyat heads back into his room to grab his dark blue school blazer he left hanging on a hook on the back of his room door. He removes the blazer from the clothes hanger and puts it on it. He sees a strand of hair on his right shoulder and removes it. He straightens his blazer before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

He lets out a sigh before saying to himself, "Welcome to Japan."

"Banyat! Are you done?" Nadia called from the kitchen.

Banyat opens the door and replied, "Yes I am!"

"Good, because breakfast is ready!"

He groans and steps out of his room and closes the door. He walks his way into the kitchen and sees Nadia placing a bowl of cereal and plate of eggs and sausages onto the dining table.

Banyat pulls out a chair and sits down. He grabs his fork and spoon and gets ready to eat but Nadia quickly stops him by giving him a gentle slap on his right hand.

"What do you say before eating?" She asked.

Banyat groans in frustration. "Do I really have to?"

"You're in Japan now, so yes."

The boy looks rather peeved at Nadia as he places down his fork and spoon. He clasps his hands together and bows his head. "Itadakimasu." He said.

"Good." Nadia nods her head. She clasps her hands together as well and also bows her head in front of her bowl of cereal. "Itadakimasu."

The two pick up their cutlery and proceed to eat their breakfast. After Nadia swallows her head, she asked Banyat, "So Banyat, how are you adjusting to this country?"

"Not so much." Banyat uttered. "I miss staying in Malaysia."

"Why? Because Malaysia felt closer to Thailand?" Nadia asked.

"No. It's because Malaysia had longer night hours than Japan! Seriously, what country experiences sunrise at 5 a.m.?! And it's your fault that we've moved here! Now I have to adjust to a whole new place I'm unfamiliar with all over again!" Banyat exclaimed. Nadia holds up her spoon filled with cereal and flicks a piece at Banyat's face, hitting him directly on his nose. "Hey!"

"Stop whining." Nadia said. "And it's not my fault my boss likes me so much that he transferred me to my company's main branch in Tokyo. Now then, promise me you'll get along with others and study hard in your new school."

"Yes Nadia." Banyat said dully.

"Not convincing enough! I want you to swear." Nadia said, pointing a finger firmly at him.

Banyat sighs in annoyance. He pulls himself away from the table, stares directly into Nadia's eyes and holds up a hand. "I swear that I will get along with others and study hard in my new school."

* * *

While several students are walking through the open gates and making their way into their school, two girls are standing on the sidewalk, having a conversation with each other. The taller girl has black shoulder-length hair while the shorter girl has brown long hair, tied to a single ponytail and wears glasses. They are both dressed in dark blue blazers with white uniforms underneath them, red ribbons around their collars, light blue skirts, black socks and white shoes.

The two continue chatting until they are interrupted by Yotsuha who is running over to them.

"Hey Chizuru! Kanon!" Yotsuha greeted the two.

The two girls turned and smile back at their friend. "Hello Yotsuha!" The two replied in unison.

Yotsuha wraps her arms around her friends and the three pull themselves into a huge and warm embrace. The three later pull away from their hug and look at each other.

"It's so good to have you both in the same class again!" Yotsuha said happily.

"It sure is. Nagisa and Tetsuya are in the same class too." Chizuru said.

"Really?!" Yotsuha grins and widens her eyes. "That's great!"

"Oh and here's something interesting. We heard that there's a foreigner coming into our class today." Kanon said, adjusting her glasses.

"A foreigner?" Yotsuha asked in confusion.

"Yup." Chizuru nods her head. "Doesn't that sound exciting? I wonder which country he's from."

"What makes you think this foreigner is a 'he'?" Kanon asked Chizuru, arching an eyebrow.

"I just hope it's a boy." Chizuru smirks and shrugs her shoulders. She then clasps her hands together and smiles dreamily. "Maybe he's from Korea. You know how attractive Korean men are, right?"

"Or maybe he's from Scandinavia." Yotsuha said.

"Which country?" Kanon asked, turning to her.

"Huh? I said Scandinavia. Isn't that a country?"

"No, it's a region. There's a difference between that and a country."

"Ummm…" Yotsuha ponders while placing a finger on her cheek. "What countries are in Scandinavia?"

Kanon sighed. "Can we continue this discussion inside the school? It's really cold out here."

"Right." Yotsuha said. The three girls then turn to the open gates and make their way into their school.

After they have left, a black car slowly drives over and pulls up to the curb.

"Here we are, Banyat. Your brand new school!" Nadia said enthusiastically as she turns to Banyat, who is sitting on the passenger seat, staring out blankly into nothingness.

"Great." He deadpanned as he pulls the strap of his schoolbag over his head and wraps it over his right shoulder. He places his hand on the handle and opens the door.

"Banyat." Nadia said, causing Banyat to halt and stay in his seat. A wan smile appears on her face as she places a hand on his left shoulder. "Listen, I just want to say that, I may not be your real mother and I know you are very lonely without your family with you…but I really do love you very much…and I'll always be there for you."

Banyat remained silent for a moment before he replied to her flatly, "Yeah. Sure." Nadia releases her hand as he gathers up his schoolbag and steps out of the car. He turns around and closes the door. Both him and Nadia wave goodbye to each other before he turns to the school and walks off.

Nadia lets out a sigh before turning back to the front. Her hands firmly grip around the steering wheel as she drives off to work.

As Banyat walks his way to the school's entrance, he takes out his phone and earphones from his pocket. He firmly places the earphones into his ear sockets before looking down at his phone. He plays a song before putting it back into his pocket. He smiles as he closes his eyes and nods his head to the rhythm of the song.

* * *

Yotsuha, Chizuru and Kanon entered their class where several students are sitting at their desks doing all sorts of things such as looking through their phones, reading their books or chatting with their friends. They see a girl with long orange hair hanging freely down her back and a boy with short and messy black hair talking to each other in the middle of the classroom.

"Hey Nagisa. Hey Tetsuya." Yotsuha greeted as she, Chizuru and Kanon walk over to the two.

Nagisa and Tetsuya turn their heads and smile at them. "Hey guys, how was your New Year?"

"Oh it was fine. My parents and I travel around Tokyo to meet up with my grandparents and other relatives. Nothing special." Chizuru said.

"For me, my family and I went to a five-star restaurant and have a huge festive dinner." Kanon said.

"Wow, that sounds great!" Nagisa commented.

"What about you, Yotsuha?" Tetsuya asked.

Yotsuha sighs and narrows her eyes. "Yeah…" She lowers her head and stares at the floor. "It was great. Everything's fine." Chizuru, Kanon, Tetsuya and Nagisa all stare at her, confused at the sudden disappearing of her carefree mood.

Obviously, she was lying to her friends. Her family's Japanese New Year celebration was awkward to say the least. Her father did come to their home to celebrate the New Year with the Miyamizus but as predicted, her grandmother mostly remains silent during their meals and Yotsuha herself also barely said a word to Toshiki. The only person who had any sort of dialogue with him is Mitsuha. She talks to her father about her job as an office clerk and also her relationships with Taki and her friends but Yotsuha could tell by his expressions that he seems barely interested in what Mitsuha is telling him. She wonders if her older sister is self-aware of that.

Yotsuha didn't like to lie to her friends that her family's New Year celebrations went well but she had no choice. She can't give away the fact that she's related to a member of the House of Representatives as she vividly remembers how much humiliation Mitsuha faced back in her high school when their father was the mayor of Itomori.

Suddenly, the bell rings and Yotsuha snaps out of her thoughts. Everybody present in class falls silent and rushes to their desks.

Yotsuha goes over to her desk located at the far right side of the classroom and next to the windows. She sits down on her chair and places her bag down.

As everybody sat down on their chairs, Banyat enters the classroom with his earphones still placed in his ears and frantically nodding his head to the song he's listening to. Some of the students stare at him strangely as he walks in. Murmurs of 'Weirdo' and 'what is he doing' sounded through the classroom.

Nagisa chuckled and she asked Yotsuha as she sat beside her, "Geez, what's up with him, having to nod his head like when he listens to his music?"

Yotsuha looks up and watches Banyat walking to the front of the teacher's desk. The boy doesn't look like Japanese. Could he be the foreigner that Kanon mentioned?

He looks up and turns his head to the class. He completely ignores the confused stares that his classmates are giving him as he removes his earphones. He sees an unoccupied desk at the far right corner of the classroom and goes over it.

When he reaches his desk, he silently puts his bag down on the floor and sits down on his chair. He places his arms and rests his head on the desk. He sees that some of the students in class are glancing in his direction but he remains silent and ignores them. He is used to it as he knows that his weird behavior and cold personality always attract this kind of attention from the people around him.

Everybody in class turns back to the front when their teacher steps into the classroom. They all stood up. When the teacher stood behind his desk, everybody bowed. The teacher bows back at them. "Sit down." He said.

The students obliged and sit back down on their seats.

"Welcome back, all of you to a brand new school year. I should also remind you all that this is your senior year. You only have a single year of studying left and what you want to pursue afterwards is completely up to you. I hope that by the end of this year, all of you will graduate here with flying colors and achieve a better future for yourselves." The teacher now takes out a sheet of paper. "Now then, when I say your name, please stand up. Shinji Konno."

Shinji, who sat at the very front desk of the right side of the classroom, stood up. "Here."

He sits down before the teacher calls out the next name. "Chizuru Kurosaki."

Chizuru stands up. "Here."

She sits back down on her chair before the teacher calls out the next name. "Yotsuha Miyamizu."

Yotsuha stood up and cried, "Here!"

When she sits back down on her chair, she turns her head around and stares at Banyat, who is now staring out blankly through the class window.

After the student sitting behind her sits back down on her chair, the teacher now calls out Banyat's full name. "Banyat Senamuang."

Banyat stood up and said, "Here."

"Everyone, I would like to say that we have a foreigner here in this class and I want all of you to be nice to him." The teacher said to everyone present in class. "Banyat, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hello everyone, I'm Banyat Senamuang." He said flatly to everyone present in the classroom. "I was born in Nakhon Ratchasima, Thailand. But I later moved to Malaysia when I was 13 and now I'm here in Japan for two weeks now. That's all I can say and…" Banyat paused and places his hand behind his neck. "Let's study hard together, I guess."

He sits back down on his chair and rests his arms and head on his desk again. Every student, including Yotsuha, looked at him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. They are all flabbergasted by Banyat's unfriendly tone of his voice.

"Geez, I guess I was wrong to say that it's exciting to have a foreigner in our class." Chizuru whispered to Yotsuha from behind.

Yotsuha shifts her eyes back to Banyat and narrows her eyes. _'What is wrong with him?'_

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, some of the students including Banyat leave the classroom to have their lunch somewhere else. Banyat heads to a staircase while carrying a plastic bag containing his lunch and makes his way to the top of the school.

When he arrives at the top, he sees that it's a wide and empty area with not a single person in sight. There are only a few power generators at the corner of the floor and huge and tall metal fences are built over the railings.

Banyat goes over to the railings surrounding the power generators. He sits down and leans against the railings. He takes out a plastic box from the bag and opens it, revealing rice with curry and a chicken drumstick placed on top of it.

He groans, "Curry chicken rice…again."

Banyat carefully places the box on his lap and takes out his plastic fork and spoon from the bag. As he proceeds to eat his lunch that Nadia made for him, Yotsuha arrives at the top floor. She pokes her head out of the door to see Banyat sitting there alone while eating his lunch.

She steps out and walks her way over to him. Banyat stops his eating when he heard footsteps. He looks up and sees Yotsuha approaching.

A warm smile appears on her face as she waves her hand at him. "Hello!" She greeted. "You must be Banyat Senamuang."

Banyat narrows his eyes at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked grumpily. Yotsuha stops and stood in front of him.

"Well, I've been noticing that you seem…disinterested in socializing with your fellow classmates and I was thinking perhaps you are having trouble interacting with others because you are a foreigner." Yotsuha extends a hand to him. "So I would like to introduce myself to you. My name is Yotsuha Miyamizu and welcome to Sawada High School!"

Banyat closes his eyes and swats away her hand, much to Yotsuha's shock. He places his lunch box aside and stood up.

"Listen," Banyat places his hands on both sides of his hip. "I'm only going to be in this school for a year and I also have no intention of staying in Japan after I graduate. So may I ask, what is the point of making friends or other attachments here if you're not going to stay in this country for a long time?"

"I umm..." Yotusha lowers her head for a moment. She tries to think of an answer to his question, but she can't and she continues to stutter dumbly. "Well…it's…not…"

Banyat sighs and rolls his eyes. "Just what I thought." He said. Yotsuha looks back at him as he lifts a finger at her. "So stop being a nosy brat and piss off. And shouldn't you be more concern about what food you're going to eat right now during this period?" The girl could only stare at him incredulously as he kneels down to pick up his lunch box and plastic bag. He scoffs as he walks past her and heads his way out.

Slowly, Yotsuha's look of shock distorts into an ugly scowl of rage.

"Who does that guy think he is?!"

* * *

Mitsuha rushes into a train just before the door closes. She found an empty area where she can stand within the crowd of people and she lets out a sigh of relief.

She looks down at her watch and sees that she only has 45 minutes left of her lunch break. She is on her way to her favorite bistro where they are having a promotion today and she certainly can't offer to miss it.

"Hey."

Mitsuha widens her eyes and looks around, wondering who is calling out to her.

"Over here."

She turns her head to the passenger seats and finally lands her vision on the person who is calling out to her.

Nadia sat at her seat and smiles at Mitsuha as she waves her hand at her. "I remember you! Do you remember me?" She asked, pointing her finger at herself.

Mitsuha arches an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Who…are you?" She asked as she tilts her head.

Nadia clears her throat. "Saya ingin untuk anda berdua untuk hidup yang panjang dan makmur."

Mitsuha gasps and went temporarily mute as those words rang through her head. She is immediately reminded of the day when she and Taki visited the East Gardens of the Imperial Palace and they needed help in taking a picture of them with the Fujimi-yagura in the background. And the kind person who came to their aid is…

" _You_!" Mitsuha cried happily. "The woman who took a picture for us!"

Nadia laughs and extends a hand. "It's so good to see you again! And in one of the biggest cities in the world no less! It really must be fate for us to meet again."

Mitsuha smirks and shakes her hand. "Oh I know how that feels." She said.

* * *

Mitsuha arrives at her favorite bistro and she invites Nadia to come along with her. The two sat at a table inside and had their lunch. Mitsuha ordered a turkey sandwich while Nadia ordered salad.

"Yes, months ago, I was visiting Tokyo as a tourist. But now, I'm staying here as a Japanese citizen!" Nadia said before eating a slice of tomato.

Mitsuha swallows her food and said, "That's great! Congratulations in getting your citizenship. And it's incredible too because it's extremely hard for foreigners to get citizenship in Japan."

"I had my boss to thank for that. You see, back in Kuala Lumpur, I was working as the manager of the Malaysian branch of a Japanese food company. But last year, my boss likes me so much that he wants to transfer me to Tokyo and work in my company's main branch here and he even helps me with my application for Japanese citizenship. And when that's done, I spent some time visiting the city here a few months ago and now, me and my friends' son are staying here as Japanese citizens. Both of us are officially dual citizens now!" Nadia explained.

"That's fantastic." Mitsuha smiled.

Nadia nods her head. "How are you and your boyfriend doing?"

"We're fine. Our relationship is still strong as ever and I want it to stay that way." Mitsuha said.

"That's good to know." Nadia smiled.

Mitsuha looks down at her watch and widens her eyes. "Oh dear, I only have twenty minutes left in my lunch break and it takes me fifteen to return back to my office." She said.

"Right, let's finish our lunch." Nadia said. The two women quickly finish eating their lunch before looking back at each other. "It's really good to see you again, Mitsuha."

"Good to see you again too, Nadia. And don't mind but can we have each other's contact number? Tokyo is a big city after all and Taki and I can certainly give you a tour around the city." She said.

"Of course! I've been in Tokyo for two weeks now and I still haven't visited every corner of this city." Nadia said. The two women laugh before they take out their phones and pass them to each other. They type their contact numbers on their phones before passing them back to each other.

After saving the numbers into their contacts, the two got up from their seats and smile at each other.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again this weekend." Mitsuha said.

"Of course. And I'll bring my friends' son with me so that I can introduce him to you and your boyfriend." Nadia replied. "I'll see you around, Mitsuha."

"See you around too, Nadia." Mitsuha said, bowing her head. The two shake hands before they leave the bistro together.

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

Mitsuha, Taki and Yotsuha walk down the streets in their casual clothing. Both Mitsuha and Taki don't have to work on weekends so they're delighted that they can meet up with Nadia on the first day of their relaxation.

While Mitsuha and Taki are both smiling, feeling free of any worries, Yotsuha on the other hand is looking extremely peeved.

"I can't wait to meet Nadia and show her around the city." Taki said.

"Me too. She said that she's bringing along her friends' son." Mitsuha said with her hands behind her back. "I wonder how he looks like."

Taki and Mitsuha turn their heads to Yotsuha for a moment and sees that she still has the same annoyed look on the face ever since she and her sister step out of their home.

The last three days in school were relatively uneventful for Yotsuha, but she still felt extremely insulted by what Banyat said to her four days ago. Since then, she completely avoided all contact with Banyat, whom he doesn't seem to mind. Stupid guy. What does he know? If that punk wants to be alone, fine. What does anyone care?

"Come on Yotsuha, cheer up." Mitsuha coaxed warmly with a smile. "It's the weekend now. Just forget about what happen in school throughout the last week."

"Yeah, and please don't make that frown when we meet our friend later." Taki added.

Yotsuha sighs in frustration and turns to the two. "How can I forget about what happened in school when the guy who caused all of my problems is in the same class with me?!" She said, placing her hands on her chest.

"Well, just show him who's boss the next time you see him. That's what I do when people say bad things about me in school." Taki smirked as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. Mitsuha glares at Taki, remembering the time Sayaka told her that she caused a scene in school during art class when it was actually Taki who did it when he was in her body.

"I don't think I should resort to doing that…" Yotsuha places her finger on her cheek as she looks up. But then, a malicious grin swept across her face as she looks back at Taki. "But your idea is really tempting."

Mitsuha groans as she buries her face in her hand. _'Dammit Taki, why are you such a bad influence?'_

* * *

"Banyat, when we meet them, I want you to-" Nadia turns her head and she growled when she sees Banyat walking beside with his earphones placed in his ear sockets. He nods his head as he listens to his music and not paying any attention to Nadia at all. He is currently dressed in a long-sleeved orange zipper shirt with a blue horizontal stripe, gray gloves, blue jeans and grey shoes.

Nadia immediately grabs the cable and pulls it, causing both earphones to pop out of Banyat's ears. Banyat gasps and glares at Nadia. "Hey!" He yelled.

"Listen to your music at your own time, Banyat!" Nadia scolded. Banyat just pouts at her as he snatches his earphones back from Nadia's hand. "What I'm trying to say to you is that when we meet them, I want you to be on your best behavior and don't be distracted by anything else."

Banyat rolls his eyes. "It's not like I wanted to come with you on this meeting anyway. You're the one who forced me to come along." He said grumpily.

"That's because I don't want you to spend the whole weekend playing video games." Nadia said.

When they reach the end of the pavement, they turn to the right. Nadia widens her eyes and smile when she sees Mitsuha, Taki and Yotsuha walking in front of them.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Nadia called to them while waving her hand. Mitsuha and Taki look up and they both smile back at her.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Mitsuha and Taki both greeted and wave back at her before they walk over to her. Nadia walks over to them as well and she and Mitsuha bow to each other.

"It's good to see you again, Nadia." Mitsuha giggled as she and Nadia grab each other's hands.

"Likewise to you, Mitsuha." Nadia replied. She turns to Taki who bows his head to her.

"Nice to see you again, Nadia Ibrahim." Taki said before he extends a hand.

"It's good to see you again too, Taki Tachibana." Nadia said as she shakes his hand. "I'm glad that the both of you are still together since the last time we officially met." Both Mitsuha and Taki chuckled in response. "Oh! I almost forgot. I would like you two to meet someone who I brought along." She turns around and gestures Mitsuha and Taki to Banyat. "Mitsuha, Taki, this is Ba…"

Nadia trails off when she sees Banyat's complete look of shock and horror. His eyes are widened and his jaw dropped as if Lucifer is standing down the pavement and they're staring back at each other. "Banyat?" She asked in concern.

"YOU?!" Banyat shouted as he lifts his finger up. Nadia, Mitsuha and Taki turn around to see who he is pointing his finger at and the three widen their eyes when they see the equally shocked and horrified look on Yotsuha's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yotsuha screamed as she jabs her own finger back at him.

"What? You two know each other?" Mitsuha said incredulously.

"That's great!" Nadia grins as she happily claps her hands. "First, Mitsuha and I bump into each other in the train, and now she and Banyat actually know each other? Who knew we live in such a small world?"

"Well, I wish the world isn't this small then!" Yotsuha yelled at Nadia and stomps her foot.

"Yotsuha, please…" Mitsuha said in worry. "Calm do-"

Yotsuha turns to her sister and Taki and cried to them, "Guys! This is the guy who I was talking about! The guy who causes all of my problems in school!"

"What? This boy is actually your classmate?" Taki asked, pointing his thumb at Banyat. Yotsuha frantically nods her head in response.

"This is outrageous! Unbelievable!" Banyat exclaimed as he pulls his hair in anger and frustration.

"What the heck are you even doing out here?! Don't you have a window to stare out all day?!" Yotsuha shouted at Banyat.

"I can ask the same question to you!" Banyat snaps back at her. "Don't you have any homework to do instead of wasting your time outside?!"

"We don't even have any homework yesterday!"

"Yeah, well you're stupid!"

"No, you are!"

"Nah-uh. You are!"

"Why you-"

"ENOUGH!" Suddenly, Nadia and Mitsuha both scream at the top of their lungs. Instantly Banyat and Yotsuha went silent and Taki inch away from the two women.

Nadia turns to Banyat and jabs her finger at him. He cringes as Nadia gave him an icy glare. "Listen to me, Banyat. I don't care what differences you and that girl have. This is supposed to be a joyful meeting between friends and I don't want you to ruin this moment. Got it?!" Banyat responded by slowly nodding his head.

"Yotsuha, I want you to forget everything that happened between the two of you and get along with each other, just for one day." Mitsuha said to her sister.

"But onee-chan…" Yotsuha whined as she droops her shoulders. Mitsuha gave her a stern frown. She sighs and Mitsuha places her hand on her back.

"Now go." Mitsuha gestures her to Banyat. "Shake hands with him."

"What?!" Yotsuha snapped.

"Do it." Mitsuha said flatly. Yotsuha had no choice but to oblige. She walks over to Banyat. Nadia also gestures him to go over to her and shake hands. Banyat groans and rolls his eyes as he walks over to Yotsuha.

The two stood in front of each other and shake hands. They stare at each other with cold glares as they do so.

"Nice to meet you…Yotsuha Miyamizu…" Banyat said uncomfortably through gritted teeth.

"Pleasure to be your acquaintance…Banyat Senamuang…" Yotsuha grumbled.

Mitsuha and Taki look at each other and they both sigh. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Note: Yes, Nadia is the same Malay tourist who appeared in Forevermore and now, she and Banyat are going to be recurring characters here. I know some people might not necessarily like original characters, but I'm hoping everyone will at least give this story a chance.**


	5. New Guys in Tokyo Part 2

**Sovereign: I would like to thank latinagirl-reader2010, Vulc10900, ComSnow, NeoXen7 and rex190 for favoriting and following this story. Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **New Guys in Tokyo Part 2**_

"For the last week, I've been working as the manager of my new office building located in Meguro. It'll still take me a while to get used to the working environment in Tokyo, but so far I'm getting along just fine and because I can speak Japanese fluently, I could quickly get along well with my new co-workers." Nadia said to Mitsuha and Taki while holding up her cup of espresso.

"It's really good to know that you're coping with your new workplace pretty smoothly. The working environment here in this city is pretty tough." Taki said, looking astonished as they, Yotsuha and Banyat sat at a table tucked away in the corner of Okudera's restaurant.

"Like I said, I was already a manager back in Kuala Lumpur, so handling documents and ordering people in a stressful environment is all second nature to me." Nadia grins.

As she takes a sip of her drink, a waitress walks up to their table while carrying a tray consisting all of the food they have ordered. One by one, she places their respective food in front of them. She bows to them before turning around and walk off.

Nadia, Mitsuha and Taki turn to Yotsuha and Banyat, who are both silently glaring at each other with their arms folded. Nadia simply sighed. She puts her cup down before she places her hand on Banyat's shoulder.

"Banyat, it's time to eat." She said.

Mitsuha nudges Yotsuha and coaxed to her sister, "Yotsuha, your food is here. Eat up."

Yotsuha and Banyat both lean forward and clasp their hands together. Mitsuha, Taki and Nadia also turn to their food and clasp their hands together as well.

"Itadakimasu." They all said in unison before they pick up their cutlery. As Mitsuha, Taki, Nadia and Banyat proceed to eat their food, Yotsuha continues glaring at her classmate.

' _Just show him who's boss the next time you see him.'_

Yotsuha's teeth broke out into a malicious grin. "Oh yeah, I'll do just that." She murmured.

She picks up her fork and spoon and watches Banyat picks up his spaghetti with his fork. Just before Banyat could place the spaghetti into his mouth, Yotsuha kicks his left leg, causing him to yelp and drops his fork.

"Banyat? What's wrong?" Nadia asked in concern.

Banyat looks up at Yotsuha, who innocently picks up a potato wedge with her fork and eats it. He turns to Nadia and replied, "Nothing."

As Nadia turns back to her food and continues eating, Banyat gave Yotsuha an irritated frown for a few seconds before he picks up his fork. He tries to eat his spaghetti again but Yotsuha kicks his left leg once more. Banyat yelps in pain again. He looks up and he sees Yotsuha innocently cuts her steak with her fork and knife.

Banyat grits his teeth and his body shakes furiously. _'So, trying to be a smart ass, eh?'_

In retaliation, Banyat picks up a meatball with his spoon. He then swings his spoon, tossing the meatball at Yotsuha and it lands on her chest. Yotsuha gasps as the meatball rolls down her torso, leaving behind a thin trail of ketchup over her shirt in the process, and lands on her skirt.

Mitsuha, Taki and Nadia are appalled at the display. Nadia angrily turns to Banyat and cried, "Banyat! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything." Banyat sneered as he places his spoon behind his back.

"Oh yes, you did!" Yotsuha yelled as she stood up from her seat, causing all the servers and customers in the restaurant to turn their heads and watch the ongoing argument.

"Yotsuha, please…" Mitsuha said, grabbing her younger sister's arm as she feels extremely uncomfortable right now.

But Yotsuha turns to her older sister and snapped as she points an accusing finger at Banyat, "Onee-chan, you saw what he did! He's insane!"

"Oh please, everyone here was just seeing things." Banyat smiled in sick satisfaction. "I was just eating my lunch until this girl in front of me just went berserk mode." Yotsuha turns to him with an icy glare.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" She murmured. Without warning, she picks up the piece of steak she just cut with her fork and tosses it at Banyat, which directly hits him on his right shoulder and staining his clothes with gravy. He gasps in horror as he sees that his favorite shirt had been dirtied.

"Yotsuha!" Taki cried in horror.

In response, Banyat stood from his seat and he and Yotsuha glare at each other.

"Banyat, that's enough!" Nadia shouted angrily.

"So you think you're pretty tough, huh?" Banyat said dangerously.

"Bring it on, punk." Yotsuha replied flatly.

The two yell furiously as they grab each other by the collars of their shirts but only a second later, Mitsuha, Taki and Nadia all quickly got up and break them up. Yotsuha and Banyat both try to break free and wildly flail their arms at each other but the others restrain the two from making contact.

A nearby waitress who looks extremely horrified by this display immediately turns around and rushes to the kitchen.

"Okudera-senpai!"

* * *

"I will not tolerate such behavior inside my restaurant! Do you understand?!" Okudera yelled at both Yotsuha and Banyat in a rare display of her anger. The two stood before her at the doorway to her restaurant with Mitsuha, Taki and Nadia all standing behind them in shame and embarrassment.

"Understand." Yotsuha and Banyat both said grumpily while looking away from each other. They both look extremely peeved and refuse to make any eye contact.

"I'm sorry to say this but both of you are suspended from coming here for a week."

"Whatever. I don't plan on coming back here anyways." Banyat places his hands behind his head and turned. Nadia is bewildered by his response.

Okudera frowns in disgust as she watches Banyat rudely walks away. Nadia, Mitsuha and Taki step forward and bow down to her apologetically.

"I am so sorry for his behavior, ma'am. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Nadia said regretfully to Okudera as she looks back up at her.

"I'm so sorry, Okudera-san. This is all my fault. I should have kept a better look out on my sister." Mitsuha said as she gently places her hands on Yotsuha's shoulders.

"And I'm sorry that I had to suspend her, Mitsuha. But it's my job to discipline her." Okudera said.

"We understand the plight and we all take full responsibility for this." Taki said to her.

"Please, all of you. Keep an eye on them." Okudera said solemnly to Mitsuha, Taki and Nadia. The three nodded. Okudera stares at Yotsuha for a moment before turning around and goes back into her restaurant.

"Let's go." Mitsuha said flatly to Yotsuha. Yotsuha lets out a sigh, knowing that her older sister is extremely unhappy with her right now. She honestly does feel bad for lashing out in front of her but at the same time, she felt that what she did to Banyat was justified. He deserved what he got from her. They all turn and walk down the pavement.

MItsuha turns to Taki and glares at him. "Honestly Taki, this is partially your fault too. You're the one who told my sister to show him who's boss." She whispered to him.

Taki sighs in guilt. "I just never thought she would take my advice literally." He murmured.

They see Banyat leaning against a nearby lamp post and Nadia glares at him. She walks over to him and jabs a finger at his shoulder.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Nadia yelled at him.

"She started it!" Banyat snapped.

"So you get into a fight with her?!" Nadia said. The others stood behind her. Mitsuha and Taki look a little worried while Yotsuha stares at Banyat, fuming angrily with her arms crossed. "I brought you along with me because I wanted you to make new friends! This was supposed to be an opportunity for you to do so and you squandered it!"

"And I don't care because I have no intention in being friends with _her_." Banyat replied to her while glaring at Yotsuha. A moment later, he turns back to Nadia and gasps. All of his anger instantly vanished when he sees her with her head bowed down and her arms hanging limply by her sides. "Nadia?"

"You swore to me four days ago that you will get along with others." She looks back up at him with a mixture of anger and disappointment and said hoarsely, "I guess that was nothing but a big fat lie."

With that, she walks past Banyat and went off her way, leaving him to stand in place, looking petrified.

"Nadia, wait." Mitsuha said in concern as she rushes over to her friend. Taki and Yotsuha both walk over to Banyat, who slaps his own forehead irritably.

"You really should be ashamed of yourself for what you did." Taki said to Banyat sternly. He then turns to Yotsuha. "And you too, Yotsuha." The girl groans in response. "I want you two to reflect on what you did." He and Yotsuha then walk off, but after taking a few steps, they turn back to Banyat.

"Are you coming?" Taki asked.

"I...I didn't mean to make her upset." Banyat said, frowning in guilt as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Well, you're not going to make up for what you did by just standing there, right?"

Banyat didn't utter a word as he turns and follows Taki and Yotsuha from behind. The three catch up with Mitsuha and Nadia. Mitsuha manages to help Nadia forget about what happened at Okudera's restaurant by striking a decent conversation with her. Nadia perks up as it got her head to focus back into their tour around Tokyo.

They all stop in front of a pedestrian crossing and stand among a huge group of people. The other side of the road has another large group of pedestrians waiting to cross.

"So where do you want to go next, Nadia?" Mitsuha inquired. "There are so many interesting districts here in Tokyo that I don't even know where to start!"

"Well, how about districts that I haven't visit yet like Ueno and Ginza?" Nadia suggested.

"Oh Ginza! We should totally go there." Mitsuha said joyfully. "There are so many wonderful shopping malls over there that I want to show you!"

"Oh no, can we please not go there?" Taki asked with a worried frown. "I'm probably just going to end up carrying your stuff again."

"Don't be lazy, Taki." Mitsuha pouts at him. "And we have a friend here who hasn't visited the area so we should go."

While Mitsuha, Taki and Nadia are chatting among themselves, Banyat and Yotsuha stood behind them, still not making eye contact with each other. Banyat, who is completely uninterested in the ongoing chat between the three friends, decides to take out his earphones and places them into his ear sockets. Perhaps listening to his music would help him feel better and forget what happened between him and Nadia.

Yotsuha turns her head to Banyat and narrows her eyes in annoyance as he starts nodding his head to rhythm of the song he's currently playing.

"Can you stop doing that?! What you're doing right now is so stupid! No wonder why everybody in school thinks you're a nutcase." Yotsuha said. Banyat couldn't hear a single word she said as he is completely focused on listening to his music right now. She growls and clenches her fists tightly. "What are you even listening to?!"

Yotsuha grabs the cable and pulls the earphones out of Banyat's ears.

"Hey!" Banyat cried in annoyance and turns to Yotsuha. She puts his earphones into her ear sockets and her eyeballs nearly bulge out when she heard the extremely loud heavy metal music that's playing.

She quickly removes them and said to her classmate, "How are you not deaf after listening to music this loud?!"

"Can you please give it back?" Banyat grits his teeth angrily.

"No way! Listening to music this loud is bad for you!" Yotsuha said as she places a hand on her left side of her hip.

"Who are you to tell me that? You're not my mother!" Banyat begins swinging his hands at Yotsuha, who continuously backs away from him every time he tries to retake his earphones from her to no avail.

While the scuffle is going on, the traffic light turns green and everybody on both sides of the road begin crossing. Mitsuha, Taki and Nadia are so busy with their chatting that they are completely unaware that Banyat and Yotsuha aren't following them from behind.

Eventually, Banyat stops Yotsuha by grabbing her arm and she tries to break free from his grip.

"Ha!" Banyat cried triumphantly as he snatches his earphones from her hand. After getting them back, he releases his grip and Yotsuha rubs her arm.

"Don't ever do that again." Banyat said while glaring at her.

Yotsuha snorted. "Listen to your trashy music for all I care." She said. She turns to the front and instantly, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. When the crowd of people have dispersed, the others are nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" She uttered. Banyat lifts his head up and he looks equally shocked as her. They turn their heads around, trying to look for them.

"Onee-chan! Taki-san! Where are you?!" Yotsuha shouted.

"Nadia! Guys!" Banyat yelled. The two turn to each other. "What do we do now?"

"I'll call my sister." Yotsuha puts her hand into her pocket. Suddenly, she widens her eyes in shock again when she couldn't feel anything inside. She inserts her hand into her other pocket, but it's empty as well.

"Well?" Banyat asked exasperatedly. Yotsuha stares back at him in horror.

"I…I handed over my phone and wallet to my sister before we had our lunch back at the restaurant." She murmured.

Banyat sighs and takes out his own phone from his pocket. "Never mind then. I'll use my phone to call Nadia." He said. He removes his earphones from his phone's socket and types Nadia's number. He presses the call button but suddenly, his phone screen went black. He widens his eyes in utter disbelief.

"What is it?" Yotsuha asked.

"Umm…my phone is dead." Banyat said.

"What?! Of all times?!" She exclaimed.

"I…well…" Banyat uncomfortably rubs the back of his neck. "I guess I've forgotten to charge my phone before I go to bed last night."

"Who the heck doesn't charge their phone overnight before they go to sleep?!" Yotsuha snarled.

"I just forgot, alright?!" Banyat snapped.

The two hopelessly look up skyward as they let their arms hang limply by their sides.

"We are lost..." Yotsuha said somberly. "Are we?"


	6. New Guys in Tokyo Part 3

**Sovereign: I would like to thank WellDoneSteak and seiryux for favoriting my story. Thanks guys!**

* * *

 _ **New Guys in Tokyo Part 3**_

"I promise you, we'll do everything we can to find them." The police officer said behind the reception desk.

When their conversation ended, Taki, Mitsuha, Nadia and the officer all stood up from their seats.

"Thank you." Taki said as he extends a hand. The officer grabs his hand and they both shook. The three turn around and leave the police station.

When they step out, Nadia places her hands over her mouth and sobbed. Mitsuha stood behind her and places her hands on her shoulders.

"Nadia, it's okay. They'll find them. I promise." She said.

"No, you don't understand!" Nadia cried as she turns to Mitsuha with tears welling up in her eyes. "It's my responsibility to take care of Banyat. And now, he's gone missing! And it's my fault for not keeping an eye on him!"

"It's our fault too, Nadia. We were all too busy chatting with each other to keep an eye on him and Yotsuha." Taki said.

"Poor Banyat." Nadia said hoarsely as she wipes off her tears. "His family isn't with him and now he's all alone in Tokyo. He's probably scared and starving right now."

"Don't worry Nadia. At least he's with Yotsuha." Mitsuha assured to her friend. "My sister is the toughest and smartest girl I know. Even though those two don't get along, I'm sure as long as he is with her, he'll be fine."

* * *

"I can't believe we are lost! Lost! Lost in one of the largest cities in the world no less!" Yotsuha cried hysterically, not caring about the curious looks she's getting from the passers-by. "Is this it? Is this my fate? Starving to death in the big city without a single cent in my pocket? Dying without getting to see my sister and grandmother one last time? Oh God, why have you forsake-" Yotsuha stops her frantic rambling when she turns around and sees Banyat sitting down on the pavement and leaning his back and head against the brick wall of the building behind her with his eyes closed and his arms folded.

"You are sleeping?!" Yotsuha screamed at him. Banyat groans wearily as he groggily opens his eyes and tilts his head up.

"Can you keep it down? Your voice is insufferable." Banyat said to her dully.

Yotsuha growls at him for his lack of concern of their current situation and she jabs her finger at him. "This is all your fault, you know that?"

"My fault?" Banyat arches an eyebrow. "Last I check, you are the one who grab my earphones, causing us to get distracted and lost track of Nadia and the others."

"Well if you hadn't been a jerk to me, everything that had happened between us wouldn't have occurred." Yotsuha protested.

Banyat sighs and stands up from the pavement. He wipes off the dust from his pants before looking up at his classmate. "Listen, I'm fully aware we're lost and probably never seeing our relatives again, but you still need to calm down and relax." He said.

"Why should I?! This is a dire situation we're in!"

"I know, but even still, we can't lose our heads."

"Ha, funny!" Yotsuha sneers and rolls her eyes. "I'm hearing this kind of advice from a person who lost his head when I tried to introduce myself to him nicely!"

"Ugh." Banyat groans as he strokes his hair. "You're being very difficult to talk to right now."

"So were you when I tried to be your friend back in school." Yotsuha places her hands on both sides of her hip. "But unlike you, I _care_ about reuniting with my family. Something I don't expect _you_ to know anything about!"

Banyat gasps. "Well if that's how you feel, I hope you'll never care about me!" He snapped.

"And I can assure you I won't!" Yotsuha quickly replied.

"Good!"

"Fine!"

Yotsuha stomps her foot and walks away while Banyat leans against the wall with his arms folded and his head turned to the side.

* * *

Yotsuha fumes angrily as she walks down the pavement. Stupid Banyat. What does he know? Advising her to calm down when they have completely lost all contact with their relatives and have absolutely no idea where to find them? What a hypocrite. He never calms down when someone tries to have a conversation with him. And if he doesn't care about finding a way to reunite with Mitsuha and the others, then why should she care about him? She'll get out of this situation herself then. She'll just leave Banyat all alone and let him rot in the city for all she cares. She'll show him who's better.

Yotsuha stops for a moment and thinks of what she should do next. If she doesn't know where Mitsuha is, then perhaps she should find her way home. If she can go back home, she'll not only reunite with Hitoha but she can also use her phone at home to contact her elder sister that she's fine and she'll be waiting for her to come back.

She looks to the front and sees two men standing at a distance. Perhaps she'll ask them for help.

Yotsuha walks over to the two and waves her hand at them. "Hi." She said. "Can you guys tell me how to get to-"

The two men turned to Yotsuha. One of them has black buzz cut hair and dressed in a black jacket while the other has curly brown hair and dressed in a white suit with a dark red shirt underneath it. Smirks appear on their faces as they gawk at her. Yotsuha stares back at them uncomfortably.

"Umm, guys?" She said, now feeling apprehensive.

"My, oh my. This is a very cute looking girl we have here, right?" The buzz cut-haired man asked his partner.

"She sure is." The brown-haired man said in agreement. "Did she just ask us for directions on where she wants to go?"

"Yup." The buzz cut-haired man nodded. The brown-haired man's teeth broke out into a grin.

"Okay umm, I gotta go." Yotsuha said, slowly backing off. Suddenly, the two men grab both her arms tightly and she gasps in horror. "HEY!"

The two men roughly pull her towards them. "Don't worry little lady. We'll show you directions to a place where we can have lots of fun!" The two burst out laughing as they turn around while clinging onto Yotsuha's arms tightly.

"Cut it out! Let me go!" Yotsuha cried as she panicked and began to wrestle desperately from their grips, but they were too strong for her.

Suddenly, a certain blue-haired boy comes running over to them from behind. He jumps into the air and delivers a flying kick to the back of the brown-haired man's head, sending him falling and sprawling through the pavement.

"What the-" The buzz cut-haired man was cut off quickly when the boy turns and throws his fist at his face, crashing straight into his mouth and sending him stumbling backwards. He hits against the wall of the building behind him and falls onto the ground on his rear end.

Yotsuha widens her eyes in shock as Banyat placed himself squarely between her and the two men. The two men recovered and look up to see him staring at them boldly as he took a fighter's stance.

"Leave my _girlfriend_ alone." He said to them flatly.

"What?" Yotsuha said incredulously.

The two men yelled furiously as they got up and made a mad dash at Banyat. The brown-haired man swings his fist at Banyat, who quickly dodges it by stepping aside. He delivers a swift punch into the man's gut, making him gasp in pain. He swings his other fist and it collided against his jaw, sending him falling to the ground once more.

When the buzz cut-haired man got close enough, Banyat turns to him in the speed of lightning and delivers a barrage of punches into the man's gut. He finishes off with a roundhouse kick to the left side of the man's face. Yotsuha quickly moves aside as the man falls to the ground right beside her. She sees the man groans in pain as his eyes roll back and loses consciousness.

The brown-haired man grits his teeth angrily as he recovers and gets back up from the ground. He is not going to let this boy get the better of him. He inserts his hand into his pocket and draws out his penknife. Yotsuha turns her head just in time to see him flicks out the blade of his penknife.

"Look out!" She cried in horror. The man yells as he charges at Banyat. The boy quickly turns around as the man swings his arm and aims his penknife at his face. He swiftly grabs his arm and the man gasps in shock. Without warning, Banyat twists his arm, causing the man to wail in pain and drops his penknife. Yotsuha cringes as she watched. The boy releases the man's arm and swiftly punches both sides of his face a few times before delivering one final punch which collided squarely onto his nose. The man falls over like a tree that has been chopped down and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Banyat walks above him, kneels down, grabs him by his collar and pulls him up. The man shook uncontrollably in fear as he came face to face with Banyat, who stares back at him with an icy glare.

"If we ever meet again, I'll make sure your nose falls off completely. Got it?" Banyat said to him flatly.

"Y-y-y-y-yeeesss…" the man managed to whisper as blood now stream furiously down from his nose.

Banyat releases his grip of his collar and he swiftly delivers a punch to the man's forehead, knocking him out. When the fight is over, Banyat stood up and walks to the side of the pavement. He sees the penknife which the man dropped and picks it up. He puts it into his pocket and turns to Yotsuha, who just stood in place and continues staring at him wordlessly.

"Let's go." Banyat said as he walks over to her. He grabs her hand and the two walk off, leaving the two unconscious men behind. As they walk down the pavement, Banyat sees a garbage bin placed at the side. When they got close enough, he takes out the penknife from his pocket and throws it into the bin.

After regaining her ability to speak, Yotsuha said to Banyat, "Banyat, thank you for-"

Banyat cuts her off however when he releases her hand and turns around. "You are a god damn idiot, you know that?!" He scolded. Yotsuha widens her eyes in shock and backs away from him. "Those two men are obviously untrustworthy and you ask them of all people for help?!"

Yotsuha stares back at him wordlessly for a few moments before small tears well up in her eyes. She lowers her head in shame and barely managed to whisper, "I…I'm sorry."

Banyat sighs as his rage instantly vanishes. He turns his head away and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Yotsuha wipes away her tears and looks back up at him. "And I'm glad you're there for me when I need you." She said as a smile sweeps across her face. Banyat looks back at her with a wan smile.

"Follow me." He said, gesturing her by tilting his head. He turns around and continues walking down the pavement with Yotsuha following him from behind.

"Where are we going?" She asked in confusion.

"We're going to walk all the way to Shibuya."

"What for?"

"The Malaysian embassy is located over there. Luckily, Nadia still retains her Malaysian citizenship so if we go over there, we can ask the embassy for help and they'll allow us to call her." Banyat explained.

Yotsuha perks up. "Alright then, let's go!"

The two kept walking until they arrived at a pedestrian crossing. They stop and watch the cars drive past them.

"By the way, you were incredible back there! How do you fight so well?" Yotsuha inquired.

"Muay Thai was my curriculum activity back in my previous school in Malaysia." Banyat said.

"Amazing." She uttered.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. But it actually took me a whole year to be finally acknowledged as a skilled fighter by my instructors. Learning the art of Muay Thai is really tough." He said.

Yotsuha frowned for a moment, feeling uncomfortable about asking him her next question. But her curiosity got the better of her. She must know in order to have some peace in her mind.

"Banyat, back there, you referred to me as 'girlfriend'. Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Oh, that's just a joke." Banyat said, flapping his hand. "I just said that to make those thugs think you are already taken so that they'll never bother you again."

Just as he answered her question, the light turns green and he and the other few pedestrians at the other side of the road began crossing. Yotsuha stood in place for a moment before she finally burst out laughing.

"Yes, of course. It was just a joke! I mean you and me, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Yotsuha snorted and flaps her hands. "Yeah, right." She then crosses the road and catches up to Banyat.

* * *

Nadia tries to call Banyat with her phone. It's her tenth attempt now. However, as usual, her call went unanswered. She sighs as she places her phone on her lap. Why isn't he answering her calls? It's ironic that for someone who is always on his earphones, he never picks up any of her calls at all.

Taki and Mitsuha both return to Nadia while carrying three sticks of takoyaki balls which they bought from a nearby vendor. The three are currently in Ginza where the three decide to take a break and sit at an empty bench. Knowing that she is feeling extremely heartbroken over losing Banyat, both Taki and Mitsuha try everything they can to comfort and cheer her up.

"I know you're concerned about him. I'm concerned about my sister too. But you should still eat something." Mitsuha said as she extends a stick of takoyaki balls to her. Nadia silently takes it before Mitsuha and Taki sat next to her on both sides.

Nadia frowns as she takes a look at her food she had been offered. "Banyat would have love eating this." She murmured before she takes a bite.

* * *

Banyat clutches his stomach as it growled. He groans as he hangs his head. He and Yotsuha are now currently in Roppongi where they are walking down the streets and continue making their way to Shibuya. Lampposts and signboards are lighting up as the sun sets. Yotsuha looks up at the sky in worry. She is honestly feeling hungry too and night is about to fall.

"It's my fault that we're both really hungry right now. Because I chose to start a fight between us, we never got to eat anything back at the restaurant." Yotsuha said, feeling guilty.

"And I also feel bad for behaving so rude in front of the manager." Banyat added as he looks up and turns to her. "If we ever meet again, I should apologize to her." His stomach growled again and he rolls his eyes. "Ugh, I swear. When I'm reunited with Nadia, I'll never complain about her curry chicken rice again."

Yotsuha turns to him and sees him rubbing his arms with his gloved hands. "Are you feeling cold?" She asked.

"Yeah…I guess I am." He said.

"Figures, since you're originally from a warmer country." She removes her scarf and wraps it around his neck. "Here. You can have it. You need it more than I do."

Banyat's eyes were filled with surprise. He hadn't experienced someone offered him such courtesy towards him in a long time. "T-t-thanks." He stuttered as he felt shy in expressing his gratitude.

"You're welcome." Yotsuha replied.

Suddenly, some of the people around them cheered and hooted. Banyat and Yotsuha stop in place to see what's going on. They turn to the direction of where the people are pointing their fingers and aiming their phone cameras at and they see the Tokyo Tower in the distance lighting up and shining brightly through the evening sky.

Yotsuha and Banyat widen their eyes in awe. She smiles as she places her hands behind her back.

"It's beautiful." Banyat commented, admiring the view of the brightly lit tower.

"It sure is." Yotsuha said. "My sister and I visited the tower with our friends on New Year's Eve and we watched it light up. The New Year celebrations over there that night were great. We really enjoyed ourselves."

"The Japanese celebrate their lunar new year on January 1st, right?" Banyat asked Yotsuha while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yes." She replied as she turns her head to him.

"Did you celebrate the New Year with your family the following day?"

"Mm." Yotsuha nodded. "We gathered around the table, had meals, talk to each other, the usual traditional stuff everyone does during the New Year."

Banyat's eyes softened. "It's been a long time since I celebrate a holiday with my family. I wish I could do that one more time." He murmured.

"By the way, I've always wondered." Yotsuha said in confusion. "You're from Thailand, right?"

"Yes." Banyat nods his head.

"But Nadia is from Malaysia. So she certainly isn't related to you by blood."

"That's correct."

"So how did you ended up living with someone of a different nationality?"

Banyat lets out a sigh before he grimly turns his head to his classmate. "Well it's a long story..."

* * *

Nadia holds up her phone as she, Taki and Mitsuha sat at their bench. The two lean forward to take a look at the photo Nadia is showing them. Inside the photo were five different people, smiling and standing together inside the skybridge of the Petronas Towers. One of them is Nadia herself standing in the middle. The person standing next to her right appears to be a man in his late 30s and has short and smooth hair. The other person standing next to Nadia on the left appears to be a woman in her mid-30s and has long blue hair, reaching down to her back.

There are two teenagers standing in front of them. One of them is Banyat, who appears slightly younger in the photo. The other standing in the right is a girl who is shorter than Banyat and has short flicked out blue hair.

"Banyat and his family were originally from Thailand. They moved to Malaysia in 2017. Back then, I was still a normal office clerk in the food company I worked for. His mother is a fellow co-worker. We both became friends and she later introduced her family to me. I soon got to know her husband and her children and that's how I officially became their family friend." Nadia explained. She points her finger on Banyat in the photo. "They have two children. You already know Banyat. He's the older of the two and also the most playful." She then moves her finger to the girl. "The other is Sopita. She's his younger sister and the most talented."

"Most talented in what?" Taki asked.

"Playing the violin. I could still vividly remember the day she played it in front of me for the first time…" Nadia sighs as a warm smile swept across her face. "And I was blown away by it. It was an absolutely beautiful performance."

"Where's his sister and parents now? Are they also here in Tokyo?" Mitsuha inquired.

Nadia's smile instantly flips into a frown. "No, they're not." She shook her head. "They're all dead." Taki and Mitsuha gasped.

* * *

"My father…mother…sister…they all perish in a plane accident." Banyat said to Yotsuha as they sat at a bench. Yotsuha stares back at him wordlessly with her mouth gaping open. His eyes grew cold. "I miss them so much, especially my sister. You see, my parents are very strict. You think that if you are born in a wealthy family, you're living in a life of luxury. But no, you're wrong. My parents are always concern about their wealth and our family's future. 24 hours a day and seven days a week, they always make sure we are studying and not fooling around. Of course I hated it because that took away a lot of my free time. I could have used that free time to have fun, make friends and hang out with them. But I can't because of them. But at least I have my sister, Sopita. I love Sopita very much because while my parents are mostly busy with their work, she's the one who I talk to the most. We always do things together. Studying, playing, hanging out…we did everything. We both play the violin in school and we were very good in playing it. But my sister is always the better violinist and scores better grades than me. And because of that, my parents favor her more than me." He paused and lowers his head. "One day, I eventually give up in studying and playing the violin. Because if your parents aren't paying attention to you and your sibling is always doing a much better job than you, it really demoralizes you, to the point that you actually want to give up…and grow jealous. When I was 14, my sister was chosen to represent our school in the Southeast Asian regional music competition being held in Singapore. My parents went along with her to support her, but I didn't. I choose to stay in Malaysia because I was jealous of her accomplishment and watching her perform on stage would only infuriate me more."

Yotsuha notices that tears are start to well up in his eyes as his hands on his lap curl into fists. Banyat started breathing irregularly as he continued, "When my sister entered my room and asked me why am I not packing my luggage, I told her off, saying that I don't want to go with her and my parents to Singapore. I don't want to watch her perform in the competition. If my parents love her so much and she'll be getting all the support from them, why do I even need to come along? I can still remember the look on her face after I yelled at her. She looked so upset, heartbroken that her brother said…such horrible things to her. She turned her back at me and said in these exact words… _'I am very disappointed in you'_. Those were the last words she ever said to me before she and my parents leave for the airport."

He took a hard gulp and finally lets his tears flow down his cheeks freely as he couldn't fight them back anymore. "The next morning, the police paid a visit to my house. They told me that my sister and parents died during their flight to Singapore. I was then later told that there was malfunction in the plane's engine, causing it to crash halfway during its journey. My heart was crushed. Not only did I become an orphan that day…but I officially ended my relationship with my sister on a sour note. Sopita…my beloved sister…the only person who ever talks to me and shows genuine love and care for me…is gone…and we ended our relationship bitterly." He sobbed before burying his face into his hands as he became inconsolable with grief.

Yotsuha inches over to Banyat and silently places her hand on his back. "Banyat…I'm so sorry for your loss…and at the same time, I'm glad you told me all of that."

Banyat wipes away his tears before he looks up at her with puffy red eyes. "It's good that you told me about your past. Whenever you feel sad or frustrated over something, talking about it to someone will help you. It will help you have a little bit of peace into your mind. Besides," Yotsuha stood up and turns to Banyat with her hands placed at both sides of her hip. "At least you knew your parents. I barely knew my own at all."

"Really?" Banyat asked.

"Yes." Yotsuha nodded. "My mother died when I was only three years old and my father abandoned me and Mitsuha shortly after her death. The only person who took care of us afterwards is my grandmother."

Banyat turns his head away momentarily to bite down his lower lip before looking back at her. "Do you ever wish how it's like to have actual parents?" He asked.

Yotsuha sighs as her eyes softened. "Every day I do."

Banyat stood up from the bench and stares into her eyes. "Yotsuha…I'm sorry…for the way I acted towards you back in school and earlier today." He said apologetically.

"And I'm sorry that I caused the fight back at the restaurant and getting us lost." Yotsuha said before extending her hand. Banyat grabs her hand and shakes it. "Now then, we better continue our way to Shibuya."

"Yeah." Banyat releases her hand and strokes his hair. "We don't want to make them continue worrying about us."

* * *

 _Banyat shivered uncontrollably as he sat on the hard, wooden bench in the police station. The heavy blanket that some kind officer had draped over him earlier could do nothing to ease the indescribable cold he felt right now. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that his entire family is gone and a part of him wishes he could have had at least one last hug from his parents and sisters before they departed from this world._

 _But no, his family was gone forever and there's nothing he can do about it. His life will never be the same again and he knew it._

" _Banyat?"_

 _Banyat lets out a small gasp and looks up. He sees Nadia standing at the door, staring back at him wordlessly. She places her hands over her mouth as tears burst out from her eyes. She rushes over to the boy and instantly wraps her arms around him. Banyat stares into space as he felt the warm embrace he is being given by her. A few seconds later, he bites down his lower lip as tears well up in his eyes. He began sobbing as he hugs Nadia back, now completely overwhelmed with grief._

" _B-Banyat…" Nadia managed to choke out as she rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to look after you from now on…and everything's going to be okay…I-I promise…"_

Nadia shuts her eyes after vividly remembering the day she made a vow to Banyat to be his guardian. She silently stood at the middle of a footbridge and placed her arms on the railing with Taki and Mitsuha standing away from her at a distance.

Mitsuha puts away her phone after talking to the police. She turns to Taki and dejectedly shakes her head. Taki sighed and the two walk over to Nadia.

Nadia turns to the two. "Have they found them yet?" She inquired.

"Unfortunately no." Mitsuha replied. Personally, she too is now feeling worried for Yotsuha. It isn't natural for her to go missing for this long.

"I see." Nadia said, feeling crushed. The three look up at the night sky in despair. Night has fallen and the police still have not found Yotsuha and Banyat. They are all afraid that they are somewhere out there, starving and quenching for thirst, especially since they could remember that they never eaten a single scrap of food back at Okudera's restaurant before their fight.

The cold temperature doesn't help either. What if they are also freezing out there? The clothes they were wearing aren't thick enough to keep them warm throughout the night, especially when Japan is still experiencing winter.

"How am I going to tell this to Obaa-chan?" Mitsuha uttered hoarsely. Taki wraps an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

Suddenly, Nadia's phone rang. The three snap out of their depressing thoughts as Nadia quickly takes out her phone and answers it.

"Hello?" She asked. A few seconds later, she gasps and widens her eyes in shock. "What?!"

* * *

Yotsuha and Banyat gorged themselves on the various food placed on a table in front of them as they sat on a couch in a waiting room. The two successfully arrived at the Malaysian embassy where they told the people working there that they got lost and Banyat needed to call his guardian to pick them up. The kind people in the embassy agree to call Nadia while Banyat and Yotsuha sat inside a room where they can indulge themselves in various food and drinks that are served to them as they wait.

When Yotsuha finished eating a donut, she quickly took another one and starts eating it. Banyat on the other hand is furiously eating several fish balls from a small dish. He stops for a moment and pounds his chest due to the quick consuming of his food. Yotsuha notices this and quickly passes him a can of orange soda. He takes the can, opens it and took a gulp. He then places the can on the table and lets out a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, the door swings open. Banyat and Yotsuha look up to see Taki, Mitsuha and Nadia standing at the doorway.

"Onee-chan!" Yotsuha said as she stood up from the couch.

"Yotsuha!" Mitsuha cried in both joy and relief. The two sisters instantly rush over to each other and grab themselves into a tight embrace. "I was so afraid that I'll never see you again!"

"Me too!" Yotsuha said as her older sister rubs her back. "I don't ever want us to get separated ever again!" Taki walks over to them and Yotsuha looks up at him. "I thought I might never see you again too, Taki."

"We're really glad that you're safe, Yotsuha." Taki said smiling.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Their tender moment was suddenly interrupted by Nadia's yell. The three turn their heads to see Nadia standing in front of Banyat and staring at him with an ugly scowl. Banyat just sat on the couch with his head lowered in shame.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more wilder after the fight you had back at the restaurant! You got yourself lost in Tokyo, making me worried about you the whole day! I tried calling you several times and you never picked them up! I thought you might have been kidnapped or murdered!" Nadia shouted at him furiously.

"I'm sorry." Banyat mumbled, keeping his head down.

"When are you ever going to grow up? You're 17 years old now and you still-"

Seeing that Banyat isn't doing anything to defend himself and just taking in her yells, Yotsuha steps forward and cried, "Please, stop!"

Nadia instantly stops her yelling and she and Banyat both turn to her with their eyes widened. "Nadia, please. Stop scolding Banyat. It was my fault that we got lost. I snatched his earphones away and we got ourselves distracted. And please don't be angry with him. Banyat was actually very nice and good to me during our journey to the Malaysian embassy. It was him who helped us reunite with all of you. And I thank him for everything he had done." She finished by bowing to Banyat with gratitude.

"Yotsuha…" Banyat uttered.

Nadia sighs and turns back to Banyat with a deep frown. "I was just…so frightened and concerned for his safety. His mother was a dear friend of mine…and ever since she died along with her husband and daughter, I always felt it is a huge responsibility for me to take care of her son." She paused for a moment to push away some strands of hair that were dangling in front of her eyes. "A part of him reminds me of her…and if I lose him…" She sniffled as fresh tears well up in her eyes. "I don't know what to do. And that's why…you are everything to me, Banyat. I don't _ever_ …want to lose you."

Banyat did not realize that he's crying until he felt loose tears rolling down his cheeks. "Nadia…" He uttered.

He stood up and he and his guardian wrap themselves into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry." Banyat managed to whisper into Nadia's ear. She gently nods her head in approval and rubs his back. Taki, Mitsuha and Yotsuha silently watched and felt touched by the display.

* * *

After leaving the embassy, Taki, Mitsuha, Yotsuha, Nadia and Banyat walk their way to Shibuya Station. When they arrived at the entrance, they all stop and turn to each other with Nadia and Banyat standing together on one side and Taki, Mitsuha and Yotsuha standing on the other. Banyat removes Yotsuha's scarf from his neck and returns it to her. Yotsuha silently bows her head to thank him. Banyat bows his head back as she wraps her scarf around her neck.

"Thank you for showing me around Tokyo, Mitsuha. I must say today is…very interesting." Nadia said.

Taki, Mitsuha and Yotsuha all chuckle in response. "You're quite right. Even though there were rough moments, I still agree we had an interesting day overall." She said. Mitsuha and Nadia both shook hands and smile at each other.

Banyat then steps forward and bows to Mitsuha and Taki. "I really hope the next time we meet; I'll get to know more about the both of you." He said. Mitsuha and Taki both smile at him.

"Be a good boy, Banyat. You're very fortunate to have someone like Nadia to be your legal guardian." Taki said. Banyat clasps his hands together and nodded.

"Well then, I guess we both better get going." Nadia said as she grabs Banyat's hand. "See you all again soon! Bye!"

"Bye!" Taki and Mitsuha both said in unison as they wave their hands goodbye at them. Nadia and Banyat wave back before turning to the station.

"Banyat!" The two stop and turn back when Yotsuha calls out to her classmate. "We'll always see each other in school, right?"

A warm smile sweeps across Banyat's face. "Of course, Yotsuha. I'll see you on Monday." He replied. Yotsuha smiles back at him and waves her hand goodbye. Banyat waves back at her before he and Nadia turn and make their way to the ticket gates.

Yotsuha turns to Mitsuha and her older sister extends her hand to her. Yotsuha grabs it and the two sisters and Taki turn away and walk home together.

* * *

 **Note: And that's the end of this three-part story arc. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Also, the two men who got beaten up by Banyat actually do appear in the movie. A bonus gift to anyone who can point out to me who they are and when do they appear.**


	7. Mitsuha's Birthday

**Sovereign: I would like to thank jared2015 for favoriting and following this story, Cydzer for reviewing this story and LimJJ for reviewing all of my _Kimi No Na Wa._ stories including this one. Thanks everyone!**

 **And well done to Spirit Tamer and Cydzer for guessing who the guys whom are beaten up by Banyat were! Each of you have a virtual cookie!**

* * *

 _ **Mitsuha's Birthday**_

"Bye guys. See you later. Take care of Obaa-chan while I'm gone, Yotsuha." Mitsuha said as she waves farewell to Yotsuha and Hitoha.

"See you, Onee-chan!" Yotsuha smiled as she waves back at Mitsuha. The older sister turns around and steps out of the house. She closes the door behind her.

A few seconds later, Yotsuha and Hitoha turn to each other and they both smile. Yotsuha then takes out her phone and types a message on it.

' _Okay guys, she has left. The coast is clear!'_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Yotsuha rushes over to the door and opens it.

"Hi Yotsuha!" Sayaka greeted while waving her hand. Standing behind her were Taki, Tessie and Okudera, who is carrying a shopping bag with her.

"Hey guys, it's good to see all of you here. Come on in." Yotsuha said, gesturing them to step inside.

Sayaka, Tessie, Taki and Okudera remove their shoes and enter the house. As Yotsuha closes the door, Okudera widens her eyes and smiles as she looks around the Miyamizu household.

"What a beautiful home you guys have here." Okudera said, admiring the simplistic but beautiful design on the interior of the house.

"Thanks, Okudera-san." Yotsuha said to her with gratitude. "It's our father who helped us find this apartment to live in after we left Itom-"

Yotsuha gets cut off when Okudera lets out a loud gasp and she places her bag down.

"This teddy bear looks soooooo cute!" She said and clasps her hands together with childlike enthusiasm as she spots the teddy bear sitting on the armchair in the living area of the house. "Does that bear belong to Mitsuha?"

"Yeah um-"

Yotsuha gets cut off again as Okudera squeals and scampers over to the armchair to pick the teddy bear up. Her cheeks blush as she stares at the bear. Yotsuha, Tessie and Sayaka all watch in bewilderment as she plays with the bear while tilting her head from side to side.

"Oh he's a happy bear…aren't you a happy bear?" Okudera sang.

Both Yotsuha and Taki narrow their eyes in annoyance at the display. "So annoying." They both muttered in unison. The two turn to each other and they both laugh.

"So Yotsuha, what did you do to make Mitsuha leave the house for half of the day?" Taki asked Yotsuha.

"Well, I book a ticket for Mitsuha to watch a movie at the nearest cinema from our home. After that, she will do her grocery shopping, which Obaa-chan and I both gave her a long list to make her stay at the supermarket a little longer." Yotsuha explained.

"You made Mitsuha watch a movie without Taki? That's cruel." Sayaka said with her arms folded.

"But Taki has to be here to make the food and cake with us. And besides, I want this to be a surprise." Yotsuha said.

"Ah, it's wonderful to have so many guests here." Everybody present turn their heads to see Hitoha walking over to them with her hands behind her back. "Hello Natori-san, Teshigawara-san and Tachibana-san. It's been a while."

"Hello Miyamizu-sama!" Sayaka and Tessie greeted as they wave their hands at Mitsuha's grandmother.

"Hello Miyamizu-sama. It's nice to see you again." Taki said to Hitoha with a gentle smile while Okudera puts down the teddy bear back on the armchair and bows down to her.

"Pleased to meet you, Miyamizu-sama. I'm Miki Okudera." Okudera greeted.

"Oh don't be so formal, everyone." Hitoha chuckled. "A friend of my granddaughters is also a friend of mine."

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, much to the confusion of Tessie, Sayaka and Okudera.

"Who could that be?" Tessie asked puzzled as Yotsuha goes over to the door. She peeks through the door hole and she smiles. She opens the door, revealing Nadia and Banyat standing outside. The former is carrying a shopping bag, similar to Okudera's, in her left hand.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Nadia greeted with a wide grin plastered across her face.

"Kon'nichiwa." Banyat said as well, but in a flatter tone.

"Hey guys. Nice to see the both of you here. Come on in." Yotsuha said. Nadia and Banyat both remove their shoes before stepping into the house.

"Ah, more friends of yours, I assume?" Hitoha inquired.

"Yes they are." Yotsuha said to her grandmother before introducing her friends to her. "This is Banyat Senamuang, my classmate from school. And this is Nadia Ibrahim, his guardian."

Nadia pushes aside a strand of hair from her vision with her free hand before walking over to Hitoha. "Hi, you must be the grandmother of Mitsuha and Yotsuha. Mitsuha told me about you." She said.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you, Ibrahim-san." Hitoha greeted. Nadia bowed down to her.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Miyamizu-sama." Nadia said. Hitoha chuckled in response.

"You're certainly not Japanese. Where are you from, Ibrahim-san?"

"I'm from Malaysia."

"Ah, Malaysia. I've heard many wonderful things about that country."

"Really, you think so? I love Malaysia but I think your comment sounds way too generous."

As Nadia and Hitoha laughed, Banyat perks up as he sees Taki. He goes over to him and holds up his hand.

"Hey Tachibana-san. It's nice to see you again." Banyat said smiling at him.

"Good to see you again too." Taki replied as he gives Banyat a high-five. "Have you been good?" Banyat nods his head. He turns to see Okudera standing next to the armchair and his smile instantly vanished. He froze in terror as he took a look at her stern gaze.

"It's you." Okudera said flatly. Nadia goes over to his side and she smiled weakly as she waves a hand at Okudera.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Okudera." Nadia said to her before she nudges Banyat's arm. "Is there something you want to say to her?" Banyat nodded nervously. He walks over to Okudera, clasps his hands together and bows his head to her.

"Ma'am, I'm really sorry for the trouble I've caused in your restaurant that day as well as my rude behavior towards you. I hope you'll forgive me." Banyat said apologetically.

Okudera rubs her chin. "Well…since you are one of Mitsuha's friends…" Her frown is instantly replaced by a sweet smile. "I accept your apology."

Banyat looks up at Okudera and smiles back at her. Okudera extends out her hand to him. "Hi, I'm Miki Okudera."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Okudera-san. My name is Banyat Senamuang." Banyat said as he shakes her hand.

"Okay Yotsuha, what food are we going to serve for Mitsuha's special day?" Sayaka asked Yotsuha, clearly not wanting to waste any more time.

"Well, of course there's got to be the birthday cake. Besides that, I also want some sushi and some small desserts. Sayaka, Tessie, Taki, Banyat and Nadia will handle the sushi. I'll be appointing Okudera to handle the cake and desserts since she actually runs a pastry restaurant. And we'll also have her make a genuinely unique cake that she has never sold in her restaurant before." Yotsuha said.

"Yup! You can count on me to bake the perfect cake for our dear friend Mitsuha." Okudera said while giving a thumb-up and winking an eye.

"Well then," Sayaka clasps her hands together. "What are we waiting for? Let's get started."

"May you all put up a good work, everyone." Hitoha said to everyone present in her household.

"Aye!" Everyone replied in unison. Okudera goes over to her shopping bag and picks it up before joining Tessie, Sayaka, Banyat, and Yotsuha who had already rush over to the kitchen. Hitoha turns around and makes her way back to her room.

Taki smiles as he watches Hitoha slowly walks back to her room. He walks over to her from behind and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't mind if I escort you to your room, Miyamizu-sama?" Taki asked gently.

"Why thank you, Tachibana-san." Hitoha said with a cordial smile.

Nadia walks over to Yotsuha from behind and asked the young girl, "Yotsuha, don't mind but can I work on the desserts instead? Okudera is just working alone after all and I'm pretty sure she can't handle both the cake and the desserts all by herself."

"Are you sure you can handle the desserts?" Yotsuha asked.

"Of course I can!" Nadia protested. "I worked in a food company after all. Well okay, a Japanese food company but that's not the only food I can produce."

"Okay then!" Yotsuha turns to Okudera, who is taking out her cake pans and bottles of food coloring from her bag and placing them onto the kitchen counter. "Okudera-san, there's a minor change in my plan. Nadia will be working alongside with you."

"Very well then." Okudera said and she gestures Nadia to come over.

"Thanks." Nadia said to Yotsuha as she gives her a gentle pat on her shoulder. She goes over to Okudera's side and places her own bag on the kitchen counter.

"It's a pleasure to have you by my side, Ibrahim-san." Okudera said to Nadia.

"Thanks. And please, just call me Nadia. So what cake are you planning on baking?" Nadia inquired.

"I'm thinking of baking a marble cake, with a beautiful fondant layer and multiple colors in the inside." Okudera said to her. "What about you? What do you plan on making for Mitsuha?"

"Pineapple tarts, one of the most popular deserts back in my region." Nadia said, placing her hands on both sides of her hip. "I'm sure she'll love them."

"Pineapple tarts? Wouldn't that require-"

"Pineapples?" Nadia interrupted. "I have them right here!" She removes a pineapple from her bag and holds it up. "I'm going to make the best pineapple tarts Mitsuha and anyone has ever tasted."

Okudera's look of confusion slowly distorts into a stern frown. "Funny that you're planning to bake something for Mitsuha when I just said that I plan on baking the perfect cake for her." She said.

"Got a problem with that?" Nadia pouts at her.

Okudera slowly nods her head. "I see. This is a challenge."

"And you talk my style." Nadia folds her arms as a devious grin appears on her face.

"You're on."

* * *

Taki opens the door, allowing him and Hitoha to enter her room. As she slowly walks in, Taki widens his eyes in awe as he examines the elder's room.

At the left corner of the room is her bed. Placed above the bed and on the left wall is a wide landscape photo of Itomori before its tragic and inevitable destruction. Taki lets out a sigh as he recollects his memories of the place whenever he swapped bodies with Mitsuha. Although not all of them were pleasant, especially all of times when Yotsuha catches him groping her…chest area, he still couldn't help but feel a sense of melancholy that the town which he had grown to make a strong connection with has ceased to exist.

At the right side of the room were a takadai, a marudai and a box full of bobbins. A small smile appears on Taki's face as he reminisces the times he had trouble trying to knit the braided cords whenever he was in Mitsuha's body and her grandmother and younger sister would look at him confused.

"Finding my room fascinating to look at?" The elderly woman spoke.

Taki snaps out of his thoughts and turns to Hitoha, who smiles at him with her hands placed in front of her.

"Oh yes." Taki chuckled as he scratches his head. He looks up at the picture and asked, "That's Itomori, isn't it?"

Hitoha turns to the picture placed above her bed. "Yes it is."

"I've read about what happened to the town 9 years ago. It's really tragic." Taki's eyes softened. "I mean, it must be a really quiet and peaceful place where everybody does not have a care in the world. But suddenly, after existing for more than a thousand years…it's all gone…in an instant."

Hitoha nods her head in agreement and turns back to Taki. "Life is certainly unpredictable." She said solemnly. "We keep taking it for granted until we completely fail to prepare ourselves what's going to happen to us next. But even after something horrible and tragic has happened, such as the death of my daughter and the destruction of my town, we must always keep our heads up and never lose sight of the future. Death and destruction are powerful reminders that time waits for no one. And what you want to do with the remainder of your time in this world is solely up to you. You can choose to continue living your life in sorrow, or have the courage to learn from the mistakes and tragedies of our past so that we keep moving forward and find happiness again. For me, I choose not to dwell over the destruction of my former town for too long and instead, help restart Miyamizu Shrine and keep our traditions alive. Itomori may be gone, but not its people and tradition. As long as we, the former residents are still alive and my family is continuing our tradition, the soul of Itomori lives on."

Taki stares back at her wordlessly for a moment to review what the elder Miyamizu had said to him. Eventually, a smile takes form on his face and he bows his head to her.

"Thank you very much, Miyamizu-sama. I've learnt a lot from you." Taki said with gratitude. Hitoha responded by nodding her head and giving him a warm smile.

"Now then, what are you waiting for? Shouldn't you join your friends in the kitchen to make preparations for Mitsuha's birthday?" Hitoha asked.

"Oh right. See you later, Miyamizu-sama." Taki said, waving his hand at her. Hitoha waves back at him before he turns around and leaves her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the kitchen, Yotsuha, Tessie and Banyat are busy molding the rice for the sushi while Sayaka is cutting a long piece of salmon with a knife. Yotsuha turns to her classmate and sees that he is once again struggling to maintain the shape of his rice mold.

"You're supposed to mold it quick or the rice won't stick for long." Yotsuha said to Banyat. After he finishes his molding, he places his rice mold on the table but within a second, it splits itself in half for the third time.

"Argh!" Banyat yells in frustration as he throws up his arms. "This is so stupid! I hate it!"

"Whoa, calm down Banyat." Sayaka said as she places her knife down and turns to the boy. "You won't achieve anything by getting angry."

"Yeah kid. Don't throw in the towel yet. Or in this case, the Nori." Tessie laughs at his own joke while Yotsuha and Sayaka groan and roll their eyes.

As Taki enters the kitchen area, he goes over to Banyat's side and places a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Banyat, I'll give you a demonstration." He said. Banyat watched as Taki grabs some wet rice from the container in front of them. He quickly molds the rice into the desired shape within less than three seconds and quickly places it on the table. Banyat widens his eyes as the rice mold maintains its shape and didn't split itself apart.

"Incredible." Banyat uttered.

"You just need to do it fast, Banyat. Give it another try." Taki said to him encouragingly.

Banyat takes a deep breath before he removes the lid of the container and takes out some rice. He follows the same way Taki did before and places his rice mold on the table. He narrows his eyes for moment at his rice mold, seeing if it will break apart again. But this time, it didn't.

A wide grin broke out and plastered itself across Banyat's face.

"Finally!" He said.

"You did it, Banyat!" Yotsuha said as she and Taki clap their hands.

"Good job Banyat. Would you like to continue making a few more?" Taki coaxed warmly. Banyat nods his head.

After ten minutes, Taki, Tessie, Yotsuha and Banyat finished making about forty rice molds. The four then step aside to allow Sayaka to carefully place the pieces of salmon she had cut onto the rice molds to form their sashimi sushi. Yotsuha steps forward to help her out.

While Yotsuha and Sayaka are busy with the sushi, Tessie decides to strike a conversation with Banyat.

"Kudos to you, kid. You did good." Tessie said to Banyat with a smirk.

"Nah, it was nothing." Banyat chuckled as he flaps a hand.

"Your name is Banyat, right? My name is Katsuhiko Teshigawara. But you can call me Tessie." Tessie grins at Banyat as he extends out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tessie-san." Banyat said as he shakes his hand.

"How old are you, kid?" Tessie inquired.

"18 years old. I just turned three weeks ago." Banyat said.

Tessie widens his eyes. "You're 18? And Taki's still 22 for now? Haha!" A wide grin plasters across his face as Tessie wraps his arms around both Taki and Banyat. Banyat's eyes nearly pop out from their sockets as Tessie pulls him and Taki into a tight embrace. "Now I officially have two younger bro-buddies!"

"Younger bro-buddy?" Banyat uttered while arching an eyebrow.

Taki chuckled and said to Banyat, "Just go along with it."

"Wait a minute." Banyat said as Tessie removes his arms around him and Taki. The blue-haired boy turns to Taki, looking baffled. "You're 22 years old?"

"Yes." Taki nodded.

"And Mitsuha turns 26 today?"

"That's right." Taki nods his head again.

"Your girlfriend is _older_ than you?!" Banyat cried incredulously.

"Yeah. What are you trying to say, Banyat? You got a problem with that?" Taki asked, folding his arms.

"No, it's just…I always thought Mitsuha is younger because she's shorter than you."

"I thought so too at first." Tessie said. "But it's okay. There's nothing wrong with men loving women who are older than them as long as the woman is still shorter than the man. After all, women are naturally supposed to be short…" Tessie trails off when he sees Taki frowning and tilts his head to the direction of the kitchen. He cringes and turns his head to find Sayaka, Yotsuha, Okudera and Nadia all glaring suspiciously at him.

"…I'll shut up now." Tessie then embarrassingly walks away and goes over to the couch to sit down. As the four women go back to their cooking and baking, Taki and Banyat follow Tessie from behind and the three men sat together at the living area.

After Okudera finished stirring the batter inside a large bowl, she pours them into seven smaller bowls.

"You know, Banyat is actually a pretty good boy." She said to Nadia, who is busy molding her dough into a giant ball.

"Yeah, he can be when he isn't busy listening to his music and playing video games." Nadia said with a soft chuckle before she now carefully tears the dough in half. "I'm really glad that he's finally making friends and interacting with other people so well. I can still vividly remember how distressed he was when his parents and sister died. He suffered from so much emotional stress afterwards that he didn't talk to anyone except me for _months_."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Okudera said as her eyes softened. "I didn't know he had it rough."

Nadia gave a wan smile and shakes her head. "It's okay." She rolls the two pieces of dough into perfectly round balls before placing them on a plastic wrap and overlaying them. "He may not be as bright as his sister but he certainly doesn't deserve such a terrible fate."

Okudera places her large bowl down on the kitchen counter after she had emptied it. As she proceeds to add a different coloring to each small bowl, Nadia turns to Yotsuha and asked, "Yotsuha, don't mind if I use your refrigerator?"

"Of course." Yotsuha replied, still busy helping Sayaka in placing the salmon onto the rice molds.

"Arigatou!" Nadia said before she goes over to the refrigerator. She places her two pieces of dough in it and closes the door.

After a few minutes passed, Sayaka and Yotsuha finish putting the salmon on their sushi. Now it is time for them to wrap the Nori around each of them. Yotsuha turns her head to Taki, Tessie and Banyat who are all sitting at the living area and conversing with each other.

"Taki?" She called. Taki turns his head to the younger Miyamizu.

"Yes?" He asked.

"My grandmother may be feeling thirsty right now. Can you help me serve a cup of tea to her? The tea is in the water boiler."

"Okay, sure." Taki said. He turns back to Tessie and Banyat. "We'll continue chatting later." Tessie and Banyat nod as Taki gets up from the couch. He walks over to the kitchen counter and immediately spots the water boiler. He takes a clean empty cup and dispenses the warm tea into it.

After he finished filling up the cup, Nadia turns to him while holding up a pan filled with pineapple batter which she had been stirring with a spatula. "Taki, does the batter look golden brown?" She asked.

Taki leans his head forward and takes a closer look at the color of the batter. "Looks more slightly dark yellow than golden brown to me." He said.

Nadia looks at her batter and nods her head. "Yeah, you're right. I guess my eyesight got poor for a moment there." She lets out a sigh and lowers her head. "Well, that's to be expected from an old lady like me."

"Old lady?" Okudera said, arching an eyebrow. "Nadia, how old are you?"

"I'm 33." Nadia replied, turning to Okudera.

"What? 33 is still a young age!"

"But 33 is above 30 and near 50!"

Okudera narrows her eyes. "I guess by your logic, I'm also considered an old lady since I just turned 30 a few months ago." She muttered.

Taki chuckled before picking up the cup of warm tea. He leaves the kitchen and makes his way to Hitoha's room.

* * *

Taki knocks on the door a few times. "Miyamizu-sama? It's me, Tachibana. Can I come in?" Taki asked.

"Sure. Come inside." An elderly voice responded from the other side. Taki turns the doorknob and gently opens the door. He steps inside to see Hitoha sitting behind her takadai and working on her braiding. She stops for a moment to glance up and see Taki approaching.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked as he holds up the cup of tea to Hitoha.

"Yes. Arigatou." Hitoha bows her head before placing down her bat and takes the cup from Taki. As she drinks her tea, Taki turns to the takadai and examines the threads wrap around each side of the machine and the bobbins hanging freely at the end of them. He then looks at the braided cord at the top of the machine and admires the beautiful colors and patterns on it.

After she finished drinking her tea, she places the cup on the floor beside her and looks back at Taki. Taki turns back to the elder Miyamizu. "Your cord looks beautiful." He said.

"Arigatou." Hitoha thanked him again as she adjusts her glasses. "I must say, coming to Tokyo makes me realize how much our country has changed over many decades. Our machinery and civilization have evolved so much. But I still strongly believe that braided cords are at their best quality through our traditional methods."

Taki nods his head in agreement. "The world is constantly evolving, but we must never forget our culture and tradition." He said.

"I'm really happy to know that Mitsuha desires to continue our family tradition when she opens up her dream shop someday." Hitoha looks down at her takadai with a wan smile. "Our tradition has been passed down through our family line for thousands of years. And I sincerely hope it can be passed down for many more generations to come."

Taki stayed silent to contemplate on what Hitoha had said to him. He remembers his promise to Mitsuha that he would help her open up her dream shop with her. He knows Hitoha has genuine passion for her shrine and family tradition, which is why she wants to keep them alive even after Itomori is destroyed. Mitsuha definitely has immense respect for her grandmother and it's why she feels that she holds a great amount of responsibility to carry on the tradition that has been passed down through her family line for over a thousand years even if it isn't always pleasant for her.

He then recalls the day Toshiki abandoned his duties to the Miyamizu Shrine and how heartbroken Hitoha and Mitsuha were. He lets out a sigh. Hitoha thought that after marrying Mitsuha's mother, Toshiki would fully dedicate himself to the shrine. But he didn't. And it must be really hard for her to serve as both a mentor and a guardian to Mitsuha and Yotsuha after his departure.

He remembers his second promise he made to Mitsuha at the Imperial Gardens that he will always be at her side. He may had an unpleasant experience trying to learn how to braid cords back then, but if he is going to be at her side for the rest of their lives, then he must also dedicate himself to the rest of her family as well. He curls his hands into fists. He is determined to keep Mitsuha happy and not make the same mistakes Toshiki did to his own family.

"Miyamizu-sama." Taki finally spoke, causing Hitoha to look up at him. She widens her eyes as Taki kneels down on the floor and hangs his head. "Please accept me as your student." He bows down and places his forehead against the floor. "I would like to learn how to braid cords. If I am going to marry your granddaughter one day, then it will be my responsibility as well to keep your family tradition alive."

A warm smile sweeps across Hitoha's face and her eyes softened. She closes her eyes and bows her head to Taki. "Very well. As you wish." Taki gets back up from the floor into a kneeling position and smiles back at the elder Miyamizu with gratitude.

"Arigatou, Miyamizu-sama." Taki thanked her.

Hitoha picks up her bat. "Now then, let's start with the basics."

* * *

After stepping out of the elevator, Mitsuha inserts her free hand into her pocket and pulls out her house key. She glances at the two huge bags of groceries she is carrying with her other hand. She ponders why her sister and grandmother gave her such a long list of groceries to buy which includes some items that she is certainly positive that they already have plenty of back home.

Not to mention, why does Yotsuha go out of her way to spend some of her money to buy a movie ticket for her? And why didn't she go along with her to the cinema and watch the film together? And why does she need to watch a movie first before she does her weekly grocery shopping?

She grumbled as so many questions are now flooding inside her mind. At least she's almost home now so at least she'll soon get her answers.

Before she knew it, she is already at the doorway to her home. She inserts her key into the doorknob and gives it a twist. When she hears the sound of the door being unlocked, she removes the key and turns the doorknob. She opens the door and steps in.

"SURPRISE!"

Mitsuha gasps and widens her eyes as she sees Yotsuha, Sayaka, Tessie, Okudera, Nadia and Banyat standing behind the dining table.

"Happy birthday Onee-chan!" Yotsuha yelled cheerfully.

"Congratulations on turning 26 years old, Mitsuha-chan!" Sayaka cried happily as she and everyone present in the dining area clap their hands.

"Look at the food we've prepared for you, Mitsuha!" Okudera said as she gestures to the marble cake and the trays full of sashimi sushi and pineapple tarts placed on the table.

"I hope you'll enjoy them!" Nadia added with a grin. She turns to Okudera and whispers into her ear. "Especially my food." Okudera gave her an annoyed scowl in return.

Mitsuha places her grocery bags down on the floor and smiles warmly at her sister and all of her friends for a moment, expressing her gratitude for all their efforts in setting up all of this for her special occasion.

"Arigatou, everyone." Mitsuha bows down to her sister and friends. But when she looks back up at them, her smile quickly flips into a worried frown when she notices that someone extremely important to her isn't present in the dining area.

"Umm, where's Taki-kun?" She asked.

"Don't worry. He's here." Yotsuha smiles reassuringly at her. "And he's got something for you too!"

"Something…for me?" Mitsuha said, looking puzzled.

"Yup!" Banyat nods his head.

Tessie turns his head to the direction to the Miyamizus' rooms and called, "Come on out, Taki!"

Mitsuha turns and sees Taki and Hitoha both coming out of the elder Miyamizu's room and stood at the doorway.

"Happy birthday, Mitsuha-chan." Hitoha said, smiling warmly at her older granddaughter.

Taki, with his hands placed behind his back, steps forward and walks over to Mitsuha. "Happy birthday, Mitsuha." He said as his cheeks blush.

"Arigatou, Taki-kun." Mitsuha said, smiling back at him with her cheeks blushing as well.

"Well…" Taki said nervously as he places his finger on his cheek. "I have something for you. It's not perfect but…I hope you'll like it."

"What is it?" Mitsuha asked.

Taki then brings out his other hand from his back and holds up whatever he is grasping in front of his girlfriend. Mitsuha widens her eyes and her mouth agape.

In Taki's hand is a short braided cord. The cord is well-knitted but some of the colors and patterns don't align perfectly.

'I made it myself…and it's not perfect…but I tried…" Taki said as his cheeks reddened from embarrassment. After a few seconds of silence, Taki looks back at Mitsuha, who is still staring at his braided cord with her eyes widened and she seemed to be in a daze. Taki panicked. He knew his braided cord wouldn't be a nice gift to his girlfriend after all. What was he thinking, giving her something knitted with unaligned colors and patterns? He quickly apologizes to her.

"Mitsuha, I'm so sorry! I-" Taki gets cut off when Mitsuha glances up at him, abruptly wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a tight and loving embrace. Taki's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets in surprise. But a few seconds later, a warm smile slowly takes form on his face. He then finds himself closing his eyes and hugging Mitsuha back affectionately.

Tears are now cascading down Mitsuha's cheeks as she still clutches around Taki and the two paid no attention to Yotsuha, Hitoha and their friends who are watching them.

As far as Mitsuha is concerned, she had never laughed so much in her life.


	8. Staying Together

**Sovereign: I would like to thank heliobattz and Ulren for favoriting and following my story. Thanks guys!**

* * *

 _ **Staying Together**_

After they finished eating the cake and food, Taki, Mitsuha, Tessie, Sayaka, Yotsuha, Nadia and Banyat sat together at the living area conversing and enjoying each other's company.

Yotsuha, Sayaka and Mitsuha sat together on the couch in the middle while Nadia sat on the armchair at the right. At the left, Taki and Tessie sat on the chairs they took from the dining table while Banyat sat on the floor between Mitsuha and Nadia.

It was quite an eventful day for Mitsuha. Her birthday was a huge success. She enjoyed the cake and food that her sister and friends had made for her, as well as the lovely gift that Taki had given her. She is truly grateful to have such wonderful people around her.

Ten minutes later, Hitoha and Okudera walk over to the living area while carrying plates of watermelon slices which the two had just cut.

"Help yourselves everyone!" Hitoha said as she and Okudera place the plates onto the table in front of everybody present in the living area.

"Alright! I love watermelon!" Banyat said cheerfully as he pumps his fists into the air. He leans over to the table and was about to grab a slice but Nadia quickly swatted his hand.

"Uh-uh." Nadia waves a finger at Banyat. "Always let the birthday girl have the first slice."

"Right, sorry." Banyat rubs his hand before turning to Mitsuha. He kindly gestures her to the plates of watermelon slices. "Take one, Miyamizu-san."

Mitsuha smiles at Banyat before taking a slice from one of the plates. "Arigatou, Banyat-san." She said before leaning towards him and plants a small kiss of gratitude on Banyat's cheek, much to his surprise. Taki, Tessie, Sayaka, Nadia, Okudera and Yotsuha all chuckle as they watched.

"See? That's what happens when you show a little bit of kindness." Nadia said to Banyat grinning.

"Yup, that was really sweet. Just a shame that my sister is already taken by someone." Yotsuha said, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah, unlike you." Banyat sneered at Yotsuha.

"Hey!" Yotsuha snaps at her classmate in annoyance.

Sayaka, Tessie and Taki all laugh again before they also each take a slice. Nadia gets up from the armchair and gestures Hitoha to sit down. Hitoha bows her head to her before taking her seat.

Nadia grabs a slice of watermelon before sitting down on the floor next to Banyat while Okudera walks over while carrying a dining chair and places it between the couch and Hitoha's armchair.

As Banyat now takes his slice of watermelon and munches on it, Nadia turns to Mitsuha and asked, "So Mitsuha, which food tasted better? The cake or my pineapple tarts?"

"Oh." Mitsuha places a finger on her cheek. "Well…I sure love the pineapple tarts. It's the first time I've ever eaten them and they taste great." Nadia perks up while Okudera made a slight whimper.

"But I love the cake too because I've always loved marble cakes! And this marble cake that Okudera baked for me today is one of the most unique cakes I've ever tasted!" Mitsuha grins.

Nadia's smile immediately distorts into an annoyed frown while Okudera laughs and delightfully claps her hands.

"But seriously, both of them equally taste great and I really can't decide which one is better." Mitsuha said sheepishly.

"Oh Mitsuha." Sayaka said, placing a hand on Mitsuha's shoulder. "There's no need to ponder which food is better. Because we all know the answer."

"Really?" Mitsuha, Okudera and Nadia all said in unison with their eyes widened in confusion.

"Yeah. The sushi that me and Yotsuha made together!" Sayaka exclaimed as she pumps a fist into the air.

"Indeed! No debate there!" Yotsuha said in agreement as she folds her arms proudly.

"What?!" Okudera yelled in annoyance.

"No way!" Nadia added.

"Hey, wait a minute! Taki, Tessie and I should also get credit for the sushi too! We did the rice after all!" Banyat cried as he places a hand on his chest.

"Well, then I guess _everybody_ here made the best food for Mitsuha-chan today since she enjoyed eating all of them, am I right?" Hitoha asked, adjusting her glasses.

Everybody present in the room went silent and turns to Hitoha, contemplating what she had said.

Then, the corners of Mitsuha's lips began to lift, making a small smile. "Yes! Obaa-chan is absolutely right! My birthday wouldn't be a success if it wasn't for all of you!" She said.

Nadia and Okudera both sighed. "Well, I can't argue with that, so I accept." Okudera said with a weak smile.

"Me too." Nadia added. Taki, Tessie, Sayaka, Yotsuha and Banyat all nod their heads.

"Well, I guess it's a draw then. But there's always Taki's birthday next month so we'll see who makes the better food for him then." Sayaka said as she turns to Taki and Tessie.

"Hey! Making a birthday meal is never a competition for God's sake!" Taki yelled in annoyance. "And don't even think of using my father as the judge of your food."

Everybody except Taki burst out laughing. When their laughing dies down, they go back to eating their watermelon and conversing with each other.

Tessie smiles blissfully as he watched his wife and Mitsuha talking to each other.

"Tessie-san?" Taki spoke. Tessie snaps out of his thoughts to turns to his friend. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing." Tessie chuckled before he and Taki take a bite of their watermelon. "It's just…I'm really glad that we're all sitting together here and having a great time."

"Me too." Taki nods his head in agreement.

"I always feel thankful every time I see Sayaka and Mitsuha smiling. I can't imagine what would have happen to them if I had never followed them to Tokyo." Tessie said.

"What do you mean?" Taki inquired.

"Well, nine years ago, after Itomori was destroyed, I had to make a very difficult choice. It was scary at the time." Tessie paused as he turns back to Sayaka and Mitsuha who are now laughing together. He smiles warmly at the two women. "But now, looking back, I'm glad I made the right decision."

* * *

 _ **2013**_

Itomori. Or at least, what's left of it. It's been an hour since the comet hit the town. What was supposed to be an eventful night for the people of Itomori had turned into a cruel twist of fate for them. Now, half of the once-beautiful town is destroyed and all of the residents have officially become homeless. The only positive thing to say about all of this is that every single resident had miraculously survived the destruction, with only a hundred and four suffering from minor injuries.

As they wait, there are news and speculation among the survivors that their mayor and the town committee are making negotiations with the Japanese government to relocate the surviving residents to several cities across the country including Tokyo. Some of them are hesitant, but they know they had no choice. As much as they love their hometown and had spent most of their lives here, there is truly nothing left for them here.

Mitsuha sniffled as she sat around a small campfire with Sayaka, Tessie, Yotsuha and Hitoha. Around them were several survivors resting or sleeping on large mats and a few other campfires, each surrounded with survivors.

She and her family are the first townspeople to know where they will be relocating when the military arrives in the morning. They were just informed by their father that they will be relocating to Tokyo where Toshiki will continue working in politics by moving to the National Diet Building in the capital. Sayaka is also informed by her parents that they are planning to move to Tokyo as well so she is relieved that she will still see her friend from time to time. Tessie however still hasn't received any information from his parents where they will be moving.

Mitsuha simply sat there and stared blankly at the campfire in front of her with tearstained eyes. Sayaka and Tessie look at their friend in deep concern. They are relieved that Mitsuha successfully convinced her father to evacuate the entire town before the comet struck but they are now extremely worried that her cheerful and carefree personality is completely missing.

They are unsure if it's caused by the destruction of their hometown or something else.

Mitsuha is self-aware that her friends must thought that she would be extremely happy and excited in knowing that she and her family are finally moving to Tokyo, the city she has always been dreaming and desiring to live upon graduation. But what's the point?

What's the point in celebrating when you feel that something important is missing from the large gaping hole in your heart?

Sayaka couldn't resist the silence anymore and decides to place her hand on her friend's back. "Mitsuha? Are you alright?" She asked gently.

Mitsuha slowly turns her head to her friend and tears quickly form in her eyes. "I…I…I don't know…" She struggled to whimper between sobs.

"What's bothering you?" Sayaka inquired.

"I…" Mitsuha lowers her head, letting her tears cascade down her cheeks. "I really don't know. I'm so confused."

Sayaka stares back at her wordlessly, feeling distressed to see her best friend in such devastation. She proceeds to pulls Mitsuha into a warm embrace. Mitsuha buries her eyes into her shoulder and her tears splashed onto her uniform.

"It's okay Mitsuha. We are here. Everything's going to be okay." Sayaka whispered softly as she rubs her back every time Mitsuha made a sob.

"Right." Tessie spoke as he moves closer to the two. "Whatever you're feeling right now, we're here for you."

Mitsuha then wraps an arm around Tessie and the three clung tightly onto each other. Both Sayaka and Tessie hope that their presence would ease Mitsuha's inconsolable grief.

"Thank…Thank you…" Mitsuha sobbed. "But…I don't know…if I will ever…be normal…again…"

"Then we are never ever going to leave your side. I promise." Tessie said.

"Me too." Sayaka added. The three friends continue clinging onto each other, never wanting to let go. But then the moment was interrupted when a voice suddenly called out.

"Katsuhiko!"

Sayaka, Tessie and Mitsuha pull away from each other and turn their heads to see a middle-aged woman walking over to them.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Tessie asked.

Tessie's mother stood in front of her son and his friends. Her eyes softened as she said to Tessie, "Katsuhiko, your father and I want to talk to you."

* * *

Tessie separates himself from his friends in order to walk alongside with her mother to go over to his family's own campfire. They see Tessie's father speaking to his fellow co-workers in the distance. His father turns his head and notices his wife and son walking over to him and a wan smile appears on his face.

"Ah! You're here son." His father said. He walks away from his co-workers and goes over to his family.

Tessie and his mother stood in front of him. "Father, what is it? Mom said that you both have something to tell me." Tessie said.

"Indeed." His father gave him a solemn nod. "After much discussion between me and my friends, we are moving our contracting business to Fukuoka."

"Fukuoka?!" Tessie cried incredulously with his eyes widened in disbelief.

"That's right." His father said, ignoring the stunned look on his son's face. "Fukuoka is a city with a lot of business opportunities right now, so it should the perfect place for us to restart our contracting company over there. So get some rest now, son. When the military arrives early in the morning, we're leaving straight away."

"B-b-but father…" Tessie stammered. But his father quickly yelled back.

"No objections, son!" His father gave his son a stern frown. "You already caused enough trouble for me by blowing up the substation! I don't want any argument about my decision in moving us to Fukuoka! Understand?!"

"Please, listen to your father." His mother spoke softly to Tessie with a worried frown.

Tessie stares at his parents wordlessly for a few seconds before lowering his head in defeat. He replied to them softly, "I understand."

* * *

Mitsuha and Sayaka both stare at Tessie in horror.

"You're going…to Fukuoka?" Sayaka whispered.

"Yes." Tessie replied lamely, looking down on the ground of the soccer field in shame.

There was silence among the three for a moment until Mitsuha began to shiver violently. "No…n-no…" Mitsuha murmured in horror. Sayaka and Tessie look at their friend with their eyes widened. "This can't be happening!"

Tessie gasped. "Mitsuha, I'm so sorry I-"

"You promise that we'll always be together! And now you're telling us you're moving to another city away from me and Sayaka?!" Mitsuha started staggering backwards as her legs are wobbling. "Why?! Why is this happening?!"

"Mitsuha please!" Sayaka cried, seeing that her friend is on the verge of a breakdown. "Calm down-"

"God dammit, this isn't happening!" Mitsuha lets out a heartbroken shriek as hot tears pour out of her eyes. With a loud wail of despair, she turns around and runs her way towards the school, ignoring the confused looks of the survivors as she pass by them.

Sayaka and Tessie could only stood and incredulously watch their friend ran off.

"Mitsuha…" Tessie uttered in guilt and shame.

"Tessie…" Sayaka said. Tessie silently turns to her. "Mitsuha…she's feeling terrible right now."

Tessie lets out a frustrated sigh. "I can see that, Sayaka. I know we're her friends and she needs our support but what can we do?!" He cried.

Sayaka turns and stares at Tessie straight into his eyes. Tessie flinched under the weight of her piercing glare. "It's not what we can do. It's what _you_ can do. Tell your parents that you don't want to go to Fukuoka. You want to go to Tokyo instead!"

"What?!" Tessie yelled incredulously.

"You heard me!" Sayaka snapped. "We must all go to Tokyo together! We still don't know what's making her upset but we know Mitsuha is an emotional wreck right now and she needs the both of us! Things will never be normal for any of us if you're not with _me_!" Sayaka and Tessie both gasped. She places her hands over her mouth upon realizing the last word she had said.

"Sayaka…" Tessie uttered with his eyes widened.

Tears suddenly well up in Sayaka's eyes. She removes her hands and let her arms hang limply by her sides.

"Tessie…it's not just her…I need you too…" Sayaka murmured as she lets her tears flow freely down her face like tiny rivers. "Do it for Mitsuha…do it for me…" She finished by giving her friend a hug. She then pulls herself away from him and wipes away her tears before racing after Mitsuha.

Tessie watches Sayaka run off for a moment before he grumbles to himself and walks away.

* * *

Tessie sat on a chair at the far right corner of the school's auditorium which was originally used for assemblies and basketball matches. Now the building serves as an emergency shelter and is filled with more survivors sitting and lying down on large mats they have laid on the floor.

He sat there, contemplating what had just happened in the last hour. He felt an overwhelming amount of guilt for breaking the news to Mitsuha and Sayaka that he and his family are moving to Fukuoka instead of Tokyo. He never wanted to hurt them emotionally. He really wants to continue being their friend, especially since Mitsuha is in a lot of emotional pain right now and she greatly needs his support. The situation had become even more complicated after Sayaka just admitted her feelings for him. He realized how important he is to her as well and there's no doubt that she will be heartbroken for the rest of her life when she could no longer feel his presence. He finally realized he is the glue that is keeping the group together and the only thing that is preventing the lives of the two girls from falling apart.

Tessie grumbled as he lowers his head and stares at the floor. He wished he could do what Sayaka told him to do. He wished he could stand up to his parents and tell them that he doesn't want to go to Fukuoka. He wants to go to Tokyo instead where he can continue visiting and meeting his two closest friends since elementary.

But he can't.

He is too afraid to stand up to his father. Tessie knows full well everyday how strain and complicated his relationship with his father is. His father has always been focused on his work as a contractor to the point that he rarely communicates with his wife and son. He could still remember that his father never showed up for his elementary school graduation due to work obligations so his mother had to take his place. And every time he does want to talk to his father, he would only respond by remaining silent or cutting off him by yelling at him or giving him a glare.

Now at the age of 17, his father wants him to work alongside him at the substation during weekends, hoping that his son would take over his contracting business one day after graduation from college. But Tessie never wanted that. He doesn't share the same dreams as his father in being a contractor. But he felt trapped and obligated due to his father's strict and uncompromising attitude towards him.

Tessie closes his eyes somberly. He felt powerless against his father and there's nothing he can do about it.

"Teshigawara?"

Tessie looks up to see who is standing in front of him right now. He narrows his eyes, immediately recognizing the boy. Instantly, terrible memories came flooding into his head such as the time the boy and his lackeys (That's what he and Sayaka usually refer his two female friends as) cut the tires of his bicycle with his penknife and the time they throw his homework into the school's sink and soak them with water.

"What do you want, Shuichi?" Tessie asked flatly.

Shuichi strokes his brown hair. "Don't mind if I sit next to you?"

Tessie arches an eyebrow suspiciously at him. He notices the sad and distressed frown on his face but at the time, he knows he could just be acting and trying to deceive him into giving him sympathy.

"Why should I?" Tessie asked icily.

Shuichi lets out a sigh. "Because I really need some company right now."

Tessie narrows his eyes. He eventually decides to let him sit next to him anyway. He may dislike Shuichi, but unlike him, his heart isn't made of stone.

"Take a seat." Tessie muttered. Shuichi walks over several stacks of chairs behind Tessie and pulls out one of them. He places the chair next to Tessie and sits down.

There was a brief silence between the two until Tessie inquired, "Why don't you go sit with your own friends instead?"

"I would but they're busy with their families right now." Shuichi replied. "What about you? Why aren't you with Sayaka and the mayor's daughter?"

"They have their own…issues to deal with right now." Tessie murmured.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shuichi asked in concern, noticing the deep frown on his face.

Tessie's eyes grew cold. "It's just…" He lets out a sigh before turning face-to-face with Shuichi. "I hurt my friends' feelings. I told them that I may never see them again."

"Why's that?" Shuichi asked, widening his eyes.

"Mitsuha and Sayaka are going to Tokyo. But my father wants me and my mother to go to Fukuoka instead."

"That sucks."

"I know!" Tessie cried exasperatedly. "But I want to go to Tokyo instead because I want to continue being with my friends, especially since they both need me more than ever!"

"Well, then just tell your parents that-"

"I can't!" Tessie yelled as he furiously slaps his knees. Shuichi flinched and silently stares at Tessie. "I can't face my father. I…I'm too scared to do it. I'm a coward, alright?" Tessie paused for a moment to give a hard gulp. "I wish I could stand up to my dad and tell him how I feel and how I can't stand him constantly bossing me every single day…but I can't…because he'll never listen to me…and I can't do anything about it. But if I don't anything…Mitsuha and Sayaka are going to be upset for the rest of their lives…and it will be my fault." He turns away from Shuichi and hangs his head in defeat.

Shuichi stares at him wordlessly. Seeing the extremely distressed and agonizing frown on Tessie's face ache his heart and made him feel pity and sympathy for him. It made him feel guilty for the times he and his friends made fun of him, Sayaka and Mitsuha.

"Teshigawara?" Shuichi spoke. Tessie lifts his head back up and turns back to him with a look of dead seriousness.

"What?" He asked flatly.

"Listen, I know how you feel." Shuichi said calmly.

Tessie snorts and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"No! I'm serious!" Shuichi protested. Tessie looks back at him irritably. "Teshigawara, when I was in elementary, I used to have a friend. We usually play and hang out together. And for a while, I thought we would be friends forever." Shuichi's eyes softened. "But I treated him like a tool. One day, we vandalized the school's bathroom by throwing balls of wet toilet paper all over the walls." Tessie snorted with laughter for a moment. Shuichi also made a brief chuckle before continuing. "A few hours later, the principal visited our classroom and asked us who vandalized the bathroom. One of my classmates told the principal that she saw my friend going into the bathroom during recess who she and the whole class suspect it's him. My friend then told the principal and I was also responsible. But when the principal and my teacher ask if it's true, I said 'no' and shook my head in response. I did it...because I was an irresponsible coward at the time. Afterwards, our relationship became sour. My ex-friend no longer talks to me every time I try to strike a conversation with him. He felt completely betrayed for what I did, for not sharing the responsibility with him. Then one day, he and his parents moved out of Itomori and I never saw him again."

"And apparently, you never learnt your lesson." Tessie said.

Shuichi turns to Tessie with a sad frown. "You're right. I lost my way after that day. I continued living in denial afterwards because I thought I never did anything wrong. And now, our home is destroyed. Everything that made our town _Itomori_ is gone. And soon, my family and I are moving out of here, just like him." He made a sniffle as he tries to fight back the tears in his eyes.

"Hey." Tessie uttered as he gives Shuichi a gentle pat on his lap.

Shuichi wipes off his tears before staring back straight into Tessie's eyes. "My point is…you have to be strong, Tessie. You must have the courage to do the right thing before it's too late. I know you're afraid to stand against your father…but the hardest part of making decision isn't choosing which one…it's living with it." He said.

"Hey!" A voice interrupted the two. Shuichi and Tessie turn their heads and see two girls looking back at them annoyed.

"What the heck are you doing?" The brown-haired girl asked Shuichi in disgust.

Shuichi sighs and gets up from his chair. He turns back to Tessie. "Well, I better get going." He said. "Take care of yourself." He gives Tessie a pat on his shoulder before turning around. But Tessie stops him by grabbing his sleeve. Shuichi turns back to him, looking surprised.

"Shuichi…Arigatou." Tessie said with a small smirk.

Shuichi smiles back at him. "You're welcome." He said. Tessie extends out a hand. Shuichi grabs it and they both shook. Tessie then releases his hand and Shuichi turns around to walk over to his friends.

"Why are you talking to the contractor's kid for?" The girl with black hair, tied to a side ponytail, asked with an ugly scowl and she and the other girl turn.

"Yeah, that's so gross." The brown-haired girl added as the three begin walking away.

"None." Shuichi replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"None what?" The black-haired girl asked, arching an eyebrow.

"None of your business." Shuichi said, turning to her with a glare.

"Hey!" Both girls yelled irritably.

Tessie chuckled as he watches the three leave. He then looks up at the ceiling and contemplates what Shuichi had said to him. For the first time in his life, he actually sympathize him for what he had been through. He had made a terrible choice and it's something that he has to live for the rest of his life. He then went back to thinking about his current situation. If he chooses to go along with his parents, he will have to live in a city far away from Tokyo, work in a job that he doesn't love and he may no longer see or contact the two closest people in his life ever again. But if he chooses to stand up against his father, he can go to Tokyo. Sure he will have to take care of himself and find his own place to stay but at least he will still keep in touch with Mitsuha and Sayaka and perhaps even find a job which he actually desires.

After a few minutes have passed, Tessie lowers his head. He silently stood up from his chair and tightens his fists.

He has made his decision.

* * *

Several military trucks and helicopters arrived at the now-destroyed town as the early morning sun shines brightly in the sky. When the helicopters landed on the town, the soldiers waste no time in delivering water and food to the survivors while the medics quickly attend to those who were injured from the destruction. The residents then sat inside the emergency shelter eating and drinking while the military evacuated the injured into the helicopters and flew their way to the nearest cities where they will deliver them to the local hospitals.

After a few hours passed, the military ordered the survivors to leave the town and head to the top of the hill where their trucks are parked and relocate them to several cities across the country including Tokyo.

When the survivors arrived at the top of the hill, they see two groups of twenty military trucks parked in horizontal rows. The military instructed that residents who wish to relocate to Tokyo will go to the trucks parked on the left side while those who wish to relocate to other cities will go to the ones parked on the right.

Yotsuha grabs Hitoha's hand and escorts her grandmother to the trucks on the left side with Sayaka, her parents and Mitsuha following them from behind. Sayaka has an arm wrapped around Mitsuha, who remains silent as her eyes stare off into space. Sayaka remembered spending an hour last night trying to comfort her friend. Although her crying has stopped, it's clear that she is still suffering from emotional pain but Sayaka is committed to help her until the day she fully recovers from her depression.

Mitsuha turns her head for a moment. She gasps and widens her eyes as she sees Tessie walking over to her and Sayaka.

"Tessie?" Mitsuha uttered. She and Sayaka stopped and watch their friend coming over in surprise. Tessie stood in front of them with a solemn frown on his face.

"We'll be waiting for you inside the truck." Sayaka's father said to his daughter.

"Okay." Sayaka said to him before he and her mother walk away.

"Don't take too long, onee-chan." Yotsuha said to Mitsuha. Mitsuha nods her head in response before Yotsuha and Hitoha walk away as well.

"Well? What is it?" Sayaka asked Tessie.

Tessie sighed. "My decision is final." He simply said. With that, he turns around and hastily walks his way to the survivors who are queueing up to enter the trucks on the right side before his shocked friends could even have a chance to reply.

Mitsuha didn't utter a word of protest. She immediately whimpered as tears well up in her eyes. Sayaka places her hands on her friend's shoulders as she sadly watches Mitsuha sobbing in despair. Mitsuha then turns around and wraps her arms around Sayaka. She bawled unhappily as she cried on her shoulder. Sayaka could feel her own eyes forming tears of her own as she hugs her friend back.

Tessie is leaving them and there is nothing they can do about it.

Tessie's parents wait patiently as they stood in the queue leading to the trucks on the right side. His father turned and sees his son walking over to him.

"Ah, there you are, Katsuhiko." He said with a smirk.

"Hi dad." Tessie replied flatly.

"Now then, what are we waiting for?" His father wraps an arm around him. "Let's head to Fukuoka."

"No." Tessie quickly replied. His parents look at him stunned.

"What?" His father said incredulously.

"You heard me." Tessie looks up at him with a fierce glare. He effortlessly shoves his arm away from him while his father continued staring at him in shock. "I'm not going with you and mother to Fukuoka. I'm going to Tokyo!"

"What are you talking about?!" His father yelled, now sounding furious.

"Father, the truth is…" Tessie paused for a moment to build up his courage. "I don't want to work in your contracting business! I want to take my own path! And I want to be with my friends because they need me!"

"Shut up!" His father yelled back. His mother and several people standing around them watch the display in horror. His voice is so loud that it even caught the attention of the people who are queuing up at the left side, including Sayaka and Mitsuha who stop their crying and spot Tessie and his parents in the distance.

"You're being selfish, son! I'm your father and I order you to come with me and your mother to Fukuoka!" His father said.

"No dad! You're the one who's selfish because never once in your life do you actually display any care for me!" Tessie furiously shouted back. His father gasps and widens his eyes. As his father continued staring at him, Tessie continued, "I'm tired of you telling me what to do for you! And you focus so much on your work that you were never there for me when I actually do need you!"

"Katsuhiko…" His mother uttered.

"Tessie…" Sayaka said softly as she and Mitsuha watched him.

Tessie calms down and said to his father as he continues staring straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry father…but I'm going to Tokyo to join my friends. And I don't care whether you agree with my decision or not. I'm going my own way now." With that, Tessie turns around and walks back to Sayaka and Mitsuha.

His father groans heavily as he lowers his head in both frustration and disappointment.

Sayaka and Mitsuha widen their eyes as Tessie approaches them. When he finds himself standing in front of them, a wide grin plasters across his face.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." He said apologetically. "Let's go to Tokyo together."

Sayaka and Mitsuha perk up as tears of joy well up in their eyes. "Tessie!" They both cried happily as they immediately pull him into a warm embrace. Tessie laughed as he hugs them back.

"Don't worry you guys. We are never going to separate from each other. Ever." Tessie whispered to them. The three pull away from their hug and smile at each other.

Mitsuha wipes off her tears. "Thank you Tessie." She said barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome." Tessie bows his head to her.

"Katsuhiko!" Tessie turns around and sees his mother walking over to him. Tessie narrows his eyes at her.

"Mother, if you are here to tell me to go to Fukuoka with you and father, don't even think about it. My decision is final." He said flatly.

Tessie's mother shakes her head and wraps her arms around her son, much to Tessie's surprise. "I won't stop you. Please take care of yourself when you arrive in Tokyo." His mother whispered.

Tessie's eyes softened and he hugs back his mother. When the two pull away from their hug, Tessie stares straight into his mother's eyes.

"How's father doing?" Tessie asked.

"He's fine, though it will take a while for him to accept your decision not to go with us. But I know that it's time for us to accept the fact that you're a big boy now and you are allowed to make your own decisions." His mother smiled weakly at him. "But just promise us one thing…that you will write to us from time to time."

"I will. I promise." Tessie smiles back at her.

"Goodbye, son. Take care of yourself." His mother said softly. She and Tessie wave goodbye to each other before she turns around and walks back to her husband.

Tessie turns back to Sayaka and Mitsuha and grins as he places his fists on both sides of his hip.

"Alright then! Let's go to Tokyo!" He said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Sayaka and Mitsuha both said as they pump their fists into the air. The three then walk their way to the military trucks to reunite with Yotsuha, Hitoha and Sayaka's parents.

Tessie lets out a sigh as he wraps his arms around his friends. "The only problem for me when we get to Tokyo though is finding a place to stay." He said.

"Oh don't worry Tessie. I can always ask my parents to let you live with us." Sayaka said.

Tessie perks up and turns to Sayaka. "Arigatou Sayaka! You're the best!" He cried ecstatically.

"You're welcome!" Sayaka replied.

Mitsuha giggled as she watches the two. But her smile instantly flips into a frown when she turns her head away from them for a moment. She looks down on her hand and see the words _'I love you'_ still written on it.

She sighed dejectedly before looking up at the sky. _'Whoever you are…I will find you…'_

Mitsuha snaps out of her thoughts and looks back at her friends who smile warmly at her.

"Mitsuha…whatever happens, we're here for you." Tessie reassured. Sayaka nods her head.

A small smile appears on her face as the three friends walk their way to the trucks, ready to go to a brand new place together.

* * *

 _ **2022**_

Tessie steps out of his apartment while carrying his motorcycle helmet beneath his arm. He looks up to see his wife standing at the corridor and waiting for him the whole time.

"Did you make sure all the electrical appliances are shut off?" Sayaka asked with her arms folded.

"Yup." Tessie nods his head. He turns around and closes the door. He locks it with his house keys and stuffs them into his pocket. The two walk down the corridor together and make their way to the elevators.

Sayaka opens her handbag and takes out an envelope. "Here you go." She said as she holds the envelope in front of Tessie. "It's a letter for you. I got it from the mailbox while you were still inside the house."

Tessie takes the letter from Sayaka. He made a wan smile as he looks at the name of the sender on the envelope.

"Father…"

* * *

Tessie pulls up his motorcycle next to the curb. He turns to his wife who gets off from the back of his motorcycle and removes her helmet. She places her helmet down on the seat and opens up the back compartment to take out her handbag. She then places her helmet inside the compartment and closes it.

Tessie removes his own helmet and said to Sayaka, "Have a nice day, dear."

"Thanks. You too." Sayaka smiled at her husband.

Tessie smiles warmly at her. "I love you, Sayaka." He said.

"I love you too, Tessie." Sayaka leans towards him and plants a small kiss on his cheek. Tessie watches her turn around and walks her way to the entrance of her office.

After she enters the building, Tessie turns back to the front and puts his helmet back on. He turns on the ignition and rides off.

* * *

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful for Tessie. It was just another normal day of work for him.

When lunch break arrived, Tessie leaves his workplace and heads to a Lawson store. He enters the store and makes his way to one of the shelves. After picking up a bag of potato chips of his favorite flavor, he walks over to the cashier to make his payment with his eyes staring at the bag.

He places the bag of chips on the counter. Tessie takes out his wallet from his pocket as the cashier takes the bag of chips to scan it.

"How much is it?" Tessie asked as he unzips his wallet.

"That would be six hundred and fifty yen."

Tessie's eyes snap open as he thought the voice sounded familiar. He looks up and sees a certain brown-haired man standing in front of him, dressed in a Lawson store uniform.

"Hey Teshigawara." Shuichi said with a smirk.

A large smile takes form on Tessie's face. "Nice to see you again, Shuichi." He said.

After making his payment, Tessie takes his bag of chips and walks his way out of the store. He turns back to Shuichi and waves goodbye to him.

Shuichi gave him a salute before Tessie turns back to the front and pushes the door open. He steps out of the store and the door closes.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy reading. I'm actually surprised that this chapter took me a while to finish writing.**

 **And a quick note, Shuichi actually does appear in the movie, both early and near the end. He is one of the three students who constantly mock Mitsuha and Tessie and by the end of the film you do see him becoming an employee in a Lawson store after relocating to Tokyo. His name is never actually said in the film. So 'Shuichi' is just a name given to him by me.**

Revised on 14th June, 2017


	9. Nightmare at Okudera's Street

**Sovereign: I would to thank classicteam11 for reviewing and Lachie H for favoriting and following this story. Thanks guys!**

* * *

 _ **Nightmare at Okudera's Street**_

"As I drink my espresso, he said to me, "You know, the color of your hair matches the color of our coffee.". And I replied to him, "Do you like my hair added with or without sugar?"." Okudera said to Taki and Mitsuha.

The three chuckled after Okudera told them one of her dating stories between her and the man who would later become her husband. They sat around at a round table in the middle of the restaurant and spent the night conversing with each other. There was nobody else in the place except the three of them as Okudera wanted her entire restaurant for their special gathering all for themselves.

"You always had such a great sense of humor, Okudera-san." Taki said with a bright smile.

"Thanks. So do you, Taki." Okudera said as she strokes her own hair.

"Me?" Taki asked incredulously.

"Mm." Okudera nods her head. "Such as that time you sew a lovely picture of a porcupine, a flower and some butterflies on my skirt when it got ripped."

"Oh that." Taki blushed and rubs the back of his neck while Mitsuha giggled uncontrollably as she sat next to him.

"I still haven't forgotten that day, Taki. It shows what a nice person you really are." Okudera said with a warm smile.

Taki coughed and decides to change the subject. "Anyways Okudera-san, summer is coming soon. Do you plan on going anywhere this year?"

Okudera places a finger on her cheek as she pondered. "I would love to. How about someplace warm and peaceful? Perhaps somewhere at the southern part of Japan?"

Mitsuha turns her head away and rubs her chin as she also pondered. She lets out a small gasp and turns back to Okudera. "How about Mie Prefecture?"

"Mie sounds great!" Okudera said as a small grin takes form on her face. "I always love travelling to the rural prefectures of Japan like Gifu."

Mitsuha sighs as her eyes softened. "Gifu…"

"Oh right." Okudera's grin instantly turns into an apologetic frown. "It's where your hometown originally was, right?" Mitsuha nods her head. "I remember the time when Taki, Tsukasa and I traveled over there to see what the town had become. I'm sorry for what happened to it."

Mitsuha shakes her head and smiles at Okudera. "Don't apologize, Okudera-san. Nobody could have prevented the destruction of Itomori."

"Right. Besides, at least there weren't any fatalities at all." Taki added.

"Speaking of Tsukasa, do you still keep in touch with each other?" Okudera asked Taki.

Taki frowned. "Yeah, we do. But not as often as we used to because of his job." He murmured.

Okudera sighed. "All friends you made in your life are worth cherishing because you may never know one day, that light between friends would slowly fade away."

Taki and Mitsuha both nod solemnly in agreement. There was a brief silence in the restaurant for a moment before Okudera perks up and looks down at her watch.

"Well then, I guess it's time to close shop."

* * *

Taki and Mitsuha stood behind Okudera as they watched her lock the door to her restaurant. They then both step forward and help her pull down the shutter. Okudera then kneels down and locks the shutter as well.

After she finished locking up her shop, Okudera gets up and puts her keys into her handbag. She clasps onto her bag tightly and the three walk down the pavement together.

"I can't believe it's 11 at night already." Mitsuha said.

"Me too. Time sure flies when you're sitting around and chatting with your friends." Taki added as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"So when summer comes around, would you two love to come along with me and my husband to Mie?" Okudera asked the two.

"What?" Taki and Mitsuha asked incredulously.

"Oh come on, it will be so much fun! And you can bring along Tessie, Sayaka and the others too!" Okudera said to them encouragingly. "The more the merrier, right?" She gave a wink to the two.

Mitsuha looks up at the night sky as she replied, "Well, it's been nine years since I left Gifu. Since then, I do wonder what it's like being in a rural prefecture again. And I do miss Itomori a lot."

Taki grabs Mitsuha's hand and she turned to him. "Then let's go along with Okudera and her husband. Let's not miss this opportunity." He smiled warmly at her. Mitsuha smiles back at him.

"Then it's settled!" Okudera said, clasping her hands together. "There shall be a friend vacation for us this summer and I can't wait already! Oh, it's going to be so much fun just like the Gifu trip Taki, Tsukasa and I went together…well except the last part of it."

Suddenly, a loud moan interrupted them. Taki, Mitsuha and Okudera gasp and froze in place. They turn their heads to the left and see a dark alleyway.

The three could barely see a silhouette of a person staggering towards them. Their eyes widen in horror as they watch.

"T-T-Taki-kun…" Mitsuha clings onto Taki's arm tightly as she shook uncontrollably. "W-w-what is that?!"

"I-I-I don't know…" Taki struggled to murmur as he felt equally horrified.

"It can't be a monster…r-r-right?" Okudera asked, trembling in fear.

As the silhouette moved closer, the three could now make out its long hair, making them feel more terrified. The three started inching away from the mysterious figure.

"This can't be real. This can't be!" Okudera cried with her eyes wide.

Then, the silhouette places its right leg out of the shadows, revealing its ragged skirt and socks. Taki, Mitsuha and Okudera slightly drop their jaws in horror.

Finally, the silhouette lifts its head up and stares directly at them. It extends its arm out of the shadows while making another agonizing moan.

Taki, Mitsuha and Okudera immediately scream in terror as they turn away and run for their lives.

* * *

Taki, Mitsuha and Okudera stop to catch their breaths after they are far away from the alleyway. They had no idea what that thing was but whatever it is, they are extremely relieved to get away from it with their precious lives.

After Okudera restored her breathing, she proceeds to cry hysterically, "Oh God! What on earth was that back there?!"

"I know, right?! That thing looks like a creation of Junji Ito!" Taki yelled in horror as he looks up at her.

"Junji Ito? Who's that?" Mitsuha asked arching an eyebrow.

"What?! Nonononononono!" Okudera and Taki swiftly turn to Mitsuha and they shake their heads and wave their hands frantically at her.

"You never heard what we just said!" Taki cried.

"And don't do any research either!" Okudera added.

"Ooookaaaayyyy…" Mitsuha said awkwardly.

Okudera and Taki both let out huge sighs of relief. "At least it's gone now and we're going to keep moving forward and never going back there!" Okudera said.

"Thank goodness." Taki said.

After regaining her composure, Okudera inserts her hand into her handbag. But suddenly, her eyes almost bulged out from their sockets.

"AH!" She squealed as she came to a horrifying realization.

"What is it?" Mitsuha asked in concern.

"I left my purse at my office desk!" Okudera cried as she turns to her friends.

"What?!" Taki and Mitsuha both yelled incredulously.

"Then…" Taki gasps in horror. "That would mean…" The three turn back to the direction of the alleyway and Okudera's restaurant. "We had to get back there?!"

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not going back there!" Mitsuha screamed as she and Taki turn to Okudera. "You can always collect your purse tomorrow morning!"

"And how exactly am I supposed to go back home then?" Okudera asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You can ride the taxi with us and I'll pay." Taki said.

"But then how are my husband and I supposed to go to work tomorrow?" Okudera inquired.

"Doesn't your husband drive?" Mitsuha asked.

"His car is currently going through repairs and we won't be able to travel anywhere by car until tomorrow night! It's why my husband went back home by train today and I can't call him to come here and pick me up because he's probably asleep now and I don't want to wake him up!" Okudera cried.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the three cringed and slowly turn their heads back to the direction of the alleyway and the restaurant.

"We _really_ had to go back? Don't we?" Mitsuha inquired.

Taki took a hard gulp before replying, "Yes. We do."

* * *

Taki, Mitsuha and Okudera arrived back at the exact same pavement leading to the alleyway and her restaurant. Okudera cursed herself for establishing her restaurant near such a horrifying alleyway.

Taki frowned uncomfortably as Mitsuha and Okudera are both at his sides, clinging onto his hands tightly.

"T-T-Taki-kun, please protect us." Mitsuha said trembling in fear.

"We're counting on you." Okudera added.

"H-h-how can I? I'm equally scared too!" Taki sputtered.

"But you're a man! Show some courage!" Okudera protested.

Taki inhaled as cold sweat trickled down the side of his head. He then finally steps forward with Mitsuha and Okudera following him closely by his sides.

"Guys, you're seriously crashing my hands." Taki said softly to the two women.

"Sorry." Mitsuha and Okudera both said apologetically in unison.

As the three walk closer to the alleyway, Taki closes his eyes and gulped. He started praying to God, pleading him to give him strength to overcome what's lurking and waiting for them at the alleyway. He also prayed for forgiveness to God for any terrible deeds he may have committed that violated his will. He also started questioning God if he will ever see his father again and ask him if he could give him one last chance to tell him how much he loved him. How he wished he could see Sayaka, Tessie, Yotsuha, Nadia and Banyat one last time. How he wished he, Mitsuha and Okudera have the power to survive this ordeal. How he wished he and Mitsuha could have gotten married earlier and established her dream shop.

Taki's heart pounds heavily and he started breathing irregularly.

' _How I wish…how I wish…we can live for one more day!'_

His thoughts are interrupted by a loud agonizing moan. The three turn their heads to the alleyway and their eyes snap wide open. They all scream in horror and grab onto each other tightly for their dear lives. The three helplessly stood where they are, completely paralyzed as they watched the silhouette stagger towards them with an arm extended out and reaching out to them.

"G-g-guys, it's been a pleasure being your friend!" Okudera wailed.

"T-T-Taki-kun, O-O-Okudera-san, I love you both so much!" Mitsuha bawled unhappily.

"I-I-I love you both too, Mitsuha! Okudera!" Taki screamed in despair.

"Guys, relax."

Taki, Mitsuha and Okudera immediately stop their crying and take a good look at the mysterious figure. The silhouette finally steps out of the shadows, revealing to be a 14-year old teenage girl with long black hair and dressed in a ragged school uniform, skirt, socks and shoes. Her hair is messy and covered with dirt and she had horribly sunken eyeballs as if she hadn't got a decent amount of sleep. Her clothes are covered with a diverse variety of stains and blemishes, making it clear that they weren't washed for at least two days.

Taki, Mitsuha and Okudera exchange glances at each other before the two women finally let go of their protector. Taki blushes in embarrassment, trying to forget the blood-curling scream he made earlier. The three quickly regain their composure and stare back at the girl wordlessly.

The girl wraps her arms around herself, clearly shivering from the cold night temperature.

"C-c-can you please h-h-help me?" The girl struggled to plead. "My name's Kirie…a-a-and I'm cold…and hungry…"

* * *

Okudera unlocks the entrance to her shop and turn on the lights. Mitsuha takes Kirie to the women's restroom while Okudera and Taki both head to the back of the restaurant. Of course, Okudera makes her way to her office first, not forgetting to take her purse from her desk this time.

Inside the restroom, Mitsuha takes out her comb and turns on the sink. She rinses the comb with water and turns off the sink before combing Kirie's hair and cleaning the dirt off of it. When she is done cleaning her hair, Kirie turns on the sink again and proceeds to wash her face.

While that is happening, Taki is at the kitchen, making a cup of hot milk tea while Okudera is at the display counter outside, carefully cutting a slice of strawberry cheesecake and places it on a small plate. She then places the cheesecake back into the counter and closes the sliding door. She gets up and takes a fork and spoon.

Mitsuha and Kirie then step out of the restroom and head their way to the same round table where the three friends are sitting around before. As the two sat down, Okudera walks over to them and places the slice of cheesecake in front of Kirie. Taki also came out of the kitchen, walks over to the table and places the cup of milk tea next to Kirie's cheesecake.

After Okudera and Taki sat down, Kirie clasps her hands together. "Itadakimasu." She murmured.

Taki, Mitsuha and Okudera silently watch as Kirie picks up her cup of milk tea and drinks it. After only a few gulps, she finished drinking all of it and places her cup down. She then picks up her fork and spoon and starts gorging on her cheesecake.

Kirie takes a deep breath after she finished eating her food and places her fork and spoon down on the table. She turns to Okudera and bows her head. "Thank you for the food, Okudera-san. It tastes great."

"Thank you, Kirie-kun. Glad to have another satisfied patron at my restaurant." Okudera smiled as she rubs Kirie's hair affectionately.

A small smile forms on Kirie's face. She then turns to Taki and also bows her head to him. "Your milk tea tastes great too, Tachibana-san." She complimented.

"Thanks." Taki said, smiling back at Kirie.

"Ooohh, ever consider being an employee at my restaurant then?" Okudera asked Taki with a smirk.

Taki laughed. "Thanks but sorry, I already have a job."

"Kirie, what were you doing at the alleyway?" Mitsuha asked.

Kirie frowned as she lowers her head. "I…I ran away from home." She replied soberly.

"Why did you do that?" Taki asked in concern while Okudera stares at her emotionally.

"Because…" Kirie sniffled as tears start to form in her eyes. "I failed my examinations. My parents scolded me for failing…and afterwards, I ran away from home." She whimpered as she struggles to fight back her tears. But they have started to roll down her cheeks. "I-I-I…never wanted to fail my exams…b-b-but my life has been…so stressful. My p-p-p-parents kept wanting me to study…a-a-and I couldn't hang out with m-my friends or…have any s-s-sort of rest and relaxation. It's always studying, tuitions, studying and tuitions…and I'm sick of it! A-a-and because I was so stressed…I failed my exams…and my parents hate me now!"

As Kirie sob, Okudera gently places her hand on her back. "Kirie, don't say that. I'm sure your parents don't hate you. They're just disappointed, that's all." Okudera said soothingly as she rubs Kirie's back, trying to comfort her. "Even if you're upset that you got scolded by your parents, running away from home is never a good idea. So let's take you back home-"

"NO!" Kirie yelled as she looks up at Okudera with puffy red eyes. "I don't want to go back home! I'm tired of all the stress that my parents had given me! I'm sick of it! I…I just…I can't take it anymore!" Kirie broke down and sobbed as tears uncontrollably pour down the sides of her face.

Okudera frowned at Kirie as she wraps an arm around her. "Kirie, listen to me." She said solemnly. Kirie momentarily paused her weeping and looks back at Okudera. Okudera softens her tone as she continues talking to the young girl.

"I know how you feel. I really do. But do you really think that running away from home is the best idea?" Okudera paused for a moment to let out a sigh. "When I was your age, I had a similar experience with my mother. Back then, I actually committed shoplifting."

Kirie, Mitsuha and Taki all gasp upon hearing. "The security caught me and my mother came over to the mall. Thankfully in the end, I wasn't handed over to the police. But my mother was still extremely upset with me." Okudera said with her eyes softening. "We never talked to each other for a week after the incident. Eventually, I had enough with the tension between us. But I didn't run away. Instead, I told my mother that I'm sorry for what I did and I don't want us to stop talking to each other. I want my mother back in my life. She eventually forgave me and we started talking again. My mother and I both feel happy afterwards, knowing that things for us have turned back to normal." A warm smile sweeps across Okudera's face. "So you see Kirie, don't ever run away from your problems. If you ever had any, tell them to your parents. Let them know how you feel and they will understand. And yes, it really hurts when you made your parents upset. But it hurts even more when you aren't able to speak to them ever again."

Kirie stares at Okudera silently for a moment to contemplate on what she had said to her. Eventually, a few seconds later, Kirie closes her eyes, allowing more tears to cascade down her cheeks. She nods her head approvingly and wraps her arms around Okudera, pulling herself into a warm embrace with her.

"A-a-arigatou, O…Okudera-san." Kirie managed to croak.

Okudera hugs her back. "You're welcome." She whispered. Mitsuha and Taki both smile warmly at the display.

* * *

Some time later, they reached Kirie's home. Taki presses the doorbell and a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a couple in their 40s. The couple gasps in shock upon seeing Kirie. Kirie looks up at them with tearstained eyes and she wails as she proceeds to hug her parents and apologize to them for running away. Her parents hug her back, telling them that they were both extremely worried by their daughter's disappearance and they are also sorry for the emotional pain and stress they have inflicted on her that caused her to run away.

The parents then look up at Taki, Mitsuha and Okudera and thank them for finding and taking care of their daughter. The three bowed and said to them that they were happy to help. Kirie also thank them for their help and hospitality and Okudera told her that she is always welcome to come back to her restaurant.

Taki, Mitsuha and Okudera turn around and wave goodbye to Kirie and her parents as they leave. Kirie smiled brightly as she and her parents waved their hands back at them.

When Taki, Mitsuha and Okudera reached the bottom of the apartment building, the three began their journey back to their own homes.

Mitsuha lets out a blissful sigh. "It sure feels great to help someone, isn't it?" She asked.

"Indeed." Okudera said, smiling at Mitsuha.

"So Okudera, what exactly did you stole back then?" Taki inquired.

"You mean what I stole to get myself caught for shoplifting?" Okudera asked.

"Yes." Taki nods his head. The three stop for a moment and both Taki and Mitsuha stare at Okudera, waiting for her answer.

Okudera lets out an annoyed sigh. "A Care Bear." There was a brief silence among them until Mitsuha and Taki both burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Okudera-san, you and your obsession with stuffed bears." Mitsuha laughed as she clutches her sides. Okudera growled as she felt annoyed by their laughter.

"Yeah! And seriously, still thinking of Care Bears as a teenager?" Taki chuckled as he wipes away his tears of joy.

"Shut up!" Okudera yelled at him as her face turned red from embarrassment. "It was Grumpy Bear, the most adorable character in existence! I couldn't resist him!"

Mitsuha and Taki seemingly ignored her and just continue laughing hysterically. Okudera grumbled miserably at the two.

"Just don't tell Nadia about this." Okudera said annoyingly as she continues walking her way back to her home. Mitsuha and Taki tried to regain their composure and followed Okudera from behind.

"Don't worry, we won't." Mitsuha said, trying her best not to giggle. "Though she would have love hearing that." Taki lets out another chuckle while Okudera rolls her eyes as she muttered to herself,

"Never knew you guys are such jerks."


	10. Living With Taki

_**Living with Taki**_

"Is that all you guys are ordering?" A server asked politely while holding up a note containing the names of the food and drinks that Mitsuha, Sayaka and Nadia ordered.

"Yes." Mitsuha said softly to him.

"Okay. Arigatou." The server said as the three women hand him back the menus. The server takes them before he turns around and walks straight to the kitchen.

"Okay Nadia. Why did you bring us out here?" Sayaka asked as she and Mitsuha turn their heads to Nadia.

"Well, I really need your help." Nadia pleaded to them as she leans forward and places her arms on the table.

"What is it, Nadia?" Mitsuha asked in concern.

"This Sunday, my boss and I are travelling to Shanghai and Singapore for the next six days. But while I'm away, Banyat is going to be all alone with no one to look out for him." Nadia said in melancholy.

"Oh, I see." Mitsuha said.

Sayaka chuckled and flaps her hand. "Don't worry too much, Nadia! Banyat is 18 years old now. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Nadia snorted and glared at Sayaka. "I don't think someone who is obsessed with playing video games and listening to music, requires someone to wake him up in the morning and has no idea how to cook his own meals can take care of himself for the next six days despite being 18 years old." She said in annoyance.

"Right." Sayaka replied with a frown.

"So that's why I want either of you two to help me take care of Banyat while I'm gone. Would any of you two be willing to do the honors?" Nadia asked.

"I would but my house doesn't have a spare room and I don't think anyone in my family, especially Yotsuha, would feel comfortable sharing their room with someone of another gender. Sorry." Mitsuha bows her head apologetically.

"I can't too. My house only has one bedroom. Well, technically two. Tessie and I share the same room together while the other is a baby room reserved for our future child. Even if I can temporarily give that room to Banyat, we don't have any mattresses or another adult-sized bed in our house." Sayaka explained.

"What about Okudera?" Mitsuha suggested.

"No, we can't." Nadia said, rolling her eyes. "We all know Okudera and her husband work at their restaurant almost the entire day so they can never return home to make sure Banyat comes back from school, cook dinner for him and make sure he does his homework. And we still don't know who her husband is and how is he like at all!"

The three sighed dejectedly as they lean back on their chairs and space out. "Who else is left then?" Mitsuha asked wearily. After a brief silence, the three women widen their eyes and gasp. They jolt forward from their chairs and shout in unison.

"TACHIBANA!"

Their outburst of enthusiasm cause some customers and servers to curiously turn their heads to them.

"I'm sure Taki can help you, Nadia! I have visited his home before and his room should be big enough to have two people in it." Mitsuha said.

"What time does he usually come home from work? Banyat's school ends at 3:30 pm." Nadia inquired.

"His job ends at 5 pm every weekday. So he's able to come home by 6 o'clock." Mitsuha replied.

"Great! That means every day, he can come home to make sure Banyat returns from school and take good care of him! Hopefully, he'll agree to do it when I ask him that." Nadia said.

"Taki may be quick-tempered but he really has a kind heart. I'm sure he'll never reject your request. And I know this because I have been with him for a very long time." Mitsuha smiled warmly at her friend.

"Well then, if he accepts, I guess my problem is solved." Nadia smiled back.

"That's still one more thing that needs to be answered though." Sayaka said, arching an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Nadia asked as she turns her head to Sayaka.

"Why did you bring me and Mitsuha all the way out here just to discuss this? Can't we just communicate with each other through our phones or computers?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah, we could. But I just wanted to sit and eat with you guys. It will make our discussion more fun that way." Nadia said grinning. Sayaka and Mitsuha stare at each other and sigh.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

Nadia presses the doorbell of Taki's apartment on an early Sunday morning. A few seconds later, Taki opens the door and sees her and Banyat standing outside of his home with their luggage placed by their sides. Taki quickly noticed the wide smile plastered on Banyat's face.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Nadia and Banyat greeted him.

"Kon'nichiwa." Taki replied as he bows his head.

"Thank you so much again for agreeing to take care of Banyat for me." Nadia said with gratitude.

"You're welcome, Nadia." Taki said.

"Aw man, this is awesome! I still can't believe I'm going to live with you for the next six days, Tachibana-san!" Banyat cried excitedly as he shakes his fists in joy and eager.

Taki chuckled. "I can see you're really looking forward to it." He said. Banyat nods his head furiously in response.

"That's because I know we are going to have so much fun living together and-"

Banyat gets cut off when Nadia places her hand on his shoulder and gave a stern frown at Taki. "Now then, listen carefully. While I'm gone, make sure he wakes up at 6 a.m. every morning, brushes his teeth, have his breakfast and goes to school on time." Nadia explained to Taki.

Banyat groaned impatiently. "Nadia…"

"Also remember to cook lunch for him and make sure he doesn't forget to bring it to school before he leaves." Nadia continued.

"Okay Nadia, that's really common sen-"

"Also, his school ends at 3:30 pm every day. Make sure he returns home before or by 4:30 pm unless he gives you a special reason why he will be coming back at a later time."

"Yes Nadia-"

When he does return home, make sure he does his homework after dinner. And after he's done with his homework, make sure he goes to bed on time-"

"Okay Nadia, stop!" Banyat snapped as he throws his arms up in the air. "I'm sure Taki knows everything on how to take care of someone! He's an employed and intelligent 23-year old man for crying out loud!"

Nadia stares at Banyat for a moment before she removes her hand from his shoulder. She turns back to Taki and a wide grin takes form on her face. "Okay, I'm done! Have fun living together, you two."

"We will!" Banyat cried happily before he carries his luggage and steps into Taki's home. He places his luggage down and the two men turn to face each other.

"Welcome to the Tachibana household, Banyat-san." Taki gave him a rather formal greeting as he bows his head to Banyat.

"Thank you, Tachibana-san." Banyat places his hands together and bows back to him with gratitude.

"Now then, I better get going. My flight departs in two hours!" Nadia glances at her own luggage and grabs the trolley handle. She turns back to Taki and Banyat and waves goodbye to them. "Goodbye!"

"Bye." Banyat replied as he and Taki wave back to his guardian.

"Goodbye Nadia. Have a safe trip to Shanghai and Singapore!" Taki said smiling.

Nadia turns and walks down the corridor while dragging her luggage. After she is out of their sight, Taki closes the door. Banyat turns back to Taki and said anxiously, "Alright Taki, show me your house!"

"Whoa, slow down Banyat." Taki turns back to Banyat and holds up his hands. "I know you're really excited and all, but you need to know the rules first."

Banyat's smile vanished as he hangs his arms limply by his sides and arches an eyebrow. "Rules?" He asked irritably.

Taki nods his head. "Follow me." He escorts his guest to the kitchen and dining area. When they step inside, they see Taki's father sitting at the dining table and quietly reads the newspaper.

His father turns his head to the doorway to see his son and Banyat. "Hello father." Taki greeted him.

"Hello son." He replied back while solemnly nodding his head. He glances at Banyat. "Who is he?"

"This is Banyat Senamuang, my friend's adopted child." Taki said, introducing Banyat to his father.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Banyat places his hands together and bows to Taki's father.

"Ah yes, the person you told me about that you're going to take care of for the whole week. It's nice to meet you, Banyat." His father said and bows his head to Banyat.

"Father, I'm going to discuss the rules of our household to Banyat. Mind if I borrow the dining area for a while?" Taki asked.

"Sure. It's all yours. I'll be in my room if you need me." His father gets up from the chair. Taki and Banyat step aside to allow his father to walk out silently and head straight to his room located next to the main door.

Banyat turns to Taki with a confused look on his face. "No offense but does your father always behaves…awkwardly?" He asked.

Taki sighs and turns to Banyat. "Yes. He's a strict and soft-spoken person. That's how he usually acts ever since my mother died." He answered.

Banyat lets out a small gasp and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said apologetically.

"It's alright." Taki said. "Now then, take a seat." Banyat obliged and the two sat down at the dining table and stare face-to-face.

"There are three important rules in this household." Taki explained sternly. "One, always show honesty and respect to me and my father."

"Yes." Banyat nods his head.

"Two, always keep the place clean and tidy." Taki said.

"Uh-huh." Banyat replied as he nods again.

"And three, always get things done. That includes both housework and schoolwork. Understand?" Taki asked solemnly.

"Got it." Banyat nods his head again.

"Okay. We're done." A warm smile appears on Taki's face after he is done briefing Banyat.

"Really? Great!" Banyat perks up and gets up from his chair. He turns his head and instantly lands his sight on the television placed on top of a wooden shelf near the dining area. "Can we watch some TV? What movies do you have? And do you have any video games here?"

"Ahem." Taki said loudly to get Banyat's attention. He turns back to Taki who gives him a stern frown. "Let me take you to my room and unpack your stuff first. Remember, rule number three, always get things done."

"Okay." Banyat looks back at him uneasily.

The two men leave the dining area and head back to the main door. Banyat grabs his luggage and follows Taki to his room.

"Just to let you know, we don't have any video games here." Taki said as they walk.

"What?! Why?" Banyat cried in distress.

"Because I don't play video games."

"Ever?"

"Nope." Taki shakes his head.

"Not a single one?"

"Not at all."

"What kind of man doesn't ever play video games in his life?" Banyat asked incredulously.

"I'm the man who studies and works hard. So I don't have time for games." He replied.

Banyat narrows his eyes at him. "That's stupid. You should try playing a video game once in your life!"

"Oh I totally will when I get a chance." Taki said sarcastically.

The two find themselves in front of the door to Taki's room. Taki opens the door and Banyat steps inside. He looks around to examine the room. The room is small but still spacious enough for two people to lie inside. There is a single bed placed next to the window. At the other side of the room is a work desk with several books placed on the top shelf and a container full of pencils and pens at the bottom. There are also three bookshelves, all containing several books of different sizes. Next to Taki's bed is a clothes rack hanging all of his business suits that he wore to work.

"I'll take a mattress from my father's room and place it next to my bed. That's where you will sleep." Taki said as he walks over to Banyat. "Did you bring your school uniform and toothbrush with you?"

"Yes." Banyat turns to him.

"Good." Taki said sternly. "And remember this. This is my room, so I don't want you to do anything wild whenever you're inside here. Understand?"

"Yes, Tachibana-san." Banyat murmured as he places down his luggage.

"Louder!" Taki yelled.

"Yes, Tachibana-san!" Banyat raised his voice in annoyance.

"Alright then. Unpack your luggage now and I want to see you do it in a neatly manner." Taki demanded.

Banyat grumbled as he kneels down and gently lays his luggage flat on the floor. Taki stood and watched as Banyat unzips his luggage and takes out the contents.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Taki and his father had prepared lunch for Banyat and themselves. After placing the food on the table, Taki turns to the doorway and called, "Banyat! Lunch is ready!"

The door opens and their guest, now dressed in a black tank top and blue shorts, walks out of Taki's room. Banyat walks his way to the dining area and perks up as he sees the food placed on the table. The three take their seats and place their hands together. "Itadakimasu." They all said before helping themselves to the food that Taki and his father have prepared.

"So Banyat, have you finished your homework?" Taki asked.

"Yes." Banyat replied before eating his food.

"Show it to me later." Taki said flatly. Banyat gulps as he swallows his food. He apprehensively looks up at Taki.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to make sure you answered all your questions correctly." Taki glances up at Banyat and narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Unless you are lying to me."

"Noooo, of course not!" Banyat chuckled nervously. Taki raises an eyebrow at him. He sighs and hangs his head in defeat, knowing that Taki can tell that he's lying. "Okay, I have not."

Taki groaned. "Two things, Banyat. One, you already broke the first rule in this household, and that's not being honest with me. Two, you're 18 years old now. Surely by that age, you know that finishing your homework is always your top priority."

"It's still only 2 pm, Taki. I still got lots of time before I get onto my homework."

"But today is Sunday and we only got 10 hours left before Monday arrives."

"So? 10 hours is a lot of time."

"No it's not." Taki said flatly. "After we're done eating, we are going back into my room and you will finish your homework. I'll be sitting next to you to make sure you do your homework properly."

Banyat grumbled as the three men continue eating their lunch. After they finished eating, Banyat gets up from his chair and is about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Taki demanded, causing Banyat to stop at his tracks.

"I'm going back to your room." Banyat said as he turned around. "You want me to finish my homework, right?"

"After you clean your dish." Taki said as he jabs his finger at the dirty dish which Banyat left on the dining table.

Banyat lets out a sigh as he walks back to the table and picks up his dish. Taki also grabs his own dirty dish and gets up from his chair. The two walk over to the sink and Banyat dumps his dish into it. He was about to turn around but Taki quickly grabs his shoulder. "Your dish isn't going to wash itself." He said.

Banyat's face now distorts into a scowl. He turns on the sink and rinses his dish under the running water.

"You're washing your dish without adding any soap?" Taki asked. Banyat grumbled under his breath as he places his dish down and grabs the sponge.

"Hey! Turn off the sink first!" Taki scolded. Banyat turns off the sink before he places his hand on the dispenser and adds some soap onto the sponge. He then picks up his dish and scrubs it with the sponge.

"Don't forget to clean the sides and bottom of it as well." Taki said. Banyat fumes angrily as he does what Taki instructs him to do. When he finished cleaning the dish, he places it at the side and turns off the sink.

Banyat lets out a sigh of relief when everything is done. He turns around and walks over to the doorway.

"Stop!" Taki yelled.

Banyat stopped and growled irritably. "What now?!"

"Push your chair back under the table."

Banyat grits his teeth and shakes his fists furiously before turning around and walk back to the dining table. He pushes the chair in and walks his way out of the dining area.

"When I get inside my room, I want to see you doing your homework!" Taki yelled as he washes his dish at the sink.

Banyat grumbled again as he walks his way to Taki's room. Something told him that the next six days are going to be very long.

* * *

For the next three days, it seemed like Banyat is living through hell while staying in the Tachibana household. Taki would wake him up every morning at 6 o'clock sharp. Afterwards, he has very little time to spare as Taki needs to steps out of his home by 7 o'clock. So he only has thirty minutes to take a quick shower, brush his teeth and put on his school uniform. Afterwards, he must quickly finish eating breakfast, clean his cup and dish, and grab his lunch that Taki made for him. Once they step out of the house, Taki and Banyat would walk their way to the nearest train station and head their way to work and school. Taki would stay by his side and make sure he doesn't fall asleep and alights at the right train station.

When Taki finishes work, he heads straight back home to make sure Banyat had returned from school. He will then eye at Banyat like a drill sergeant would to his troops as he does his homework and made sure his answers the questions correctly. Taki will only allow him to have his dinner after he is done with his studies.

But leaving home early in the morning and being watched while doing his homework aren't the only methods of torment that Banyat endured. One day, he noticed Banyat returning home with his school uniform and pants wrinkled. Taki immediately brought out an ironing board and demanded Banyat to iron his own clothes. When Banyat grew frustrated as he had extreme difficulty in trying to do such a chore, Taki made him watch as he instructs him how to do so. Afterwards, he wants Banyat to repeat everything he has taught him right in front of him.

And at another day, Taki called Banyat to the bathroom and wants him to clean the entire area with him. That of course includes cleaning the shower area and scrubbing the sink and toilet.

As the days went on, the anger Banyat felt towards Taki boiled up and his energy in trying to suppress it lowered.

He has no idea how much longer he can withstand the pressure.

* * *

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Banyat bellowed in rage as he and Yotsuha sat together at the top of the school and have their lunch.

"What is up with your sister's boyfriend, Yotsuha?!" He turns to Yotsuha with his eyes furrowed. "Every time I want to do something at my leisure, he comes up with a new chore for me to do! He is so stubborn, hot-headed and insufferable!"

Yotsuha silently frowns at her classmate. "Gee, doesn't that sound familiar?" She asked with her head tilted to the side.

Banyat widens his eyes and wordlessly stares back at Yotsuha. "Of course...he probably acts the same way towards Mitsuha!"

"Never mind." Yotsuha said flatly as she rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe I still have to live with him for three more days! Why can't I join Nadia in Singapore right now?!" Banyat yelled.

"Geez Banyat, can you calm down?" Yotsuha said as she puts down her lunch box on the floor and looks back at her classmate. "The only reason why Taki is watching you study and making you do chores is because he wants you to grow up. You're 18 years old now for crying out loud. I went through a similar experience when I had to make bobbins and perform rituals every day at my old family shrine, and I was only 9 years old back then!"

Banyat grumbles as he folds his arms. "Why can't youths like us ever enjoy an easy life?"

* * *

Taki opens the door to his home and takes off his shoes. "I'm home!" He called out as he steps inside.

His father walks out from the dining area and greets his son. "Welcome home, son." He said to him. Taki gave his father a nod.

"Has Banyat return from school?" He asked.

"Well, he's just sitting at the dining table." His father replied as he folds his arms.

Taki narrows his eyes. "Oh." He said grimly. He gently puts down his briefcase on the floor, walks past his father and heads straight to the dining area.

Sure enough, he sees Banyat sitting at the table, facing the clear sliding doors in front of the balcony and staring out into nothingness.

"You're back." Banyat said flatly, not making eye contact with him.

"What are you doing?" Taki asked.

"Just sitting here." Banyat replied as he rests his arms on the table. "If I don't do anything, I won't mess up your house and have to do any chores."

Taki folds his arms. "True. But you won't be able to take off your uniform, have a shower, do any homework you have, have dinner and go to sleep."

"My uniform's neat and clean!" Banyat protested loudly as he narrows his eyes.

"But how long have you been out the whole day? Surely your uniform now have at least some stains and odor." Taki said.

"Well at least I don't have any homework today!" Banyat said hastily.

"But even still, do some revision on what you have learnt today."

"But at least I didn't mess up the house today."

"But you haven't cleaned yourself."

"Well, I perfectly smell-"

"Banyat, will you knock it off already?" Taki interrupted.

"But Taki, I swear I didn't do anything wrong-"

"Can you just take a shower and change your clothes already?"

"But I told you-"

"A bunch of baloney. Now get in the bathroom."

"What do you mean I told you a bunch of-"

"Will you just do as I-"

Taki's constant barrage of replies was just too much for Banyat now. He grits his teeth and furrows his eyebrows. His fingers curl into fists and he clenches them tightly. His body shook in anger and frustration that he felt at Taki for the last five days. He just couldn't withstand the pressure and fury inside him anymore.

Banyat cracked. It was just too much for him. Suddenly, he stands up from his chair and screams at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP TAKI!"

Instantly, Taki went silent, almost shocked beyond ability to speak.

"Wha-what?" He replied, stunned.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Banyat continued to yell furiously at Taki. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I had enough of you telling me what to do around here! What do you think this place is? This is a house, not a boot camp! I'm just someone who is staying here for six days, not a slave you can use to order around and clean your house!"

Taki quickly regains his ability to speak and narrows his eyes angrily at him.

"Banyat, stop your yelling this instant!" Taki reprimanded sharply. "Just because you're our guest doesn't mean you can do whatever you want and don't follow our rules!"

"Screw your rules!" Banyat lifts an accusing finger at him. "God, you are just like Nadia! Ordering me around just because they can! Here's a news flash for you, I'm 18 years old and I don't need anyone to tell me what to do!"

"Maybe I don't need to order you around when you actually prove yourself to be an intelligent and disciplined person!" Taki bellowed furiously and stomps his foot.

The words struck Banyat with great force. For a few moments, he stares at Taki with his eyes wide before lowering his head and look down at the floor. Taki gasped in horror, feeling mortified at what he had done.

"Banyat, I'm sorry." Taki apologized, quickly softening his tone. "I didn't-"

Banyat cuts him off by holding up his hand. He looks back up at Taki and gave him a cold glare.

"You know Taki, when I first met you; I thought you are a pretty cool guy." Banyat uttered. "I actually admired you. It's why I was so looking forward to living with you! But now, I realize you're just like my parents! You are stubborn, bossy and quick-tempered, just like them!"

"Banyat, I-"

"Shut up!" Banyat shouted hoarsely. "I'm out of here!" He turned and hastily walks out of the dining area. He walks past Taki's father and opens the door to his room.

Taki rushes over to the doorway and yelled, "Hey, you can't go there! That's my father's room!"

"You can't stop me because you're not my real father!" Banyat yelled back. After entering the room, he slams the door shut.

Taki lowers his head and groans in frustration. A moment later, he lifts his head up and turns to his father who is still standing at the main door and listening to their commotion the entire time.

"Dad…I'm sorry that you had to hear all of that." Taki said apologetically.

"Son, give him a break, will you?" His father implied.

"What?" Taki asked incredulously.

"I know he's quite shiftless and reluctant but…maybe you should try being soft to him. Listen to him and understand his problem first. That way, you'll be able to penetrate what's bothering him."

"How do you know that will work?"

"It's what your mother would usually do to me whenever I'm feeling down."

Taki stares at his father wordlessly for a moment before a small smile appears on his face. "Thanks father." He said softly.

"You're welcome." His father replied. "I'll prepare dinner. At the meantime, try talking to him again."

Taki nods his head before they both go on their separate ways.

* * *

Banyat grumbled in frustration as he pins himself against the wall. He slides down and sat on the floor. He couldn't believe what Taki had just said. He had always thought Taki is a nice and friendly person, but after all the torment he had given him for the last five days and what he had just said to him earlier, he had grown to despise him.

But still, at the same time, he felt hurt, knowing that Taki had also said the honest truth about him. It's true that he isn't a bright and disciplined person. Since young, he always thought of having fun as his most important priority over his studies and as time goes on, he completely gives up on studying altogether when his parents favor his sister over him. Banyat never wanted to be seen by others as a lazy and unintelligent person. But the frustration he felt of not being able to impress his parents over the years demoralized him and he could never find the will and motivation to improve himself.

Banyat groaned and stood up after finally calming down from his anger. He looks around and examines the room. The room is slightly bigger than Taki's and looks more spacious. There is a double bed placed at the left side of the room. Banyat looks confused. If Taki's father lives in his room alone, why does he still sleep on a double bed?

Hung on the wall and above the double bed is a family portrait. Banyat examines the picture and see Taki's father standing on the left with a wide smile plastered across his face. Standing next to him on the right is a woman with long black hair and also has a smile on her face. Standing in front of the two is a small boy with short brown hair and also smiling while the two adults each place a hand on his shoulders.

' _The woman must be Taki's mother.'_ Banyat thought.

Next to the bed on the right are a wardrobe, a bookshelf and a work desk with a laptop placed on it. And the right side of the room and placed in front of the bed is a small wooden cupboard with a flat screen television placed on top of it.

He slightly furrowed his brows as he smelled something burning coming from the cupboard. Out of curiosity, he walks over to it. He kneels down and opens the doors. He gasps upon seeing what was inside. It was a portrait of Taki's mother with an incense holder sat in front of it.

Banyat's eyes softened as he stares at the portrait. _'Taki and his father must really miss her.'_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Banyat turns to the door as it opens. Taki steps inside and stops as he sees Banyat kneeling in front of the portrait of his mother.

"Taki, I'm sorry." Banyat quickly apologized. "I didn't mean-"

"No. It's okay." Taki shakes his head and smiles at his guest. "I see you met my mother." He walks over to Banyat who hastily moves aside. Taki kneels down in front of his mother's portrait and paid his respects to her.

He closes the cupboard and turns to Banyat. "Let's sit down together." He said softly to him. Taki gestures Banyat to the double bed behind them. They both get up and sit next to each other on the bed.

"Banyat, I'm really sorry about what I said to you." Taki said to Banyat apologetically.

Banyat frowned and shakes his head. "No Taki. You are right. I fail to prove to you and others that I'm an intelligent and disciplined person. I always think of having fun and lazing around rather than studying and cleaning my home. But the truth is…I wasn't always like that. When I was young, I did try to study hard in school. But my grades were never good enough to impress my parents. And because my sister always does things better than me and my parents favor her over me, it really demoralizes me to the point that I decided to give up on studying altogether." His eyes grew cold. "And I guess my attitude got even worse…after they all died."

Banyat paused for a moment when Taki wraps an arm around his back. Banyat lets out a sigh before he continued, "I loved my sister very much. She was the only person in my life who truly cared for me. And yet I didn't show any love and care for her back because I am a selfish person. Instead of being proud of my sister, I was jealous of her for always doing things better than me. I yelled at her and expressed my envy towards her before she and my parents got onto the plane. And ever since she died that day along with my parents, I despised myself, knowing that I have to live the rest of my life knowing that I ended my relationship with my sister on a sour note. Living with the fact that my sister hated me before she departed this world." Banyat lowers his head so that his eyes could not be seen. "I truly am a hopeless person."

Taki sighed and gave a gentle pat on Banyat's back. "I know how you feel, Banyat." He said softly as he puts down his hand on the bed. "I also once went through a bad experience such as that." Banyat lifts his head up and turns to him. "My mother died when I was very little. Her death hit me and my father hard. And because my mother was the closest person to my father, he became very strict and soft-spoken afterwards. I really do sympathize him though because he must feel tired and hopeless doing things alone. It's hard being a single parent after all. And because of the way he behaves towards me, I too also had a hard time growing up and trying to communicate with him. The stress between us affected me personally and it made me had a hard time communicating with others in school."

"Including girls?" Banyat asked. Both he and Taki laughed.

"Yeah, especially girls." Taki nods his head. "But at least I did manage to make some friends during high school." He paused for a moment to wonder how Tsukasa and Takagi are doing now.

"So if you had such a hard and stressful life, what made you keep moving forward?" Banyat asked.

"Well, my life would have continued to stay the same…" Taki turns to Banyat and a wide smile plasters across his face. "Until a certain girl and her grandmother came into my life." Banyat smiles back at him. "They taught me that even if life hits us hard with a brick, we will always find happiness again as long as we continue living."

Banyat nods his head. "Thank you…for sharing your story with me."

"You're welcome." Taki said. The two wrap an arm around each other and pull each other into a warm embrace.

* * *

Things actually turn better for both Banyat and Taki after their heartfelt conversation. They later head straight to Taki's room where Banyat sat at the work desk and does his homework, with Taki sitting by his side and helping him.

After Banyat finished his homework, they head to the dining area where Taki's father is waiting for them to have dinner with him. The three all ate their dinner peacefully while conversing with each other. His father and guest both laugh as Taki shares with them one of his stories during high school.

Although Taki still orders his guest to clean his dish and the dining table after their meal, he now takes a softer approach on it, which Banyat greatly appreciates.

In the process, Banyat became more disposed in obliging Taki. The next day, when Taki woke him up early in the morning, Banyat quickly gets up from his bed and prepares himself for school in an orderly manner. The two then ate their breakfast together with Taki's father. After cleaning their dishes, they politely bid farewell to Taki's father who gave them a wan smile and wave his hand back at them in response.

The two leave the house and head straight to the train station where they both board the same train and head to their respective places. After the day proceeded quite uneventfully, Banyat leaves school when the bell rang and heads back home.

Taki later returns home from work where he finds Banyat doing his homework in his room, which brings a smile to his face. Taki helps Banyat finish his homework before his father finished preparing dinner for them.

After they ate their dinner, Taki suggests watching a movie on their television together, much to Banyat's surprise and delight. This is the first time in a long while that Banyat could actually enjoy any sort of leisure in the Tachibana household. Taki inserts his disc of _'Shin Godzilla'_ into the DVD player and the three watched the movie together at the dining table while occasionally making interesting, enthusiastic and hilarious comments on the film.

After they finished watching the movie, Banyat and Taki head straight to their room for a good night's rest. After turning off the lights, Taki lies down on his bed while Banyat sat on the mattress placed next to it.

Banyat lets out a blissful sigh before turning to Taki. "Taki, thank you for your hospitality for the last six days." He said.

"You're welcome." Taki said as he covers himself with his blanket. "You should thank my father too. He's the one who prepare our meals for us after all."

"Right." Banyat nods his head. "Say 'thank you' to your father for me." He then lies down on his mattress and covers himself with his own blanket. He closes his eyes, ready to get a good night sleep.

However, a few seconds later, Taki spoke. "Banyat?"

"Huh?" Banyat said as he opens his eyes and rolls over to face Taki. Even though the room is dark, he can still barely make out his face and hear his voice.

"To be honest, after watching the movie, I still feel a little…energetic."

Banyat chuckled. "That movie was really exciting, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Taki admitted. "Because of it, I can't fall asleep right now."

A mischievous grin appears on Banyat's face. "Weeellllll…since we both don't feel tired, maybe we can do something else right now?"

"Well since tomorrow's Saturday and we both don't have school and work during the weekend," Taki shrugged. "Why not?"

"Great. Hold on." Banyat anxiously removes his sheets and gets up from his mattress. He turns on the table lamp on Taki's desk and heads to his luggage. He unzips it and takes out a handheld game console.

"What's that?" Taki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a gaming console!" Banyat replied with a grin.

"Gaming console? As in this device operates video games?" Taki asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Banyat said as he walks over to him. "And geez, judging by your voice, it's like you never seen any of these things in your life!" Taki rose up from his bed and gets into a sitting position while Banyat sat next to him. He watched as Banyat turns on the gaming console. He starts the game, selects two characters and begins the match.

"Watch me! I'm an expert in this!" Banyat said to Taki. Taki watched as Banyat fights against his opponent. He laughs and taunts at his opponent as he mercilessly beats him up. After he wins the match, he turns to Taki who stares back at him in amazement.

"Wow. Your fingers move in incredible speed as you move the circle and tap those buttons." Taki said in awe.

"Yup. And it's called a joystick, not a circle. Now you try." Banyat goes back to the character selection screen and picks two different fighters for Taki. "The fighter I picked for you is easy for beginners." When he starts the match, he hands the gaming console over to Taki.

Taki grits his teeth furiously as he struggles to move the joystick and tap the buttons in time. Banyat laughed hysterically as Taki's character gets pathetically beaten up by his opponent. After losing the match, Taki sighs in frustration.

"And this is what happens when you don't play video games often like me." Banyat smirked. "Your problem is that you aren't supposed to repeatedly tap the same buttons over and over again. That's a terrible strategy. You need to do curls with the joystick and press a different button after every tap."

"Man, it sounds like exercising your fingers." Taki said, narrowing his eyes.

"That's exactly what it is! Now try again!"

Throughout the rest of the night, Banyat teaches Taki how to play the game. The two laugh and converse with each other as they spend the night playing several fighting matches on the game console.

They kept on playing until they completely forget about the time.

* * *

 _DING DONG!_

Taki's father opens up the door to find Nadia and Mitsuha standing outside of his home on a Saturday morning.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Both Nadia and Mitsuha greeted in unison as they wave their hands at him.

Taki's father smiled and bows his head to the two women. "Kon'nichiwa." He replied in his usual monotone voice. "What are you doing here, Mitsuha?"

"Oh I'm here because Nadia has returned from her business trips today and I picked her up at the airport." Mitsuha said.

"And now I'm here to pick up Banyat!" Nadia said, sounding excited. "I've bought some wonderful items from Shanghai and Singapore and I can't wait to show them to him! Where is he?"

"And where's Taki? Is he inside?" Mitsuha asked.

"They're both still inside his room. I heard a lot of commotion coming from there last night." Taki's father said. "You can come inside if you want."

"Okay." Nadia said as she and Mitsuha hastily take off their shoes.

"Arigatou." Mitsuha said. Taki's father stepped aside to allow the two women to enter his house. They walk over to the door to Taki's room and Mitsuha opens it. The two enter the room and widen their eyes at what's in front of them.

They see both Taki and Banyat, sleeping together on the bed side by side. Taki has his head rested on the pillow and his arms and legs slightly spread out while Banyat lay peacefully next to him with his head slump to the side and his mouth curved into a smile. The handheld gaming console is still clenched in Taki's left hand.

The two continue snoring and sleeping peacefully on Taki's bed despite the sun now rising up in the sky and its rays shine through the windows of his room.

Nadia and Mitsuha both laugh at the display in front of them.

"Ah well." Nadia shakes her head in amusement. "Boys will be boys."

Mitsuha nods her head and smiles blissfully at the two men. She couldn't say it better.

* * *

 **Sovereign: I would like to thank Morliwatch and willy008 for favoriting and following this story. Thanks guys!**


	11. Unpredictable

**Sovereign: Just a heads-up, this chapter does contain spoilers to a certain manga called _A Silent Voice_ a.k.a. _Koe no Katachi._ I highly recommend watching the movie or reading the manga first.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Unpredictable**_

Banyat and Nadia widen their eyes in awe as they enter the foyer of Tokyo Station while dragging their luggage with them. They admire the gorgeous architecture of the interior as they walk through the station with Mitsuha, Taki and Yotsuha who are also dragging their own luggage.

"This place looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Mitsuha asked Nadia.

"It sure is." Nadia turns her head to Mitsuha with a wide grin. "I can't believe I never set foot in this place until now. And I travelled around Tokyo as a tourist twice for crying out loud!"

"Hey guys!" Sayaka cried. The five stop and turn their heads to the front to see Sayaka and Tessie both standing in the distance and waving their hands at them. They also brought their own luggage and are placed next to their sides.

The five wave their hands back at them as they walk over to the two. When they are close to each other, Sayaka and Mitsuha both give each other a warm embrace.

"Isn't this exciting?" Sayaka asked as she and her friend pull away from each other. "We're going to visit a rural prefecture for the first time in years!"

"Mm!" Mitsuha nods her head. "And I look forward to it! After living in the city for nine years, I've actually almost forgotten how it feels like being in a rural area."

"Have any of you seen Okudera?" Tessie asked everyone present around him.

"No." Taki shakes his head. "We haven't seen her. We just got here."

Sayaka groans and lets her arms hang freely by her sides. "She's the one who organized this trip for us and yet she's getting here later than us." She said.

"Hmm, reminds me of the time when we're still in Itomori, Tessie wants to take you and I to go fishing at the lake, but instead he overslept and ended up forgetting to bring his own fishing rod." Mitsuha said to her lifelong friend.

"Wow Mitsuha! You are equally just as mean as my wife!" Tessie yelled in annoyance while Mitsuha and Sayaka both laughed.

"Hi guys!"

Everybody turn their heads to see Okudera rushing over to them while dragging her own luggage. She lowers her head and catches her breath after finding herself standing in front of all of them.

"Relax, Okudera-san. What happened?" Taki asked in concern.

"Oh, don't worry. There's nothing wrong." Okudera reassured Taki as she looks back at him and the others. "Well, except something happened with my husband."

"What happened to him?" Mitsuha asked.

"And where is he?" Yotsuha added.

"My husband actually fell down and hurt his leg yesterday during work. I was thinking of cancelling the trip but my husband insist of letting me go to Mie with all of you anyway since he felt that I shouldn't disappoint my friends." Okudera shrugs her shoulders. "So yeah, due to unfortunate circumstances, he couldn't join us and I made sure he rests well on his bed before I left the house."

"Okudera, I get a feeling we are never going to see your husband." Mitsuha said with her eyes narrowed.

"And at this point, I actually feel sorry for the both of you." Sayaka added with a frown.

"Yeah. This trip is also supposed to be a honeymoon for you and your husband after all." Tessie said as he places his hand on the trolley handle of his luggage.

"Oh don't feel sorry for us." Okudera said to them smiling. "My husband and I are a team and we're used to things like that." She finished with a laugh.

"Wow, she can get over her husband's injury on a whim." Mitsuha whispered to Nadia as she arches an eyebrow.

"She is truly a weird woman." Nadia replied softly as she folds her arms.

* * *

After going through a few security checkpoints, everybody boarded the bullet train that will take them to Nagoya Station. Mitsuha, Yotsuha, Sayaka, Tessie, Nadia and Banyat all gasp and widen their eyes in awe as they walk through the train. They have never set foot inside the interior of a Shinkansen train before.

After they found their seats, they hurriedly shove their luggage into the overhead compartments above them. They then proceed to pick their seats. Taki and Mitsuha choose to sit together at the left side. Tessie and Sayaka sat next to them on the right. Okudera, Nadia and Yotsuha sat together behind Tessie and Sayaka's seats. Banyat insisted Nadia that he wants to sit in the same row as Taki and Tessie so his guardian allowed him to sit beside Sayaka and next to the window, much to his delight. Of course, Nadia told Sayaka to keep an eye on Banyat as she sat between him and her husband.

Fifteen minutes later, after all the passengers are seated, the train began to move and start its journey to Nagoya Station. Mitsuha snuggled up next to Taki as they both look out the window and watch the train leaving the railway area.

"This feels nostalgic, doesn't it?" Mitsuha asked Taki.

Taki chuckled as he is reminded of the day he and Mitsuha agree to board a train to Gifu together and visit Itomori. "Yup, it sure is." He said to her. "I'm really glad you agree to come with me that day." Mitsuha's smile widens.

The ride was fairly uneventful. Banyat played with his handheld gaming console while Okudera and Nadia both fell asleep at their seats and have their heads lean next to each other. Yotsuha reads her book while Taki, Mitsuha, Tessie and Sayaka converse with one another.

The train eventually left the Kanto region and entered the Chubu region where the terrain changed drastically. The region was covered with trees of all shapes and sizes. There were also rockier areas and many mountains, streams and lakes. Everyone as well as Okudera and Nadia who woke up from their sleep look out the windows and watched in awe as they passed the terrain. They all feel excited, knowing that they are getting closer to their destination.

A train stewardess enters the passenger car that they are in while pushing a cart filled with bento boxes, canned drinks and bottles of water. She slowly makes her way to every row and serves the food and drinks to the passengers. When she arrived at the front rows where Taki, Mitsuha and the others are seated, they ordered what they want to eat and the stewardess serves them their desired food and drinks.

After the stewardess leaves the passenger car and makes her way to the next one, Banyat and Tessie hurriedly open their bento boxes. They widen their eyes in awe at the food inside them. There were rice, fried ebi, baby octopuses and slices of various fruits inside the boxes.

"This looks so delicious!" Banyat said, eyeing his food with glee.

"Yeah! Looks so much better than the food they serve at my workplace! I can't wait to dive right in!" Tessie said excitedly.

"Hey, don't get too excited." Sayaka rebuked them as she slowly opens her own bento box. "Eating your food too fast will hurt your chest."

"I know." Tessie said as he places the bento box on the table in front of him. He takes his chopsticks and picks up a fried ebi. He takes a bite out of it and turns to Banyat who is also eating a fried ebi and smiles at him.

Tessie turns back to the front and takes another bite of his fried ebi. But he quickly turns his head back when he sees Banyat taking another bite of his ebi as well. He narrows his eyes as Banyat is suspiciously in the same pose as him while eating and carrying his food and chopsticks. Banyat responds by smiling at him again.

After he finished eating his ebi, he turns back to his bento and now picks up a baby octopus. But this time, when he opens his mouth, he stops and swiftly turns his head to Banyat. Banyat froze and sure enough, he also had his mouth opened while holding up a baby octopus with his chopsticks.

Tessie narrows his eyes and grits his teeth. "Stop copying me!" He growled in annoyance.

Banyat grins mischievously at him. "Make me!"

Tessie lets out a yell as he begins eating the rest of his food hastily. Banyat also eats his food in excessive speed as it now becomes a duel between the two on who could finish eating their meal first.

"Hey, stop it! You are both eating your food too fast!" Sayaka cried. Taki, Mitsuha, Yotsuha, Okudera and Nadia blankly watch the display from their seats. Sayaka growled as she places her bento and chopsticks down on her table and grabs both men by the back of their shirts. She pulls them back causing, both Banyat and Tessie to drop their chopsticks and stop their eating while their mouths are full.

"Can't you two ever act your age?!" Sayaka reprimand them sharply. Banyat and Tessie swallowed their food and turn their heads to her.

"Sorry." They both said apologetically. Suddenly, the two men suddenly widen their eyes as if they are about to bulge out from their sockets and they repeatedly beat their chests with their hands.

Sayaka gasped as she releases her grip on their shirts. "See?! This is what happens when you eat too fast! Now you're getting chest pains!" She cried anxiously as Banyat and Tessie grab their drinks. "Quick, drink something!"

* * *

When they arrived at Nagoya Station, they step out of the train with their luggage. They make their way to the next line where they will board another train which will take them to the Mie Prefecture. However, when they arrived at the Kintetsu line foyer, they look up at the signboard and see that their train had been delayed.

" _Your attention, please. Due to a track point fault, the train at 2 o'clock leaving for Ujiyamada Station has been delayed by thirty minutes. We apologized for any inconvenience caused." A voice spoke throughout the station._

Everyone sigh as their shoulders droop.

"So what are we supposed to do for the next thirty minutes?" Sayaka asked everyone.

"Well, perhaps I'll go to the convenience store at the meantime. Maybe we could buy some more water for us." Taki said.

"Good idea. I'll follow you." Okudera said to him.

"Me too." Yotsuha added as she raised her hand.

"As for me, maybe there's a charging station somewhere that I can use to charge my phone." Banyat said.

"Seriously, Banyat? If your phone drains that fast, I really think it's time for you to change the battery." Nadia said frowning at him.

"I will when I have the money." He said as he walks off to find a charging station.

Nadia groans. "You have money to buy a new video game but not enough to change your phone battery?!" She asked incredulously as she follows Banyat from behind.

"See you later, guys." Taki said as he, Okudera and Yotsuha walk off and wave their hands at Mitsuha, Tessie and Sayaka. The three wave back at them. When they are out of their sight, they turn to each other.

"What about you two?" Mitsuha asked Tessie and Sayaka.

"We're just going to take a look at the shops in this station and see if there's anything that catches our eye. Would you like to come along with us?" Tessie asked.

"No. I honestly still feel a little tired from our train ride." Mitsuha said, looking worn out.

"Yeah, it was pretty long, wasn't it?" Sayaka chuckled. "Very well then. Just stay around here until we get back from our business. See you."

"Watch our luggage while we are gone." Tessie added as he and Sayaka wave their hands at her.

Mitsuha waves her hand back at them as they depart. She then turns around and walks over to a nearby pillar. She leans against it and lets out a weary sigh.

As she kept her eye on everyone's luggage, a woman with shoulder-length dark brownish-pink hair walks over to the pillar and leans against it.

Mitsuha curiously turns her head to the woman as she opens up a can of beer. She watches her take a sip of her drink. The woman then turns her head to the side. Mitsuha quickly turn away, not wanting her to think that she is mindlessly eyeing on her.

The woman tilts her head and sees the braided cord around Mitsuha's right wrist.

"That's an interesting cord you have there." The woman remarked flatly.

Mitsuha widens her eyes and turns her head back to the woman. "T-t-thanks." She replied nervously.

"Hey, don't feel nervous. I'm just saying." The woman said as she looks up at her with a small smile. Mitsuha chuckled in response. "It's interesting because it's well-knitted, but I do notice that some of the colors and patterns don't align perfectly."

"Yeah, it's not perfect." Mitsuha holds up her arm and shows off her braided cord to the woman. "But it's still very special to me."

"Oh?" The woman said softly.

"Mm." Mitsuha nods her head. "My boyfriend made it for me."

"You must really love him a lot to still accept a braided cord like that." The woman said.

Mitsuha's eyes softened as she smiles blissfully. "He has a few issues, but he's still a very special person to me. No one can ever replace him in my life." She said to her.

The woman sighs wearily as she lowers her head and stares at the floor. "I think that's the same way my daughter felt towards her boyfriend." She said.

"Really?" Mitsuha asked.

The woman looks up and stares at her with a stern frown. Her free hand curls into a fist while her grip around her beer can tightens. "To be honest, I didn't like her boyfriend at first. When he and my daughter were still very young, he bullied and tormented her every day in school, to the point that he even once physically hurt her." She explained coldly.

"Oh my." Mitsuha uttered as she widens her eyes in shock.

The woman nods her head before continuing, "I hated him for turning my daughter's childhood years into a living nightmare. I despise him for taking away what could have been happier years for my daughter. I still never forget what he did to her. And yet…"

Her eyes softened and she uncurls her fist as she quickly calmed down and lowered her tone of voice. "She still forgave him. She forgave him for everything he did to her and accepted him as her friend. I still didn't trust him at first, but as time goes on, I slowly began to accept him. I thank him for being friends with my younger daughter when she and I could never get along with each other." She said. "He even risked his life to save my daughter when she tried to commit suicide."

Mitsuha gasped. "He did?"

The woman nods her head again. "He injured himself in the process. But he eventually recovered and my daughter is still alive because of him. I truly owe him my life for what he did."

A smile sweeps across Mitsuha's face. "I guess it goes to show that everybody, no matter how bad they were before, possesses the capacity for change." She said as she places her hands behind her back.

The woman smiles back at her for a moment before her face distorts into a frown again. "But now, I'm worried all over again." She murmured.

"Why's that?" Mitsuha asked in concern.

"Yesterday, on the last day of our vacation here in Nagoya, her boyfriend proposed to my daughter, right in front of me, his mother and my younger daughter. She accepted it. They decided to tie the knot together." She explained. "While his mother and my younger daughter are happy for them, I however am concerned. You see, I guess I never told you until now." She paused for a moment to pull away a strand of hair in front of her eye. "My daughter was born deaf. I caught an illness during my pregnancy with her. And because of that…" The woman uses all her strength to suppress her tears as she painfully recollects the memories of her past.

"Hey." Mitsuha said soothingly as she gently pats her shoulder.

"Arigatou." The woman managed to choke out while holding back her tears. She wipes off the small tears that were in her eyes before she continued, "My ex-husband and his parents despise me…and we divorced. I used to love my ex-husband and I thought we would be together for the rest of our lives. But he turned his back on me all because I gave birth to deaf child."

Her eyes furrowed as she looks down at the floor, not making eye contact with Mitsuha. "And that's why I'm scared. What if my daughter goes through something similar to that as well when she and her boyfriend get married? What if something terrible will happen between them during their first few years of marriage? What if…" She takes a deep breath. "They will break up like me and my ex-husband did?"

Mitsuha stares at the woman wordlessly for a moment before she gently places her hand on her shoulder. The woman looks up and sees a reassuring smile on Mitsuha's face.

"It's okay. I know how you feel." She said to her. "I too have no idea what the future will hold for me. Life is unpredictable after all and things will never always go the way we want. But as long as you have something or someone important to you in your life, that's enough reason for us to keep moving forward. For me, as long as I have my lover, family and friends, I'll always have a reason to stay alive and face the future."

The woman stares at her blankly for a moment. She realized what Mitsuha had said to her is very true. She remembered how much pain and suffering she went through when her ex-husband left her and her older daughter. How hard it was for her to juggle between taking care of her daughters and handling her job all by herself. And yet, she never gave up hope because at least she still had her mother and her daughters. She remembered why she kept moving forward that day. And even when her mother passed away, she still wouldn't back down because at least she still had her daughters. She has kept moving forward this long because of them.

A small smile takes form on her face and she lets out a sigh. "I guess for me, as long as I have my daughters and her boyfriend's mother continuing to be my friend, I'll always to able to keep my head high and move forward." She said softly.

"That's the spirit!" Mitsuha said grinning. She gave a gentle pat on the woman's shoulder again. "I'm sure your daughter and her boyfriend have been through a lot together, both hardships and joyful moments. I'm confident that they will have a very happy marriage ahead of them."

"And I wish you and your boyfriend will have a happy marriage too when you eventually tie the knot with him." The woman said.

Mitsuha's face blushed as she smiled sheepishly. "Arigatou." She replied softly.

The woman chuckled before asking, "What's your name?"

"Mitsuha. You?"

"Nishimiya. It's a pleasure speaking with you." She extends out her hand. Mitsuha smiles back at her before shaking her hand. "I have to go now. Bye."

The two women wave farewell to each other before she turn around and walk away. Mitsuha stood and watch her leave until she is out of her sight.

* * *

Later that day, Taki, Mitsuha and the others board the train that will take them to Mie Prefecture. It's a much smaller train that the last one they rode in terms of space and number of seats. After putting their luggage into the overhead compartments, Taki, Mitsuha, Tessie and Sayaka sat together in the same row again while Yotsuha, Okudera, Nadia and Banyat sat behind them. After what happened during their last train ride, Nadia isn't allowing Banyat to sit next to Tessie again, much to his dismay.

After all the passengers in the train are seated, the train starts moving a while later and it begins its journey to Ujiyamada Station.

Mitsuha stares out the window and watched the train leave the station. A smile plasters across her face as she thought about the woman whom she spoke with earlier.

' _I'm sure things will be alright for you, Nishimiya-san.'_

* * *

After throwing her empty beer can into a rubbish bin, she stuffs her hands into her pockets and kept her head lowered as she walks her way to the golden clock located near the entrance of the station.

"Mar-vah!" A distorted voice called out.

Nishimiya stops and lifts her head up. She sees four people standing in front of the clock and smiling at her.

"Where have you been, Nishimiya-san?" Shoya's mother asked as she stuffs her hands into her pockets.

"We were all looking for you." Shoya Ishida said as he gently places his hands on Shoko Nishimiya's shoulders.

Yuzuru Nishimiya sighs with her arms folded. "Mom, if you're going to wander off for a while, at least answer our calls." She said. Shoko nods her head as she places her hands in front of her and continues smiling at her mother.

The mother of Shoko and Yuzuru stares back at the four for a few moments before a large smile finally began to take form on her face.

"Sorry to make you guys worry."

* * *

 **Sovereign: I would like to thank Thanna for favoriting this story!**

 **Also, yes. The woman whom Mitsuha converse with is none other than the mother of Shoko and Yuzuru Nishimiya from _A Silent Voice/Koe no Katachi_. And Shoya Ishida, his mother, Shoko Nishimiya and Yuzuru Nishimiya also made cameos at the end of this chapter too. I hope you all enjoyed the little crossover I have added!**


	12. The Beach

_**The Beach**_

A wide and dozy smile takes form on his face as Taki contently laid on his bed with his eyes closed and idly listened to the melodious chirping of the birds and the gentle rustling of the leaves outside. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful than the veritable natural symphony that was an early morn-

"GOOD MORNING TAKI-KUN!"

Taki screamed in extreme shock and discomfort as Mitsuha squealed right into his left ear, nearly forcing his eyes to pop out from their sockets. He jolted up from his bed and breathed heavily when he got into a sitting position. Mitsuha giggled uncontrollably as she places her hands on his shoulders.

Taki growls grumpily as he turns to his girlfriend. "Mitsuha, I told you wake me up early in the morning. Not give me a heart attack early in the morning!" He whined crankily as he gave her an irritated glare. Mitsuha however continues smiling sweetly at him as she removes her hands from his shoulders and places them behind her back.

"Come on Taki-kun! Wipe off that frown on your face because we got an exciting day ahead of us!" Mitsuha said in high spirits.

"I know." Taki said flatly as he rubs his eyes. "You're looking forward to visiting the beach today."

"And it's going to be a great experience! I know we had a giant lake back in Itomori but this is an entire ocean we're talking about! And I can't wait to see it in all of its natural beauty!" Mitsuha said enthusiastically. "Surely you should feel excited to see it too!"

"I lived in Tokyo all my life, Mitsuha. The city is built next to the sea. So seeing the ocean every day is nothing special to me." He said.

Mitsuha pouts at him as she folds her arms. "It may be built next to the ocean but it's not beautiful to look at when there are buildings and ships around it, isn't it?"

Taki simply nods his head. He can't argue with what Mitsuha just said. A cheeky grin appears on Mitsuha's face and she proceeds to rub Taki's head affectionately.

"Now come on! Let's brush our teeth and get changing already!" Mitsuha turned around and heads her way to the bathroom. Taki turns his head to the left and stares out the windows. He smiles blissfully as he admires the view of the trees and sea outside.

They are now currently in Shima, a small city that is a 40-minute drive away from Ise. It is located along the coastline and surrounded by many large hills and trees. All the buildings and houses are small and only a few stories high. It certainly looks and feels completely different than Tokyo. Shima's architecture and remoteness from other cities brought a strong nostalgic feeling to Mitsuha, Tessie, Sayaka and Yotsuha and they love it. It greatly reminded them of Itomori which was also located in a remote area in a rural prefecture.

As much as they love Tokyo, they do miss Itomori. They miss the remoteness and the peaceful and tranquil atmosphere of their former town. So they feel incredibly grateful that such places like this still exist in Japan.

Taki turns his head away from the windows and gets off of his bed. He walks over to his luggage and unzips it. He takes out a backpack and puts it aside. He then takes out a pair of red trunks. Taki felt uneasy as he stares at them. He hasn't went swimming for a long time and the last time he ever visited Odaiba Beach back in Tokyo was several years ago before he went to high school. So he has absolutely no idea how the others will think of him when he put them on later at the beach. He hastily puts his trunks into his backpack. He then takes out a towel and a pair of flip-flops and also inserts them into his backpack.

After taking everything he needs to bring to the beach later, he places his backpack aside. He then takes out a toothbrush and a set of clothes that he is going to wear today from his luggage.

He then closes his luggage and walks over to the bathroom. He politely knocks on the door. "Mitsuha?" He called.

"I'll be coming out soon in a minute!" Mitsuha replied from the inside.

Taki silently stood outside and waited. After a minute passed, the door opened, revealing Mitsuha dressed in a plain pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Her long black hair hung freely across her shoulders. Taki blushed as he stares at her. He could not deny how pretty she looks.

Mitsuha narrows her eyes at him. "You're having dirty thoughts, aren't you?" She asked suspiciously.

"What?! No!" Taki quickly protested as he snaps out of his thoughts.

Mitsuha laughed as she moves aside. "Just go get yourself ready…hentai."

"Shut up!" Taki yelled as he hastily walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

* * *

"Whoo! We're going to the beach today! Isn't that exciting?!" Tessie yelled excitedly at Banyat as he pumps his fists into the air. The man is carrying a backpack and currently dressed in a long-sleeved black jacket with a white tank top underneath, blue khaki shorts and black shoes.

"Hell yeah!" Banyat yelled back at him before he and Tessie high-fived. The boy is also carrying a backpack and dressed in his favorite long-sleeved orange zipper shirt with a blue horizontal stripe on it, gray gloves, blue jeans and grey shoes.

"Aw man. I sure can't wait to set my feet beneath the sand and take a swim in the ocean." Tessie said as he places his hands on both sides of his hip.

"Just admit it, Tessie. You're excited to go to the beach only because you want to see women in swimsuits." Sayaka deadpanned. She is dressed in an orange t-shirt, brown khaki shorts and brown shoes.

Tessie turns to Sayaka, trying to look innocent. "Why would I think of that?" He asked.

"Because I'm your wife and I know everything about you." Sayaka frowned at him as she folds her arms. They are currently at the basement of the hotel where they are waiting for the others who are still in their rooms to come down and join them. Tessie, Sayaka and Banyat are standing around while Nadia and Yotsuha are sitting on some armchairs nearby.

Nadia is dressed in her usual long-sleeved light blue dress, light gray pants and brown boots while Yotsuha is wearing a black tank top, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Good morning everyone!" Okudera greeted as she walks over to Tessie, Sayaka and Banyat. The three gaze upon her and see that she is carrying a black sports bag that has a strap slung over her shoulder and dressed in a black blouse, white skirt, black slippers and a white hat on her head.

"Oh Okudera-san, you look beautiful!" Sayaka complimented.

"Arigatou, Natori-san." Okudera smiled at her.

Banyat sighed before saying to Okudera, "Okudera-san, I'm really sorry that your husband couldn't join us to the beach today."

Okudera chuckled as she turns to Banyat and places a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Banyat. There's always next time." She said.

"Since you're here, I guess that just leaves Mitsuha and Taki." Nadia said as she and Yotsuha walk over to them.

Yotsuha turns her head to the staircase in the distance and gasped as she sees two familiar figures walking down. "There they are!" She said.

The others turn to the stairs as well and see Mitsuha and Taki reaching the bottom of the stairs. Taki is dressed in his long-sleeved black jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. Both of them are carrying their own backpacks which contain the stuff they need when visiting the beach today.

"Hello everyone!" Taki and Mitsuha both greeted them in unison.

"Hello!" They all replied before the two walk over to them.

"Did everybody make sure to bring their swimming attire?" Mitsuha asked.

"Yup!" Banyat said as he, Nadia, Tessie, Sayaka and Okudera nod their heads.

"My swimsuit is with you, right?" Yotsuha asked Mitsuha.

"Yes." Mitsuha nodded to her sister.

Taki sighed. "Alright then, I guess it's time to get going."

Okudera arches an eyebrow as she leans forward and takes a closer look at Taki's face. She smirks as she notices the blushing of his cheeks. "You're embarrassed to put on your swimming attire, aren't you?" She asked mischievously.

"What?! No!" Taki said curtly as he turns to his former co-worker and for the second time in the morning, defending himself in a scuffle with someone. He then turns to Yotsuha, Tessie, Sayaka, Banyat and Nadia who all stare awkwardly at him. Taki grits his teeth furiously as his body shook. "Come on, guys! Let's go already!"

* * *

Later, they arrived at Goza Shirahama beach. They widen their eyes and gasp in awe as they take a good look at it.

The beach was a very long stretch of coast with lots of sand. Some trees and small hills surround the beach, giving it some more natural beauty to it. There are lots of people present and there are some shops and buildings behind the beach.

"It's so…beautiful." Sayaka said as she admires the magnificent view of the ocean.

"Indeed." Tessie said to his wife in agreement. He and Sayaka haven't seen such natural beauty ever since they left Itomori. The view of the ocean certainly reminded them of Lake Itomori.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's change into our swimming attire and get down there!" Nadia said as she points at the nearby buildings.

Everyone made their way to the restrooms. When he is in the men's restroom, Taki reluctantly removes his clothes and changes into his red swimming trunks. He sighs in relief as the trunks fit well on him. But he still feels embarrassed knowing that he will be wearing these around Mitsuha and the other women, especially when they would be wearing swimming suits of their own.

"Hey Taki, something bothering you?" Tessie asked as he walks over to him. Taki turns around and sees that he's now wearing a pair of black trunks.

"Nothing." Taki said, turning his head away from him as he tries to hide his embarrassment.

"Really?" Tessie arches an eyebrow as he leans his head towards him.

Taki groaned before he turns back to him. "Fine. I just…haven't dressed up like this in a while."

Tessie laughed and he wraps an arm around his friend. "Come on man, don't be afraid." He said to him with an encouraging smile. "This is my first time dressing up like this but I totally feel excited about going into the beach! And you should too because we'll never know if we would ever do something like this again in the near future."

"I'm off to the beach now, guys."

"Okay Banya-" Tessie cuts himself off when he and Taki turn their heads to Banyat. They both widen their eyes and drop their jaws upon seeing him. Banyat is dressed in a pair of dark blue trunks. But what really catches the eyes of Taki and Tessie is his visibly muscular chest and abdomen.

"Ba-Ba-Ba-Banyat…y-y-y-you got abs?!" Tessie sputtered.

"Yup!" Banyat smirks as he places his hands on both sides of his hip. "That's the advantage of having some weights in your bedroom and taking Muay Thai lessons."

Taki and Tessie wordlessly watch Banyat turned and walks out of the restroom. Tessie howled in despair as he falls to his knees.

"Now I think I'm too embarrassed to go out there." Tessie said as he hung his head.

Taki groaned again. "Some emotional support you are!"

When Banyat walks out of the restroom, he stops for a moment to look up at the sky and feel the warm air.

"Banyat?"

He turns his head to see Yotsuha standing nearby. She is now dressed in a white frilly swimsuit and skirt.

"I look good in this, don't I?" Yotsuha asked as she places her hands behind her back and smiles sheepishly at him.

Banyat silently stares at her for a few moments before he finally commented on her current outfit. "Kawaii."

Yotsuha gasps and widens her eyes in shock. Without warning, she proceeds to repeatedly bash her fists onto Banyat's back. Banyat helplessly kneels down and places his hands on the back of his head as he gets beaten by his classmate.

"WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?!" Yotsuha screamed.

"ISN'T THAT WHAT JAPANESE PEOPLE SAY WHEN THEY WANT TO PRAISE SOMEONE?!" Banyat shouted back at her. "TAKI, TESSIE, HELP ME!"

* * *

After dressing into their swimming attire, everyone enters the beach and they all stood in a horizontal row. They take another admirable view of the beach.

Mitsuha is dressed in a simple black swimsuit with her long black hair hanging freely down her shoulders.

Okudera is dressed in a two-piece black swimsuit with her long brown hair hanging down and holds a beach ball at the left side of her hip.

Sayaka is dressed in a two piece pink swimsuit with white frills and a pink skirt.

And finally, Nadia is dressed in a dark blue swimsuit that covers her entire body.

"Okudera, let's play ball together." Nadia said as she turns to Okudera.

"Okay. I should warn you though that I have played for my school's volleyball team during my youth." Okudera said, smirking at her.

"Bring it on!" Nadia laughed as she walks off.

"Yotsuha, I'll race you to the ocean!" Banyat said to the younger Miyamizu.

"You're on!" Yotsuha replied to him sharply. The two then run straight at the water.

"Be careful, you two!" Mitsuha shouted at them.

"Don't worry Mitsuha. We'll keep an eye on them." Sayaka said to her.

"Yeah, we're heading to the water too." Tessie added. "Come on honey, let's go!"

"Right." Sayaka said to her husband before they run their way to the sea.

Okudera set up the beach towel onto the sand. "Alright guys, you can take a seat on it if you want!" She said to Taki and Mitsuha.

"Arigatou, Okudera-san!" Mitsuha said to her. As Okudera walks away with her beach ball and joins Nadia, Mitsuha grabs his arm and turns to him. "Come on Taki-kun! Sit down with me!"

Taki blushed as Mitsuha pulls his arm and leads him to the towel.

Banyat and Yotsuha wade through the water and they stop when their bodies partially submerged. The water was nice, clear and very gentle.

"It's cold!" Banyat said as he wraps his arms around himself and shivered.

"Well, this is what happens when you don't put yourself into a pool of water often." Yotsuha said to him as she shivered as well.

"Hey Yotsuha, I have something to show you."

"What's that-AH!" Yotsuha yelled as Banyat swings his hands and splashes some water onto her face.

"Haha! Take that!" Banyat laughed at her.

"Oh, that is so immature!" Yotsuha snapped. She extended her hands under the water with a swiping motion, creating two big surges of water that hit Banyat right in the face.

"Hey!" Banyat said indignantly. Yotsuha laughed for a moment until suddenly, Sayaka launched herself out of the water and quickly wraps her arms around the younger Miyamizu from behind.

"Gotcha!" Sayaka yelled triumphantly as she kept Yotsuha in place.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!" Yotsuha cried as she struggles to break free from Sayaka's arms. Banyat laughed at Yotsuha's misery but while he is distracted, he is completely unaware that Tessie is wading over to him from behind. With a devious grin, he wraps an arm around Banyat's neck and hoists him up. Banyat gasps as he finds himself being lifted and he frantically kicks the water with his legs.

"Haha! Feel the combined wrath of Teshigawara and Natori, kids!" Tessie laughed.

"ACK! Release me! You'll never take me aliiiiiive!" Banyat squealed in agony as he places his hands on Tessie's arm and tries to break free.

Eventually, Yotsuha managed to slip out of Sayaka's arms. She quickly turns around, extends her hands under the water and splashes a huge amount of water at Sayaka. Sayaka cried as she quickly holds up her arms to protect her face from the water. While she is distracted, Yotsuha turns around and wades over to Banyat and Tessie.

"Oh, you better stay away!" Tessie glared menacingly at Yotsuha as she approaches him and his hostage. "Or I will-HEY! HAHAHAHA!" He gets cut off when Banyat uses a hand to tickle the side of his body. Tessie eventually releases his arm around his neck, allowing Banyat to escape and wade over to Yotsuha.

Banyat and Yotsuha turn around and place against each other back to the back.

"Come on Banyat! Let's teach them a lesson!" Yotsuha said to him in a heroic manner.

"Right!" Banyat said with a determined frown. They proceed to splash tons of water at Tessie and Sayaka.

"You splash well, but we can do better!" Tessie yelled at them as he and Sayaka fight back by swinging their arms under the water and splash huge amounts of water back at their enemies.

"Take this! And that! And this! And that! Hahahaha!" Sayaka laughed at Banyat and Yotsuha as she continuously splashes water back at them while taking a fair amount of hits from her enemies.

Mitsuha laughed as she watched her sister and friends playfully splash water at each other. She turns her head to Taki who is looking out at the other direction.

"Are you alright, Taki-kun?" Mitsuha asked.

"Huh?" Taki briefly turns to Mitsuha for a moment before turning his head away in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Mitsuha inches closer to Taki and asked, "Sooooo…what do you think of my swimsuit?"

"Hot…Oh! No! I mean this place is hot, isn't it?" Taki quickly corrected himself while nervously rubbing the back of his neck and not making eye contact with Mitsuha. "Perhaps it feels even warmer than Tokyo right now, isn't it?"

Both Nadia and Okudera stop playing with each other for a moment to take a look at Taki and Mitsuha sitting together. Both of them notice the crimson blush on Taki's face. Nadia made a devious grin before turning to Okudera and whispers something into her ear.

A playful smile sweeps across Okudera's face as she decides to play along.

"Hey Mitsuha! Think fast!" Okudera yelled as she throws her ball into the air and vertically swings her hand down. She hits the ball hard, sending it flying towards Mitsuha like a rocket.

Mitsuha turns her head just in time to see Okudera's ball flying over to her. She quickly catches the ball with her hands, but the impact sends her falling backwards and she lets out a yell.

Taki gasped as he turns around in time to see Mitsuha falling. "Mitsuha!" He yelled as he immediately catches Mitsuha. But catching her also made him fall backwards and the couple find themselves lying on the ground with Mitsuha laying her head on top of Taki's chest.

Taki lifts his head up and blushes as he sees Mitsuha literally lying on his half-naked body. Mitsuha looks up at him while still holding onto Okudera's ball. The two stare into each other's eyes for a moment until Mitsuha breaks the silence between them.

"Did anyone tell you that you have such soft skin?" She said.

"WHAT?!" Taki yelled back at her incredulously.

Nadia and Okudera both burst out laughing and they gave each other a high-five, knowing that their plan was a success.

* * *

Everyone decided to call it a day after spending an hour enjoying themselves at the beach. Well, almost everyone. They all head to the restrooms to clean themselves and change back into their casual clothing.

Banyat and Yotsuha are the first to leave the restrooms. The two turn to each other and smile.

"That was a really fun experience, wasn't it?" Banyat asked.

"Yeah." Yotsuha nods her head as she stuffs her hands into her pockets.

"Hey Yotsuha, turn around."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Yotsuha frowns suspiciously at him for a few seconds before she obliged. "Okay." She said with her back facing Banyat.

A devious grin appears on Banyat's face as he immediately pulls the back of Yotsuha's tank top and pours some cold water down into her back. Yotsuha gasped as she immediately felt numb down her back and she lets out an agonizing scream.

Afterwards, she turns around and repeatedly bashes her fists onto Banyat's back. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" She yelled furiously at him.

"That's my payback for you beating me when I complimented you earlier! HAHAHAHAHA!" Banyat laughed as he stood triumphantly with his fists placed on both sides of his hip and took Yotsuha's beating with pride.

* * *

 **Sovereign: I would like to thank AquaBluey for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. Thanks!**


	13. Fireworks

_**Fireworks**_

Everybody head to the restaurant after they have changed back into their casual clothing. Okudera, Nadia, Sayaka and Tessie go over to the counter and order the food and drinks.

Taki, Mitsuha, Yotsuha and Banyat sat together at the table next to the wall at the left side of the restaurant. As she sat in front of Taki and Mitsuha and beside her classmate, Yotsuha looked peeved and turns her head away from Banyat as she still felt irritated about what he did to her earlier.

Taki and Mitsuha converse with each other until Sayaka, Tessie, Okudera and Nadia return to the table while carrying trays containing their food and drinks.

After placing the food and drinks on the table and putting the trays aside, Sayaka and Tessie sat in the same row as Taki and Mitsuha while Nadia and Okudera sat at the other side with Yotsuha and Banyat.

As they all sat together, Sayaka grabs her canned drink and holds it up. "Bottoms up!" Sayaka said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied in unison as they hold up their drinks as well. They all clink their canned drinks together before drinking them. After placing their drinks down, they all look at their food and place their hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone present at the table cheered before eating their food.

"So guys, where do you all want to go next after this?" Taki asked everyone.

"Let's go to Ise!" Yotsuha suggested. "I want to see the Wedded Rocks and the Ise Grand Shrine!"

"Me too!" Mitsuha smiled as she raises up a hand.

"I want to go too because there's a fireworks festival happening outside the Grand Shrine tonight! I heard that from some people while we were queueing up." Nadia said.

"Oooohhhhh! That sounds exciting!" Okudera said, widening her eyes and clapping enthusiastically. "Should we wear yukatas over there then?"

"We totally should!" Banyat grins as he pumps his fists into the air. "I always dreamed of wearing a yukata!"

"Onee-chan? Taki? Are you two okay?" Yotsuha asked Taki and Mitsuha in concern when she noticed the worried frowns that appeared on their faces. The joyous atmosphere around the table quickly died down.

Taki and Mitsuha looked up and see Yotsuha, Okudera, Banyat and Nadia all staring at them curiously.

"Oh, we're fine." Taki said softly to everybody present at the table.

"Yeah, really. It's nothing." Mitsuha added with a wan smile. "Don't mind if Taki and I take a breather for a moment?"

"Umm, sure." Nadia said to them. Sayaka and Tessie got up from their chairs and move aside, allowing Taki and Mitsuha to leave the table. Everyone watch as the two silently walk out of the restaurant.

"Are they alright?" Okudera said puzzled.

"I think we know what's wrong with them." Tessie murmured as he and Sayaka sat back down on their chairs.

"What is it?" Banyat asked.

Sayaka looked up at Okudera, Nadia and Banyat. "Mitsuha is afraid of going to festivals ever since the destruction of Itomori." She said grimly. The three widen their eyes with their mouths agape.

"It's true." Yotsuha said as she nods her head.

"Comet Tiamat fell onto our town while we were holding up a festival. It's clear that even now, she still couldn't fully get over what happened." Tessie added with his brows furrowed.

"Mitsuha was able to come with us to the New Year celebration at Zojoji Temple because there weren't any stalls and people dressed in yukatas." Yotsuha said.

"Sorry. We didn't know." Okudera said softly with a frown.

"Is Taki afraid of festivals too?" Banyat asked.

"We're not entirely sure." Sayaka said to him. "But he told us before that something bad did happen to him at a festival once and it probably hit him hard too."

"I see." Banyat murmured. Everyone lower their heads and there was a moment of silence at the table.

Nadia places her arms on the table and looked up at Sayaka and Tessie. "Sayaka, Tessie?" She spoke, getting the married couple's attention. "Can I talk to Taki and Mitsuha?"

* * *

Taki and Mitsuha both stood outside of the restaurant and behind the railing that separates the buildings and the beach. They both frown as they rest their arms on the railing and stare out at the ocean and the sandy coastline.

It is true that Mitsuha is afraid of going to festivals ever since Comet Tiamat came down and destroyed her former hometown. But that was only half of the truth.

The destruction of Itomori was also a grim reminder of the day she and Taki had their first formal meeting at the mountain, only to have their memories of each other erased shortly after. It would then take five and eight emotionally painful years for Taki and Mitsuha respectively to reunite with each other. Obviously, Mitsuha was hit the hardest because not only did she take a longer time to reunite with Taki but she also suffered the most.

Taki suffered as well as those five years of not having any memories of Mitsuha left a gaping hole in his heart. It was the same feeling he had when he and his father lost his mother all those years ago.

Mitsuha wraps her hands around Taki's arm, not wanting to let him go, and rests her head on his shoulder. The two stood motionlessly at the railing and stare solemnly at the passing clouds.

"HEY GUYS!"

Nadia cuts off the depressing atmosphere by abruptly wrapping her arms around the couple from behind, causing Taki and Mitsuha to jump and yelp in surprise.

"Nadia?" Mitsuha said to her incredulously as Nadia steps back and the two turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering how you two are feeling?" Nadia asked the two with a smirk.

"Well…we're…" Taki stuffs his hands into his pockets as he struggles to say something.

"Alright? I guess?" Mitsuha shrugged.

"Yeah. What she said." Taki nodded.

"Hey, it's okay. There's no need to hide the truth. Sayaka and Tessie told us why you two are reluctant to see the fireworks festival." Nadia said as she folds her arms.

"Oh." Mitsuha said as she and Taki lower their heads. "Yeah, it's true. I'm too afraid to go to any sort of festivals ever since Comet Tiamat destroyed my town."

"And as for me, festivals only remind me that I…lost something important." Taki murmured.

Nadia silently nods her head. She walks over to the railing and places her arms on it as she stood between the two. "You know…I have a confession to make. I was originally scared of coming here to beach." She said. Taki and Mitsuha widen their eyes at her.

Nadia chuckled as she notices the shock that appeared on their faces. "It's true." She said. "I can swim in swimming pools but I'm afraid of natural bodies of water. When I was young, my parents took me on a holiday trip to Sarawak. During the trip, we explored a jungle. It would have been a fun experience for me if I hadn't accidentally got careless and fall off the canoe. Luckily, the tour guide saved my life but the accident did traumatize me. Since then, I have a fear of going to water. When I grew older, I thought taking swimming lessons in school would help me conquer my fear. But I was wrong."

"Why's that?" Taki asked.

"One day, during my school trip to Penang, my class and I visited the beach. When I stare out at the ocean, I felt cold…as if I'm facing a foe from my past. That's when I finally realized that taking swimming lessons wasn't enough for me to overcome my fear." A smirk then takes form on her face and she glances at Taki and Mitsuha for a moment. The couple stares at Nadia in confusion. "So now I know what you two are thinking. Why do I still come here despite my fear of natural bodies of water? Well, the answer is the simple." She steps away from the railing and places her hands on both sides of her hips. Taki and Mitsuha turned around to face her.

Nadia then made a huge cheerful grin on her face. "I didn't want to hurt my friends' feelings."

There was a moment of silence among the three as Taki and Mitsuha just stare blankly at her.

"I would have chosen not to come to the beach. I really would. But then, I thought about you two and everyone else. I want everyone including myself to have a good time here in Mie. We're all on a holiday trip after all!" Nadia laughed. "So in the end, despite my fear of the ocean, I came to the beach anyway. And when I set foot on the beach earlier, it's as if all of my fears vanished in an instance…" She smiled weakly at them. "Because I know I'm with my friends. And later when I do get into the water to join Banyat and the others, I went on to have one of the most fun experiences in my life. And it's all thanks to you guys."

After continuing to stare blankly at her for a few moments, smiles finally began to take form on Taki and Mitsuha's faces. Nadia smirks at them as she spreads out her arms. Taki and Mitsuha then walk over to their friend and the three pull together into a warm and peaceful embrace.

* * *

Taki, Mitsuha and Nadia went back into the restaurant to finish their meal with the others. After contemplating to what Nadia had told them, Taki and Mitsuha have decided to visit Ise to watch the fireworks after all. When they told the others that they wish to attend the festival, everyone is delighted to hear the news and their trip went back on track.

After they finished eating their meal, everyone leave the restaurant and head their way to the nearest bus stop. They boarded the bus and they ride their way to the city of Ise.

Everybody is undeniably excited to visit Ise, including Taki and Mitsuha. Although they are still nervous and have no idea what to expect, Taki and Mitsuha decided to take Nadia's word of advice and attend the fireworks festival anyway, knowing that they shouldn't disappoint Yotsuha and their friends.

The bus ride from Shima to Ise is particularly enjoyable. Everyone looked out their windows and enjoy watching the beautiful mountains and terrain that they pass by them. After travelling on road for forty minutes, they arrived at Ise.

When the bus stopped at Futaminoura Station, they alighted and walk their way down the pavement. They continue walking down the pavement and following the road for about twenty minutes before they finally arrived at Futami Okitama Shrine.

They entered the shrine and made their prayers. Afterwards, they walk their way to the edge of the shrine where they see the famous Wedded Rocks in the distance. The Wedded Rocks are two small rocky stacks in the sea, connected to each other by a heavy rope of rice straw and are considered sacred by the worshippers in the shrine. They symbolize the union of the gods, Izanagi and Izanami, and thus celebrate the union in marriage of man and woman.

Large smiles plaster across Taki and Mitsuha's faces as the heavy rope connecting the two rocks certainly reminded them of their first official meeting in the train. Everyone proceed to take several photos of themselves with the Wedded Rocks in the background. Of course, Sayaka and Tessie also took a picture of just the two of them with the Wedded Rocks. Same goes for Mitsuha and Taki as well.

After they are done touring around the shrine, they now make their way to the Ise Grand Shrine. They leave the shrine and head to the nearest bus stop. They boarded a bus and ride their way to their next destination.

Their ride came to an end when the bus stopped in front of a small side street that runs between the road and the shrine. Everybody alight the bus and walk through the side street with their eyes widen in awe and amazement.

The side street is filled with several small shops and eateries. The architecture of the buildings is feudal style and looks very historical. It is as if they have entered a time portal and have been transported back to Ancient Japan.

They see a yukata shop and went inside. They look at the various yukatas and decide which ones they want to buy and wear for tonight's festival.

Banyat and Nadia squeal in joy as they hold up the ones they wish to wear. This will not only be the first time they are attending a Japanese festival but also the first time they are wearing yukatas.

Sayaka helped pick out a nice and suitable yukata for Tessie. Despite attending festivals before back in Itomori, Tessie had never own or worn a yukata. So he also feels excited for tonight's festival as this will be the first time he is attending one while wearing a yukata of his own.

After picking out the yukatas they desire to wear, everyone head to the fitting rooms to try them on. Banyat allows Taki to enter the fitting room with him to teach him how to put it on.

Taki hadn't worn a yukata in a long time. The last time he ever wore one was during a summer festival which he and his father went a very long time ago. But they both stop wearing them since and just wore normal casual clothing while attending any festivals in Tokyo since. Nevertheless, Taki still vividly remember how to put them on and he demonstrates it to Banyat. Banyat paid close attention as he watched Taki does so.

Banyat and Taki pull away the curtains after they're done. Banyat grins as he shows off his yukata to Tessie. Tessie looks amazed by it and requests Taki to help him put his yukata on for him too since he had never wore one before and have no idea how to. Taki lets out a sigh and he helps him as well.

After Sayaka, Okudera, Yotsuha, Nadia and Tessie have put on their yukatas, it's now Taki and Mitsuha's turns to wear their own. The two head into the fitting rooms and the others stood and wait patiently outside.

After a few minutes have passed, Taki and Mitsuha pull away the curtains to reveal themselves. Everybody widen their eyes in awe as Taki and Mitsuha step out of their fitting rooms. Taki is dressed in a simple dark blue yukata with a black sash while Mitsuha wore an elegant black one with various flower patterns and a large red sash around her lower torso.

Everyone continue staring silently at the couple until Taki spoke, "Well?"

"You two look great!" Sayaka complimented.

"Yeah!" Tessie nods his head in agreement. "Especially you, Mitsuha. We know you haven't worn one in a long time but man, now that you're wearing one, you are-"

"I meant 'Are we ready to go?'" Taki said. Mitsuha chuckled as she and Taki grab hold of each other's hands.

"Oooohhhh." Tessie said as his cheeks blushed. "Um, yes! We're ready!"

Everyone paid for their yukatas before leaving the shop. They continue walking through the side street until they reach the entrance of the Grand Shrine. By the time they arrived, the sun began to set.

Everybody bowed with respect to the Torii Gate before going under it and entering the bridge that is built over a river and leads to the main grounds of the Shrine.

"Your yukata looks good on you." Yotsuha said to Banyat as they walk through the bridge.

"Heh. Thanks." Banyat replied as he turned to her. "Yours look-" He quickly stopped mid-sentence and turns his head back to the front for a moment. He thought about what he should say to her. He doesn't want to say 'kawaii' to her again after what happened at the beach earlier. Taking a nervous gulp, he looks back at Yotsuha. "Umm…nice. It looks nice."

A large smile sweeps across Yotsuha's face. "Arigatou." She said. Banyat sighs in relief. "Banyat, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Banyat asked.

The two stop and face each other. Yotsuha's smile disappeared and is replaced by a solemn frown. "Half a year has passed now and I was wondering…what do you plan to do after our senior year ends?"

Banyat stares back at her wordlessly for a few moments as he is completely taken off guard by Yotsuha's sudden question of sheer importance. He turns his head away and looks up at the red evening sky.

"Well…" He places his hand at the back of his neck. "I did say to you when we first met each other that I have no intention of staying in Japan after I graduate. Perhaps after graduation, I'll return back to Malaysia and stay there for a few years before I finally go back to Thailand and try finding a job in Bangkok."

"Are you really sure you don't want to stay in Japan?" Yotsuha asked softly.

"I got to have a reason to." Banyat replied. He turns back to Yotsuha who is still frowning at him.

"I see." Yotsuha muttered as she lowers her head and looks down at the wooden tiles of the bridge. Banyat frowns back at her. He felt both concerned and a little confused right now as many questions began popping inside his head. Is Yotsuha feeling disappointed right now? If she is, is it because of his answer to her first question? And why did she ask him about his plans after graduation anyway? What made her so concerned to ask him such a question in the middle of their vacation? And why is her second question regarding about not having any intentions to stay in Japan?

"Yotsuha," He spoke. "Are you-"

"The sunset looks beautiful, right?" Yotsuha abruptly looks up at the red sky and a large smile reappears on her face.

Banyat widens his eyes in shock. He turns his head back to the sky and the two watch the sunset.

"Y-yeah. It does." He said. The two turn back to each other and Yotsuha smiled at him.

"Banyat, you really are a good person. When I first met you, I thought you are just a punk. But over the months, you've proven me wrong. I really am glad to be your friend." Yotsuha said. Banyat's face turned red upon hearing what his classmate said to him.

"T-t-t-thanks." He stuttered.

"Hey guys! What are you two standing there for? Hurry up!"

Yotsuha and Banyat turn back to the front to see Tessie calling out and waving his hand at them. The two quickly run their way over to him and catch up with the others.

* * *

Night fell as everyone arrived at the main open area of the Grand Shrine. They see lots of people, mostly dressed in yukatas, present in the area, waiting patiently for the performance and the fireworks. There are also many stalls present, including eateries, game stalls and souvenir stalls. The sight immediately brought back a lot of painful memories for Taki and Mitsuha, reminding them of the day they forgot each other while trying to save the people of Itomori before their town's inevitable destruction.

The two grab each other's hands tightly as they build up the courage to get through the festival together.

Taki, Mitsuha, Sayaka and Tessie go over to a souvenir stall and buy some amulets and lucky charms. Banyat, Yotsuha, Okudera and Nadia head to the food stall and buy several boxes of takoyaki balls for themselves and the others.

When the ritual performance began, everyone head back to the open area and reunite. Banyat and Yotsuha passed a tray of takoyaki balls to Taki, Mitsuha, Sayaka and Tessie each. Nadia took out her phone and recorded the performance as they watched.

After the performance is over, everybody present in the area cheered as the firecrackers are shot upwards and they burst loudly in the night sky.

Taki and his friends gazed up at the display in joy and amazement. As she watched, Mitsuha inches closer to Taki and grabs his hand. Taki clings onto her hand tightly as they both continue gazing at the fireworks.

When the fireworks display is over, everybody present in the area erupted with cheers and applause. Afterwards, while everyone either depart from the Shrine or go back to the stalls, Taki and his friends stood where they are.

"That was pretty cool, wasn't it?" Yotsuha asked everyone.

"It wasn't cool. It's awesome!" Banyat said ecstatically as he gave a thumbs-up.

"Yeah! That last one especially was beautiful!" Sayaka commented.

"Those fireworks are so huge that it's as if we were really close to them." Okudera added.

"You really get a better feel of it that way." Nadia said. Okudera turns to her and nods her head in agreement.

"Nadia…" Taki spoke, causing Nadia to turn her head to him and Mitsuha. "Thank you for convincing us to come here. We really enjoyed the fireworks." He said with gratitude.

"You're welcome. No worries." Nadia said to them with a large smile.

"You are a true friend to us. We're really glad to have met you at the Imperial Gardens." Mitsuha said while smiling back at her. Nadia chuckled sheepishly as she strokes her messy dark brown hair.

Mitsuha then felt a gentle pat on her arm, causing her to turn around to face Sayaka and Tessie.

"Mitsuha-chan, Tessie and I are glad that you came here to the Shrine with us tonight." Sayaka said with a tender smile.

"Yeah man. I mean you, me and Sayaka together at a festival watching some beautiful fireworks in the night sky…it really reminds us of the old days." Tessie grinned at his friend.

Mitsuha smiled back at her friends as fresh tears of joy began forming in her eyes. She is overwhelmed with joy knowing that she and Taki have conquered their fear and defeated a foe from the past.

"I'm glad that Taki and I came here too!" Mitsuha said as her smile now turns into a wide grin while the tears roll down her cheeks.

The three friends proceed to wrap their arms around each other and pull themselves into a warm embrace.

A moment later, Tessie looks up at Taki who stood nearby. "Come on Taki, join in with us." He said with a lopsided grin.

Taki chuckled as he obliged. He walks over to them and both Sayaka and Mitsuha pull him into their hug.

"I had a great time tonight." Mitsuha said soothingly into Taki's ear.

"Me too." Taki whispered back to her.

"Can we join in too?" Yotsuha asked as she and the others watched.

"Yeah, you know, let's all get into a big group hug to celebrate what a wonderful day this has been. Is that okay?" Nadia asked everyone. Taki, Mitsuha, Tessie and Sayaka chuckled in response.

"Yeah, why not? The more the merrier!" Sayaka cheered. Yotsuha, Banyat, Nadia and Okudera walk over and wrap their arms around them, creating a bigger and tighter hug.

This is certainly one vacation that they will never forget for a very long time.

* * *

 **Sovereign: I would like to thank AquaBluey, NeoXen7 and Lachie H for reviewing and Kirisuna. SAO for favoriting and following this story. Thanks everyone!**


	14. Reconciliation

_**Reconciliation**_

 _ **Four Days Ago…**_

Taki removes his shoes upon returning home. He places them aside and closes the door behind him. He then walks his way to the dining area and finds his father sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Hello father." Taki greeted as he bows his head to him.

"Welcome home, son." His father replied as he looks up at his son. Taki pulls out a chair and sat down in front of him. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Taki puts down his suitcase and scratches the back of his head. "Well…" He said nervously. "Can you ask your boss to give you a day off on Monday?"

"Why's that?"

"You know that my friends and I are going on a 2-day vacation this Saturday, right?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, the thing is…"

* * *

 _ **Three hours earlier…**_

"Hello Taki-kun!" Mitsuha smiled tenderly as she waves her hand at Taki.

"Hey Mitsuha." Taki replied as he walks over to him. He plants a small kiss on Mitsuha's cheek before they both turn to the entrance of the restaurant. Taki and Mitsuha wrap their arms around each other's waists as they walk inside.

They both sat at a table and put down their bags. They take a few moments to look at their menus. A waiter walks over to them and they place their orders. The waiter then wrote down their orders, bowed to them and took their menus away.

Taki and Mitsuha turn back to each other and exchanged smiles. "So Mitsuha, have you and Yotsuha began packing for our upcoming trip?" Taki asked.

"Mm!" Mitsuha nods her head. "You should have seen her. She's been smiling and squealing in excitement all week."

Taki laughed. "I don't blame her. So how was work today?"

"Fine as always. Yours?"

Taki rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. "Another rough day for me. I've been given so much paperwork to do for the last few days. I'm starting to think my boss hates me."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that our trip is coming up to get your mind cleared from all that stress." Mitsuha said. Taki gave her a wan smile and chuckled.

"Yeah. Thank goodness for that." Taki said.

"However, speaking of our trip, there's a little problem and it's something that Yotsuha and I didn't even think about until now." Mitsuha said with a worried frown.

"What's that?" Taki asked in concern.

"Who's going to take care of Obaa-chan while Yotsuha and I are gone?" Mitsuha asked. "It certainly can't be any of our friends since they are all coming with us."

"I'm sure your grandmother will be fine on her own. She's a smart and independent woman after all." Taki reassured.

"But still, staying at home all alone for three days? I'm worried that she'll feel sick of being alone for more than a day. Or even worse, something bad might happen to her while we're gone. At least back in Itomori, Yotsuha and I only leave her at home for half a day while we're in school and when she goes to our family shrine, there is someone over there to accompany her!" Mitsuha said worriedly.

Taki sighed and lowers his head, knowing that his girlfriend is right. Suddenly, Mitsuha gasps and widens her eyes as an idea hatched inside her head. Taki looks back up at her. "What is it?" He asked.

"What about your father?" Mitsuha suggested.

"My dad?" Taki said incredulously.

Mitsuha nodded with a wide smile. "Your father knows how to take care of you when you were sick and he's a great cook. He would be the perfect person to take care of Obaa-chan while we're gone!" She said enthusiastically.

Taki frowned worriedly. Mitsuha may be right about his father but he knows that sometimes, he is a difficult person to talk to. He also isn't sure if his father would be willing to help them take care of Hitoha during their vacation. "I don't know, my father is a good person but-"

He gets cut off when Mitsuha leans forward and grumbles as she pouted at him.

"It's just that-"

Mitsuha cuts him off again when her scowl now turns into a pleading puppy-eyed stare.

Taki stares back at her uneasily. "I don't know if-"

"Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee?" Mitsuha begged.

Taki sighed heavily. He knows that he can never reject anyone's request for help, especially Mitsuha. And there aren't any other options besides his father anyway. He proceeds to take out his cellphone and holds it up.

"I'll talk to my dad about this tonight." He said.

Mitsuha perks up as she gets up from her chair. "Arigatou Taki-kun!" She exclaimed. She walks over to Taki and hugs him with gratitude. Taki chuckled and wraps an arm around her as Mitsuha snuggles her face against his cheek.

* * *

"And that's why I called you." Taki finished explaining to his father. "So may I ask you, father…" He bows his head and places it onto the table. "Will you be willing to take care of Mitsuha's grandmother while we are gone?"

Taki's father stares at his son silently for a few moments. "Well, it's better than staying at home doing nothing on the weekend so…alright." He gave a solemn nod.

Taki looks back up at him and widens his eyes. _'That was incredibly easy.'_ He thought as he stares at his father with a wide-eyed look of surprise.

"I'll make a request to my boss tomorrow for a leave of absence on Monday." His father said to Taki.

A small grin appears on Taki's face upon hearing the good news. "Arigatou!" He said to his father gratefully.

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

After putting on their footwear, Taki, Mitsuha and Yotsuha step out of the Miyamizu household with their luggage.

They turn around and see Hitoha and Taki's father walking over to the doorway.

"Goodbye everyone. Do have a fun time at Mie." Hitoha smiled warmly at the three.

"Arigatou Obaa-chan!" Yotsuha said to her grandmother.

"Please take good care of my grandmother while we're away, Tachibana-sama." Mitsuha said, bowing to Taki's father.

"I will. You have my word, Mitsuha." Taki's father replied solemnly as he bowed back to her.

"Now then, get going. You all don't wish to miss the train now, right?" Hitoha chuckled.

"Right. Let's go everyone!" Taki said to Mitsuha and Yotsuha. The two Miyamizu sisters nod their heads before they and Taki pull out the luggage handlebars. The three turn back to Hitoha and Taki's father and wave their hands at them.

"Goodbye!" The three said in unison as they walk off while dragging their luggage.

"Bye." Taki's father said in a monotone voice as he and the elder Miyamizu bid farewell to them.

"Have fun!" Hitoha added with a large smile. The two watched them leave until they're out of their sight.

Afterwards, Hitoha and Taki's father turn to each other and there was an awkward silence between the two for a moment.

"So, what do we do now?" Taki's father asked.

Hitoha simply smiled at him. "Would you like to watch me braid cords?"

* * *

Later in her room, Hitoha sat behind her takadai and works on her craft. Taki's father kneeled behind a marudai and silently watched the elder Miyamizu.

"I didn't get your name yet." Hitoha said to Taki's father while her eyes are still focused on her work.

"Oh right." Taki's father said as he adjusts his glasses. "It's Seiji. Seiji Tachibana."

"It's an honor to know your name, Seiji Tachibana." Hitoha said as a warm smile sweeps across her face. "I'm pleased to finally meet the father of my daughter's boyfriend."

"What do you think of my son, Miyamizu-sama?" Seiji asked.

Hitoha puts down her bat and looks up at him. "Your son is a bright, kind and wonderful person." A smirk later appears on her face. "And very talented too."

"Talented?" Seiji asked in confusion.

"I taught him how to braid cords during my daughter's birthday and he managed to make one for her. And my daughter loved it! Hahahaha!" Hitoha laughed.

"Really? My son can make braided cords?" Seiji asked incredulously.

"Yes! Since that day, he now visits my home every Sunday afternoon to take braiding lessons from me. He shares my granddaughter's dream in continuing our family's tradition to braid cords and I couldn't be anymore happier." Hitoha smiled.

Seiji stared blankly at Hitoha for a moment, completely surprised to learn what his son had been doing whenever he is with the Miyamizus. "My son never told me any of that." He said.

"Oh?" Hitoha adjusts her glasses. "How come?"

"Hmm. I guess it's probably because we don't speak to each other often." Seiji murmured. "Not that our relationship is bad. It's just…we don't talk very much."

Hitoha closes her eyes and solemnly nods her head. "I can see that something is troubling you. And probably doing so for a very long time now. Tell me, since when do you and Taki stop talking to each other regularly?"

Seiji sighs heavily. "We stop talking a lot after…" He paused for a moment as his eyes grew cold. "My wife died."

"I see." Hitoha said as she places her hands on her knees. "You remind me of someone, a certain person who also lost someone dear to him and just gave up on his responsibilities as a priest and a father altogether.

Seiji then remembered what Mitsuha told him when she was at his apartment for the first time on the day his son fell ill and bedridden. "Is that person, Mitsuha's father?" He asked.

"Oh, you know?"

"Mitsuha told me briefly about him before."

Hitoha nods her head. "Yes, that person is both Mitsuha's father and my son-in-law. I know that he's heartbroken over my daughter's death, but abandoning our family traditions and my granddaughters in the process as well?" She grumbled to herself and shook her head in disgust. "How much more pathetic can he be?"

"Where is he now?" Seiji asked with curiosity.

"He quit Shintoism and move into politics to become the mayor of Itomori. And even after our town is destroyed, he still pursues a career in that field upon moving here." Hitoha replied.

"Mayor of…Ito…mori?" Seiji stuttered and narrowed his eyes. He and his son did read the news regarding the destruction of Itomori nine years ago. He also saw the name of the town's mayor in the article and tries to recall what it was. Then, his jaw plummeted and his eyes widened in surprise and bewilderment.

"Your son-in-law is National Diet member Toshiki Miyamizu?!" He asked incredulously. Hitoha nodded again. "I never thought in a million years that the father of my son's girlfriend is actually that infamous man."

"It's important for us to never forget the people we love." Hitoha said as she grimly stares back at Seiji. "But being consumed by too much grief is harmful to the human soul. It blinds our judgment and we will end up making the wrong decisions. Fortunately for you, you still choose to take care of your son after your wife's death. But I can tell even then, the thought of her death still lingers inside you."

Seiji looked down at the marudai and frowned deeply as he tightly clenches his fists. "It's just…my wife is the most amazing woman I ever met in my life. I loved her so much. No one could ever replace her. And when she fell ill…I couldn't do anything. Despite all the money and help I got…I still couldn't save her." He murmured. He does have the urge to cry, but he held back his sorrow.

"But at least you still have your son." Hitoha said.

"Yes." Seiji said. "I promised my wife before she died that I will continue looking after him. So I did. But his presence is never enough to remove the emotional pain in my heart. The constant thoughts of my wife made me hard to communicate with my son. As my son grew older, the rarer we ever talk to each other, to the point that sometimes we never even say a single word to each other for a whole day. I think deep down inside him, he must feel uneasy to have a stubborn father like me."

Hitoha laughed, causing Seiji to look up at her confused. "Don't be ridiculous." She said to him with a wan smile. "If you're really stubborn, your son wouldn't even become the bright and kind-hearted man he is today. Tell you what, how about we have a little trip of our own tomorrow?"

"A trip? To where?" Seiji asked.

"I'm keeping that as a surprise from you." Hitoha smirked mischievously. "But I will say that it's a special place that might help you with your problem."

"Really? Is that true?" Seiji's eyes widened.

"Yes." Hitoha's smile quickly disappeared and is replaced by a look of dead seriousness. "But only if you are fully committed to help yourself."

Seiji remained silent for a few moments. He really does miss his wife. But at the same time, he cares about his son. Although the grievance over his wife's death complicated his relationship with his son, he does feel guilty. He felt guilty for being strict towards Taki and making any sort of communication between them tense and difficult. How he wish things were normal again between him and his son. Exactly how they were when his wife was still alive. He knows that if he were to move forward and have a better relationship with his son, he must be cleared of his grievance completely.

"Yes, I'm fully committed, Miyamizu-sama." He said as he closes his eyes and bows his head.

"That's good." Hitoha smiled tenderly at him. "And drop the formalities, Seiji. You may just refer me as Hitoha."

* * *

The next day, Seiji woke up especially early to prepare breakfast for Hitoha. By the time he is done cooking, Hitoha woke up and stepped out of her room.

Seiji places the food and drinks on the dining table. He walks over to the other side of the table and pulls out a chair for Hitoha.

"Arigatou." Hitoha said as Seiji gestures her to sit down. After she sat down, Seiji goes over to the other side and sat in front of her.

"Itadakimasu." They both said in unison before they eat their breakfast.

"You made such wonderful food, Seiji." Hitoha complimented. "I still haven't forgotten how delicious lunch and dinner were yesterday."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them." Seiji replied with a wan smile.

"Perhaps you can give my younger granddaughter Yotsuha some cooking lessons one day." The elder Miyamizu joked. Seiji chuckled in response.

"So Hitoha, where exactly are we going later?" Seiji inquired.

Hitoha looks up at Seiji and smiled. "Miyamizu Shrine."

* * *

Hitoha and Seiji sat together at the back of a passenger bus. There are lots of other people aboard the bus so Seiji sat close to the elder Miyamizu, making sure that she is safe at all times during their journey to the shrine.

After what felt like almost half an hour, the bus finally reached the exact stop where they need to alight. Seiji and Hitoha carefully make their way through the passengers who are standing and gripping onto the handholds. Thankfully, most of them are kind enough to give way to them. When they reach the exit doors, Seiji and Hitoha step out of the bus.

They continue their journey by walking down the sidewalk. After turning at a corner, a smile crossed Hitoha's face the moment she and Seiji spot the shrine looming in the distance.

Seiji widens his eyes in awe as he sees the structure coming into his view. The new Miyamizu Shrine is a small traditional Shinto shrine built in the middle of the district. After walking alongside the wooden fences that lined boundaries of the shrine, they stood in front of the Torii gate and bowed down with respect before stepping inside.

Seiji looked around the extensive area of the shrine as they walk. There are a few stone lantern pedestals at both sides leading to the entrance of the actual shrine itself. There are also a few large trees that grow above the shrine and the Torii gate they had passed through. Also, at the left side of the area, there is a decorative wall of kuchikamizake sake barrels.

"This shrine doesn't have much yet and certainly not as big as the one back in my hometown, but I am confident that it will evolve over time." Hitoha said to Seiji.

Before they knew it, Hitoha and Seiji find themselves in front of the doorway to the shrine. The two place their hands at the doors and they both push them open.

Inside the shrine, they find a woman with shoulder-length red hair, dressed in a white haori, red hakama, white socks and sandals, sweeping the floor with a broom.

The woman turns her head to the doors upon hearing them open. "Good morning Miyamizu-sama!" She greeted and bowed to the elder Miyamizu.

"Good morning Kasumi." Hitoha replied back. "Make some tea, will you? We have a guest here today." She gestures to Seiji.

Kasumi turns to Seiji and bowed to him as well. "Good morning sir. Welcome to the Miyamizu Shrine." She said.

"Arigatou. Good morning to you too." Seiji said as he bows back to her. Kasumi then gently places down her broom and walks off.

"That's Kasumi Kinomoto. She is a maiden here in this shrine." Hitoha said to Seiji.

"Are there any other shrine priests and maidens here?" Seiji asked.

"No, there aren't." Hitoha places her hands behind her back. "I used to have plenty of staff in my old shrine back in Itomori. But they have since relocated to different cities after the destruction. My granddaughters used to be shrine maidens too. But after we moved to Tokyo, Mitsuha and Yotsuha went back to school to focus on their studies. After graduating from university, Mitsuha got a different job to help support the family. Yotsuha is currently still studying. Therefore, I no longer have any of my old staff here anymore. So I'm grateful that Kasumi came to this shrine and decided to work for me. She usually comes here earlier than I do to clean up the shrine before we open it to the public."

"I see." Seiji said.

"Like you, Kasumi was a troubled person. Ever since her gambling father walked out on her and her mother, she became a wild and violent person as she grew older. But after getting caught by the police, she lost all of her friends and her relationship with her mother worsened. That led her into depression. But one day, she stumbled onto this shrine and I offered to help her. Since then, she became a well-behaved person after becoming a shrine maiden. Her relationship with her mother even improved afterwards and she graduated from her senior year with flying colors. And she still chose to continue working for me even to this day." Hitoha explained to him.

"Because I don't ever want you to be all alone in this shrine, Miyamizu-sama." Kasumi said as she returns back into the shrine's foyer while carrying a small tray with two cups of warm tea on it. "Here you go. Two cups of tea."

"Arigatou Kinomoto-chan." Hitoha smiled tenderly at her before she and Seiji take the cups from the tray. The two drink their tea and place the cups back on the tray when they are done. She turns her head to Taki's father. "Seiji, why don't you introduce yourself to Kasumi?"

"Oh right. My name is Seiji Tachibana. Nice to meet you, Kasumi Kinomoto." Seiji said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Tachibana-sama." Kasumi smiled warmly at him.

"So Hitoha, is this really the place that will help me with my problem?" Seiji asked Hitoha.

"No." Hitoha shakes her head.

"What?!" Seiji cried in bewilderment. "But I asked you this morning-"

"Where exactly are we going later? Yes, I told you we are going to Miyamizu Shrine but did I say this is the place that will help you with your problem. No, I didn't! Hahahahaha!" Hitoha laughed at him. Seiji frowned at her in disappointment. "No, we are dropping by here first because I want Kasumi to come along with us."

"Huh?" Kasumi said incredulously.

"That's right." Hitoha said, turning to Kasumi. "We're not running the shrine today."

Kasumi groaned as she lowers her head dejectedly. "So I opened and cleaned up the shrine for nothing." She muttered.

"Oh don't look so down dear, because instead, we're going on a trip today!"

Kasumi perks up as she looks back at Hitoha. "Really?! Where?" She asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you later. Now go change back into your normal clothing." Hitoha said, gesturing her to leave. Kasumi turned around and hastily makes her way to the changing room.

Hitoha turns back to Seiji. "So Seiji, tell me more about your wife."

"Huh?" Seiji said to her in confusion.

"You told me she is the most amazing woman ever. How so?"

Seiji frowned as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Well, she's amazing because she is the only person I know who always understands how I feel. Let's just say that whenever there's a problem, she always comes up with the perfect solution. She's that good."

"Where do you first met this amazing woman?"

"I first met her at a ramen restaurant in Setagaya. I can still vividly remember the name because it was so simple. It's called Setagaya Ramen."

Hitoha hummed as she solemnly nods her head. "Thank you for telling me." She gave Seiji a gentle pat on his back. "If you would excuse me, I need to go to my room for a while." She said before walking off. Seiji stood and watched her in confusion.

' _Why did she ask me that?'_

* * *

After Kasumi changed back into her normal clothes, she, Hitoha and Seiji leave the shrine and head into her black car. Hitoha told Kasumi back in the shrine where to take her and Seiji to and she obliged. Seiji asked them during their car ride where exactly are they going but Hitoha and Kasumi told him that they are still keeping it a secret, much to his frustration. But Hitoha told him to be patient.

The car ride to their destination was rather uneventful. They left Ikebukuro and the Toshima ward about nearly an hour ago. Seiji is starting to feel restless after sitting in the back of the car for that long.

"Are we there yet?" Seiji asked, sounding rather weary.

"Relax, Tachibana-sama. We're almost there." Kasumi said with a small smirk while her eyes are focused in the front and her hands are gripped firmly on the steering wheel. The woman is now dressed in a sleeveless white jacket with a blue tube top underneath, a brown choker around her neck, black arm pads, black gloves, blue jeans, brown belt with a silver buckles and brown boots. Seiji was rather surprised at first that for a woman who works as a Shinto maiden, she sure does have a…unique sense of fashion outside of her profession.

"She knows where she's going so don't worry." Hitoha said to Seiji with a reassuring smile.

After another ten minutes have passed, Kasumi turns the car and heads into a public car park. Seiji felt relieved that they have arrived at their destination. After she safely parked her car, the three got out and close the doors. They walk down the sidewalk to continue their journey. They eventually arrive at a narrow and lively street with several shops and restaurants at both sides. They stick close together as they walk through. Seiji followed Hitoha and Kasumi from behind as the two women escort him.

"So, this is where the place that will help me with my problem is located?" Seiji asked as he looked around. "Very unique I must say."

"Kinomoto-chan, I'm feeling rather hungry right now." Hitoha admitted to the shrine maiden.

"Heh. Me too." Kasumi chuckled as she turns to the elder and places her hands on the back on her head.

"Hmm?" Seiji raises an eyebrow at them. "What are you two talk…" He trails off and widens his eyes when he sees the two women stop in front of a familiar restaurant.

"This is it, Miyamizu-sama! Setagaya Ramen!" Kasumi cried as she points a finger at the signboard above the small entrance.

"Let's go inside and have something to eat, Seiji! We do need our lunch after all." Hitoha said to him.

"B-b-b-b-but…" Seiji stuttered. He tried to say something but Hitoha and Kasumi have already entered the restaurant. His brows furrowed as he looks up at the signboard. It still looked the same since the day he and Ayase first met each other here.

But he wonders what on Earth are they doing here instead of going to the place where he and Hitoha are supposed to go.

' _Don't tell me she asked me that question back at the shrine just to find a place to eat?!'_ Seiji grumbled to himself as he shook his head. It seems he has no other choice but to enter the restaurant anyway.

"Irasshaimase!" The chef behind the counter greeted as Seiji steps in. Kasumi and Hitoha are already sat at the counter and they reserved an empty seat next to them for Seiji. There is no one else inside the restaurant except the four of them.

The chef's mouth flopped and his eyes widened when he recognized his latest visitor. "Seiji?!" He uttered.

Seiji stopped and stares at the chef. His eyes widened as he recognizes him as well. "Yamato?"

The chef perked up. "Why I never…Seiji Tachibana! It's good to see you here again after all these years!" He cried joyfully.

"It's good to see you again too, Yamato. I see you never changed, and that's a good thing." He said to the chef. Yamato chuckled in response.

"You two know each other?" Hitoha asked him as Seiji walks over to the counter.

"Seiji and his wife Ayase used to be my regular customers." Yamato said to Hitoha before turning back to Seiji who just sat down and next to the elder. "Speaking of Ayase, how is she?"

"She passed away." Seiji said grimly.

"Oh…" Yamato said softly as his smile is quickly replaced by an apologetic frown. "I'm…so sorry."

"It's alright." Seiji shook his head. "That was a long time ago. I'm sorry that I never told you about it until now."

"How about I make your favorite dish to cheer you up?" Yamato asked.

Seiji gave a wan smile at him. "Sure. Go right ahead."

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Kasumi and Hitoha cheered before they and Seiji proceed to eat their ramen noodles that had been served to them by Yamato.

Seiji picked up some noodles with his chopsticks and eats them.

"Well, what do you all think?" Yamato asked his customers.

"Delicious!" Kasumi said before she goes back to slurping her noodles.

"Very good." Hitoha remarked.

"It still tastes as good since the last time Ayase and I ate here." Seiji complimented. "Arigatou, Yamato."

"You're welcome! All of you!" Yamato grins at them.

"So may I ask, does either of you remember how the first encounter between Seiji and Ayase was like?" Hitoha asked Seiji and Yamato.

Seiji sighs wearily while Yamato scratches the side of his head. The two were silent for a moment before Seiji decides to speak first. "Well, I was very tired from work one day and head straight to Yamato's restaurant."

Yamato nods his head and added, "He ordered his usual favorite type of ramen when he came here. After placing his order, a young and beautiful woman entered the restaurant and I greeted her."

Seiji turns his head and stares blankly at the entrance of the restaurant. "When I saw her walking into the restaurant, I stared at her for moment, thinking she was very beautiful." Seiji's cheeks slightly blushed upon saying that.

Yamato chuckled. "The woman proceeds to sit next to Seiji at the counter and she made her order." He said to Hitoha and Kasumi who are both studiously listening to them. Seiji turns his head back to the two women.

"And as Yamato walks off to cook up our food, Ayase and I just sat next to each other in silence." Seiji lets out another weary sigh. He can't believe that he is about to describe how he felt that day in detail. "I…felt nervous…as she sat next to me. I was really unsure of what to do. I thought of…asking her a question or striking a conversation with her…but I was scared that she'll think I'm a stalker." Kasumi and Hitoha both chortled in response, flustering Seiji as the man blushed.

He coughed and continued, "When Yamato returned back with the food and place them in front of us, we both reach out for the chopsticks placed inside the container in front of us. My hand accidentally placed on top of hers."

"And I watch them turn to each other and start stuttering and acting all nervous." Yamato said to Hitoha and Kasumi as he folds his arms.

"You were watching us?!" Seiji cried at the chef incredulously.

"I'm surprised you never noticed me back then." Yamato smirked at his friend. Kasumi and Hitoha laughed again as Seiji grumbles at Yamato irritably.

"I thought that's pretty cute." Kasumi remarked as she strokes her hair.

"Anyways, we eventually calm down…laughed…and started talking to each other…and spent hours chatting inside the restaurant…as if we have all the time in the world." Seiji murmured between his pauses as he vividly remembers how his first encounter with his late wife went. He stares blankly at his bowl of noodles for a moment before he continues eating his lunch in silence.

* * *

"Thanks for the food, Yamato-sama!" Kasumi said as she, Hitoha and Seiji stood at the doorway.

"No problem! You three are always welcome here any time of the day!" Yamato grins at them with his hands firmly placed on the counter. "Especially you, Seiji."

Seiji gave Yamato a solemn nod before he, Hitoha and Kasumi bid farewell to him. The chef waves back at them as the three turn around and leave the restaurant.

Seiji stuffs his hands into his pockets and turns to Kasumi and Hitoha. "Thank you very much for bringing me back here and all, but are we now heading to the place that will help me with my problem?" Seiji inquired.

"Soon enough." Hitoha reassured him with a warm smile. "Let's head back to the car first."

* * *

Seiji sat restlessly at the back of Kasumi's car once more. An hour has passed and Seiji felt that they are no closer to getting to the special place where Hitoha wants to take him to. He stares out of the window and watches the various buildings pass by. Despite living in Tokyo for all of his life, he has absolutely no idea where Hitoha and Kasumi are taking him now. It is an extremely big city that is constantly changing every day after all. Or maybe it is because he couldn't remember when the last time he ever took a scroll around the city was.

Besides going to work every weekday or sometimes heading to nearest mall to buy groceries or household equipment, Seiji never steps out of his house, especially during weekends where he would stay at home and do housework along with his son.

' _It's worse than I imagined.'_ Seiji thought grimly. Not only did the loss of his wife affect his relationship with his son, it also affected his own well-being.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kasumi makes a sharp turn with her car. Seiji turns back to the front and takes a look and what's in front of them right now. He leans forward and squint his eyes to get a clearer look at the place where they are heading straight to. He could see the entrance and also make out an eminent structure behind it. It looks to be a Ferris wheel. Is it the Diamond and Flower Ferris Wheel? If so, does that mean…

"Are we at Kasai Rinkai Park?" Seiji asked incredulously.

"Yup." Kasumi nods her head with her eyes focused on the road.

" _This_ is the special place you want to take me to?" Seiji asked Hitoha, looking wide-eyed.

"No, it isn't." Hitoha said. Before Seiji could reply, Hitoha holds up a hand at him. " _But,_ we'll get there."

"Yes, so relax, Tachibana-sama." Kasumi added.

Seiji slumped in his car seat with a frustrated groan. He rubs his temples to settle down his nerves. _'Perhaps that special place is inside the park.'_ He thought once he had calm down.

* * *

After Kasumi parked the car, the three got out and walk into the park. Upon entering, they look up and see the Diamond and Flower Ferris Wheel in front of them.

Seiji sighed dejectedly as he admires the close-up view and design of the Ferris wheel. "This Ferris wheel opened years after my first date with Ayase in this park." He said grimly as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. "If I wasn't so busy back then, we would have returned to this park and immediately gone up there…" He paused for a moment as his eyes softened. "…Along with our newborn child."

Hitoha walks up to Seiji and stood beside him. "How did your first date with Ayase went?" She inquired.

Seiji rocks back and forth in a fidgety manner on his feet before turning to Hitoha and gave her a wan smile. "Well, after we met up with each other at the train station, we walk our way to the park...and had an enjoyable day together."

For the next hour, Seiji escorts Hitoha and Kasumi through the park, visiting the spots where he and Ayase went to during their first date that happened all those years ago. Seiji is pleased that none of the areas that he and Ayase visited have changed over the years, which helps bring a sense of life and nostalgia back to him. Both Hitoha and Kasumi had an enjoyable time listening to Seiji's story and visiting the areas of the park that he and Ayase gone to.

* * *

After Seiji finished telling his story, the three sat down on a metal bench inside the observation rest house. They sat at the top floor so that they can admire the view of the entire park, as well as the sea beyond it.

Seiji lets out a heavy sigh. While he did enjoy his time at Setagaya Ramen and the park, he stares at the sky worriedly. The sun is beginning to set and they still have not visited the special place that Hitoha said that she would take him there.

He grumbled to himself and turns to his head to Hitoha and Kasumi who are happily conversing with each other.

"Hitoha! It's time for you to take me to that special place now!" Seiji raises his voice in frustration.

"Relax, Tachibana-sama." Kasumi said calmly to him.

"I would except it's almost evening now and we still haven't visited the place yet!" Seiji said morosely. "Sure visiting the restaurant and going around the park were great but why do we go to those places for? Don't tell me that Hitoha asking me where Ayase and I first met was just to know of a place to eat!"

Hitoha kept calm and silent as Seiji lets out his frustration. She simply smiled at him and places her hand on his shoulder. Seiji's exasperation vanished in an instant and his scowl is replaced by a look of confusion.

"Very well, Seiji. I do believe our time here is done." Hitoha said. "Let's get to the place which I promised to take you."

* * *

Night has fallen over Tokyo shortly after they leave the park. Seiji and Hitoha sat silently at the back of the car as Kasumi drove them to their next destination. Seiji felt relieved that they are finally heading to the special place that will help him be relieved of the pain and grief that had been lingering inside him since the death of his wife.

They only drove for fifteen minutes before they finally reach their destination. As Kasumi pulls the car up next to the curb, Seiji looks out the window. His mouth agape and his eyes widened in shock and utter disbelief. He recognizes the building right next to them. Seiji stuttered as he struggles to say something.

"T-t-this is t-the-"

"The church where you and Ayase got married." Hitoha interrupted. Seiji whirls about and face her.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Seiji demanded. "I thought-"

"This _is_ the special place that would help you with your problem." Hitoha said.

Seiji fell silent and stares blankly at the elder Miyamizu, completely unsure of what to say.

"Geez Tachibana-sama, you mean you never figure out the whole time?" Kasumi chuckled as she turned around and gave Seiji a smirk. "We visited the ramen restaurant and the park because we want you to recollect your happier times with your late wife. Miyamizu-sama told me to take you to Setagaya Ramen to when she came into the changing room back at the shrine. Then back at the restaurant, while you were in the restroom, we asked Yamato where you two went on your first date and where you both got married. I used the map on my phone to find their exact locations, which is why Miyamizu-sama took me along on your trip."

"And what better place to finally release yourself of your grief than the building where you and Ayase tie the knot together?" Hitoha said, smiling warmly at Seiji.

Seiji turns back to the building. He sees that the church hadn't changed much since the day of their marriage. He continues staring at it for a few moments before he finally lets out a sigh and steps out of the car. Kasumi turns off the ignition and she and Hitoha followed suit.

They all entered the church together. Hitoha thanked the pastor for letting them inside. Despite the fact that it is almost closing time, the pastor gave them ten minutes to spare.

Seiji froze for a moment to take a look around the interior of the church. Instantly, memories of the wedding ceremony between him and Ayase came flooding back into his mind.

He began to walk slowly through the aisle. Hitoha and Kasumi silently walk over to the nearest wooden bench beside them and sat down. They quietly watch Seiji makes his way to the end of the aisle.

As Seiji slowly walk, he closes his eyes and began reminiscing all of the memories he had with Ayase.

He vividly remembered the moment he made his first physical contact with her by placing his hand on top of hers. He remembered the genuine and beautiful smile she made when she turned to him.

He remembered the smile she gave him while walking towards him at the train station on the day of their first date. He remembered how beautiful the sky looked when he and Ayase laid down on the grassy field and gaze up at the passing clouds.

He remembered the smile Ayase gave him as she walked down this very aisle and made her way towards him while their friends and relatives including Yamato, sat at the benches and watch with an overabundance of joy and happiness.

He remembered the moment he slid the diamond ring through her finger. He remembered the day he sat next to Ayase, who he could now proudly refer her as his wife, while she lied on the hospital bed and carrying their newborn son in her arms.

He remembered now. He remembered everything.

He opens his eyes and finds himself standing at the end of the aisle, the very spot where he and Ayase proposed to each other and vow to stay together to the end of time. He looks up at the large stain glass windows in front of him. He finally realized that he had become inconsolable with grief after his wife's death that he has completely forgotten all the days of bliss he had in his life and his continued desire for happiness.

Seiji turned to his left. His eyes widened and his mouth slightly flopped as he comes face-to-face with a familiar figure.

" _Always be happy, Seiji."_ The woman gave him a tender smile. _"And don't worry. One day, we will see each other again."_

With that, the woman vanished.

"A...Ayase…" Seiji uttered as he stood where he is. A few moments later, he felt something forming in his eyes. He gently places his fingers on his right eye and looks down at them. It was a tear.

He closes his eyes, letting his tears pour out of them and flow freely down his cheeks. He began to moan in sadness. Then he sobbed uncontrollably. And eventually, he lets out a wail of agony.

He fell to his knees and kept crying as his tears continue pouring down his face.

"Ayase…Oh Ayase…" Seiji bawled unhappily as his tears spill onto the floor.

"Sometimes going backwards is what helps us move forward." Kasumi said softly. Hitoha nods her head in agreement as the two solemnly watch the display.

Seiji continue sobbing as the man is completely overwhelmed by emotion.

He finally lets out his tears.

The grief was gone.

He was free at last.

* * *

Later that night, Kasumi gently parked her car next to the curb of the pavement. Seiji and Hitoha got out of the car and find themselves back at the Miyamizu's apartment.

Kasumi lowers the window of her car and turns her head to the two. "Good night, Miyamizu-sama, Tachibana-sama."

"Good night to you too, Kinomoto-chan." Hitoha smiled warmly at her.

"Good night, Kinomoto." Seiji said as well.

A smile sweeps across Kasumi's face as she said to Seiji, "This is a beautiful world we live in, Tachibana-sama. Never forget that."

Seiji smiled back at her and nods his head in response.

"Miyamizu-sama, next time introduce your granddaughters to me. I still have yet to meet them." Kasumi said to Hitoha.

Hitoha chuckled. "Be patient, dear. I will one day." She reassured to her.

Kasumi bids farewell to them as she slowly closes the window. Hitoha and Seiji waved back at her. Kasumi quickly turns back to the front as she began to drive off.

When her car is out of their sight, Hitoha and Seiji turn around and walk their way to the elevators.

"Hitoha, thank you so much for everything." Seiji said softly to her in gratitude.

"You're welcome." Hitoha replied, smiling tenderly at him. "If my son-in-law had stayed in the shrine longer, I would have done the same thing for him. I'm glad for your case, it's never too late."

A wide smile crossed Seiji's face as his eyes softened. It was the biggest smile that he has ever made since the death of his wife. Hitoha gently pats Seiji's back before they turn back to the front and head their way to the elevators.

* * *

The next day, Seiji woke up early to cook breakfast for Hitoha and himself. When Hitoha steps out of her room and heads to the dining area, she finds Seiji looking spry and happy. The two happily ate their food together while conversing at the same time. Afterwards, they spent the rest of the day sharing stories of their lives and enjoying each other's company.

That night, the doorbell rang. Seiji walks over to the door to answer it. He opens the door to reveal Taki, Mitsuha and Yotsuha standing outside with their luggage.

"Hello Tachibana-sama!" Mitsuha and Yotsuha both greeted.

"Hello father." Taki said as he bows his head to him.

"Hello everyone! How was your trip?" Seiji asked them with a wide smile plastered on his face. Taki and Mitsuha stare at him in confusion.

"Ah! You have all returned." Hitoha said with a warm smile as she walks over to them and stood next to Seiji.

"Okay Miyamizu-sama…" Taki said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Hitoha. "Tell me. What have you done to my _real_ father?"

"Tell him the truth, Obaa-chan." Mitsuha added flatly.

Seiji and Hitoha both laughed. "Seriously son? That's the response I get from you upon returning from your holiday?" Seiji asked Taki.

Taki stares at his father incredulously as Seiji gave him a pat on his shoulder. A moment later, a small smile crossed Taki's face. "Please tell me everything when we get back home." He said to Seiji.

"I will." Seiji said as he steps out of the house. Mitsuha and Yotsuha then entered their home and carefully bring their luggage in. They turn around and stood beside their grandmother.

"Arigatou." They said in unison as they bow down to Seiji.

"Thank you so much for taking care of our grandmother while we're gone." Mitsuha said to Seiji with gratitude.

"You're welcome, Mitsuha." Seiji said to her.

"Ah, before you go Seiji, take this." Hitoha took out a braided cord from her pocket and holds it out to her friend. Seiji stares at the cord wide-eyed. "This is the cord that I was working on two days ago. Accept this as a gift. Let it serve as a reminder that you are now officially a friend of the Miyamizus like your son before you."

Seiji looks up and smiled at Hitoha. "Arigatou, Hitoha." He said to her before gently taking the braided cord from her hands.

Mitsuha walks over to Taki and grabbed his hands. "I'll see you around, Taki-kun." She said softly to him with a tender smile.

"I hope to see you again soon, Mitsuha." Taki replied. Mitsuha leans forward and plants a kiss on Taki's cheek. Taki then caught her and kissed her forehead.

Mitsuha walks back into her home. She turns around and both Taki and his father bid farewell to the Miyamizus.

"Goodbye everyone." Taki said as he and his father wave their hands at them.

"Goodbye Taki-kun! Tachibana-sama!" Mitsuha cried as she and her family wave back.

"See you around Taki!" Yotsuha said.

"Take care, you two." Hitoha added. Taki and Seiji both turn and departed for their own home.

* * *

After unlocking the door, Taki opens it. He steps into the household and carefully brings his luggage inside. After putting his luggage to the side, Seiji steps in and the two remove their shoes. Taki then closes the door behind them and he turns to his father. The two silently stare at each other for a moment.

"I'll go to my room to unpack my luggage. Then, I'll take a shower." Taki said to his father. Seiji nodded.

Taki turns around and picks up his luggage. Just as he is about to make his way to his room however, Seiji interrupted, "Son, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Taki places his luggage down again and turns back to his father. "What is it?" He asked.

Seiji frowned at him. "Son…I'm sorry for all the times that I've been strict towards you." He said to Taki with deep regret. "It's just…ever since your mother passed, I kept holding onto my grief and sorrow. I now realized that because of my foolishness, I greatly affected our relationship and my own well-being. I'm sorry, son. I really am."

Taki sighed heavily. "It's true, father. You were very strict and soft-spoken. And because of the way you act towards me, it affected my life too." Then, a small smile appears on his face. "But…you did still take care of me." Seiji's eyes widened.

"You still raise me, feed me, teach me, look after me whenever I'm sick, help me with my studies and made sure that I grow up to be a smart and independent person." Taki continued. "And those are all things that a real father would do for his child. That's why I'm still grateful to have you as my father."

A wide smile plasters across Seiji's face upon hearing what his son had said to him. Taki smiled back at him as it is the happiest he has ever seen his father. They both step forward and wrap their arms around each other, pulling themselves into a warm embrace.

"I love you, father."

"I love you too, son."

* * *

 **Sovereign: I would like to thank AquaBluey and NeoXen7 for reviewing. Thanks guys!**


	15. A Royal Romance

_**A Royal Romance**_

Taki and Mitsuha laughed as they walk through a bustling shopping district in Shinjuku with their hands gripping their shopping bags securely. They ignore the passers-by who look at them in confusion as they walk by the couple who are engaged in a gleeful conversation.

"And that's how I ended up forgetting to wear my tie to school that day." Taki said sheepishly as he scratches his chin. "And I got myself into trouble with the teachers. It was really an unpleasant experience."

"It's okay. Everyone had their own unpleasant experiences back in school." Mitsuha said with a smirk. "Especially for two certain people who switch bodies from time to time during their youths."

Taki responded with a groan. But a few seconds later, they both chortled. Taki and Mitsuha then stop at their tracks and silently smile at each other.

"Arigatou, Taki-kun. You always know how to bring joy and happiness into my life, and to fill up my last eight years of emptiness. Sure I had Sayaka and Tessie but…my life still isn't complete without you." Mitsuha said softly.

Taki's eyes softened as his smile widened. "You're welcome." He replied. Mitsuha then leans over to Taki and plants a kiss of gratitude on his left cheek.

Afterwards, Taki widens his eyes with his mouth agape when something caught his attention. Mitsuha turns to the direction where Taki is staring at and they find themselves standing beside an electronics store. There is a wide-screen television placed at the entrance and the screen is displaying a news broadcast of the Diet meeting taking place inside the chamber of the government building.

For a brief moment, the camera cuts to the far left side of the chamber and showing the faces of the Diet members sitting over there. One of them was Toshiki Miyamizu, who gave a solemn frown as he listened to the address.

Mitsuha frowned upon seeing her father making an appearance on the television. She silently turned and walked away. Taki watched his girlfriend leave in concern. He glances back at the television for a moment before he followed after Mitsuha.

* * *

Taki and Mitsuha sat under a wooden shelter inside the Shinjuku Gyeon National Garden with their shopping bags placed beside them. The two were silent ever since they left the shopping district and entered the park. After being grimly reminded of her father, Mitsuha needed a quiet break from their date.

Eventually, Taki decides to cut off the awkward silence between the two.

"You and your family still couldn't get along with your father?" Taki asked Mitsuha.

Mitsuha sighed dejectedly. "There was a time when my father was happy and actually cared for us. How I wish even just for a while, he can put his job as a politician behind and come back into our lives." She said somberly as her eyes are fixed on the floor.

Taki frowned at her. He bitterly recalled his unpleasant meeting with Toshiki when he was inside her body. He could still remember the awful things Toshiki said about the Miyamizus, showing how much care he had lost for his own children and mother-in-law over the years since the death of his wife. If Mitsuha's mother was still alive, she would definitely be extremely disgusted and disappointed at her husband's current attitude.

Taki shakes his head before turning to the grassy field in front of them. He sees at least four children joyfully playing and running around the field. A grin breaks out on Taki's face as he thought of an idea to cheer Mitsuha up.

He glances at Mitsuha for a moment who is still staring blankly at the floor. Taki quietly gets up from the bench and tip-toed his way out of the shelter. After he steps out of the shelter, he briefly turns back to Mitsuha again before he goes over to the children.

A minute later, Mitsuha lets out another sigh before she finally spoke, "I'm sorry, Taki-kun. It's just...that..."

Mitsuha trails off when she looked up and realized that Taki was nowhere in sight. She widens her eyes as she stood up from the bench and hurriedly glances around.

"Taki-kun?" Mitsuha called out with her voice thick with worry. "Taki!" She ran out of the shelter and step into the pavement. She turns around and cried again, now sounding terrified. "Taki-kun! Where are you?"

Suddenly, she yelped when she felt something crashed behind her. She stumbled forward and whipped around to see a little girl on the floor, rubbing her bottom but laughing. Crouching, she stared at the girl.

"Are you alright?" She asked the child in concern. A wide grin plasters across the girl's face and she nodded her head vigorously. "Little girl, have you seen a man by any-"

"I found her, Tachibana-sama!" The girl shrieked as she points her finger at Mitsuha. Mitsuha stares back at her in confusion.

"Well done, Hanae!"

Mitsuha gasped before she looks up and sees Taki running over to them with three more children, two boys and one girl, dashing alongside him.

"Taki-kun!" She cried in relief as she stood up. "For a second, I thought you've completely vanished."

"Hey Mitsuha. Guess what?" Taki said with a smirk. Mitsuha arches an eyebrow at him. Then, he gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder. "Tag. You're it."

"Huh?" Mitsuha said incredulously as her eyes widened. The children shrieked with laughter as they ran off into the grassy field. Taki laughed with them and ran after the children, giving a warm glance to Mitsuha before he did. Mitsuha stood there for a few seconds before a warm smile takes form on her face. She turns to the direction where Taki and the children ran off and goes after them.

Everyone entered the field and ran around as they play their game of tag. Mitsuha managed to catch one of the children and she ran away from him. The boy then dashes towards her, Taki and the other children and they all laugh as they spend the rest of the afternoon running and playing in the field, not having a care in the world.

Eventually Taki grew tired from running around for half an hour. This allowed one of the children to tag Taki and ran off. Taki sighed heavily as he walked, feeling exhausted from having fun with the children. But Mitsuha went over to him and clasped his hand tightly. Taki looks up at Mitsuha who gave him an encouraging smile. She drags him along, forcing him to run with her despite feeling tired. But as he ran, Taki completely forgets about his exhaustion and grins as he ran alongside with Mitsuha.

Taki had always find Mitsuha's smiles extremely alluring. They are always warm, tender and innocent. They are like infections to him that made him find himself grinning from time to time. After everything tragic she had experienced from the death of her mother to their separation at Itomori, Taki vows to keep Mitsuha happy so that every day, he can see that beautiful smile of hers.

After Taki, Mitsuha and the children all grew exhausted from playing their game of tag, they all head back to the wooden shelter and rest on the benches.

As the two adults sat together, Hanae looks up at her curiously.

"Miyamizu-sama, are you a princess?" She asked. Mitsuha looked back at her in surprise. The other children giggled in amusement.

"Me?" She asked incredulously as she points a finger at herself. "Oh no, I'm not."

Hanae placed her hands on her hips and huffed in disappointment. "But you do look like one because you're really pretty." She murmured before turning to Taki. "Tachibana-sama, she looks pretty right?"

Taki chuckled and nodded. "Yes, she does." He said with a warm smile. Mitsuha blushed and looked away for a moment in extreme embarrassment.

"Then that should make her a princess because she _is_ pretty!" Hanae continue to harp. "My mother told me that any woman who looks pretty is a princess." Taki and Mitsuha both laugh at Hanae's childlike definition of a princess.

"Tachibana-sama, do you like her?" Hanae now asked Taki.

"Yup, I do." He nodded his head again.

The girl gasped and points a finger at him. "Then that makes you the prince!" It was now Taki's turn to look surprised. He stares at the girl wide-eyed as he was at a loss for words. "Tell me, do you fight bad guys and save Miyamizu-sama whenever she's in trouble?"

Mitsuha laughed out loud while Taki blushes and hung his head, completely unsure of how to answer the girl's question. She smiles as she turns to Taki and takes his hand.

"Let's just say that he's a very special kind of prince. A prince who always cheers me up whenever I'm feeling down." Mitsuha said. Hanae grins as she is pleased with her explanation.

"That's great! I'm sure you two will live happily ever after, am I right?" Hanae asked. Taki looked up at the girl while Mitsuha tightens her grip around his hand. "The book that my mommy reads to me says that the prince and princess live happily ever after! Will you two live happily ever after too?"

Taki and Mitsuha both look surprised and taken aback by what Hanae said to them. The two turn and stare at each other blankly for a few seconds before warm smiles plaster across their faces. They turn back to the girl and smile at her as they squeeze their hands.

"Yes. We will." Taki answered.

* * *

The sun was setting and the parents called for their children. Hanae and the other kids bid farewell to Taki and Mitsuha before they leave. Taki and Mitsuha wave goodbye to them as they sat at the wooden shelter.

After the children are gone, Taki and Mitsuha both sigh blissfully as they lean back on the bench. They sat together in comfortable silence.

Mitsuha turns her head to her boyfriend. "Arigatou, Taki-kun. Once again, for the second time of the day, you found a way to bring joy and happiness into my life." She uttered. Taki looked at her and smiled.

"You're welcome, _Your Highness_." He said with a smirk. Mitsuha chuckled.

"Just because you're my prince doesn't mean you're ever allowed to play with my breasts." Mitsuha teased.

Taki groans and shakes his head. "You're never going to let that go, aren't you?" He asked as he folds his arms.

"Nope." She said flatly. The two stare at each other for a few seconds before they laughed and wrap an arm around each other.

"Princess Miyamizu, huh?" Taki teased. Mitsuha giggled.

"Prince Tachibana, hmm?" Mitsuha cooed.

"I think they both sound nice." Taki said. Mitsuha gazed at him and smiled.

"I think so too." She said. Mitsuha leans her head onto Taki's shoulder and closes her eyes.

Taki sighed as a blissful smile takes form on his face. He then leans his head on top of Mitsuha's head and the two stayed within their warm embrace.

* * *

 **Sovereign: I would like to thank Lachie H, NeoXen7 and AquaBluey for reviewing, SuperPikachu52 for favoriting and DeathTurtleTheThird for following this story. Thanks guys!**

 **I know this chapter is short, probably the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story, but after writing several chapters that are more than 5000 words long, I personally do feel relieved to write something shorter. But I hope you guys still enjoy reading this chapter as much as I wrote it nevertheless!**


	16. Performance of a Lifetime

**Sovereign: Hi everyone. My song suggestions for this chapter include** _'Ode to Joy'_ **by _Beethoven_ , the first six minutes of **_'Moonlight Sonata'_ **also by _Beethoven_ , and finally **_'Song from a Secret Garden'_ **by _Secret Garden_. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Performance of a Lifetime**_

"Hello guys!" Yotsuha greeted as she walks over to Chizuru and Kanon who are standing at the school gates. The two girls turned to their classmate. But instead of giving her a warm smile like she usually does every morning, Chizuru gave Yotsuha a wide-eyed look of horror.

"Yotsuha, this is terrible!" Chizuru cried to Yotsuha.

"Huh? What's wrong, Chizuru?" Yotsuha asked as she stood in front of her friends.

"Fumi hurt her hand during her walk in the park yesterday and she said that it had to be bandaged for two weeks!"

Yotsuha gasped and widens her eyes. "Does that mean she won't be able to play the violin for our school's performance at the competition next week?!" She cried.

"I'm afraid so." Kanon said as she adjusts her glasses.

Yotsuha sighed and lowers her head. "Why is she so careless?"

"So who's going to take her place now?" Chizuru inquired in panic. "Are we able to find somebody in our school who can also the play violin?"

"Maybe let's go to the music club and ask any violinist who is free to come with us to the competition next week." Kanon suggested.

"Actually…" Yotsuha frowned and rubs her chin. "There is one person I know…"

* * *

"Banyat!"

Banyat yelped as Yotsuha slams her hands on his desk, interrupting his spacing out through the classroom windows. He turned his head to his classmate with Chizuru and Kanon standing behind her.

"You told me before that you played the violin just like your sister, right?" Yotsuha asked.

"Yeah." Banyat said. "Why do you ask?"

Yotsuha backs away from his desk before she, Chizuru and Kanon bowed down to him, much to his bewilderment. "Banyat, please! We need your help!" Yotsuha pleaded. "Our school needs a violinist to play for our performance at the national school talent competition being held next week, and I choose you."

Banyat continue staring at the three girls blankly as they stood up and look back at him. "What do you say?" Yotsuha asked.

Banyat sighed and scratches the back of his head. "I don't know. I did play the violin but…" He lowers his head as his eyes softened. "That was a very long time ago and…I don't know if I can still do it." Yotsuha and her friends frown at him disappointingly.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go to the restroom now." Banyat stood up from his chair, walks past the girls and hastily makes his way out of the classroom. After watching him leave, Chizuru and Kanon turn back to Yotsuha.

"Yotsuha, are you really sure about this?" Chizuru asked in worry. "Do you really think he's the kind of guy who can play the violin? He's a weirdo after all."

"Not to mention, can he get along with the other performers? I know you two hang out with each other but he's mostly by himself and never talking to anyone else." Kanon said.

"You got to believe me!" Yotsuha cried. "I know you guys still think negatively of him but he really is a good person. I know this because we've been hanging out with each other for a long time. He's not a weirdo, nor is he worthless." She lowers her head and her eyes softened as she reminisces all the times she and Banyat hang out together. She then lets out a sigh before looking back at her friends.

"Look, you two stay here. I'll try talking to him again."

* * *

After washing his hands, Banyat walks over to the door and steps out of the restroom. He yelped again for the second time as he sees Yotsuha standing in front of him in the distance with her arms folded.

Banyat groans as he stuffs his hands into his pockets and turns his head away. "What is it now, Yotsuha?" He asked irritably, not staring at his classmate.

"You have to perform for the school, Banyat." Yotsuha said. "There's no one I know who can do the job than you."

"Yotsuha, I can't." Banyat said dejectedly. "I already told you. It's been a long time since I've played the violin. I don't know if I still have the skills."

Yotsuha briefly looks down on the floor before lifting her head up again. "Banyat, don't you want to do something big once in your life? You told me that you stop playing the violin because your sister is better than you. But that doesn't mean you're talentless."

Banyat slowly turns his head back to Yotsuha before she continued, "You said you loved your sister and you hated yourself for ending your relationship with her on a sour note before she died. So why don't you make up for it by playing the violin again? I'm sure your sister loves you back not just because you're her brother. But also because she knows you can be special. Even if your parents favor her more than you, she still stands by your side because she believes in you. Have you ever thought of that?"

Banyat stares at his classmate with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly flopped as he contemplates what she had just said to him. Yotsuha sadly turns her head away. "Don't disappoint your sister again, even in her death."

She turns around and walks away. "I'll see you in class." She murmured.

Banyat looks up at the ceiling and sighed. He cannot deny it. Yotsuha is right about everything she had said. He could still vividly remember the utterly heartbroken look on Sopita's face when he yelled at her. It was the last expression his sister ever gave him before she died along with his parents. And even now, her death still lingers inside him. He still hates himself for expressing his hatred and jealousy towards the one person who showed more love and care for him than anyone else.

He then recollects his time living in Taki's apartment and the talk they had with each other. He remembered Taki telling him the hardships he and his father went through after his mother's death. But fortunately for him, everything changed when he met Mitsuha, the person who changed his life and gave him a reason to live and strive for happiness again.

What Mitsuha did for Taki reminded him of Nadia. How she decided to adopt him after the deaths of his parents and sister because she genuinely loved and cared for him.

Banyat grumbles to himself as he hangs his head. He couldn't believe it took him such a long time for him to finally realize.

' _Nadia...Yotsuha…Taki…Mitsuha…Sopita…'_ He closes his eyes as he thought of them deeply _. 'They have all been very nice to me because they believe I can be someone special. And that's why…'_ He opens his eyes and lifts his head back up with a determined look on his face.

' _I don't ever want to hurt their feelings. Not anymore.'_

* * *

After eating their dinner, Nadia cleans the dishes while Banyat heads to his room.

Upon entering, he walks over to his bed and kneels down. He pulls out a case from the bottom of his bed. He wipes off the dust on the top of case before opening it. Inside the case are his violin and its bow.

Banyat removes them from the case before he stood up. He takes a deep breath before he firmly places the violin on his left shoulder and rests his chin on it. He places the bow above the strings of violin and began playing the first verse of Beethoven's _'Ode to Joy'_.

He lowers his bow and violin after he finished playing and a small smile plasters across his face. _'I guess I do still have it.'_ He thought.

Banyat gasped when he heard someone clapping. He whirls about to see Nadia standing at the doorway, clapping her hands with a wide grin on her face.

"That was beautiful." Nadia said as she steps into his room and stood next to him. "Some parts of kinda off but it was still good overall."

"Thanks." Banyat said softly.

"I can still remember the day your sister played the violin in front of me." Nadia smiled blissfully at him. "It was one of the most beautiful performances I've ever seen. Can you relive that moment for me?"

Banyat smiled back at Nadia and nods his head. "I'll try my best." He replied.

Nadia narrows her eyes at him and places her hands behind her back before speaking in a distorted voice, "Do or do not. There is no try."

Banyat chortled before placing his violin on his shoulder and rests his chin on it again. "You got it, Master Nadia." He joked as he places his bow above the strings of his violin.

Nadia smiled at him again. "Now then, play it again and I'll guide you along the way."

Banyat proceeds to play the first verse of _'Ode to Joy'_ again and for the rest of the night, Nadia instructs him on how to play the violin perfectly.

* * *

The next day, Yotsuha, Chizuru and Kanon entered the school together. Yotsuha turns to her friends who both look dispirited. She smiled weakly at them and said encouragingly, "Come on you two, don't look so down. I'm sure we will find someone to-"

"Hey guys!" A voice suddenly interrupted her.

The three girls turned around and see Banyat dashing over to them while carrying his violin case in one hand. Yotsuha widens her eyes and gasps upon seeing the case.

Banyat stood in front of the three girls and bowed his head to them. "Guys, I've decided to play the violin for your school at next week's competition." He said.

Chizuru and Kanon widen their eyes at Banyat as their jaws plummeted. They and Yotsuha exchanged surprised looks with each other before they all squealed in delight.

"Arigatou Banyat!" Yotsuha cried ecstatically before wrapping her arms around Banyat and pulls him into an embrace. Banyat yelped as Yotsuha's hold around his body was surprisingly tight.

"You're…welcome…" He struggled to say.

Yotsuha backs away from Banyat and smiled at him. "I knew I can count on you." She said softly. Banyat flashes a small grin at her.

"Just make out already." Kanon deadpanned as she adjusts her glasses.

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" Banyat and Yotsuha both snapped at her as their cheeks turn rosy. Chizuru laughed and clutched the sides of her stomach.

* * *

When school is over, Banyat didn't return home immediately like he usually does. Instead, he follows Yotsuha, Chizuru and Kanon to the school hall where they practice their performance for the competition.

"So what exactly is this performance all about?" Banyat inquired as they walk down the hallways.

"We're telling the story of _'The Little Match Girl'_ by Hans Christian Andersen." Yotsuha explained. "In this performance, I'm taking the role of the narrator."

"I'm playing the lead role of the titular character." Chizuru smiled as she places her hand on her chest.

"And I'm playing the spirit of the girl's grandmother." Kanon added.

"Nagisa and some other students from other classes will be the extras." Yotsuha said. "As for you Banyat, your job is to play the music for our performance along with Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya?" Banyat asked.

"Mm." Yotsuha nods her head. "He's playing the piano. First, he will solely play _'Moonlight Sonata'_. Then, the music piece you two will be playing together is _'Song from a Secret Garden'_."

By the time they finished talking, they arrived at the school hall. Yotsuha push the doors open and they all entered. They see Tetsuya sitting at the right side of the hall, playing music with his keyboard piano while Nagisa and five other students from different classes are sitting on the floor and chatting with each other. Four more students are kneeling at the other side of the hall, painting what looks like a house on a giant piece of cardboard laid on the floor. There are two large cardboard images of a fireplace and a table of food placed behind them.

Everybody present in the hall turn to the four as they entered and greeted them in unison, "Hello!"

"Hello everyone!" Yotsuha replied to them. "Good news! We have found a replacement for Fumi."

Banyat steps forward and bowed. "Hi everyone. I'm Banyat Senamuang. It's an honor to perform with you guys at the competition." He said.

"Hello Banyat." Nagisa and the other students said in unison. Tetsuya however remained silent.

Yotsuha grabs Banyat's hand and they both walk over to Nagisa and the others. One by one, they introduce themselves to Banyat and welcome him into the group.

Finally, Yotsuha and Banyat walk over to Tetsuya who silently sat behind his piano.

"Hi Tetsuya. It's an honor to play alongside you." Banyat said as he extends out his hand.

Tetsuya stood up from his chair and kept an icy glare at Banyat. Banyat's smile disappeared as he looks back at his classmate with a look of worry. "Yotsuha chose you because she puts a lot of confidence in you." Tetsuya said to him sternly. Yotsuha frowned at Tetsuya's cold behavior towards Banyat. "So don't let her and any of us down."

Banyat narrows his eyes at Tetsuya. He knows that Tetsuya probably doesn't trust him ever since the way he behaved to everyone in his class on the day he first arrived to the school. But he swore to make up for it by taking part in the performance and help his school achieve victory at the competition.

"I swear I won't." He vowed solemnly. Tetsuya then quietly grabs Banyat's hand and shakes it.

Just then, a man with short brown hair, dressed in a light blue collar shirt, black tie, black pants and black shoes, enters the hall and everybody turn their heads to him.

"Good afternoon, everyone." He greeted the students.

"Good afternoon, Inoue-Sensei." Everyone except Banyat replied.

"Now then," Mr. Inoue claps his hands together. "I heard from Yotsuha that we have found someone to replace Fumi for next week's competition. Can I meet him?"

The students watch Banyat walking over to the teacher. He bowed his head politely to him. "My name is Banyat Senamuang. It's a pleasure to meet you, Inoue-Sensei."

"Nice to meet you too, Banyat." Mr. Inoue bowed back to him. "Let me just say on behalf of everyone here that we are very happy to have you playing the violin for us. This competition does mean a lot to this school and if you hadn't decided to volunteer, we may have no choice but to drop out. So thank you Banyat for taking Fumi's place upon her injury."

"I promise you, Mr. Inoue. I will not disappoint you and our school." Banyat said.

"That's good to know." Mr. Inoue smiled at him. He then turns to the other students and claps his hands. "Now then, stop lazing around. We got practice to do!"

Banyat turned around and watched the students scattering around the hall. The actors grab their scripts and get into their places while the students who are responsible for working on the cardboard images for their show go back to their painting. Tetsuya sat where he is as he takes out his musical sheet and places it in front of his piano.

As Mr. Inoue walks away, Yotsuha goes over to Banyat and hands him his own musical sheet.

"It's time to show everyone what you're made of." Yotsuha said to him. Banyat takes the sheet from her before they both walk over to their fellow performers and begin practice.

* * *

Banyat steps into his apartment and sighed heavily. Nadia walks out of the kitchen upon hearing him.

"Hey Banyat, how was practice today?" Nadia said with a bright smile.

"Exhausting." Banyat said wearily as he closes the door behind him. Nadia chuckled as Banyat immediately heads over to the living area. He slumps on the couch and drops his schoolbag onto the floor while he places the violin case on his lap. Nadia walks over and sat next to him.

"Guess what Banyat? I told Taki and Mitsuha that you are entering the competition with your school. We will all be there to watch the performance and give all our support for you and Yotsuha." Nadia said.

"That's great." Banyat said flatly. Nadia then gently places her hand on his shoulder.

"Banyat, I'm really glad that you're doing this. I know you think you're not as good as your sister, but once, your mother told me during work about how much she and your father dream that one day, you can prove to them and everyone else just how good and talented you can really be." Nadia flashed a wan smile at him. "If your family were still alive, they would be so happy to see you slowly regaining your passion for playing the violin."

Banyat smiled weakly at his guardian as fresh tears form in his eyes. "When I get up on stage, I will give you the best performance you have ever seen." He said softly. The two wrap their arms around each other and warmly embrace.

* * *

 _ **Seven days later…**_

"Can you get it to work or not?" Sayaka asked Tessie in annoyance.

"Oh no, it's okay Sayaka. I got it. It's working now." Tessie said as he holds up his camera. He turns to Sayaka and grins. "Smile over here, honey."

Sayaka instead pouts at the camera. Tessie chuckled. "That's my wife, folks." He remarked before turning the camera to Taki, Mitsuha, Nadia and Okudera who are sitting next to him on the other side. Everyone is currently sitting inside a concert hall in Tokyo Opera City Tower on a Saturday morning where the national school talent competition is being held. The hall is extremely crowded and filled with parents and relatives of the schools' performers, as well as students and teachers from the participating schools who are here to cheer them on. Sitting at the very front row are four judges, each with a pen and a clipboard in their hands.

"Hey guys, how are you all doing today?" Tessie asked his friends.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Taki said as he waves his hand nonchalantly at the camera.

"Tessie, stop fooling around. You're making this video for my grandmother and Taki's father." Mitsuha said flatly. "And don't waste the battery. Only turn it on when they're on stage."

"Oh, right." Tessie then turns off his camera and puts it away.

Mitsuha turns to Nadia and sees the feeling of anxiety on her friend's face. "Excited?" She whispered to her softly.

Nadia turns to Mitsuha and tittered. "I sure do." She said. "I really want to see how far Banyat has come."

"Look." Okudera said to everyone. They all turn their heads to the stage in front of them. The presenter enters the stage and makes her way to the center of it. She turns to the audience and holds up the microphone in front of her mouth.

"Welcome everybody to the National School Talent Competition of 2022!" The presenter proclaimed, causing everyone to both clap and cheer.

* * *

"Final preparations everybody! The competition is starting!" Yotsuha ordered every girl inside the dressing room. She is currently dressed in a sleeveless white dress, white gloves and white shoes.

While Nagisa and the female extras are putting on their own clothes, Kanon, who is now dressed in a white wig, a long-sleeved light gray blouse and a long brown skirt, is helping Chizuru by putting on her headscarf. The lead actress is currently dressed in a simple long-sleeved black dress.

"Are you ready guys?" Yotsuha asked Kanon and Chizuru.

The two girls turn to Yotsuha and Chizuru gave her a salute. "Fully prepared!" She said.

"Yup, I'm ready too." Kanon nodded her head.

"Great." Yotsuha smiled at her friends. "Let's give the judges and audience one spectacular performance."

* * *

Meanwhile at the boys' dressing room, the male extras leave after they have finished putting on their clothes. Tetsuya and Banyat stayed behind to put on their tuxedos and ties.

After they are done adjusting their collars and ties, the two boys turn away from their mirrors and face each other. "Let's get out there and do our very best." Tetsuya said.

"Yeah." Banyat nods his head. Tetsuya gave him a pat on Banyat's shoulder before the two boys get up from their seats and walk out of the dressing room together with their instruments.

* * *

Tetsuya and Banyat walk over to their fellow performers who are all standing backstage. Yotsuha turns around and sees them approaching. She walks over to the two and stood in front of them with her hands behind her back.

"Ready?" Yotsuha asked.

"Yes." Tetsuya said, nodding his head. "I've made sure my piano's working properly."

"Great." Yotsuha smiled at him. Tetsuya smiled back at her before he walks over to the other performers, leaving Yotsuha and Banyat behind. "What about you, Banyat?"

"I'm fine." Banyat said.

"You're not nervous now, are you?" Yotsuha asked, arching an eyebrow.

Banyat laughed. "Not at all."

"Then that's good to know!" Yotsuha grins as she places her hands on both sides of her hip. "Whatever happens out there, always know that they are watching and supporting you. Even your family."

Banyat widens his eyes in surprise at Yotsuha for a moment before a warm smile plasters across his face. They both gave each other a quick embrace before walking over to their fellow performers.

* * *

"Give it up for Sumida North High School for their wonderful performance!" The presenter said to the audience. Everyone stood up from their seats and applauded while the performers on stage grab hold of each other's hands and bowed to the audience together.

"GO SUMIDA NORTH! WHOOOO!" The students from the said school shouted ecstatically from their seats and raise their banner high. The performers then stood up and leave the stage.

The audience sat back down when the presenter speaks again. "Up next, we have Sawada High School for their musical performance based on _'The Little Match Girl'_ by Hans Christian Andersen. Give them a round of applause!"

Everyone clap their hands as Yotsuha, Chizuru, Banyat and Tetsuya enter the stage.

"LET'S GO SAWADA HIGH!" The Sawada High School students sitting among the audience erupted with cheers.

"Good luck guys!" Fumi shouted from her seat as she gently rests her bandaged hand on her lap. Mr. Inoue sat next to her, clapping his hands with a wide smile on his face.

"GO YOTSUHA AND BANYAT!" Sayaka screamed enthusiastically from her seat while placing her hands on both sides of her mouth.

"GIVE IT YOUR ALL!" Tessie added as he holds up his camera and began filming.

After going over to the right side of the stage, Yotsuha turns her head to the audience and spots Mitsuha and the others at their seats. A wide smile plasters across Mitsuha's face as she waves her hand at her younger sister. Yotsuha grins and waves back at her.

As they stood at the left side of the stage, Tetsuya sets up his piano while Banyat places his case down on the floor and carefully removes his bow and violin. He stood up and turns his head to the audience. He spots Nadia smiling at him from her seat and waving her hand at him. She silently mouth out the words _'Do your best'_ at him. Banyat briefly smiled back at her before he turns his head to the center of the stage where Chizuru is kneeling on the floor and the spotlight shone on her.

Chizuru hangs her head as Yotsuha begins the performance by holding up her microphone and starts the narration.

" _ **This is the story about a poor young girl who tries to sell matches in the streets during a very cold winter."**_

Tetsuya places his fingers on the piano and he began playing the first movement of Beethoven's ' _Moonlight Sonata'._

Chizuru lifts her head up and holds up some boxes of matches as the extras, dressed as rich people, enter the stage.

" _ **For weeks, she tried to sell her matches but to no avail. Every passer-by would shun her whenever she offers them a box of matches."**_

Chizuru turns around and holds up the matches to the extras, begging them to buy some from her. But the extras ignored her and kept walking.

She then turns her head to two extras walking past her. One of them is Nagisa who is acting as a mother and dressed in an exquisite black Victorian-era dress and a large black hat while the other extra is playing as the child by wearing a black cap, white long-sleeved shirt, black suspenders, black pants and black shoes. The two extras smile as they hold each other's hands and walk off the stage. Chizuru sighs and sadly lowers her head.

" _ **As she does her work, she watched the children happily walking alongside their parents. She sighs heavily as how she wish she too can have a normal life and family like every their children. Instead, her grandmother passed away while her father was abusive and an alcoholic. He is completely worthless and depends heavily on her to earn money for them by selling matches."**_

After the extras leave the stage, Chizuru slowly stood up and wraps her arms around herself as her body trembled.

" _ **As the days and nights went on, the temperature in the streets grew colder. The girl shivered as she suffered from cold and early hypothermia. She sadly could not return home even if she wanted to for she is too afraid to be beaten by her father every night if she couldn't sell a single box of matches or earn enough money. So instead, she heads to an alley and sat at the corner, hoping to survive the night."**_

Chizuru limply walks her way to the back of the stage and sat down on the floor again.

That is when Tetsuya starts playing _'A Song from a Secret Garden'_ with his piano. Banyat places his violin on his shoulder and rests his chin on it, preparing to play his part in the performance.

" _ **Feeling that she could not sell a single one tonight, the girl eventually decides to light a match up to warm herself."**_

Chizuru takes out a match and pretends to slide it across the floor.

Banyat then began playing the violin with his bow. Nadia, Taki, Mitsuha, Sayaka, Tessie and Okudera all widen their eyes in surprise as they listen to the magnificent music coming out from his performance. Tessie grins as he turns his camera to Banyat for a moment to record him.

" _ **As she stares into the burning fire on the tip of the match, she began to see a vision of a warm fireplace."**_

A huge cardboard image of a Victorian-era fireplace slides into the stage with an extra dragging it from behind. The image stops near Chizuru. Chizuru looks up at it and gasped. A few moments later, a wide grin appears on her face. She laughed as she holds up her feet in front of the fireplace.

" _ **She smiled with glee as she holds up her feet in front of the fire. However, the vision disappeared when the fire on the match went out."**_

Chizuru widens her eyes and drops her jaw in despair as the extra drags the cardboard image of the fireplace out of the stage. Chizuru narrows her eyes as she quickly takes out another match and slides it across the floor.

" _ **Desperate to go back to her lovely visions, the girl quickly lights up another match. This time, she had a vision of herself sitting in front of a large table filled with all kinds of food."**_

Now, a cardboard image of a table filled with a holiday feast slides into the stage by another extra hiding behind it. Chizuru widens her eyes and smiled with glee at the food.

Meanwhile, Banyat continued playing the violin with his eyes closed. Nadia stared at him wordlessly with her mouth agape as she finds his performance absolutely breathtaking. She places her hands on her chest as she continued watching and listening.

" _ **She tries to grab the food, but again, the fire went out and the vision vanished."**_

Chizuru stood up and reaches her hand out to the image but the extra quickly drags it out of the stage. Chizuru frowned in disappointment for a moment before she kneels down. She takes out another match and slides it across the floor.

" _ **She proceeds to light up another match and this time, she finds herself standing in front of a large cottage house."**_

The large cardboard image of the house slides into the stage from the left with the help of two extras dragging it from behind. Chizuru turns around as she stood up. She extends out her hand and walks over to the door of the house but it begins to slide away from her.

" _ **She tries to enter the house, but it disappeared when the fire went out again."**_

Chizuru stops and lowers her hand as the extras drag the house out of the stage. She fell to her knees and lowers her head. Then, a scowl takes form on her face. She angrily takes all of the matches out of the box and slides them across the floor.

" _ **Frustrated, she now takes every remaining match she had left and lights up the entire bundle. The fire on the bundle was huge and she sees a clear vision of a familiar person."**_

Chizuru gasped in surprise as Kanon enters the stage and walks over to her. Banyat opens his eyes and slightly looks up at Kanon as he continued playing.

" _ **It was her grandmother."**_

Kanon stood in front of her and she made a small smile as she reaches out her hand to Chizuru.

As she does so, Banyat sees Kanon and Chizuru being replaced by a vision of Sopita and a younger version of himself. Sopita smiled and reaches out her hand to the younger Banyat as he stares at her with tearstained eyes.

Banyat made a small gasp before he closes his eyes and turns his focus back on playing the violin.

" _ **The girl burst into tears as she reunited with the person who loves and cares for her the most."**_

A wide smile plasters across Chizuru's face as she makes an expression that looks like she is crying. She wipes her eyes with her arm before grabbing Kanon's hand. Chizuru got up from the floor as Kanon pulled her. Chizuru holds up the bundle of matches in front of her face with her other hand as she and Kanon gaze at each other.

" _ **The girl holds up the bundle of matches in front of her. As long as the matches kept burning, the girl felt like she was finally in the place that she had always dreamt of going."**_

Suddenly, Chizuru closes her eyes. She drops her matches and fell to the floor. She lied motionlessly while Kanon looked down at her.

" _ **The next morning, passers-by find the girl dead in the alley and frozen with a smile on her face."**_

Nagisa and the other extras enter the stage and surround Chizuru. They cried and sobbed as they look down at her.

" _ **The passers-by began mourning for her. They felt pity for her and express their regret in not showing her kindness when she was alive."**_

Nagisa took out a blanket and placed it over Chizuru's body. After mourning for a few more seconds, Nagisa and the extras leave the stage. Only Kanon remained behind.

" _ **But unbeknownst to the passers-by, there was no need to grief."**_

Chizuru gets herself up from the floor and removes the blanket off of her. She looks up at Kanon and smiled. Kanon extends out her hand again and Chizuru grabs it. Chizuru gets up from the floor before she and Kanon wrap themselves into a warm embrace.

" _ **As the girl is finally reunited with her grandmother in heaven and are now celebrating the New Year together. And they both live happily ever after."**_

Banyat lowers his bow and violin after he finished playing it. He looks back at the center of the stage where Chizuru and Kanon are once again replaced by his own visions of Sopita and the younger version of himself embracing each other.

The two siblings pull away from their hug and they gazed into each other's eyes. Sopita then turns her head to the real Banyat who is standing in the distance. She smiled warmly at him and nods her head.

Banyat gasps and widens his eyes. Sopita and his younger self then turn around and walk away. He watched as they slowly disappear.

"We did it, Banyat!" Tetsuya said joyfully as he places his hand on Banyat's shoulder, snapping him back to the reality. As he does, Banyat could hear the cheering and clapping coming from the audience. He turns his head to Tetsuya who gave him a wide smile. He then shifts his vision to the audience who are giving him and his school a standing ovation. He could see Nadia, Taki, Mitsuha, Sayaka, Tessie and Okudera standing up from their seats and clapping their hands.

Nadia especially was so touched by the spectacular performance that tears of joy are flooding down her cheeks.

"Come on." Tetsuya said as he grabs Banyat's hand. The two walk over to the center of the stage where Yotsuha, Chizuru, Kanon, Nagisa and the extras have gathered. They all grab each other's hands and smiled at the judges and audience before bowing down to them, receiving an even bigger applause from their supporters.

"GO SAWADA HIGH!" Fumi and the students of Sawada High School cheered.

As the performers stood up, Banyat looked back at the audience with tears flooding in his eyes. He sobbed as he closes them, letting his tears cascade down his cheeks. Yotsuha turns to Banyat and smiled. She releases her grip around his hand and wraps an arm around him. Yotsuha rests her head on Banyat's shoulder to comfort him. Banyat rests his head on top of hers as he continued sobbing with his heart filled with extreme amounts of joy.

* * *

"We did it, guys! We've won first place!" Yotsuha whooped as she holds up the golden trophy in her hands. She also has a gold medal gently wrapped around her neck. Mr. Inoue and Fumi stood behind her smiling.

Banyat and the other performers, who are also wearing similar-looking gold medals around their necks, erupted with cheers. Kanon, Chizuru and Nagisa squealed joyously as they wrap their arms around each other and pull themselves into an embrace.

As Yotsuha hands the trophy over to Mr. Inoue, Banyat removes the medal from his neck as he walks over to Fumi. "Here. I believe this belongs to you." He said to her.

Fumi smiled tenderly before shaking her head. "No." She kindly rejected the medal. "You keep it. Our school never would have won if it weren't for you. So you deserve the medal more than I do."

Banyat smiled back at Fumi before putting his medal back on around his neck. Yotsuha walks over to him as Banyat looks down on his medal and smiles at his accomplishment.

"You should be proud of yourself." Yotsuha said to him. "You deserve it."

"Banyat." Tetsuya spoke. Banyat turns around and sees Tetsuya flashing a warm smile at him. "I guess I owe you an apology. I said before that you should not disappoint any of us, and in the end, you exceeded my expectations. We won this competition because of you." Kanon, Chizuru, Nagisa, Fumi and the extras walk over to Tetsuya. They all stood behind him and bowed to Banyat with gratitude.

"Arigatou!" They all said in unison.

A wide smile takes form on Banyat's face. "You're welcome!" He said ecstatically as he bowed back to them.

* * *

After the briefing is over, Banyat carried his violin case as he and Yotsuha make their way out of the theater. They see Taki, Mitsuha, Nadia, Okudera, Tessie and Sayaka all gathered outside and waiting for them. They smile and clap their hands as Banyat and Yotsuha approached them.

"Well done, you two!" Taki said.

"The performance was exceptionally wonderful!" Okudera complimented.

"Good job!" Mitsuha added as she gave two thumbs-up.

Nadia walks over to Banyat and immediately wraps her arms around him.

"That was the most beautiful performance I've ever seen. Thank you so much." Nadia said softly into his ear. A warm smile plasters across Banyat's face before he hugs her back in return.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said. The two then pulled away from their hug and smiled at each other.

"You see that, Tessie?" Sayaka said as she jabs her elbow at her husband's arm. "When we do have children, I want them growing up to become just as talented as Banyat."

"I hope for that too, honey." Tessie said to her with a lopsided grin as he places his hands on both sides of his hip.

"Then let's have one already!" Sayaka cried as she stomps her foot.

"Alright! Soon, I promise!" Tessie replied nervously while holding up his hands defensively.

"Well, you certainly have become the talk of the town." Yotsuha said to Banyat with her arms folded. Banyat chuckled as he places a hand behind the back of his head.

"Yotsuha…thank you so much for convincing me to take part in the competition." He said to her before lowering his arm.

"You're welcome." Yotsuha smiled at him. "Don't ever give up on what you're good at and you will go far."

Banyat smiled back at her before he proceeds to wrap an arm around Yotsuha. Yotsuha however wraps both of her arms around her classmate and pulls him into a warm embrace. Banyat looks surprised for a moment before he smiled again and hugs her back.

"Get a room, you two."

Banyat and Yotsuha yelped as they quickly pull themselves away from their hug. They turn to see Kanon and Chizuru standing in a distance.

"Kanon?! Chizuru?! How long have you two been standing there?!" Yotsuha cried as she and Banyat stared at them wide-eyed.

"Don't deny it, guys. You two are lovers." Kanon said with a smirk as she adjusts her glasses. Chizuru places her hands in front of her mouth and giggled uncontrollably.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Yotsuha and Banyat both snapped at her in annoyance.

Taki, Mitsuha and Nadia exchanged confused looks with each other before they all dissolve into hysterical laughter.

"Onee-chan!" Yotsuha cried in embarrassment as she and Banyat turn around to face them.

"Nadia!" Banyat shouted at his guardian irritably.

He and Yotsuha turn to each other before they began laughing at the situation in general. Sayaka, Tessie, Okudera, Kanon and Chizuru join in with their laughter as well.

Banyat couldn't believe how much happiness Yotsuha and his friends have brought into his life. He may have taken him a long time to realize. But now, he finally learned the importance of friendship.

* * *

 **Sovereign: I would like to thank AquaBluey and NeoXen7 for reviewing, jovenator and Troubled. Loner for favoriting and Jasmine Elise Kyonko-chan for both favoriting and following my story. Thanks guys!**


	17. Old Wounds

_**Old Wounds**_

"Come on Taki-Kun! You can do it!"

"Fight harder Tessie!"

Mitsuha and Sayaka both shouted as they watch Taki and Tessie having an intense fighting match together at an arcade cabinet. For a brief moment, Tessie glances at Taki incredulously and saw how fast his hand and fingers are at controlling the joystick and tapping the various buttons.

Tessie looks back at the screen and sees that the health bar of his character is almost depleted. Taki proceeds to deliver the final blow and finished the match as the victor. Tessie throws his head back and yowls while Taki got up from his seat and chortled as he pumps his fists into the air.

"YAAAAAYYYY!" Mitsuha whooped and joyously claps her hands. Sayaka on the other hand sighed disappointingly as her arms drooped.

Taki turns around and he and Mitsuha gave each other a warm embrace.

Tessie turns to Taki and flashes a smirk at him. "Congrats Taki. I didn't expect you to be such a good fighter." He said. Taki pulls away from his hug with Mitsuha and grins at Tessie as he scratches his chin.

"Honestly, I didn't think so too. I guess I have a friend of mine who served me as my mentor for these kinds of games to thank."

* * *

"Here you go. Enjoy your food!" A maid café waitress bowed to everyone sitting at the table.

"Arigatou!" Taki, Mitsuha, Tessie and Sayaka all said to the waitress in unison. The waitress turns and walks away. Everybody then turn to their food that had been placed in front of them.

"Itadakimasu!" They cheered before they ate their lunch together.

"I can't believe it's almost a year since we first met each other, isn't it Taki?" Tessie asked Taki.

"Yeah, time sure flies." Taki said.

"And since then, you kept your promise that you will take care of Mitsuha and keep her happy." Sayaka said with a warm smile. "Arigatou, Taki."

"You're welcome." Taki bowed his head to her.

"Mitsuha, what are you doing?" Tessie asked as he notices Mitsuha looking through her phone.

"Oh nothing. I'm just looking at the photos I took when we were all in Mie." Mitsuha said to her friend.

Taki leans over to Mitsuha and takes a look at her phone. He gasped and widens his eyes in surprise and shock as he sees the photo that Mitsuha is looking at right now. "Since when did you take this picture?!" He cried.

Tessie and Sayaka lean themselves forward in confusion as Mitsuha laughed at Taki. A mischievous grin takes form on Tessie' face and he snatches the phone from Mitsuha's hand.

"HEY! NO!" Taki cried in horror but it was too late. Tessie and Sayaka lean back on their seats and take a look at photo shown on Mitsuha's phone. The photo was taken when they were at the beach and inside it, Taki is lying and snoring on Okudera's mat with clam seashells placed over his closed eyes. Mitsuha lies beside him, smiling and winking an eye at the camera.

Tessie and Sayaka stare at the photo for a few seconds before they laughed uncontrollably. Taki glared at them and growled in annoyance while Mitsuha chortled, joining in with her friends' laughter.

"This is priceless. Absolutely priceless." Tessie laughed as he clutches one side of his stomach. He hands the phone back to Mitsuha. She then swipes her finger across the screen and lands on another photo. Taki looks at it and sees that it is a photo of him and Mitsuha standing together in front of the Wedded Rocks.

Taki smiled weakly as he gazes at the photo. "Now that's a lovely photo." He commented.

"I think so too." Mitsuha said, turning to Taki and smiling blissfully at him. She then shows the photo to Tessie and Sayaka and they both smile at it.

"That's nice shot of you and Taki there, Mitsuha. You really have become a great photographer." Sayaka complimented.

Mitsuha giggled. "Thanks."

"What about you, Taki? Why don't you show us the photos you took at Mie?" Tessie asked Taki.

Taki shrugged as he removes his phone from his pocket. "I supposed why not. But don't expect any hilarious photos like the one Mitsuha took." He unlocks his phone before handing it over to his friend.

Tessie takes his phone and he and Sayaka excitedly opens up the photo gallery to see Taki's pictures. But as soon as he opens it, he accidentally taps his finger on the very top of the screen, bringing up Taki's much older photos.

"Oops." He said to himself. But then, Tessie and Sayaka narrow their eyes in confusion as they see some pictures of Taki with a person they do not recognize. Out of curiosity, they lean their heads forward to the screen and Tessie taps on one of the photos to bring it up. "Um, who is this person?"

Taki arches an eyebrow as he takes his phone back from Tessie. He looks at the screen of his phone and widens his eyes in shock. He couldn't believe he still kept this picture inside his phone.

It was a picture of him sitting on the school rooftop and beside a teenage boy with black hair and glasses. They are both wearing their school uniforms and they smile at the camera together while wrapping an arm around each other.

Mitsuha stares at Taki's phone and widens her eyes as she recognizes the black-haired boy. "That's Tsukasa Fujii!" She said.

"Tsukasa Fujii?" Sayaka asked puzzled.

Mitsuha turns to her childhood friends and nodded. "Tsukasa is one of Taki's friends since high school." She said.

"Really?" Tessie asked, widening his eyes in surprise. "Taki, you never told us about your friends from your high school!"

"Yeah, do tell us more about this person!" Sayaka said, sounding interested. "And do you have any other friends besides him?"

"I…I…" Taki stuttered for a moment before he sadly lowers his head, not staring at anyone. "I can't."

"Huh? Why not?" Sayaka asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right, I remembered. You told me and Okudera that you rarely speak to him now because of his job." Mitsuha said grimly.

"Actually, that was only half of the truth." Taki said, not looking at his girlfriend. Mitsuha widens her eyes at him. "The other half is…" He paused momentarily to let out a heavy sigh. "Tsukasa and I severed our friendship."

Mitsuha responded with a gasp of shock and utter disbelief.

* * *

 _ **1 year ago…**_

Taki, Tsukasa and Takagi laughed as they sat together at their usual table inside their favorite café.

"So Taki, have you found a job yet?" Tsukasa asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

Taki sighed with a defeated look on his face. "Still no luck."

"I feel sorry for you." Tsukasa said as he places his cup down.

"Thanks." Taki said sarcastically as he glares at Tsukasa in annoyance.

"But don't worry!" Takagi said to Taki with a wide grin. "Because this weekend, there is a job exhibition happening at Tokyo Big Sight. Why don't you come along with us so that we can help you find your desired job?"

Taki fell silent as he stares back at Takagi with mortified shock. "This weekend?" He uttered.

"Yup." Takagi nods his head. "What do you say, Taki?"

"Oh, um…" Taki sheepishly places his hand on the back of his neck. "I can't."

"Why not? Something up?" Tsukasa inquired.

"Yeah. You see, me and a friend of mine are going to Gifu together this Saturday." Taki explained as he places his hand on the table.

"Gifu?" Tsukasa frowned. "Isn't that the same prefecture we and Okudera travelled to five years ago?"

"Yes." Taki replied, lowering his head and not making eye contact with him.

"And isn't that where Itomori is?" Tsukasa raises an eyebrow. Taki grumbled to himself. His friend thinks of everything, doesn't he?

"Yes." He said flatly.

Tsukasa sighed heavily as he folds his arms. "Taki, I can't believe you're still obsessed with that place." He said in both concern and frustration.

Taki looks back up at his friend, frowning. "But Tsukasa, you don't understand. My friend is from that place. She intrigued me. I have to take her there. I must have answers."

"Whoa, 'she'?! Your friend is a woman? How does she look?" Takagi asked. Tsukara shot a glare at him, which made Takagi cough and said apologetically. "Sorry."

Tsukasa turns back to Taki and said angrily, "Seriously Taki? Wasn't that a similar reason you gave me and Okudera that you're going to Itomori because you were looking for a friend of yours?"

"Yes, I went to Itomori because I was searching for someone. Now I must know if this woman is the one that I've been looking for by taking her there." Taki said.

"How long have you known this woman?"

"For eleven days now."

Tsukasa silently glared at Taki for a few moments before he takes a deep breath and places his arms on the table. "Taki, don't get mad but…I know this psychiatrist who works in the same hospital as me. He might help you out." He said solemnly.

Taki's brows furrowed deeply. "What are you saying, Tsukasa? Do you believe that I have mental issues?" He inquired.

"Perhaps but-"

"I swear I am not crazy!" Taki shouted furiously as he slams his fist on the table. This display causes the other patrons and nearby workers of the café to turn their heads to them in curiosity.

"But Taki, think about this!" Tsukasa raised his voice at him. "Ever since you learnt that Itomori was destroyed, you became obsessed with it for the last five years! You kept visiting the library to look at books of that town and you said to us that you feel like you have a connection to that place. But when are you going to wake up that you aren't even born in that place?!"

"But Tsukasa-" Taki tried to speak.

"And now suddenly, you met this woman and you want to bring her there just because she's from that town? What is wrong with you?"

"Tsukasa-"

Before Taki could reply, Tsukasa interrupted him again. "Is this woman even the same online friend you told me and Okudera years ago? Did you ever think of-"

Tsukasa's infuriating frustration was too much to bear for Taki. He grits his teeth and tightens his fists. He just couldn't suppress the rage that is boiling inside him anymore. Fully at his wits, the severely aggravated Taki slams on the table again, this time with both fists, and bellowed at Tsukasa with his eyes almost bulging out from his sockets.

"GOD DAMMIT TSUKASA, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

When he finally releases his anger, Taki quickly calms down and notices Tsukasa and Takagi both staring back at him with their mouths agape and their eyes widened in shock and utter disbelief.

Taki panicked, realizing the enormous blunder he had made. "Tsukasa…" He said mortified. "I…"

Tsukasa responded by closing his eyes and getting up from his chair. He silently takes out his wallet, dug out a few dollar notes and slams them onto the table.

"Tsukasa, wait! I'm sorry!" Taki cried as he gets up from his chair and extends out his hand, trying to reach out to his friend. But Tsukasa wordlessly grabs his suitcase and hastily walks out of the café.

Taki could only watch his friend leave the café in complete silence and horror. He turns back to Takagi who continues staring back at him wordlessly.

"Takagi, I-" But as soon as Taki tries to speak, Takagi also quietly gets up from his chair and takes out his wallet. He places his payment for his drink onto the table and momentarily looks back at Taki with sorrow and disappointment. He then grabs his suitcase and walks out of the café, leaving Taki at the table.

When the argument is over, Taki sat back down on his chair, feeling ashamed for what he had done. The patrons and workers who have been warily watching the display went back to their own business.

Feeling sick of the guilt and despair inside him, Taki lowers his head and allows his tears to stream down his cheeks.

* * *

' _Sorry, the number you have reached is not available. Please try again later.'_

Taki removes his phone from his ear and puts it away after his tenth unsuccessful call to Tsukasa in a row.

"Taki?" Taki looks up at Mitsuha who sat in front of him inside the train. She stares back at him in concern as she notices the gloom in Taki's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Taki remained silent for a few moments before he nodded. "Yeah." He murmured.

Mitsuha gave him a wan smile before she looks back at the magazine she is currently reading. Taki then turned to the window beside him and stares out into the scenery as they head their way to Gifu.

' _I guess it's over…'_ He thought somberly as his eyes softened. _'I'm an idiot…'_

* * *

"And that was how we ended our relationship." Taki said dejectedly. "I never spoke to him or Takagi since."

Mitsuha, Tessie and Sayaka wordlessly stare at Taki the whole time as he explained to them.

Taki places his arms on the table and sadly lowers his head. "Tsukasa and Takagi were my only friends in school. They genuinely care about me whenever I'm feeling down or in trouble. They were always looking out for me." He paused as he took a gulp. "And yet this is the way I behave towards them."

Then, there was nothing but silence among them. Taki closes his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He can't believe that he had explained what happened between him and his former friends to Mitsuha, Sayaka and Tessie. He wondered how they are going to react towards him now. Will they feel resentment towards him? Highly possible, now they have learnt what an ill-tempered jerk he really is. Will they feel pity for him? He won't begrudge them for doing so, but he personally wouldn't like it as he wondered if he truly deserves any sympathy at all. He nervously takes a deep breath, completely unsure of what-

Suddenly, a wide smile plasters itself across Tessie's face. "Let's go see him now!" He said ecstatically.

Taki looks back up at Tessie and Sayaka with his eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah!" Sayaka said grinning. "Just tell him you're sorry for the way you behave towards him. No biggie."

"I agree." Mitsuha said. Taki turns to his girlfriend and sees the tender smile that she is giving him. "It's been a year now. I'm sure he may have moved on from the incident by now. True he may not but you will never know unless you try paying him a visit."

Taki stared incredulously at everyone for a moment. He was expecting bitterness or sympathy from them. But instead, they just act…normal towards him. He wondered what is going on through their heads right now but he decided not to ask. He responded to them by simply nodding his head.

"Alright. Let's go to his workplace, I guess."

* * *

After an uneventful taxi ride, Taki, Mitsuha, Tessie and Sayaka arrived at the hospital where Tsukasa works at and stare at the entrance. Tessie turns to Taki and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready, Taki?" Tessie asked his friend. Taki turns to him with a worried frown.

"I don't know how things are going to turn out between us." He said as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Taki, do you miss having Tsukasa as your friend?" Mitsuha said to him.

"Yes." Taki replied.

"And do you feel bad for yelling at him?"

"Of course I do. Bu-"

"Then just tell him you're sorry." Mitsuha cuts him off. "Tell him while you still have the chance. If there's anything I've learnt from our experience together, it's that time is short. If there's an opportunity for you, take it before it's too late."

Taki momentarily stared at his girlfriend in silence. Mitsuha is right. He is being reminded of the fateful day he and Mitsuha reunited with each other at the stairway. Although he couldn't confirm that it was really her at the time, he still turned around and called out to her because he trusted in his gut feeling that he had met her before. Apparently, Mitsuha had the same gut feeling too and since that day, he has never regret ever doing so.

Now, it feels like he is in a similar situation all over again. Except this time, he is going to make an apology to his former best friend. Taki does miss having Tsukasa by his side and his heart is filled with shame and remorse for what he did to him that night. It has also been a year since he had last seen him and Takagi. If he doesn't take this chance to personally apologize to Tsukasa for what he did right now, then he probably never will at all.

Taking a deep breath, Taki turns back to the hospital in front of them. Sayaka smirked as she gave him a gentle pat on his back.

"Don't fret, Taki. Whatever happens, we're by your side." Sayaka reassured him with a warm smile. Tessie and Mitsuha nod their heads in agreement.

Taki flashes a quick smirk at Sayaka before they all walk towards the entrance together.

* * *

Upon entering the hospital, the four walk over to the reception counter. They stood in front of one of the receptionists sitting behind it.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked as she looks up at them.

"Yes. We are looking for a person named Tsukasa Fujii. Does he work here?" Taki inquired.

"Yes." The receptionist nods her head. "Did you arrange an appointment with him? If so, please present your appointment card."

"Well…no, but-"

"If you don't, then I'm sorry. Unless you arranged an appointment with any of our staff or related to any patients here in our hospital, we can't let anyone into the building."

"Well, Tsukasa is a friend of Taki, so that makes him related to him. Is that okay?" Tessie asked as he raised an eyebrow.

The receptionist frowned at Tessie and said flatly, "No."

"But ma'am, Taki needs to speak to him. Please let him in." Mitsuha pleaded.

"Again, unless you arranged an appointment with him, there's nothing I can do for any of you."

As Taki and the others continue talking with the receptionist, a man walks past them and heads over to the elevators which are located behind a security barrier. The man and the security guard who is standing behind the barrier exchanged smiles with each other before the man places his identity card onto the scanner.

Taki turns his head as he heard the barrier doors sliding open. He widens his eyes and his jaw plummeted in shock as he immediately recognizes the man who is entering the premises of the hospital.

"Tsukasa?!" He exclaimed.

As the barrier doors close behind him, the man gasped in surprise when he heard his name being called out. Not to mention, the voice sounded familiar to him as well.

He made a whirl and looked towards the direction of the voice. He immediately spots Taki standing in front of the reception with three other people.

"Taki?" Tsukasa said incredulously.

"Tsukasa! It's me!" Taki yelled as he dashes over to him. The security guard sees him and he immediately stood behind the barrier and raises his hand up.

"Sir! You are not allowed to enter without a visitor's permit!" The guard said sternly at Taki when he reached the barrier.

"But I am a friend of that man right there! I have to talk to him!" Taki begged to the guard before looking back at Tsukasa who still is standing where he is. "Tsukasa, let me in! Let me talk to you!"

"Sir, please walk away right now or I will call for backup." The guard reprimanded Taki.

"Tsukasa, please! I want to talk to you! Hear me out what I have to say." Taki pleaded to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa stared at Taki wordlessly for a moment before he sighed and adjusts his glasses.

"Let him in." He said to the security guard. "He is with me."

* * *

Taki quietly sat in front of Tsukasa's private office room as he watched his former friend pouring tea into two small cups from a dispenser.

After he finished filling them up, Tsukasa picks up the cups and turned back to Taki. He places one of the cups in front of him before sitting down on his own chair. He places his own cup down and the two men find themselves seeing each other face-to-face.

"What is it you want to say, Taki?" Tsukasa asked. "And please make it quick. I have a surgery to attend to in thirty minutes."

Taki winced as he stared at his former friend nervously. The obvious displeasure in his tone was unmistakable.

"Tsukasa…I…I'm sorry." Taki said regretfully. "I'm sorry for yelling at you that night at the café. I feel terrible for what I did because you were my friend…and I never should have done something like that to you."

Tsukasa sighed heavily. "Seriously Taki? It took you an entire year to finally say that to me?" He said.

"I did try to call you multiple times, Tsukasa. But you wouldn't answer them." Taki explained.

"Taki, I always knew you were quick-tempered during high school. But that night…it was the first time you ever let out your anger at me. And it honestly hurts."

"I know that, Tsukasa. And I'm sorry that I did-"

"Do you really think that coming all the way out here and apologize to me for what you did will immediately bring things between the both of us back to normal?" Tsukasa asked sternly.

Taki stared at Tsukasa dumbfounded for a moment before lowering his head in shame. "No." He said lamely.

"And how can you convince me that you won't do something similar like that ever again in the future? There's a difference between forgiveness and trust, you know that?"

Taki remained silent and kept his head down, completely unsure of how to answer Tsukasa's question. Tsukasa plops back on his chair and adjusts his glasses.

"Just give me some time to think about it, Taki." Tsukasa murmured. "I know you're sorry and I don't hate you. I still haven't forgotten all the good times we and Takagi had together when we were friends. But I can't decide if I'm ready to forgive you yet."

Taki looks back up at Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, if you won't forgive me, I won't be begrudge you. I will respect every decision you make…because I don't hate you either." Taki then gets up from his chair and makes his way out of Tsukasa's room.

"By the way," Tsukasa spoke, causing Taki to stop at his tracks. He leans forward and picks up his cup of tea. "Have you found a job?"

"Yes." Taki nodded, not facing his former friend. "It's a job in an architectural company."

After taking a sip of his tea, Tsukasa nodded firmly. "Congratulations."

* * *

Mitsuha, Sayaka and Tessie stood up from their seats as soon as they see Taki walking over to them at the waiting lounge with his head down and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Well, how did it go?" Mitsuha asked Taki when he stopped in front of them. He looked up at Mitsuha with a somber expression.

"He…needs some time alone…to think about what I've said." Taki replied grimly. He then makes his way out of the hospital. Mitsuha, Tessie and Sayaka exchanged blank stares with each other before following him.

* * *

The four silently walked their way to the nearest train station. However, Taki wanted to stop at the middle of the overhead bridge that they are crossing on to contemplate what had happened between him and Tsukasa.

Mitsuha, Tessie and Sayaka silently watch Taki leaning over the railing. He places his arms on it and lowers his head, clearly overwhelmed with grief.

"Tsukasa is right…even if he does forgive me, he wouldn't trust me completely anymore." Taki uttered sadly.

Then, there was dead silence among the group. Taki closes his eyes and gave a hard gulp. He painfully wonders how Mitsuha, Tessie and Sayaka are going to react towards him now. He quietly waits for their inevitable response.

"So guys, our first anniversary of bringing Taki into our lives is coming up soon. What do you think we should do on that day?" Sayaka asked everyone present. Taki's head shot up in shock upon hearing Sayaka's upbeat tone.

"Let's go to the Imperial Gardens together! I want to see all the beautiful sights and flowers over there again!" Mitsuha suggested with a wide smile.

"Good idea, Mitsuha. And maybe after that, let's visit the Skytree. And this time, we'll all go there together as a group!" Tessie said as a huge grin takes form on his face.

"What about you, Taki? Any suggestions from you?" Sayaka asked Taki. He turns around and sees the wide smiles plastered across his friends' face and they eagerly wait for his reply.

"Well…" Taki scratches his head as he stared back at his friends incredulously. "We could visit Odaiba if you guys want to."

"Odaiba?" Sayaka widened her eyes. "Isn't that where Tokyo's Statue of Liberty is?" A huge grin appears on Sayaka's face as she enthusiastically clasps her hands together. "Sure! Why not?!"

"And I heard they have a beach over there. Let's bring our swimwear again!" Tessie said ecstatically.

"And let's do lots of shopping over there too!" Mitsuha added joyously.

"Oh Taki, when it comes to arranging trips, you always come up with such wonderful ideas." Sayaka said, smiling gleefully.

"Okay, stop!" Taki suddenly cried, getting everyone's attention. "What on Earth is going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Tessie asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I told you guys how Tsukasa and I ended up breaking our friendship because I threw a temper tantrum at him. I did something awful to someone and yet…you guys still act normal towards me? Why? Doesn't the fact that I did something bad to someone will make you guys lose your trust in me?" Taki inquired.

Mitsuha giggled as she walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder. "Taki-kun, we will never treat you differently, because you're a part of our group."

"She's right. We know you did something bad. But at the end of the day, you're still our friend." Tessie said with a smirk.

"Besides, we don't believe you're a bad person at all. We'll never forget when you agree to take care of Banyat while Nadia was away on a business trip." Sayaka said. "And from what I've heard from him, you are an extremely nice person to live with."

"We'll especially never forget our trip together to Mie. We can never thank you and Okudera enough for taking all of us there to help remind us of our former lives in Itomori again." Tessie smiled warmly at his friend. "Plus, the trip even help Mitsuha conquered her fear of visiting festivals. That's something Sayaka and I could never do. So thank you, Taki."

"And I'll never forget the day you cheered me up by having us play tag with the children in the park, _your Majesty_." Mitsuha cooed. This made Taki chuckled for a moment.

"Sayaka and I promise to Mitsuha that we will always be together because she is our friend." Tessie said. "And we're going to do to same thing with you, Taki."

"No matter what happens, we'll always be at your side." Sayaka reassured.

Taki stared at Tessie and Sayaka in bewilderment for a moment. Then, he looks back at Mitsuha who is smiling tenderly at him. As he looked at Mitsuha and his friends, he became overwhelmed with gratefulness towards them.

A weak smile then takes form on Taki's face as fresh tears of joy began welling up in his eyes. He sniffled as he wipes off his tears.

"Arigatou." He said to everyone. "You guys…really are my friends."

Mitsuha's smile widened as she wraps her arms around Taki and leans her head on his shoulder to comfort him.

Suddenly, Tessie burst out laughing and he clutches the sides of his stomach. "You broke up with your friend over an argument? Big whoop! I damaged my relationship with my father by yelling at him that I don't want to go to Fukuoka with him and my mother."

"You should have seen the whole thing. Tessie was pretty awesome standing up to his father." Sayaka grinned as she wraps her arms affectionately around her husband.

"Hell yeah I'm awesome!" Tessie said as he points his thumb at himself and places his other hand on his wife's back. He throws his head back and laughed triumphantly. Taki, Mitsuha and Sayaka soon find themselves joining in with the laughter.

* * *

When the four arrived at the train platform, both couples went on their separate ways. Taki and Mitsuha hold each other's hands as they wave goodbye to Tessie and Sayaka.

"Bye guys! See you again soon!" Sayaka said cheerfully as she and Tessie wave back at them.

"Always be happy, you two!" Tessie added. He and Sayaka then turn around and wrap an arm around each other as they walk to the other side of the platform where their train had just arrived. Taki and Mitsuha watch their friends get inside the train and head their way back home.

Then, Mitsuha heard a growl. She turns to Taki and sees him clutching his stomach in embarrassment. She giggled in response.

"Would you like to come to my home? I'll call Yotsuha to prepare dinner for you as well." Mitsuha said.

A warm smile plasters across his face. "That would be great." Taki said to her.

Mitsuha plants a kiss on Taki's cheek just as their train arrived. The two turn around and head inside.

* * *

Taki, Mitsuha, Hitoha and Yotsuha happily converse with each other as they had dinner together. Hitoha is always delighted to have Taki's presence inside the Miyamizu household.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Everybody turn to the door in confusion.

"I'll get it." Mitsuha said as she gets up from her chair and walks over to the door. She looked through the peephole and widens her eyes in surprise. She backs away and opens the door, revealing two police officers standing outside her home.

"Hello ma'am. Are you Mitsuha Miyamizu?" One of the officers asked.

"Y-yes." Mitsuha said nervously as she nodded. "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, it's regarding your father." The other officer said.

"You mean Toshiki?" Hitoha asked incredulously as she, Taki and Yotsuha walk over to the doorway and stood beside Mitsuha.

"What happened to him?" Taki asked.

The two officers turn to each other and frown. They know it is never easy to do this. They turn back to Taki and the Miyamizus and explain the situation.

Everyone present in the Miyamizu household widened their eyes and dropped their jaws in mortified shock. Mitsuha covers her mouth with her hands as she stood in horror and utter disbelief.

She cannot believe this is happening.

* * *

 **Sovereign: I would like to thank NeoXen7, AquaBluey and LiannaAila for reviewing and rikson, Fenriss and neo73412 for both favoriting and following. Thanks everyone!**

 **I'll now be taking a break from this story for 2 weeks so that I can focus on finishing my other story _'Zombie Paradise 3'_ first. When I do return to this story, get ready for the final story arc.**


	18. Despair Part 1

_**Despair Part 1**_

Several reporters and cameramen gathered outside the gates of the National Diet Building, chatting among each other as they wait for the latest session of House of Representatives to end. A group of police officers stood behind the gates in a horizontal row to make sure that no one trespasses into the building during the ongoing session.

Eventually, the doors of the building open. As soon as the reporters and cameramen see the members of the House of Representatives step out, they rush their way to the front of the entrance. The officers open the gates, letting the politicians out of the premises but their passage is blocked by the press.

The reporters then extend out their microphones while their cameramen stood behind them and began filming. As the press began asking several important questions, the police officers rush their way over and place themselves between the reporters and the politicians.

"What are the issues that are discussed in today's session?"

"Have you found the solution to-"

"People, please! We are very busy! Out of the way!" One of the Representatives yelled at the press in frustration.

Suddenly, the loud chattering was interrupted by a series of severe, hacking coughs. Everyone gasp and fell silent as soon as they notice Toshiki coughing intensely while placing a hand on his chest.

"Toshiki? Are you alright?" One of the Representatives asked worriedly.

Although the coughing has stopped, Toshiki gasped for air in short, shallow breaths. Everyone present is dumbstruck as they stare at him blankly.

"Toshiki!" Another Representative cried in horror. "Are you alrig-"

Toshiki lets out a cry before his eyes roll back and collapses to the floor. The reporters and the politicians yelp in shock and alarm while the police officers instinctively kneel down and attend to Toshiki. Everyone panicked at the display.

"What just happened?!"

"Toshiki, wake up!"

"Somebody call an ambulance now!"

* * *

 _ **Five Hours Later…**_

Mitsuha, Yotsuha, Hitoha and Taki remain dead silent as they sat outside of Toshiki's ward. An hour had passed since the police had told them the horrible news that Toshiki Miyamizu had suddenly collapsed after the end of today's session of House of Representatives. The hospital had since confirmed that it was due to leukemia.

It was then discovered through the questioning of fellow members of the House of Representatives that he had been diagnosed with the disease for almost a year now. They did notice him occasionally having the urge to pass out, but Toshiki remained silent and kept insisting that he is fine as even he himself think that there is nothing wrong with him. Unfortunately, before anyone could notice, including Toshiki himself, it was already too late.

The information shocked the Miyamizus. Of them all, Mitsuha was hit the hardest. She stared blankly at the floor with her eyes wide open as she felt the dark and icy pain chilling her soul. The presence of Taki and her family could do nothing to ease the indescribable cold she is feeling inside herself right now.

Suddenly, the door to Toshiki's ward opened. Mitsuha and the others immediately stood up from their chairs. They turn to Tsukasa who stepped out of the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"How is my father?" Mitsuha asked Tsukasa worriedly.

"Your father's condition is stable…for now." Tsukasa said uncomfortably. "His current state is worse than we thought however, especially since he had been diagnosed with leukemia for a year now. If he had done medical checkups regularly, he could have received earlier treatment. But-"

"But what?!" Mitsuha cried hysterically, causing Tsukasa to yelp. She knows that the word _'but'_ definitely does not mean anything good.

Tsukasa paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "His leukemia is at a later stage now. He may only have less than two months left to live." He said grimly.

Mitsuha stared blankly at Tsukasa with her arms hanging limply by her sides, mouth agape and her eyes widened in shock and utter disbelief at what she had just heard.

"I'm sorry." Tsukasa said apologetically. He briefly glances at Taki, who turns his gaze away from him in shame. Tsukasa's eyes softened as he quietly walks past Taki and the Miyamizus and leave the area.

"Mitsuha…" Hitoha said to her granddaughter in concern as she places her hand on her shoulder. Mitsuha turns her head to her grandmother as her eyes are welled up with tears.

"O-obaa-chan…h-he didn't…he did not just s-say…" Mitsuha struggled to force the words out.

Hitoha just stared grimly at Mitsuha, unable to respond with a comprehensible reply. Instead, she wordlessly wraps her arms around her older granddaughter, hoping to ease her grief.

The attempt unfortunately failed as Mitsuha hugs her grandmother back and began to cry as she buries her face into Hitoha's shoulder. Hitoha gently rubs her granddaughter's back as tears splash onto her shoulder.

"Mitsuha…" Taki whispered as he sympathetically watched Mitsuha hugging her grandmother in misery. Yotsuha on the other hand stared at her older sister with bewilderment.

* * *

The women's restroom was quiet and empty, only broken periodically by Mitsuha's sobs. She whimpered to herself as she stood in front of one of the sinks with her head lowered. Hitoha and the others are currently inside Toshiki's ward, but Mitsuha on the other hand needed some time to gain the composure to gaze at her father in his critically-ill state.

She momentarily pauses her weeping when she heard someone walking into the restroom. Mitsuha looks up at the mirror and sees Yotsuha standing behind her at a distance. At the same time, she could see her cheeks stained with tears and strands of hair are dangling in front of her puffy red eyes.

"Onee-chan?" Yotsuha asked frowning.

"What is it?" Mitsuha managed to choke out as she stares at the reflection of her younger sister on the mirror.

"I don't understand. Why are you crying over him?" Yotsuha inquired as frustration grew inside her voice.

"Yotsuha, please don't-"

"I mean, he abandoned us! He no longer cares about us and Obaa-chan after our mother died!"

"Yotsuha, just stop-"

"What kind of father does that?! Who would just walk out on his own children after his wife-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Mitsuha bellowed as she slams her hands on the sink, causing Yotsuha to yelp and lose her ability to speak. After the women's restroom fell silent again, Mitsuha's tone quickly softened and she began weeping again.

"You weren't born yet, Yotsuha. But there was a time when our father actually cared about us. I was seven years old back then. I caught a fever and suddenly collapsed. Father and Mother immediately attended to me and place me on bed. As I lied down, I watched our father sat by my side and gave me medicine. Every time I needed something, he was always there for me. He even sang a song to me with Mother until I fall asleep. Even after he had completely changed when Mother died, I never forget that time in my life and I kept hoping that one day, he can come back into our lives again and be that same father who took care of me all those years ago. That is why I can never find myself to hate him."

Mitsuha lowers her head and began sobbing again when she couldn't suppress the urge to cry any longer. Yotsuha stared silently at her older sister, looking dumfounded after listening to what she had said. After letting some tears splash onto the sink, she wipes away her tears and look up at the reflection of her younger sister again.

"Yotsuha, I know you don't like our father because he abandoned us. But after the comet, he did apologize to me for what happened between us after our mother's death, and I forgave him. But he still did not have the courage to apologize you and Obaa-chan yet, because he knows that he hit both of you the hardest." Mitsuha finally turned around and gaze at her sister with tearstained eyes. "So please…don't hate him anymore…"

Yotsuha continued staring back at her older sister wordlessly as she contemplates what Mitsuha had said to her. After a moment of silence, she could only utter a single word.

"Mitsuha…"

* * *

After a few more minutes, Mitsuha eventually build up enough composure to face her father. Yotsuha held onto her older sister's hand tightly before they entered the ward together. The room was almost completely dark, with the only source of light being the rod-shaped light bulb that is shining dimly above Toshiki's bed.

As soon as she walked into the room, her legs began to feel like jelly as she looked at Toshiki, lying on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and some machines placed beside him. Her father limply turns his head to the side to see his daughter entering the room. Hitoha watched Mitsuha in concern as she sat on her chair at Toshiki's bedside while Taki quickly got up from his own seat and hastily walks over to her. Despite having support from her sister, there is a possibility she will still lose her balance because of the overwhelming emotional pain she is feeling inside her heart right now.

After gripping around her free hand, Taki and Yotsuha escort Mitsuha over to Toshiki. When they finally reach, Taki and Yotsuha release their grips and Mitsuha place her hands onto the railing of the bed.

"Father…" She whispered hoarsely.

"Mitsuha…" Toshiki uttered pathetically. His face looked rather pale and his eyes are barely open as he stares back at his daughter.

"I'm here, father." Mitsuha said softly.

"Mitsuha, I really have failed as a father. I kept neglecting all of you…until I have completely neglected myself as well." Toshiki said remorsefully. "I think…I'm finally getting what I deserved."

"No!" Mitsuha shouted as she slams her hands on the railing. "Don't say that!"

"I don't understand…" Toshiki said. "I abandoned my responsibilities as a priest and a father after your mother died…and yet, you still care about me. Why?"

"I don't care if you abandoned us! No matter what, you are still my father! So don't die! Please don't die! I already lost a mother. I don't want to lose a father too!" Mitsuha cried morosely. Toshiki and everyone else present in the room all stared at her in shock as Mitsuha fell to her knees, places her forehead against the railing and wailed in despair.

"Mitsuha-chan…" Hitoha managed to utter as she gets up from her chair.

"Onee-chan!" Yotsuha cried as she rushes over to her sister's side and kneels down to her level. She instantly wraps her arms around her in an attempt to calm her down.

"You are still a Miyamizu! You are still my father!" Mitsuha bawled unhappily as tears pour down her cheeks. "Don't leave me as well…"

Yotsuha closes her eyes and bits down her lower lip as she snuggled next to the side of her sister's head. "Onee-chan…" Yotsuha said softly to her as she tightens her hug.

Mitsuha then felt another pair of arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace.

"Mitsuha…I'm so sorry…" Hitoha whispered into her granddaughter's ear as she too gently places her head against Mitsuha.

"Don't leave me…please don't leave me…" Mitsuha manage to say as she continued crying.

Taki stood silently as he watched Mitsuha sobbing uncontrollably with her sister and grandmother trying to ease her inconsolable grief. His expression is badly distorted by the intense emotional pain that tore through his heart. Despite his unpleasant meeting with her father, Taki knew that even Toshiki doesn't deserve such a terrible fate. He may have neglected his family, but this is not how anyone, especially Mitsuha, would want his life to end.

He remembered how depressed he and his father were after the death of his own mother, and Mitsuha too had gone through the same dreadful experience by helplessly watching the rift in her family.

Taki shuts his eyes and clenches his fists tightly as he struggled to contain his frustration and emotional pain. There must be something he can do about this. Something to prevent the death of Mitsuha's father and never having to go through the same suffering she had all over again.

Unbeknownst to the Miyamizus who are still consumed with grief and misery, Taki turned around and hastily walks his way out of the ward.

* * *

Tsukasa sat at his desk, going through some files when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He instantly looks up and puts down his files. He gets up from his chair and walks over to the door. He opens it and widens his eyes in surprise when he sees Taki standing in front of him and staring back boldly.

"What is it now?" Tsukasa muttered with his eyes narrowed.

"Can we talk? And this is not about us. It's about Mitsuha." Taki said flatly. Tsukasa remained silent for a moment, causing Taki to let out a sullen sigh. "I know things are bad between us, Tsukasa. But Mitsuha has nothing to do with our affairs. So please don't get her involved."

"What is it?" Tsukasa said.

"Is there anything we can do to save Toshiki?" Taki inquired.

"His leukemia is at a later and critical stage. The only way to save his life now is a bone marrow transplant. If we can find a donor who matches the same bone cells as Toshiki, we can still save him."

"I'll volunteer." Taki said, placing his hand on his chest.

Tsukasa gazes at Taki for a moment. He could see the seriousness and bold determination in his eyes. He then nods his head before replying, "Very well. Follow me."

* * *

Tsukasa escorted Taki to the blood test department. Upon entering, he gestures Taki to one of the chairs. Taki goes over to a chair and slumps down while Tsukasa goes over to the cabinets at the side of the room to grab the necessary equipment for the procedure. He places all of them on a metal tray and heads over to Taki.

Tsukasa then places the tray and equipment onto a small table beside Taki and sat down on his own chair.

"Hold still." Tsukasa said flatly as he gently picks up Taki's arm from the armrest and examines it. After identifying where the vein is, he takes a band and wraps it around the upper part of Taki's arm.

"Tsukasa, after that incident, do you still think about me?" Taki asked as Tsukasa turns away from him momentarily to pick up a piece of cotton and a bottle of liquid.

"Sometimes." Tsukasa said. "You?"

Taki's eyes softened. "Me too. I can never forget the person who is always looking out for me in and outside school." He said.

"And I can never forget the person who acts all cute whenever he orders desserts." Tsukasa said as he looks back at him. Taki stares at Tsukasa blankly for a moment before the two laughed.

"Do you still keep in touch with Takagi?" Tsukasa inquired after the two settled down.

"No." Taki said regretfully. "He looked really disappointed after what happened that day and I honestly didn't have the courage to speak to him again afterwards."

"Takagi and I still talk to each other. He said he was disappointed in you for what you did." Tsukasa said, making Taki frown with downcast eyes. "But, he still thinks a lot about you." This causes Taki to look back up at Tsukasa wide-eyed as he felt his spirits being lifted. "He never hated you and he still sees you as his friend. So you should try talking to him again."

A weak smile appears on Taki's face. Not only he felt relieved to learn that Takagi still accepts him as his friend, but he also felt warm and contented that this is the most pleasant conversation he ever had with Tsukasa in a long time.

After he finished what he had to say, Tsukasa applies the liquid onto the piece of cotton and rubs it onto the area on Taki's arm where he needs to inject.

Tsukasa puts away the cotton and bottle and picks up a needle. "Now hold still."

* * *

Yotsuha and Hitoha had left the hospital a few minutes ago but Mitsuha insisted them that she wanted to stay overnight with Toshiki.

As she stared at her father silently, the memories she had with him back in Itomori flashed through her mind. Although not all were pleasant, especially after Toshiki became the town's mayor, Mitsuha still remembered all the times when he and her family were joyously living together. They were much happier times for her and she cherished them, making her father's departure from the family shrine even more heartbreaking for her.

She could still remember how much she cried that day. After going through the death of her mother, she now had to deal with the absence of her father shortly afterwards. She doesn't blame Hitoha and Yotsuha for expressing disdain towards Toshiki for what he did. But Mitsuha on the other hand can never find herself to hate him because of those happier times she kept inside her memory. Since that day, she kept longing for her father's return and how they can all be a proper family again.

Mitsuha shook out of her thoughts. Unfortunately for her, it's no use now. Her father is about to share the same fate as her mother and there is nothing she can do about it. Her wishful longing that they can all be reunited is nothing more than a fantasy in the end. She sniffled as fresh tears form in her eyes as she felt completely helpless.

The door slowly open and someone stepped in.

"Mitsuha?"

Mitsuha turns her head to see Taki standing at the doorway. Taki gave her a wan smile before he closes the door behind him and walks over to her.

"I bumped into Yotsuha and Hitoha along my way back here. They told me to accompany you for the rest of the night and I've also informed my father about it." Taki explained.

"Where have you been?" Mitsuha asked softly as Taki grabs a chair and sat next to her.

"I've been busy with Tsukasa." Taki said. Mitsuha looks downwards and notices an adhesive bandage pasted onto his left arm. "Mitsuha, don't lose hope yet. Tsukasa told me that there is still a way to save your father and that is a bone marrow transplant. I just did a blood test with him and I'm now waiting for the results. If my bone cells match your father's, I'll be able to do the transplant with him."

"What if your cells don't match?" Mitsuha said hoarsely.

Taki places his hand on Mitsuha's lap. "You must have faith." He reassured her.

Mitsuha moaned sadly as she rests her head on Taki's shoulder. "Stay with me, Taki-kun."

Taki smiled weakly as he rests his head on top of hers. As Mitsuha felt him, she places her hand above his.

"Of course I will." Taki whispered to her. The two close their eyes and before she knew it, Mitsuha had fallen asleep.

The couple is unaware that Toshiki had been watching them the whole time with his eyes barely open as he rests on his bed. Toshiki took a deep breath into his oxygen mask before he closes his eyes and went back to sleep.

As everyone in the ward get their rest, Tsukasa quietly opens the door and enters. He came in to make sure the patient had fallen asleep, which he did. But he also notices Taki and Mitsuha snuggling close to each other as they sleep at his bedside. Tsukasa sighed as he gazed at the two. If Mitsuha is related to Toshiki Miyamizu, who was formerly the mayor of Itomori before moving into the Diet, and she seems relatively close to Taki, then she is no doubt the friend whom he was talking about back then.

' _I guess she really is important to him.'_ Tsukasa thought as he felt guilt and shame inside him. _'I'm sorry for chiding you, Taki.'_

Tsukasa turns around and steps out of the ward for a moment to see a nurse walking down the hallway while pushing a trolley. He politely asked the nurse for a spare blanket and she gave one to him. He then whirled about and reenters the room. Tsukasa quietly walks over to the couple and slowly drapes the blanket over the two, carefully not waking up them.

After he has done so, Tsukasa quietly walks his way over to the door. As he does, Taki slightly opens his eyes to see Tsukasa opening the door and leaving the room. He smiled weakly.

"Arigatou, Tsukasa." He murmured before falling back to sleep.

* * *

 **Sovereign: It's been a while since I've updated this story. But now that I've finally finished my other story, it's great to be back.**

 **I would like to thank AquaBluey and NeoXen7 for reviewing as well as Marka Akazawa, NexusPrime42, GBlaster, goethan, Elizabeth-chan mangalover and TheReader2011 for favoriting and following this story. Thanks everyone!**


	19. Despair Part 2

_**Despair Part 2**_

When morning arrived, the first thing Mitsuha did upon waking up from her sleep was to check on her father. She sighed heavily in relief when she sees the heart monitor showing that her father is breathing at a normal rate. Toshiki's eyes remained closed as he continued resting on his bed.

Taki stayed close at Mitsuha's side; doing everything he can to comfort her in her time of distress. After an hour had passed, Taki suggests to her that they should get something to eat, but Mitsuha insisted that she is not hungry and wants to continue keeping watch on her father.

Soon after, Tsukasa enters the ward. He informs Taki and Mitsuha that they have finished analyzing his bone cells and got the final results. The couple shot up from their chairs and perked up a bit as soon as Tsukasa made the announcement.

"Well? Does it match?" Mitsuha asked anxiously.

Tsukasa frowns and lowers his head. "I regret to inform you but…"

When Tsukasa remained silent for a few seconds, unable to say out the unfortunate news, Taki sighed sadly. "It didn't match, right?"

"No…it didn't." Tsukasa said with remorse. With a soft whimper, Mitsuha sat back down on her chair dejectedly with her head hang down.

Taki turns to Mitsuha and places his hand on her shoulder with a regretful frown. "I'm so sorry, Mitsuha." Taki said apologetically. Mitsuha didn't reply as she kept her head down. The room was then eerily silent, only broken by Mitsuha's sobs and the beeping from Toshiki's heart monitor.

Suddenly, there was a knock. Taki and Tsukasa turn around and see Yotsuha slowly opening the door.

"Good morning, everyone." Yotsuha greeted softly. Taki and Tsukasa kept quiet and simply nod their heads. Mitsuha looks up and stares back at her sister with hot tears welling up in her eyes and cascading down her cheeks.

"Yotsuha…" She managed to choke out.

Yotsuha felt her heart sank as she sees the disheartened expression on her older sister's face. She may not forgive Toshiki, but she disliked seeing Mitsuha in an emotionally wrecked state.

"You came here alone?" Mitsuha murmured to Yotsuha.

"No. Obaa-chan is here too. As well as Taki's father and our friends." Yotsuha replied as she entered the ward. Mitsuha widens her eyes and made a soft gasp when she sees Hitoha, Tessie, Sayaka, Nadia, Banyat, Okudera and Seiji following her younger sister from behind. Taki also looked equally surprised upon seeing his father among the group of new visitors.

"Mitsuha." Sayaka said worriedly as she rushes over to her lifelong friend. Mitsuha got up from her seat and Sayaka instantly wraps her arms around her friend. Mitsuha hugs her back and the two are locked in a warm embrace.

"Tessie and I learnt what happened to your father from the news. We're so sorry." Sayaka whispered to her. Mitsuha moaned sadly as she rests her chin on Sayaka's shoulder.

"Yotsuha texted me and the others last night which hospital Toshiki is admitted to. What a coincidence it's the same hospital your old friend worked at, eh?" Tessie said to Taki.

"Yeah." Taki said softly. He would have given a chuckle at Tessie's slightly humorous comment, but he knows it's not an appropriate time. "She texted to my father too?"

"Not really." Seiji replied to his son as he stuffs his hands into his pocket. "It was I who called her last night, asking which hospital you and Mitsuha are in. You didn't tell me what is the name of the hospital that you are staying at during our phone call last night."

"Right. Sorry." Taki apologized to his father as he scratches the back of his head.

"Your father then arrived here the same time we did." Hitoha said to Taki. She turns to her son-in-law who is resting on his bed with his eyes closed and still not showing any signs of movement. She frowned worriedly as she gazed at him. "Toshiki's condition hasn't improved much, doesn't it?"

Taki shakes his head. "I'm afraid not, Miyamizu-sama. And I also just got the results of my transplant test. My bone cells however do not match. I'm sorry." He said regretfully.

"It's okay." Hitoha murmured.

"Good morning, Okudera-san." Tsukasa greeted her with a weak smile. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Hello, Tsukasa. Indeed it has." Okudera said, smiling wanly at her old friend.

Tsukasa's smile flipped into a frown. "I wished our reunion could have been in a much better place and situation." He said.

"Me too." Okudera frowned as well as she turns to Mitsuha who had just pulled out of her hug with Sayaka. After wiping off her tears, Mitsuha turned to her other friends and notice the equally dejected looks on their faces.

"Konichiwa." Nadia slightly waved her hand at Mitsuha while saying her usual Japanese greeting. But instead of saying it enthusiastically as she usually does, her tone is greatly softened and low-spirited. Mitsuha silently nods her head while staring back at her friend dully.

"You look pale, Mitsuha. Have you eaten anything?" Banyat asked concernedly. Mitsuha shook her head in response. Everyone present in the room, except Taki and Tsukasa, gasped.

"Onee-chan, it's not good for you to skip breakfast. Why don't we all go downstairs together and grab a meal?" Yotsuha said.

"I'm not hungry." Mitsuha said with a dull murmur.

"Are you sure, Mitsuha? The food they are serving at the hospital's cafeteria looks delicious." Okudera tried to coax her.

"I said I'm not hungry." Mitsuha replied bluntly.

"But Mitsuha-" Tessie tried to speak but Mitsuha interrupted him by raising her voice and stomping her foot.

"I don't want anything!"

Taki sighed in frustration as he is unable to tolerate his girlfriend's stubbornness. "Mitsuha, how is not eating anything going to improve your father's condition?!" He scolded her.

The room fell silent again, with the only noise audible being the beeps emitting from the machinery monitoring Toshiki's condition.

A few seconds later, Mitsuha sniffled before looking up at Taki with puffy red eyes. "Taki-kun…" She said in a badly trembling voice. "I…I don't know…"

Frowning, Taki walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. Mitsuha burst out sobbing hysterically as she hugs him back. Warm, salty tears cascade down her cheeks like tiny rivers as her body shakes violently. Taki closes his eyes and gently strokes her back.

"Sssshhhh, it's okay, Mitsuha. It's okay." Taki hushed her soothingly. Completely inconsolable with grief, Mitsuha could only respond to him by making a few pitiful squeaks of distress. Everyone silently watched the pair as Taki and Mitsuha remained as they were.

Then, a moan abruptly interrupted the moment. Everyone present in the room look surprised and simultaneously turned their heads to Toshiki.

"Father?" Mitsuha uttered as she perked up a little.

"Mr. Miyamizu?" Tsukasa inquired the patient as he hastily walks over to his bedside. Everyone else anxiously goes over to the bed as well and gathered around Toshiki.

"Mr. Miyamizu, can you hear me?" Tsukasa asked again as Toshiki's eyelids began twitching. He seemed to be waking up but the patient is clearly heaving difficulty opening his eyes.

"Toshiki…wake up…" Hitoha said, hoping her encouragement to her son-in-law would help.

Eventually, Toshiki's eyes fluttered open and his vision slowly became clearer.

A weak smile appears on Mitsuha's face as more tears began forming in her eyes. "Father…"

"Mitsuha? Yotsuha? Hitoha?" Toshiki moaned as he recognizes his daughters and mother-in-law standing in front of him. He could also recognized Taki and her childhood friends, Sayaka and Tessie, being closely situated beside his elder daughter.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Miyamizu?" Tsukasa asked. Toshiki turns to his right and sees the doctor standing at the other side of his bed.

"My chest…feels like…heavy." Toshiki managed to reply.

"For now though, you do seem fine. The heart monitor shows that your breathing rate is normal." Tsukasa said to the patient. Toshiki turns back to Taki, Sayaka and Tessie.

"You…must be Mitsuha's partner. Am I right?" Toshiki asked Taki.

Taki nodded solemnly. "Yes, Mr. Miyamizu. My name is Taki Tachibana." He replied.

"Nice to meet you…Tachibana." Toshiki said to him. He then shifts his vision to Sayaka and Tessie. "You two are her friends, Sayaka Natori…and Katsuhiko Teshigawara, right?"

"Yes, we are." Sayaka replied.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Miyamizu." Tessie added.

"Teshigawara, where's your father?" Toshiki inquired, wanting to know the fate of his friend.

"He and my mother are now living in Fukuoka after the destruction of Itomori. But I chose to move to Tokyo instead so that I can be Sayaka and your daughter." Tessie explained.

Toshiki smiled feebly. "That's good…I'm glad you chose to stay with the people you care dearly."

Tessie and Sayaka stared wordlessly at Toshiki for a few moments. Those were the most encouraging words that they had ever heard from Mitsuha's father. The two then smiled weakly at him as Tessie wraps an arm around his wife.

"Arigatou, Mr. Miyamizu." Tessie said as he and Sayaka bow their heads.

Toshiki then turns to Yotsuha. Upon noticing her father's gaze at her, Yotsuha narrows her eyes and she hangs her head in annoyance. Banyat, who is standing behind her, frowns at his classmate in concern.

"Yotsuha, don't you want to say anything to your father?" Banyat whispered, trying to encourage her. But Yotsuha remained silent and continues staring down at the floor.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Hitoha decided to speak up. "Doctor, can he at least be able to eat something?" She asked Tsukasa as she holds up a plastic food container. "I did cook something for my son-in-law to eat."

"Sure. Of course he can." Tsukasa smiled at the elderly lady.

"What did you cook for him, Obaa-chan?" Mitsuha asked her grandmother as she places her food on the table in front of Toshiki's bed.

"Chicken porridge with egg yolk. Yotsuha did help a little, am I right?" Hitoha asked her younger granddaughter with a weak smile. Yotsuha gave a slight nod while still staring at the floor.

"Arigatou, Yotsuha." Toshiki said to her gratefully. Mitsuha also smiled weakly as she rests her hand on Yotsuha's shoulder, expressing her gratitude to her sister.

"So, you are Taki's old friend, eh?" Tessie asked Tsukasa with a grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Katsuhiko Teshigawara."

"And I'm his wife, Sayaka Natori." Sayaka introduced herself, smiling at the doctor as well.

"Nice to meet you, Teshigawara-san, Natori-san. My name is Tsukasa Fujii." Tsukasa greeted them with a nod. "I'm glad to know that Taki has made new friends since our graduation."

"Yeah, I sure do." Taki said, smiling back at Tsukasa.

"So Tsukasa, you worked here?" Sayaka asked.

"Yes. I'm a doctor who is mainly specialized in cardiology and neurosurgery." Tsukasa smiled as he adjusts his glasses.

"Neurosurgery? Damn, what a job." Banyat said as he rubs the back of his neck. "It's a specialty that you can never make any mistakes in your career."

"Make only one mistake in your career actually." Nadia said to him.

"What's that?" Banyat asked his guardian. Everybody else looked at her puzzled as well.

"Choosing it."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at Nadia's joke. Toshiki finds himself laughing too. But a few seconds later, much to everyone's horror and dismay, Toshiki's peals of laughter abruptly transformed into a series of severe, hacking coughs.

"Father!" Mitsuha cried in terror. Hitoha and Yotsuha both look equally horrified.

Tsukasa glances at the heart monitor and sees that Toshiki's vital signs are now going at a rapid and irregular rate. Panicking, he quickly presses the call button on the wall and yelled, "All available staff, head to ICU ward 1 now!" After he removes his finger from the button, he swiftly turns to the visitors. "Everybody, out of the room now!"

Upon hearing his order, everyone rushes out of the ward. Taki stops halfway and turns back to the bed to see Mitsuha still standing in front of her coughing father, frozen in horror. Taki quickly walks over to her while Tsukasa rests his hand on Mitsuha's shoulder.

"Ma'am, get out of here right now." Tsukasa ordered Mitsuha.

"B-b-but I-" Mitsuha stuttered as she stares back at the doctor dumbfounded.

"Listen to him, Mitsuha. We have to go." Taki said firmly to Mitsuha as he grabs her arm. She stared at her boyfriend for a moment before she reluctantly obliged. Taki escorts Mitsuha over to the exit, just as several doctors and nurses frantically burst into the room. The members of the medical staff move out of their way to allow the pair to leave the ward. After Taki and Mitsuha stepped out, a nurse closes the door behind them and the pair turned around.

Taki, Mitsuha and the others could only stand and stare at the door, feeling completely helpless and horrified at the current situation right now.

Taki turns to Mitsuha when he felt her body trembling again. Mitsuha lowers her head and sobbed uncontrollably again, fearing for the ultimate fate of her father.

"It's alright, Mitsuha." Taki tries to reassure her. "They are doing-"

"NO!" Mitsuha snapped with her voice badly distorted. "It's not going to be alright!" She tried to suppress her sobs as she continued speaking but her attempts are futile. "I know…you're trying to tell me…that things will be alright…but they're not…my father…doesn't have long to live…and…there's nothing we can do about it!"

Taki stared back at Mitsuha wordlessly, his expression badly distorted by the emotional pain he felt for his girlfriend right now. He knows that she said nothing but the sad truth. In the end, he couldn't save Toshiki as his bone cells do not match his and there is nothing else he can do about it.

"I-It's not fair Taki…I-I-It's not fair! I…I just…I want my entire family back together!" Mitsuha wailed before turning to Taki and burying her face onto his chest and she hugged him.

Taki could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he watched Mitsuha sobbing on his chest. Grimacing, he embraces her back and rests his face on top of her head. He closes his eyes, letting hot tears trickle down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Mitsuha…I'm so sorry…" Taki managed to choke out as the pair clung tightly to each other.

Sayaka also broke down into tears as watching Mitsuha becoming inconsolable with grief breaks her heart. Tessie frowned at his wife and they both wrap their arms around each other. They cannot believe it. It feels like Itomori all over again. They cannot believe that after ten years, their childhood friend is drowning herself in despair all over again. And this time, not even them and Taki can help her.

As the others stood nearby and silently watch the couples hug each other miserably, Banyat noticed Yotsuha turning away and walking down the hallway. He narrows his eyes and follows after her.

* * *

When they walk out of the ICU department and into the waiting lounge, Yotsuha heads over to the nearest empty chair and sat down with her head lowered. Banyat walks over and stood in front of her.

"What do you want, Banyat?" Yotsuha asked flatly as she felt his presence, but kept her eyes fixed on the white marble floor.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Banyat asked.

"I…" Yotsuha snarled. "I don't know!"

"What do you mean by that?" Banyat frowned at her. "I know you have problems with him, but he is still your father."

"I know! But…I'm so confused right now!" Yotsuha yelled in frustration as she clutches the sides of her head. "I hated him for abandoning me and my sister, but…I don't know if I should feel sorry for him for being in such a horrible state right now!"

"You should feel sorry for him." Banyat said sternly.

"Why?" Yotsuha asked in annoyance as she shot a glare at him.

"Why else?! He is your father!" Banyat cried.

"Why do you even care, Banyat?!" Yotsuha snapped at him.

"Because…" Banyat grits his teeth and clenches his fists tightly before he cried, "Because I don't want you to regret for the rest of your life knowing that you never had a chance to patch things up with your father before he dies!" Yotsuha drops her jaw and stares back at Banyat in mortified shock.

"I didn't get along with my own parents too. But when they died that day along with my sister, I felt like my heart had been shattered into a million pieces. I drowned myself in depression for months, knowing that I never got a chance to make up with my mother and father…tell them that, despite being strict towards me, I still acknowledge them as my parents…and how sorry am I for not showing my love for them and my sister back." Banyat's voice trembled as fresh tears form in his eyes. "Yotsuha, I know your father did something terrible in the past…but you still have to forgive him before it's too late."

Yotsuha didn't realize that she is crying as well until she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I…I just…" Yotsuha struggled to protest, but she felt her hatred for her father fading away and quickly being replaced by a strong sense of agonizing grief. "I…"

As he fights back his tears, Banyat walks over to Yotsuha and grabs her hand. He pulls her up from the chair and got her standing on her own feet.

"Just let it out, Yotsuha. It's no use holding back." Banyat whispered as the distressed girl stares back at him. Instantly, Yotsuha threw her arms open wide and pulled her classmate close in a tight hug. She bawled uncontrollably as she sobbed on Banyat's shoulder. Banyat closes his eyes, letting his own tears cascade down his cheeks. He wraps his arms around Yotsuha and returns the embrace.

The two stood and remained in their embrace as Yotsuha spent the next few minutes, lamenting her father's horrid fate.

* * *

Seiji painfully watched the two couples hugging each other miserably. It greatly reminded him of the day he and Taki lost Ayase. He still vividly remembered how distressed they were over her death and how it greatly affected their relationship with each other afterwards. Now, it feels like Mitsuha may go through the same path as him again. If her father leaves, she may never smile and laugh again for a very long time. She will be reduced to nothing more than an icy shell like he was before. He knows how important she is to his son and if she were to lose her father now, the relationship between her and Taki will never be the same again.

Seiji curls his fingers into fists and took a hard swallow. He knows that he must do something. Mitsuha desperately needs help right now and he will voluntarily be the first to answer her call.

"Everyone please…stop crying…" Seiji spoke up, trying to comfort the weeping couples, but his attempt proved futile. But only a few seconds later, unable to bear watching the time of despair that Taki, Mitsuha, Sayaka and Tessie are going through anymore, Seiji clenches his fists tightly and lets out a loud yell which finally got their attention.

"Is this it?! Are you all just going to give up like that?!"

Taki, Mitsuha, Sayaka and Tessie all yelp and pause their weeping. They whirl around and see the frustrated snarl on Seiji's face.

"Father…" Taki uttered as he stared at Seiji. Seiji lets out a heavy sigh to calm himself down. His eyes softened as he gazed at Mitsuha.

"Mitsuha, I know things don't look good for you right now and I know that you are afraid what is going to happen next. But you can't lose hope yet." Seiji said as he approached her. "Your father is still alive for now. Time may be running out but at least it's still enough for us to still try and save him! So what if my son's bone cells don't match? There will always be other people out there who are also willing to donate their bone marrows!"

Mitsuha stared at him incredulously as he rests his hand on her shoulder and reassured her tenderly, "So let me volunteer to be your father's donor as well."

"Tachibana-sama…" Mitsuha uttered as a few more tears trickled down her cheeks.

Hitoha couldn't help but crack a weak smile as she watched the strong sense of determination Seiji is displaying. _"You really have grown, Seiji."_

"We'll volunteer too." Tessie said. Mitsuha turns to him and Sayaka, seeing them staring back at her boldly and nodding their heads solemnly.

"I'll volunteer." Okudera said as she stepped forward.

"So do I." Nadia added, placing her hand on her chest.

"Me too." Banyat said flatly as he and Yotsuha approach everyone while clinging onto each other's hands tightly.

"Not just us, Mitsuha." Taki said, causing Mitsuha to whirl about and face her boyfriend. "I'll call my friend Takagi to come over here too."

"Good idea. We'll call whoever we know to come here." Sayaka said.

"Don't give up hope yet. We can still save our father." Yotsuha said to her older sister encouragingly.

Mitsuha slowly turns her head to see the warm and reassuring expressions on all of the faces of her friends and relatives. She sniffled and more tears cascade down her cheeks as she felt her heart overwhelmed with gratefulness. When she regained her ability to speak, she managed to croak to everyone present around her.

"Everyone…thank you…"

* * *

Taki sat on one of the chairs at the waiting lounge while Tessie, Sayaka, Seiji, Nadia and Okudera are occupied with Tsukasa right now to take their transplant tests. Banyat and Yotsuha had left the hospital moments ago to contact their friends at school.

He takes out his phone from his pocket and dials a number. He places the phone next to his ear and patiently waits for an answer.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Taki lets out a sigh, building up the courage to talk to his old friend. "Hey Takagi, remember me?"

He could hear Takagi gasping at the other side of the line. "Tachibana, is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me." Taki nodded. "It's been a long time. I wish we could have some time to catch up with things, but I'm actually calling you because I really need your help right now."

* * *

After arriving back home, Yotsuha rushes straight to her bedroom while leaving the door open. Banyat steps into the Miyamizu household as well and closes the door behind him.

He walks his way to Yotsuha's bedroom and finds her turning on her laptop. Stepping into the room, Banyat walks over to his classmate, stood behind her and watches her setting up a video chat with Kanon. A few seconds later, Chizuru, Nagisa and Tetsuya joined in. They all gazed at Yotsuha and Banyat through their respective computer screens as they listen to their explanation of the Miyamizus' current dilemma. This of course requires Yotsuha to finally admit the truth that Toshiki Miyamizu, a member of the House of Representatives, is indeed her father. But given her father's current situation, she is no longer concerned of how her friends would react to it anymore.

"Please help us, guys. Please save my father." Yotsuha bowed to her classmates after finishing her explanation.

Tetsuya solemnly nods his head. "Don't worry Yotsuha. We'll come over to the hospital now." He said firmly.

"Hang in there. We're coming for you." Chizuru said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

A woman with shoulder-length black hair and dressed in a light red suit, grey pants and black shoes sat outside of a cafeteria. When she finished reading her book, she places it aside before leaning forward and picking up her cup of coffee from the table.

Before she could take a sip, she could feel her phone vibrating inside her pocket. She gently places down the cup, gets out her phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Yukino-sensei! Do you remember me?"

Yukino widens her eyes as a smile plasters across her face. "Of course I do, Natori-san. I never forget the voices of my former students." She said.

"Yukino-sensei, this is urgent. Mitsuha desperately needs help!"

"What's wrong?" Yukino asked concernedly.

"Mitsuha's father is struck by leukemia and we are looking for people willing to donate their bone marrows to save him. Will you lend her your help?"

Yukino smiled weakly before replying to her former student, "Of course I will. I will do anything for my students, including Miyamizu-san."

* * *

Mitsuha clings tightly around Tessie as she sat behind him on his motorcycle. After he and Sayaka had finished taking their transplant test, Tessie took Mitsuha out to see Shuichi, much to his friend's surprise. During their ride to the Lawson store where he worked at, he explained to Mitsuha about what happened between him and Shuichi after the Tiamat incident and how he coincidentally reunited with him again.

"I didn't know you two actually became friends." Mitsuha said to Tessie.

Tessie laughed. "I'm honestly surprised we would eventually become friends too."

Mitsuha smiled and turns her head to the side for a moment. She suddenly widens her eyes and gasped in surprise when something of interest caught her attention. Despite passing by the building by only two seconds, she swore that she spots someone very familiar sitting inside.

"Stop the bike, Tessie!" Mitsuha shouted as she turns back to her friend. This causes Tessie to quickly slow his motorcycle down. When his vehicle came to a halt, he places a foot down on the road while Mitsuha removes her helmet and gets off. Tessie watched her friend whirled about and runs down the pavement in confusion.

When Mitsuha got closer to the building that caught her attention, she realized it is a hair salon. Curiously, she goes over to the glass windows to take a look inside. She widens her eyes and drops her jaw when she clearly sees Nishimiya sitting on one of the salon's chairs while a man with swept-back black hair and a woman with long light brownish-pink hair, both dressed in black collar shirts and brown pants, stood beside her. The man is lecturing a few people who are standing in front of them, dressed in the same clothing as him and his partner.

Mitsuha hastily walks over to the door and entered.

"Nishimiya?" Mitsuha called out to her acquaintance, causing everyone in the salon to turn their heads to the entrance.

Nishimiya stared back at her wide-eyed. "Mitsuha?" She uttered.

"You know her?" Shoya asked his mother-in-law curiously.

Mitsuha chuckled and a wide smile sweeps across her face as she gazed at her acquaintance.

* * *

Taki got up from his seat when he spots Okudera walking over to him with her head lowered.

"Did you contact your husband, Okudera?" Taki inquired. Okudera looks back at him with a dejected frown.

"I'm sorry Taki…but my husband said he's too busy running our restaurant right now to come over here." Okudera murmured, much to Taki's dismay.

Sighing heavily, he closes his eyes and lowers his head miserably. But as soon as he does, Okudera suddenly exposed it all as a well-timed joke as her frown quickly transforms itself into the widest grin she had ever made.

"Just kidding!" Okudera whooped. Taki stares back at her incredulously for a moment as his friend began laughing. He then cracks a smile and laughed hysterically along with her.

Okudera then turn around to see a man with short brown hair and golden eyes, dressed in a light blue collar shirt, dark blue tie, black belt, dark brown pants and black shoes, walking over to her and Taki. The man stood in front of them and smiled at Taki.

"You must be my wife's friend, Taki Tachibana. My name is Shoji." Okudera's husband introduced himself as he extends a hand.

Taki smiled back at him before grabbing his hand and shook. "Nice to meet you, Shoji. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said. Shoji nods his head in agreement. Okudera giggled as she watched her friend and husband meeting each other for the first time ever.

"Excuse me." A feminine voice interrupted them.

Everyone turned to see a young red-haired woman and an old bald man standing behind them.

"We are looking for an elderly lady named Hitoha Miyamizu and a middle-aged man named Seiji Tachibana." Kasumi said. Taki widens his eyes with his mouth agape upon hearing the names of his father and Mitsuha's grandmother.

"Are they here?" Yamato asked.

"Well…" Just as Taki spoke, Seiji and Hitoha arrived at the waiting lounge and they both smiled upon seeing their friends.

"Kinomoto-chan!" Hitoha said to her shrine maiden happily.

"Yamato…" Seiji uttered.

Kasumi squealed joyously before running over to Hitoha and gently wraps her arms around the elder. Hitoha giggled as she hugs her back while Seiji and Yamato walk over to each other and shook hands. Seiji then turns to Taki and smiled warmly at him.

"Son, I want you to meet a family friend of ours. His name is Yamato." Seiji said, gesturing his son to his friend.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Your name must be Taki Tachibana. Your father told me all about you." Yamato grins as he extends his hand out to Taki. Taki smiled back at him before walking over to him and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yamato-sama." Taki said to him softly.

"Yo, Taki!"

Taki widens his eyes and his mouth flopped upon hearing the voice. _'Could it be?'_ He releases his grip around Yamato's hand and turned to the direction where the voice came from. He gasped as he gazed upon a man with messy light brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a black long-sleeved suit with a white collar shirt underneath it, black pants and black shoes, standing in the distance and smiling back at him.

Taki stared incredulously at him for a few moments before he finally regain his ability to speak and uttered the man's name, "Takagi…"

Takagi chuckled and gave his friend a salute. "I'm glad you still remember my name, Taki Tachibana."

Taki's eyes softened as a blissful smile plasters across his face. He walks over to Takagi, who widely spreads out his arms. When he got close to him, Taki and Takagi proceed to give each other a warm hug. Taki laughed as he felt extremely overjoyed to be reunited with his old friend.

"It's been so long, Takagi." Taki whispered to him.

Takagi nodded. "It sure is."

* * *

Shuichi stood behind the counter and scans a carton of milk before placing it into a plastic bag filled with other groceries. A man stood in front of him and watched. Suddenly, Tessie and Mitsuha step into the convenience store, causing Shuichi to swiftly turn his head to the doorway.

"Mitsuha? Teshigawara?" Shuichi said puzzled. Tessie and Mitsuha are both delighted to see their former classmate present in the store and they dash over to the counter, rudely pushing the man aside.

"Hey!" The man yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry!" Mitsuha said and bowed her head to the man apologetically.

"Shuichi!" Tessie slams his hands on the counter, making Shuichi yelp. "We need your help right now!"

"Now?" Shuichi asked uneasily.

"Yes, now!" Mitsuha shouted as she turned to him.

For a few moments, Shuichi stared at his former classmates, extremely flustered by their sudden appearance and cry for help. When he regains his composure, he rubs the back of his neck and nodded as he said nervously, "Okay."

* * *

Tsukasa sat at his desk and types on the keyboard as he stares at his laptop. A nurse walked into his office and cleared her throat.

"Fujii-sensei?" The nurse said.

Tsukasa looks up at the nurse who is staring back at him nervously, "What is it?"

"There are a lot people gathered at the waiting lounge outside the ICU department." The nurse informed him. "They are all here to take a transplant test to volunteer themselves in donating their bone marrows to Toshiki Miyamizu."

Tsukasa arches an eyebrow at the nurse. "We just got done with Taki's friends and father. Now there's more?" The nurse nodded. Tsukasa lifts up his glasses as he gets up from his chair and walks out of his office with the nurse following him from behind.

They walk down the stairs and head their way to the floor where the ICU department is located. When they arrived, they make their way to the waiting lounge. Then, Tsukasa's jaw plummeted and his arms hang limply at his sides upon seeing the many people that Taki, Mitsuha and their friends have brought over to the hospital.

Mitsuha, Yotsuha, Tessie, Sayaka, Okudera, Nadia, Seiji and Hitoha all chuckled as Taki approached him.

"Don't mind if you perform a test on all of them as well?" Taki asked, smiling sheepishly at his friend. Banyat, Takagi, Shoya, Shoko, Yuzuru, their mother, Yukino, Kanon, Chizuru, Tetsuya, Nagisa, Kasumi, Yamato, Shuichi and Shoji all wave their hands at the doctor as they stood behind Taki, Mitsuha and the others.

Tsukasa groaned wearily and slapped his forehead before turning to the nurse.

"I'm going to need _a lot_ of assistance."

* * *

 **Sovereign: I would like to thank NeoXen7, AquaBluey and Kirisuna SAO for reviewing and clone12364 and chimeraguard for favoriting and following this story. Thanks everyone!**

 **Also, I've set up a poll on my profile that is related to the story. If you have a few seconds to spare, visit my profile and cast your vote. Thanks!**


	20. Despair Part 3

_**Despair Part 3**_

Banyat stares down at the adhesive bandage applied onto the area between his upper and lower arm as he walks out of the test room. He looks up and sees Nadia smiling and standing in front of him with her hands resting on both sides of her hip.

"How was the test? Did it hurt?" Nadia asked.

"Nah, I've been through worse." Banyat said, smirking confidently.

"Really? I thought I heard screaming from the outside." Nadia arches an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Banyat stared back at her in confusion. "I didn't-"

"I'm just kidding! Hahahahaha!" Nadia laughed. Banyat then finds himself laughing as well.

Afterwards, a small smile takes form on Banyat's face. "Nadia, I have something to tell you." He said.

Nadia nodded and rests her hand on his shoulder. She gestures him to follow her and they both walk down the hallway together. When they arrive at the waiting lounge, they go over to two empty chairs and sit down.

"What is it?" Nadia inquired.

"I've been thinking…" Banyat paused for a moment. "After graduation, I want to stay here in Japan."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be at Yotsuha's side." Banyat's eyes softened. "I'm glad Yotsuha is acknowledging Toshiki as her father again, but I know it will still take a long time for her to fully accept him, regardless if he will live or not. That's why I've decided to commit myself to help my friend in her time of struggle. She needs guidance more than ever, and I want to be the one who will help her."

Nadia smiled warmly at him and she gave him a pat on his back. "I'm so proud of you, Banyat. You really have come a long way." She said. Banyat smiled back at his guardian as his cheeks blushed. She then chuckled as her smile transforms into a grin. "You know, to be honest, I'm thinking of staying here in Japan too."

* * *

After everyone had taken their transplant tests, the doctors inform them that it will take several hours to finish analyzing the samples and confirm if anyone has an identical bone marrow as Toshiki. They advise everyone to stay in the hospital at the meantime. Taki and Mitsuha apologized to everyone for any inconvenience caused but also thank them for contributing their part in trying to save Toshiki's life. Everyone assured them that they don't have to make any apologies as saving one's life is more important than anything else.

A few minutes after everyone has completed their transplant tests, Tsukasa informed the Miyamizus that Toshiki has returned to a stable condition and that they are allowed to see him again. Tessie, Sayaka, Okudera, Nadia, Banyat and Seiji opted to stay at the waiting lounge with the others as they felt it is better for Toshiki to be visited by his own family.

Of course, Mitsuha wants to be accompanied by Taki so he followed her and her relatives into the room. They walk over to the side of Toshiki's bed and see him resting with his eyes closed. He is currently unconscious but Tsukasa assured them he is just asleep and they shouldn't disturb him.

Mitsuha sat on one of the chairs, Taki, Yotsuha and Hitoha followed seconds later. Taki and Mitsuha turn to each other and the latter gave her boyfriend a worried frown.

In return, Taki smiled weakly at her and places his hand on her thigh, reassuring her that everything will be alright. Mitsuha responded to him with a single nod before placing her hand above his.

Taki leans over to her and plants a small kiss on her right cheek. The two then turn back to the front and gazed at Mitsuha's unconscious father.

* * *

The four sat inside the room quietly for hours. During that time, they have all dozed off while keeping Toshiki company and waiting for the results of the transplant tests.

Eventually, the door behind them swung open as Tessie entered.

"Guys!" He yelled, startling and waking everyone up. They turn around and see Tessie smiling as he stood at the doorway. "They have finished analyzing the results. Tsukasa wants everyone in the lounge now, including all of you."

"Got it." Taki replied. He, Mitsuha and Hitoha hurriedly got up from their chairs and walk over to Tessie.

Yotsuha also gets up and is about to follow them, but she then heard a moan. She whirled about and sees Toshiki slowly waking up.

"Father?" Yotsuha uttered. She turns back to the front and tried to call the others but they have already left and the door is closed.

"Y-Yotsuha…" Her ailing father whispered. Yotsuha turns back to her father and stared at him wordlessly, having no idea how to respond to him. She slowly walks to the side of his bed and sees Toshiki giving her a weak smile.

"W-w-what is it?" Yotsuha asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yotsuha entered the waiting lounge while wiping off the tears from her eyes. She looks up and sees everyone gathered around the lounge with Tsukasa standing in front of all of them.

She spots Mitsuha, Hitoha and Taki sitting with Seiji, Sayaka and Tessie at the left side of the lounge. Her elder sister gestures her to come over and Yotsuha hurriedly goes over to her.

Tsukasa clears his throat after Yotsuha had sat down. "Right, now that everyone is here, I can make the announcements. We have finished analyzing all of your bone cells." He said. Everyone in the lounge widened their eyes and stare at Tsukasa anxiously.

The doctor adjusts his glasses and a weak smile takes form on his face. "And I have wonderful news. There is one person among all of you who perfectly matches Toshiki's bone marrow."

Everyone in the lounge erupted with cheers. Tsukasa was startled for a moment but he chuckled as he watched everyone applauding joyously.

Taki and Mitsuha smile as their eyes met each other; the latter began shedding tears of shock and joy. The two pull themselves into a tight embrace and Taki gently strokes her hair.

"So who is it?" Okudera asked anxiously.

Tsukasa takes a deep breath as Taki and Mitsuha turned to him. "Shuichi-"

"ME?!" Shuichi yelled incredulously as he sat at the middle of the lounge with Okudera, Shoji, Takagi and Yotsuha's schoolmates.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" Tessie asked as he and everyone in the lounge look at him.

Shuichi trembled in fear as he points a finger at his face. "A-a-are you s-saying that I have t-to be the…"

"Yes." Tsukasa said firmly to him as he nods his head. "You will be the one who will go on the operating table where we can perform the bone marrow transplant with Toshiki Miyamizu."

"M-me?!" Shuichi yelped. "The one?"

"Shuichi!" Tessie cried with his eyes narrowed as he gets up from his chair. "Don't tell us you are too scared to go for the operation!"

"W-well, I-I-I...y-y-yeah, I guess I-"

"Shuichi please, I beg of you!" Mitsuha bawled as she gets up from her chair and rushes over to Shuichi.

"Mitsuha!" Taki cried as he stood up from his chair. Shuichi widens his eyes with his mouth agape as he watched Mitsuha fall to her knees right in front of him and places her forehead against the marble floor. Shuichi and everyone else stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

"I beg of you, Shuichi." Mitsuha pleaded as her body trembled. "You are the only person who can save my father right now. You have to go for the surgery…" She looks up at Shuichi with tears flooding down her cheeks. " _Please_ …"

Shuichi continued staring down at Mitsuha for a few moments before glancing at everyone present in the lounge as they look back at him. When his eyes landed on Tessie, he walks over to him and rests his hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"You can do it." Tessie said, nodding his head solemnly.

"Make up your mind now, Shuichi." Tsukasa said. "A person's life is on the line here."

Shuichi closes his eyes and clenches his fists tightly. "All my life…I never did anything worth doing…until now." A moment later, he lowers his head and looks back at Mitsuha.

"Mitsuha…" Shuichi said softly to his former classmate as he kneels down and gently places his hands on her shoulders. "I'll do it…" He nods his head while trying to suppress his tears that are coming out from his eyes out of terror. "Even if it scares me…I'll do it!"

Mitsuha manages to crack a weak smile as she stares back at him with tearstained eyes. "Arigatou Shuichi. Arigatou."

* * *

As Shuichi lays flat and strapped securely onto the operating table, he nervously watched Tsukasa and a few doctors, now dressed in surgical caps, masks, and robes, pushing some machinery into the room and placing them next to him. Honestly, he is still feeling extremely terrified in volunteering to have his marrow transplanted to someone else. But he closes his eyes, reminding himself why he had obliged to do it.

For most of his life, Shuichi had been nothing but a bully, teasing and hurting anyone he pleases and he never forgotten how he and his friends took no guilt and shame in bullying Mitsuha, Sayaka and Tessie during high school.

But his life took a hit when he ended up hurting his own friend in elementary school and when he never learnt his lesson, it changed drastically again after the destruction of his hometown. Since moving to Tokyo, Shuichi worked as a lowly-paid cashier at a convenience store and nothing more, viewing it as his punishment for being a bully during his youth.

But he knows that his time for redemption has finally come. By agreeing to follow Mitsuha and Tessie to the hospital to take a transplant test and being chosen to be Toshiki's donor, he is now given the opportunity to do the right thing and atone for his past misdeeds.

For once in his life, he can finally do something good.

Of course however, there may be a chance that something will go wrong during the surgery. But Shuichi doesn't care and accepts his fate. Even if something bad were to happen to him, at least he can take comfort with the fact that his final act would be trying to save someone's life.

After putting on his gloves, Tsukasa turns to Shuichi who stares back at him anxiously. "Are you ready?" He said to him. Shuichi took a hard gulp before nodding his head. Tsukasa smiled back at him. "Don't worry sir. Everything's going to be fine."

Tsukasa then turned to the door as it swung open. He gets out of the way while more surgeons entered the room and dragged in Toshiki, also resting and placed securely onto a separate operating table. They placed him next to Shuichi.

As the surgeons began attaching wires from the heart monitors to the patients, Shuichi gazed at the motionless politician. He takes a deep breath and murmured to Toshiki as tears of fright spill out from his eyes, "Don't worry mayor…I'll save you…"

A female surgeon walks over to Shuichi and gently turns his head to his front to make him look upward. "Alright sir. Stop crying." She said, smiling tenderly at him as she wipes off his tears with a piece of cotton. "We promise you, nothing will go wrong."

Another surgeon goes over to Shuichi's side while holding up a breathing mask. As he looks down at the patient, he straps the mask over Shuichi's nose and mouth. Shuichi then felt gas pumping into his nostrils and before he knew it, his eyelids automatically shut and he drifts off into a deep sleep.

After the surgeons are done making their final preparations, they and Tsukasa gathered around the slumbering patients.

"Are we ready?" Tsukasa inquired. All the surgeons solemnly nod their heads. "Good." He turns to the table and picks up a scalpel. "Commencing operation."

* * *

An hour had passed since the surgery began. Despite the fact that they are no longer needed, everyone that Taki and his friends have brought over chose to stay in the hospital to await the ultimate fate of Shuichi and Toshiki.

The doctors emptied out a small conference room where everyone can gather and wait. There are several chairs placed around the long table in the center of the room. They were all quickly taken as soon as they entered, and those who couldn't grab a seat choose to stand or sit on the floor.

Taki and Mitsuha sat close to each other at the middle of the right side of the table. They stare at the clock placed above the room's only door, agonizingly watching the minutes go by.

Yotsuha and Hitoha are sitting next to Mitsuha, with the youngest Miyamizu clenching tightly onto her older sister's hand. On the other side, Seiji and Takagi sat next to Taki, their faces completely expressionless.

On the left side of the table, Tessie and Sayaka sat in the middle, staring at the two people whom they have developed the closest relationship with in concern and complete silence.

Sitting next to the couple on the left side are Nadia and Banyat, the latter resting his arms and head on the wooden table while his guardian slumps back on the chair and looks up at the ceiling.

Okudera and her husband sat at the other side of Tessie and Sayaka while staring down blankly at the table in front of them.

At the far left corner of the room, Kanon, Chizuru, Tetsuya and Nagisa are sitting together on the floor with their heads resting against the wall.

Shoya, Shoko, Yuzuru and their mother gathered and waited at the other corner of the room. As they stand, Shoya had an arm wrapped around Shoko as she rests her head on his shoulder. Yuzuru sat on the floor and stayed completely still while her mother stood next to Shoko, staring blankly at the floor with no sort of expression on her face as she leans against the wall.

Between the two groups, Kasumi and Yamato both stood next to each other. The shrine maiden lets out a sigh and pushes a strand of hair away from her eyes while Seiji's friend looks to the front and watched the hands of the clock tick by.

Next to the door, Miss Yukino leans against the wall and remained silent with her arms folded and her head hang down.

As time goes on at an agonizing snail's pace, Mitsuha began to pass a few glances about and fidget uneasily like an impatient child. After an hour had passed, nobody has uttered a single word. She couldn't bear the harrowing silence anymore despite being in a crowded room, so she decided to break it by being the first to speak ever since they entered.

"Can somebody please say something?" Mitsuha said hoarsely.

Hitoha sighed and remained calm. "There's nothing to say at all, dear." She said to her elder granddaughter.

"There's nothing left, Mitsuha." Sayaka said as she shakes her head.

Mitsuha dejectedly lowers her head and stares down at the table. Then, Yotsuha began sniffling as tears began to form in her eyes. This caught the attention of everyone gathered around the table.

"A-a-actually…" Yotsuha shuddered. "T-t-there is something I h-have to say…" This causes Mitsuha's eyes to widen as she stares at her younger sister.

As Yotsuha bites down her lower lip, Hitoha gently rubs her back, trying to comfort and ease her younger granddaughter. Miss Yukino lifts her head up and gazed at the sister of her former student.

"F-father actually woke up for a moment…"

The mother of Shoko and Yuzuru stopped staring at the floor and turns her gaze at Yotsuha. Shoya, Shoko and Yuzuru also look up at her. Banyat frowned concernedly at Yotsuha. If he was sitting next to her, he would be wrapping his arms around her right now.

"A-and he…he said to me…"

Kanon, Chizuru, Nagisa, and Tetsuya got up from the floor and stared wordlessly at their schoolmate. Kasumi and Yamato had their eyes fixed on Yotsuha as well.

"He said…" Yotsuha managed to choke out as warm tears spilled out from her eyes. "He said that no matter what happens to him…he wants me, Mitsuha, and Obaa-chan…to continue staying together…as a family…and he also wants Taki to promise him…to take good care…of all of us…"

Yotsuha finally burst out sobbing after becoming inconsolable with grief. Mitsuha stares at her for a few seconds before she gently grabs her sister in a tight embrace. A moment later, Hitoha also wraps her arms around Yotsuha and rests her head on her shoulder.

Taki grimaced before moving closer and wrapping his arms around both Mitsuha and Yotsuha. Hitoha gave Taki a pat on his arm to express her gratitude for him for everything he had done for her granddaughters.

"I promise…" He whispered to the Miyamizus as he clung to Mitsuha and Yotsuha tightly. He could feel fresh tears forming in his eyes. "I will take care of all of you…"

"Arigatou…" That was all Mitsuha could reply to Taki.

* * *

"Mitsuha….Mitsuha!"

Mitsuha moaned as she is roughly woken up by Yotsuha's constant nudging on her shoulder. She groggily opens her eyes as she slowly turned to her sister and grandmother.

"Yotsuha? What is it?" She murmured.

Her younger sister gestures her to the direction of the door. Mitsuha's eyes snap open before turning her head around. Sure enough, Tsukasa was standing at the doorway, getting everyone's attention. Taki briefly glances at Mitsuha before turning back to his friend.

Tsukasa looked around and sees everyone in the room anxiously staring at him. He takes a deep breath as he gazes back at them.

"Everyone…the procedure…"

* * *

 **Sovereign: I would like to thank AquaBluey for reviewing! Also, I'm really sorry for not doing this until now but I would also like to thank Spirit Tamer. Thank you so much for continuing to read my story, staying with it for the entire time and commenting on every new chapter I've posted through our conversations. Much appreciated!**

 **The next update will be the final chapter of the story. Stay tuned everyone!**


	21. Being With You, Now and Always

_**Being With You, Now and Always**_

 _ **Two Months Later…**_

The cemetery was deathly silent. Not a single sound can be heard, except for the rustling of leaves.

Then, the silence was broken when a visitor entered the property, making soft thuds with her footsteps as she slowly walked inside.

Mitsuha sighs as she uneasily walks through the cemetery while carrying a bouquet of flowers, passing by several tombstones as she does so. Not even the warm scarf that she is currently wearing around her neck can ease the feelings of cold and uneasiness she is having right now. Nevertheless, she still maintains her composure to wander through the hallowed ground.

Finally, she came to a halt when she arrived at the grave she was looking for. She bowed to the tombstone before walking over and placing down the bouquet of flowers in front of it as she kneels. After picking up the older, badly wilted flowers that had been laid there a month ago, she stood up and backs away from the grave. She made a wan smile as she stares at the name engraved on the tombstone.

"Good morning…How are you today?"

She stood there in silence, as if she is waiting for a reply. A minute later, her smile widens a little.

"I got some wonderful news to tell you. Taki and I are finally ready to tie the knot together. Our wedding will be taking place next week and everybody will be there." Mitsuha frowned a bit. "I wish you could be there…"

Then, she perks up before bringing out another piece of good news. "Also, Taki is prepared to quit his job at the architectural company so that he can join Kasumi and Obaa-chan at the family shrine. He successfully made negotiations with his boss and co-workers to not only help renovate the shrine but also build my dream shop next to it. That's great, right? Once the shop is built, I'm ready to leave my job and join them too. I sure can't wait for that day to arrive. As for Yotsuha, she and Banyat just recently graduated from high school and they are now planning to enroll in the same university together. The school is in a state in America called…Wisconsin, I think? Forgive me if I got the name wrong." Mitsuha chuckled. "They promised me and Nadia that they will return to Tokyo after finishing their studies over there. As for me and Obaa-chan, we're doing fine. Just feeling excited that the shrine is soon going to be revitalized."

Mitsuha gently strokes her hair as she continued gazing at the tombstone. After feeling that she had said everything she needed to, she lets out another sigh.

"Well, I guess I better head home now. We got to start making preparations for the wedding ceremony and dinner. As always, I'll see you again next month. And hey…" Mitsuha's eyes softened as her lips form a wan smile. "It's great to have the family back together again. Isn't it?"

With that, she turned around and walked her way out of the cemetery.

* * *

Upon arriving back at her apartment, Mitsuha removes her boots and placed them aside before opening the door.

When she entered her home, she sees an old man sitting at the end of the dining table. The man puts down his newspaper and turned to the woman, giving her a warm smile.

"Welcome home, Mitsuha."

Mitsuha smiled back at the man as her eyes began watering up.

"Welcome home, father."

Toshiki gets up from his chair as he and Mitsuha walk over to each other. The two grab themselves in a warm embrace and Mitsuha sighs blissfully as she rests her head against her father's chest.

* * *

 _ **One week later…**_

Inside a room in a church, Mitsuha sat in front of a dressing table, preparing herself for the wedding. She stares at herself on the mirror, admiring the beautiful sleeveless white dress and long sleeved gloves she is currently wearing.

Shoko stood behind her, gently combing her long elegant black hair. Standing behind the bride as well are Hitoha, Yotsuha, Sayaka, Okudera and Nadia. Mitsuha's grandmother is dressed in her usual clothes while her sister and friends are all wearing their nicest dresses for the occasion.

When Shoko is done grooming her hair, she puts away her comb and gave a nod to Mitsuha. The bride gets up from her chair and turned around.

"Arigatou, Shoko." Mitsuha said as she and Shoko bow their heads to each other.

"Yore well umm!" Shoko smiled as she places her hands behind her back.

While Shoko makes her way out of the room to join her family and the other invitees waiting outside, Mitsuha turns to her relatives and friends. Hitoha, Yotsuha and Sayaka walk over to her while Okudera began sniffling as tears well up in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Okudera?" Nadia asked.

"Nothing…it's just…I get so choked up during weddings." Okudera managed to say between sobs.

"Okudera, the wedding hasn't even begun yet." Nadia deadpanned as she places her hand on her shoulder.

"I know…it's just…everything is so beautiful!" As Okudera wipes her tears from her eyes, Nadia smirks as she gently rubs her friend's back.

"I'm so happy for you, Mitsuha-chan! Finally, you and Taki are going to get married!" Sayaka said ecstatically, grabbing onto her friend's hands.

"And I'm happy for you and Tessie too, Sayaka-chan." Mitsuha smiled at Sayaka as she clings onto her hands. "Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Yeah, it's about time Tessie got his lazy butt up and starts having a child with me." Sayaka smirked. "Mitsuha, no matter what lies ahead for the both of you; I hope you and Taki will always remain happy."

"Arigatou, Sayaka-chan." Mitsuha replied. The two wrap their arms around each other and get into a warm embrace.

After backing away from her friend a few moments later, Mitsuha turns to her grandmother.

"Thank you so much for everything, Obaa-chan." Mitsuha said softly to Hitoha. Her grandmother smiled as she places her hand on her granddaughter's cheek.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you." Hitoha said to her. "Now go, live your life happily with the person you love. May the years ahead for the both of you be filled with everlasting joy."

Mitsuha suppresses her tears as she wraps her arms around her grandmother. Hitoha places her hands on Mitsuha's back and gently rubs her back.

After breaking away from her hug with Hitoha, Mitsuha wipes away her tears and turns to her younger sister. "Congratulations on your marriage, onee-chan." Yotsuha said with a grin.

"Arigatou, Yotsuha." Mitsuha smiled back at her. "And good luck with your studies in America. You have my full support."

"Remember, even when I leave Japan for a few years, I'll always look out for you and make sure Taki takes good care of you." Yotsuha smirked.

Mitsuha giggled before she and Yotsuha proceed to hug each other. Afterwards, the bride turns to Okudera and Nadia as they approached her.

"Always be happy, Mitsuha-chan." Okudera said.

"Sentiasa gembira, Mitsuha." Nadia added.

Mitsuha smiled warmly at the two. "Thank you so much for being my friends." She said to them. She spreads out her arms and wraps them around Okudera and Nadia. Her friends smile and close their eyes as they both hug her back.

* * *

Inside another room, Taki stares at his own reflection as Shoya stood behind him, grooming his hair. The bridegroom is dressed in a neat and buttoned-up black suit, a blue tie and white collar shirt underneath it, black pants and black shoes. Also in the room with the bridegroom are Banyat, Tessie, Seiji, Toshiki, Takagi and Tsukasa who are all dressed in their finest suits and tuxedos.

"Geez, Taki. Calm down, will you?" Tessie said to his friend.

"Yeah. You're sweating a lot on your big day." Banyat added.

"Son, don't tell me you are nervous all over again just like on your first date with Mitsuha?" Seiji asked with his arms folded.

"N-n-no! Of course not, father!" Taki protested. Everybody else in the room chuckled in amusement as Shoya takes out a handkerchief and helps wipe off the sweat from Taki's forehead.

"It's all done." Shoya said after putting away his handkerchief and gave a pat on Taki's shoulder. Taki leans towards the mirror to get a closer look at his hair. A small smile appears on his face. He gets up from his chair and adjusts his tie before turning to Shoya and extending out his hand.

"Arigatou, Ishida." Taki said.

"You're welcome, Tachibana." Shoya smiled as he grabs his hand and shakes it. "My marriage with Shoko so far has been incredible. I wish you and Mitsuha will have a wonderful marriage too."

"I certainly look forward to it." Taki smiled back at him. As Shoya whirled about and leave, Taki turns to the others.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Taki." Banyat said as he clasps his hands together and bows his head to the groom. Taki smiled as he also clasps his hands and bows back to Banyat. The groom then places his hand on his shoulder.

"Arigatou, Banyat. Promise me that you will continue to study hard when you fly off to America." Taki said.

"I will, Taki." Banyat vowed. "And thank you too. I never would have become who I am today if it weren't for you. So I'm never going to let you down!"

Taki and Banyat grins as they playfully bump their fists against each other. The groom turns to Tessie who placed his hands on both sides of his hip while giving Taki the biggest smile he had ever made.

"I said this before and I'll say it again, promise me and Sayaka that you will always take care of Mitsuha for the rest of your life." Tessie said.

"I will, Tessie." Taki nodded. Tessie's smile breaks into a grin as he spreads out his arms. Taki chuckled as he approaches him. They get themselves into a warm embrace and pat each other's backs. After Taki backs away from Tessie, he turns to Takagi and Tsukasa as they approach him.

"We wish you and Mitsuha all the best." Tsukasa smiled at his friend as he extends out his hand.

"Have a long and happy marriage, Taki." Takagi said, giving the groom a thumbs-up.

Taki smiled back at his friends before grabbing Tsukasa's hand and shakes it. He then turns to Takagi and places his hand on his shoulder. Tsukasa also wraps an arm around Takagi before placing his hand on Taki's shoulder.

"It's good to have the trio back together, isn't it?" Taki asked. Tsukasa and Takagi nodded their heads in agreement. The groom turns to Toshiki who solemnly stares at him.

"Take good care of Mitsuha. She means everything to me." Toshiki said as he extends out his hand.

"I promise you. I will." Taki said. He grabs Toshiki's hand and they shook. Finally, Taki turns to his father as he approaches him.

"Your mother and I had a wonderful journey together. Now it's time for you to have your own with Mitsuha." Seiji said to his son with a warm smile.

Taki chuckled as he felt tears forming up in his eyes. He wipes them off and gave a nod to his father. "Arigatou." Taki whispered. He and Seiji then wrap their arms around each other.

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, father."

* * *

Taki smiled as he stood at the end of the aisle, glancing at the people who have turned up for the wedding. Most of the guests sitting at the back of the church consist of Taki's boss and fellow co-workers from his architectural company, as well as former residents of Itomori whom have personally knew the Miyamizus back in their former hometown.

He turns to his left and sees Shuichi and his two friends sitting at the third front row. Shuichi smiled sheepishly at Taki as he waves his hand at him. Taki chuckled as he waves back at him.

He vividly remembered the fateful day when Shuichi chose to take on the transplant surgery with Toshiki and what happened afterwards. The operation was thankfully a success with both Shuichi and Toshiki surviving. The two still remain unconscious for the next 24 hours but when Toshiki eventually woke up from his deep sleep, he was soon visited by his granddaughters and mother-in-law. Taki stood at the doorway and witness the whole scene. Mitsuha immediately pour tears of joy out of her eyes upon seeing her father alive and well. She dashes over to Toshiki to give him a warm embrace. Yotsuha and Hitoha approached him shortly after and the entire family clung onto each other. It was a blissful sight to behold as the entire Miyamizu family is reunited at long last. Toshiki looked up at Taki and gave him a solemn nod as his way of thanking him for taking good care of his family during his long absence. Taki smiled back at him and nodded as well. Since then, Toshiki retired from politics, apologized to Hitoha for abandoning his duties as a shrine priest and vows to be a good father to Mitsuha and Yotsuha again. Thanks to Seiji's help, he found a new job by working in the same office as Taki's father. It was a busy job but now, he can usually leave work before evening, stay at home during weekends and have lots of free time with his family.

Shortly after the reunion, Shuichi woke up from his unconsciousness as well. He was first visited by his 'lackeys' who both express shock and concern to learn from the hospital that their friend had undergone a transplant surgery with the mayor of their former hometown and they quickly rush over. Now, they feel extremely relieved to know that their friend had survived the operation and is slowly recovering from it. Afterwards, four more people visited Shuichi. Much to the surprise of him and his friends, three of the visitors were none other than Mitsuha, Sayaka and Tessie. The fourth visitor is Taki who not only accompanies Mitsuha but also want to personally thank the man who saved his girlfriend's father. Shuichi's friends instantly felt nervous upon seeing the three people whom they had constantly bullied in the past. But to their surprise, Mitsuha, Sayaka and Tessie gave them a warm greeting as they approach them and Shuichi. Mitsuha then bowed to Shuichi with gratitude, thanking him and forever owing him a great debt for saving her father's life. Shuichi then broke down into tears, knowing that he not only finally done something good in his life but also gain the forgiveness and acceptance that he had long sought from his former schoolmates.

Taki sighed blissfully as he finished reminiscing. He then turns his attention to the second front row where Sayaka and Miss Yukino are sitting at. Sayaka smiles at the bridegroom as she rubs her own belly. Taki smiles back at his friend, feeling happy for her and Tessie that they are finally going to have their own little bundle of joy. Miss Yukino is also smiling, feeling anxious to witness the happiest day of her former student's life.

Finally, sitting in the very front row are Kasumi, Yotsuha, Toshiki and Hitoha. Kasumi grins at Taki as she gave him a peace sign. Taki grins back at Kasumi for a moment before turning to the Miyamizus who are all smiling at him. Hitoha especially is even more brighter and happier than before after her reconciliation with her son-in-law. Taki couldn't help but smile back at them, seeing all three sitting together as a proper and united family.

He now turns to his right where he sees Shoya, Shoko and her mother sitting at the third front row. Ever since that day of the surgery, both Taki and Mitsuha have kept close touch with Shoya and the Nishimiyas. Because they shared similar histories with them, they quickly became family friends with the Tachibanas and the Miyamizus. But of course, that doesn't mean they will be getting free haircuts from the Ishidas' hairdressing business which Shoya had been helping his mother to expand across Tokyo Metropolis. As they see the bridegroom, Shoya gave him a thumbs-up while Shoko grins as she waves her hand at him. Her mother simply gave Taki a small nod.

After smiling and giving a solemn nod to Shoya and the Nishimiyas, he turns to the second front row where Shoji, Okudera, Tsukasa and Takagi are sitting together. A wide smile plasters across Okudera's face as she waves her hand at her former co-worker while wrapping her other arm around her husband who stares back at him with a smirk. Tsukasa and Takagi sat next to them and wave their hands at the bridegroom.

After waving back at his friends, Taki finally lands his vision on the very front row where Seiji, Yamato, Banyat and Nadia are sitting. He notices his father holding onto a pillow with the wedding rings placed gently on top of it. As they gazed at bridegroom, Banyat, Nadia and Yamato wave their hands while Seiji simply smile at his son, knowing that within a matter of minutes, Taki and Mitsuha are going to marry in the exact same church where he and Ayase tie the knot together.

Taki smiles at his father and friends before finally turning back to the front. A few seconds later, the congregation fell silent as the organ began playing. The church doors opened, revealing Mitsuha clinging onto Tessie's hand. The bride began walking down the aisle, with Tessie walking by her side as the man who would give her away.

As she walks through the church, Mitsuha glances around. A bright smile began to take form on her face as not only she noticed that the church is crowded but also sees most of the people whom she knew are here to witness the happiest day in her life.

Okudera and Sayaka began shedding tears of joy as they watch their friend slowly approaching her husband-to-be. When they finally reach the end of the aisle, Mitsuha releases Tessie's hand and gave her friend a brief hug. Tessie smiled at her before going over to his wife and sat beside her.

Mitsuha turns to Taki and they both smile blissfully upon seeing each other. She walks over to him and they both cling onto each other's hands. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments before turning to the pastor who stood in front of them.

After the pastor finished citing his prayers and sermon, he asked Seiji to present the rings. Seiji obliged as he gets up from his seat and walks over to couple. After holding up the pillow to them, Taki and Mitsuha each take a ring. As Seiji goes back to his seat, the two turn back to each other.

The pastor turns to the bride and asked, "Mitsuha Miyamizu…do you take Taki Tachibana to be your husband?"

"I do." Mitsuha nodded before inserting her ring through Taki's finger.

"Taki Tachibana…" The pastor now turns to the bridegroom. "Do you take Mitsuha Miyamizu to be your wife?"

"I do." Taki nods his head as well before inserting his ring through Mitsuha's finger.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Lord, our God…I pronounce you…husband and wife."

Taki and Mitsuha slowly embrace each other and share their first kiss as a married couple. Everybody in the church stood up and applauded. Their friends cheer while Toshiki broke down into tears as he clapped. Hitoha and Yotsuha gently rub Toshiki's back as he sobbed.

The newlyweds turn around and held tightly onto each other's hands. They both walk down the aisle together as everyone in the congregation turn and continue clapping. When Taki and Mitsuha reach the doorway and step outside of the church, they see Yuzuru and Shoya's mother standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Say cheese!" Yuzuru said as she readies her camera.

Taki and Mitsuha wrap their arms around each other lovingly as they smile at the camera. Yuzuru then snaps a few photos of them before shouting ecstatically, "Alright everybody! Join in!"

Every friend and relative of the newlyweds then hastily came out of the church from behind. Standing next to Taki were Seiji, Kasumi, Yamato, Shoji, Okudera, Tsukasa, Takagi, Shoya, Shoko and her mother while situating themselves at Mitsuha's side were Sayaka, Tessie, Shuichi, his friends, Toshiki, Hitoha, Yotsuha, Banyat, Nadia and Miss Yukino.

Yuzuru instructs them where they should stand. Seiji stood beside Taki while Toshiki stood next to Mitsuha. In the same row as the newlyweds, Yamato and Kasumi stood next to Seiji while Hitoha and Shuichi's black-haired friend stood beside Toshiki.

Then standing on the row below them were Shoji, Okudera, Tsukasa and Takagi on Taki's side and Yotsuha, Banyat, Nadia and Miss Yukino on Mitsuha's side.

Finally, standing on the row above the newly married couple were Shoya, Shoko and her mother on the groom's side and Sayaka, Tessie, Shuichi and his brown-haired friend on the bride's side.

After everyone got into their places, Yuzuru hands the camera over to Shoya's mother and rushes over to them. She climbs up to the same row as Shoya and her relatives. Yuzuru then turns to the front and grins as she clings onto Shoya's arm.

"Alright everybody…smile!" Shoya's mother said as she holds up the camera.

Everyone look to the front and gave their biggest smiles with Taki and Mitsuha standing in the middle of it all.

This is truly the happiest moment of their lives.

* * *

Later that night, everybody gathered inside a huge room in a hotel where the reception party is being held. Taki and Mitsuha sat in the same table as Seiji, Toshiki, Hitoha, Nadia, Okudera, Sayaka, Tessie, Tsukasa and Takagi. The newly wedded couple is currently engaged in a conversation with Kasumi.

"Thank you so much for your service to the Miyamizu Shrine during my absence, Kasumi." Mitsuha said to Kasumi with a tender smile.

"You're welcome." Kasumi said grinning with her hands stuffed in her pockets. "I look forward to working alongside you and Taki at the shrine in the future."

"Us too." Taki said as he and Mitsuha nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you two are going to love her." Hitoha said as she gently rests her hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "She's one of the most resilient and hardworking people I've ever met."

Kasumi chuckled as she scratches her head. "Now you're just making me blush, Miyamizu-sama." She said. Mitsuha, Hitoha and Taki laughed. "Well, see you guys later. Congratulations on your marriage." Kasumi waves her hand at the newlyweds, who both also bid farewell to her.

As Kasumi turned around and returns to her own table, Shuichi and his friends approach Taki and Mitsuha and bowed to them.

"Congratulations, Taki and Mitsuha." Shuichi said. Afterwards, his black-haired friend steps forward and hands Mitsuha a present wrapped in a bow.

"Here you go." She said.

"Arigatou!" Mitsuha said happily as she accepts her gift.

"We hope we'll continue to have a good relationship with you and your friends in the future." Shuichi's brown-haired friend said with her hands placed in front of her.

"Of course lac-" Sayaka quickly cuts herself off when she realized her blunder. Now that Shuichi and his friends are no longer their enemies, saying that would be very inappropriate. As Sayaka struggles to think what she should actually say, Tessie smiled as he rests his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Sweetie, let's just call them who they really are." Tessie said to Sayaka. " _Friends_."

Sayaka chuckled and nods her head in agreement. "Right." She said. Shuichi and his friends smiled back at them before they all bowed. Mitsuha, Sayaka and Tessie got up from their seats and bow back. After Shuichi and his friends turn around and leave, Yotsuha and Banyat goes over to Taki and Mitsuha as she, Sayaka and Tessie sit down.

"Alright, I got it up!" Yotsuha said while holding up a tablet with her hands.

"What is it, you two?" Taki asked puzzled.

"It's our classmates. They have something to say to you." Banyat said. Yotsuha turns her tablet around, showing Kanon, Chizuru, Tetsuya and Nagisa on screen.

"Sorry we couldn't be at your wedding because we are busy preparing for college next year, but we still have a message for the both of you." Kanon said from the other side of the live video feed. The other three stood behind her.

"Congratulations!" They all said in unison as they gave peace signs to Taki and Mitsuha.

"To the both of you for your marriage!" Chizuru added ecstatically.

"We hope you two will always remain happy." Nagisa said.

"Best wishes to the both of you as you build your new lives together." Tetsuya said.

"And have lots of love today and beyond." Kanon finished.

"Arigatou." Taki and Mitsuha both said to them as they bow their heads to Yotsuha's classmates.

"Speaking of college, are you two fully prepared for it?" Okudera asked Banyat and Yotsuha.

"Yup." Banyat turns to her and nods his head. "And after I've graduated, I want to return to Japan with Yotsuha and continue pursuing my dream of working in the music industry."

"And when we do go to Wisconsin together, I'll make sure you don't go off slacking and messing around and actually do focus on your studies." Yotsuha said to him while placing a hand on her right side of her hip.

"Geez Yotsuha, since when did you became Nadia 2.0?" Banyat said to her in annoyance.

"Ever since you made your vow to me that you will stay by my side for the rest of your life." Yotsuha smirked.

Banyat sighs heavily and smiles back at Yotsuha. "Yeah, you're right." He said. Yotsuha grabs his hand and their eyes softened as they gazed at each other.

"Just make out already." Kanon deadpanned.

"WHAT?! You guys are still on?!" Yotsuha snapped as she turns her tablet around and snarled at her classmates.

"Admit it. You two like each other." Tetsuya said in amusement while Chizuru and Nagisa giggled uncontrollably.

"Fine!" Yotsuha rolls her eyes. "We admit. We like each other!"

"But it's not an intimate relationship!" Banyat added with a scowl. Yotsuha nods her head in agreement.

"I think they make a cute couple, don't you think?" Taki whispered to Mitsuha.

Mitsuha giggled. "Do you think they'll get together one day?"

"I hope so, because I would like to see my family continue expanding." Hitoha said as a mischievous smirk takes form on her face.

"WHAT?!" Banyat yelled incredulously as he and Yotsuha turn to the three, looking bewildered.

"Obaa-chan!" Yotsuha cried. Everybody at the table couldn't contain their amusement any longer and they all burst out chortling.

Banyat and Yotsuha turn to each other, looking annoyed. But they soon find themselves laughing along as well.

After their laughter died down, Taki and Mitsuha smile as they glance at everyone gathered around the table.

"Thank you, all of you. You guys are everything to us." Taki said.

"Through our days of sadness and happiness, you stay by our sides and experience it with us. All of you truly are our family and friends." Mitsuha said. Hitoha, Toshiki, Seiji, Yotsuha, Banyat, Sayaka, Tessie, Okudera, Nadia, Tsukasa and Takagi smile solemnly back at them.

"Well then…" Seiji said before he holds up his drink into the air. "Here's to all of us." Taki and Mitsuha smile at each other before grabbing their drinks and also hold them up. Everybody else followed while Yotsuha and Banyat return to their seats, sitting between Hitoha and Nadia. The two then raise their cups up as well.

"To all of us!" Everyone said in unison before clinging their cups together and gulp their drinks.

After they put down their cups, the presenter spoke, getting the attention of everyone present in the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, can we have the newlyweds, Taki and Mitsuha Miyamizu, come out here and have their first dance as husband and wife?" He said.

Everyone clap their hands as the light shines onto Taki and Mitsuha. Taki gets up from his chair and bows to Mitsuha as he extends out his hand to her. Mitsuha smiled as she takes his hand. After standing up, Taki escorts her to the large empty area at the front end of the room. The spotlight continues shining on them as they make their way over.

The presenter moves aside as the couple arrived at the front end and stood together in the center. The room fell silent as Taki and Mitsuha get themselves into position. He wraps his right arm around Mitsuha's waist. In return, Mitsuha wraps her left arm around Taki's neck. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments and as soon as the music began playing, Taki and Mitsuha start dancing.

Everyone in the room is mesmerized by their performance. As they watch their friends dance, Sayaka and Tessie had their arms wrap around each other as he rubs her belly.

Tsukasa, Takagi and Okudera all smile at the dancing couple, feeling warm and contented with the fact that Taki has finally found his happiness.

Yotsuha could feel Banyat resting his hand on her shoulder. She glances at him and they smile at each other for a moment before turning back to the front. Yotsuha then places her hand on top of his. Nadia smiled as she watches them before looking back at Taki and Mitsuha.

Yuzuru snaps a few photos of them dancing while Shoya, Shoko and their mothers silently watch.

Kasumi records their performance with her smartphone while Yamato and Shoji gaze at them as they sat with her.

Miss Yukino, Shuichi and his friends also smile as they are captivated by their dance.

Toshiki lets out a heavy sigh as their performance reminded him of his happier times with his own wife. Seiji and Hitoha kept wide smiles on their faces as they watched.

When the music stops momentarily, Taki and Mitsuha stood still in front of each other, gripping their hands tightly. The two chuckled before the music resumes.

They sway back and forth a few times before Taki and Mitsuha back away from each other. As they pull themselves towards each other, Mitsuha did a twirl in front of him as Taki holds her hand up to support her. As soon as she came to a halt, he wraps his right arm around Mitsuha's waist again. Mitsuha slowly wraps her left arm around his neck and they gaze into each other's eyes while swaying side to side.

They then close their eyes as they began doing a few twirls together. When Taki and Mitsuha reopen their eyes again, they see themselves dancing in their younger forms. Taki was back to wearing his short-sleeved white school uniform, striped green tie, black belt, dark grey pants and black shoes. Mitsuha was dressed in her own short-sleeved white school uniform with a large red ribbon around her collar, dark grey skirt, black socks and brown shoes. Her long black hair is also tied to a double-braided ponytail with her signature red ribbon.

Taki and Mitsuha smile blissfully as they continue dancing. Their eyes softened as they are reminded how important they are to each other. How much sadness and despair they brought to themselves when they got separated and how much joy and bliss they had after being reunited many years later.

For years, they felt a longing desire for love and _happiness_. And now, they have finally found each other and they shall remain together _forevermore_.

Taki then smirked as he releases his hand around Mitsuha's and he picks her up by the waist. Mitsuha chortled as she looks down at Taki while he swings her in the air delicately. He then gently places her back on the floor just as the music is about to come to an end.

Taki and Mitsuha sway back and forth a few more times before they close their eyes and stood in front of each other with their arms around his neck and her waist as the music finally ends.

A few seconds later, everybody in the room got up from their seats and gave a standing ovation to the newlywed couple.

When they reopen their eyes, Taki and Mitsuha see themselves back into their adult forms and dressed in their wedding clothes again. They smile warmly at each other as their eyes met.

"I love you, Taki-kun." Mitsuha said softly.

Taki gave her a solemn nod. "And I love you too, Mitsuha."

The two close their eyes again as they lean their faces towards each other. They plant their lips against each other and kissed.

At last, a union between two lovers is formed. But their journey certainly will not end there. But whatever the future holds for them, they will always be ready to face it together.

 _The_ _End_

* * *

 **Song Suggestions:**

 _i-AM by Hiroyuki Sawano_ **(2:49 - 5:36 (During their dance)) (4:32 - 5:36 (When they turn into their younger forms))**

 _Nandemonaiya by Mone Kamishiraishi_ **(After you have finished reading the story)**

* * *

 **Sovereign: I would like to thank NeoXen7 and AquaBluey for reviewing, Troubled Loner, Nurayumi and Brandz for favoriting and following this story and Spirit Tamer for checking out my story.**

 **Words cannot describe how happy I am to finally see this story and my series come to an end. I really want to thank everyone who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. And I also want to give special thanks to Spirit Tamer again for checking out this story and commenting on every new chapter through our conversations. I never would have come this far if it weren't for all of you.**

 **It's been nine months since I've first watched the movie and even now, it still remains as one of the most emotional and meaningful movies I've ever watched. So thank you again, Makoto Shinkai, for creating this incredible movie and reviving my love for anime and writing.**

 **So I know what you are thinking, now that the story is over, what's next? Well, my series may have come to an end but my love for writing is certainly far from over. The next story that I'm planning to write is based on** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **. So if you are a fan of the series, I hope you'll come back and check it out. I also have some other story ideas that I hope to write them in the future, including one based on** _ **Fate/Stay Night**_ **and another based on** _ **Transformers**_ **(Not the live-action films). And since a huge majority of the people voted on my poll choose that they do want me to write a special oneshot about how Kasumi Kinomoto became a shrine maiden in the Miyamizu Shrine, I'll definitely do it in the near future.**

 **So yes, the series is complete, but I'm still staying here on Fanfiction. Thanks again to everybody who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story and until next time, read and review!**


End file.
